


Reunion

by captwulf (Donatellosgirl36)



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 120,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donatellosgirl36/pseuds/captwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is forced to go to her family's reunion, but danger lurks there. Inu Yasha convinces her to go by going with her. Can he keep her safe even against her own family? Lots of fluff, humor and fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha.  
> A/N: This is a repost from FFnet with minor editorial changes and including the lemons left out there. I know that it has been a long time in coming, so I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 1 – Decisions

“Two weeks! No way, mom! Inu Yasha would never let me be gone for that long!” Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head vigorously.

Mrs. Higurashi frowned. “You have an obligation to your family too. You are going Kagome. You haven’t gone to your father’s family reunion in nearly seven years.”

“There’s a reason for that, they hate me!”

“They don’t hate you, Kagome. They’re your family. Look, they even sent us each our very own invitation.” Mrs. Higurashi held up four opened envelopes each with a name handwritten on the front. “They even sent gramps one.”

“No way! I’m not going! We still have lots of jewel shards to collect and Inu Yasha would never let me be gone for two whole weeks.”

Mrs. Higurashi seemed to be ignoring her as she opened one of the envelopes and pulled out a card. “They’re not just having a reunion this year. It seems your cousin Shina is getting married while every one is there.”

“Hmph.” Kagome crossed her arms again. ‘Why should I care? Shina never had anything to do with me, except when she wanted someone to torture. She probably just wanted to save money. That money hungry family is all the same.’ “So what? I’m still not going!”

“Kagome Higurashi, that is enough! You are going!”

About that moment a handsome young man with muscles like a Greek-god walked in, his little silver dog ears twitching and a puzzled look on his chiseled features. “What’s all the commotion about?” Inu Yasha had never seen Kagome fight with her mother before. And Kagome was clearly upset, which automatically put him on edge.

Kagome brightened and returned to her original plan of getting out of going. “I can’t go, mom. I already told you, Inu Yasha would never let me be gone for that long.”

“Gone where? For how long?” Inu Yasha was baffled with the whole situation. ‘Kagome seems scared about something. I’ll try to help. After all I can’t have her leave me…uh, I mean us.’

“It’s only her father’s family reunion and it’s only for two weeks.” Mrs. Higurashi explained.

“Two weeks!” The hanyou’s ears twitched. “No way, that’s way too long. We have jewel shards to collect.”

“Kagome has an obligation to her family as well as you.” An idea suddenly struck her mother. ‘If I can convince Inu Yasha, Kagome will do whatever he says.’ “Kagome needs to see her father’s family. She hasn’t seen them in seven years. Do you not want her to have anything to do with her family? Are you that selfish young man? Besides, you defeated that Naraku fellow already and you’ve been searching for the jewel shards for over two years. What is two more weeks?”

Inu Yasha paused. The woman had a point. Kagome should see her family, especially if she hadn’t seen them in seven years. He gave Kagome a questioning look. “Seven years?”

Kagome fumed. “I have my reasons.” She spun on her mother. “Stop trying to put him in the middle of this! I’m not going!”

Her mother’s eyes narrowed. “I wasn’t the one putting him in the middle of this, you were! You’re going Kagome and that is final!” She stomped her foot for emphasis.

Kagome growled deep in her throat, spun on her heel and stomped up the stairs to her room. For a moment Inu Yasha and Mrs. Higurashi were left alone. Her mom sighed. “Inu Yasha, would you be a dear and try to convince her to go. She really needs to. She hasn’t been in so long. Sota and I go almost every year.”

Inu Yasha’s ears twitched nervously. “Kagome seems like she has her mind made up. It won’t be easy. But I guess I’ll try.” He paused and frowned at the woman. “But I won’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do.” With that he headed up stairs to Kagome’s room. Slowly he turned the knob, knocking at the same moment, and stepped in cautiously.

“Kagome?” She was seated on the bed, her knees tucked up under her chin with a pillow clutched in her arms. She raised her eyes to his, but didn’t move. He took that as an invitation and sat on the foot of her bed, shutting the door behind him. “What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to go to that stupid reunion. Those people hate me. I was never good enough for them. My mom shouldn’t force me, if I don’t want to go.” Kagome’s frown deepened.

“But they’re your family, Kagome. I don’t have any family left, unless you count Sesshomaru. They can’t be as bad as him, can they?”

Kagome sighed. “No, they’re not as bad as Sesshomaru, but nearly. They don’t try to kill me, at least not out right. But I still do not want to go.”

Inu Yasha could see past the exterior of anger to the fear and pain that lingered under the surface and even in her scent. “What happened?”

Kagome paused and looked away. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Inu Yasha decided he’d use a tactic that worked in the past, guilt. “Why not? Don’t you trust me?”

Kagome’s head shot up. “Of course, I trust you.”

“Then tell me what the problem is, maybe I can help.”

Kagome sighed. She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Alright.”

\--FLASHBACK—

Kagome sat at a park picnic table, swinging her eight year old legs. She had her hair pulled back in a bow and she munched unhappily on a hot dog. She felt so alone and tired. Five children approached her, three boys and two girls.

“Well, there you are. We’ve been looking for you.” Taro, an elder cousin of eleven, propped a foot on her bench.

“Taro, why do you insist on speaking with her like she’s worth it?” Shina, the eldest female cousin of ten spoke with distain in her voice.

“I am worth talking to. I have lots of interesting things to say.” Kagome defended herself.

The five children snickered. “My mother says Uncle Tokui gave up his inheritance to marry that pathetic woman. I can’t believe he even had children with her.” The younger girl, Kado, was about nine and she wore a white dress with sparkly sequence around the collar.

“My mother is not pathetic.” Kagome glared at the other girl.

Chi, a boy of ten, snickered. “I think you made it mad, Kado.”

“Watch out, don’t get too close to her. You’ll probably catch something.” The youngest boy with short scruffy brown hair put his hand on Chi’s shoulder.

“Yeah right, Gyou, like I’d get close enough for that.”

“Hey, Kagome, why do you even bother coming to these reunions? You just embarrass the rest of us. You and that scrawny baby brother of yours are a mark on our family’s good name.” Taro frowned down at Kagome with a bit of malice.

“There you go again, Taro. You always try to talk to her like she actually understands anything you say.” Shina turned her back on the girl. “Well, now that Uncle Tokui is dead, maybe we won’t have to put up with them any more.”

“Yeah, my father said that Uncle Tokui is better off dead than having to deal with those foil little people.” Gyou pointed out.

“You stop talking about my father like that!” Kagome climbed off the picnic table and stomped her foot, putting her hands on her hips.

“Did you hear something, Kado?” Chi asked as he too turned his back on Kagome.

“Uncle Tokui was an idiot giving up grandfather’s inheritance for that skinny little piece of trash.” Shina didn’t see the attack coming as Kagome pounced on her from behind. The two children rolled around on the ground, slapping and pulling hair and biting. Shina cried out as Kagome got a good hold on one of Shin’s arms with her teeth.

The shriek brought the attention of the adults. The two children’s mothers broke the fight up. Both girls had a number of scratches and bruises to show for their efforts. “What is going on here?” Shina’s mother, Kakuzuke, examined her daughter with sharp narrowed eyes.

“She started it!” Kagome squirmed in her mother’s arms, still ready for battle.

“Mom, she just jumped on me all of a sudden. I was just talking with Taro and the others.” Shina buried her face in her mothers arms, giving Kagome a cold stare at the same time.

“Oh, it’s alright dear.” Kakuzuke comforted her daughter and then turned her gaze on Kagome’s mother. “Iki, you need to keep those little filthy heathens under control and away from my daughter!”

“But I didn’t-“ Kagome started.

“Kagome…” Her mother knelt down and whispered in her daughter’s ear. “Apologize, Kagome. I don’t care what happened, but you have to apologize. It’s wrong to fight.”

Kagome gawked up at her mother, her bottom lip trembling. “But they…”

Her mother continued to whisper. “I don’t care what they did. You will apologize. They’re your family, Kagome - your father’s family. If you won’t do this for me, do it for him. Please.”

The last word was what struck Kagome’s heart. Her mother’s heart-felt plea made the child tear up. She nodded and took a few steps forward. She bowed low. “I’m sorry for fighting with you, Shina.” She put her hand out for a peaceful handshake.

Shina gave Kagome another cold glare and turned on the water works. “Mommy, my arm hurts.”

Kakuzuke stuck her nose in the air. “Come on dear let’s go get you cleaned up.” She pulled her daughter away from Kagome and her mother. The crowd dispersed and the adults went back to gossiping and passing news, but as they left each gave Kagome and her mother looks of distaste and distain.

\--END OF FLASHBACK—

Inu Yasha stared down at Kagome. ‘No wonder she doesn’t want to go. These people sound like real jackasses.’ A few tears slid down Kagome’s cheeks. “Don’t cry Kagome.” He put his arms around her. ‘I hate when she cries.’ Inu Yasha was already starting to hate these people even though they’d never met. “Why would your mom force you to go, if these people are like that?”

Kagome returned his embrace. “I’ve never told her.”

He pulled away just enough to look down at her. “What? Why not?”

Kagome sighed, swiping at her tears with the back of her hand. “I’ve kept it to myself all these years. Mom loved dad a lot and she’s had to put up with a lot from his relatives. They talked and snickered behind her back. And I eventually got tired of it. But she’s so kind hearted that she either never noticed or simply ignored the comments. Poor Sota is just oblivious to the whole thing. But other than me and Sota, his family is all she has to remind her of him. I don’t want to take that away from her.”

“So, you still went after that fight?”

“Yeah, I had to for a while anyways. But when I went I kept to myself as much as possible and tried not to talk to anyone.” She frowned. “But that didn’t always work either. They still taunted me and once Shina and Taro caught me alone and she paid me back for the bite I gave her.” Kagome pulled down the shoulder of her shirt and Inu Yasha saw a small scar, he’d never noticed before. It was a strange scar too.

“She stuck me with a nail file, just enough to leave the mark. She said it was a reminder to me to know where I belonged.” Kagome began to tremble slightly. “That was the last time I went to the reunion. Inu Yasha, I’m scared if I go back, they’ll try to do something worse.”

“Then we should tell your mother. Surely she won’t make you go, if you’re in danger.”

Kagome shook her head. “No, I’m not telling her. She has enough to deal with without knowing that.” She slumped and laid her head on his shoulder. “I just…don’t want to go.”

“What if I went with you?”

Kagome flinched. ‘Did he just ask to go with me?’ “You would go with me?”

“Of course, I’d never let anything happen to you, Kagome. If you have to go and you’ll be in danger, then I’m definitely going.”

“Oh, Inu Yasha! Thank you!” She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly.

The hanyou blushed furiously. A sudden knock on the door sent him off the bed and half way across the room. “Kagome?”

Kagome was blushing, too. But she was smiling now. ‘I’ll be just fine, as long as Inu Yasha is with me.’ There was another soft knock. “You can come in, mom.”

The door opened and Kagome’s mom stood in the doorway. She gave Inu Yasha a quick inquisitive glance. “Well, are you feeling any better?”

“Yeah, I guess. I still don’t want to go, but if you’re going to make me then I’ll go under one condition.” She paused to exchange a look with Inu Yasha, who nodded his reassurance. “I’ll go, only if Inu Yasha can come.”

Iki looked from one teenager to the other. She sighed. “Alright, if that is what will make you come and make you happy, he can come. Would you mind bunking with Sota or Gramps?”

Inu Yasha nodded, but looked regretfully at Kagome. “I’d feel better, if I were near Kagome.”

Kagome blushed deeply. Iki flinched. ‘Did he just ask to sleep with my daughter?’ “The sleeping arrangements can be better decided once we get there and see how the hotel rooms are set up.” She shook a finger at both of them. “I realize you’re practically adults but no funny business you hear.” With that she left the room and two very confused teenagers in her wake.

Inu Yasha’s ears twitched in utter bafflement. “We are adults. And what does she mean ‘funny business’?”

When he looked at Kagome, she turned ten shades of red and buried her face in her hands. “Don’t worry about it. At least she let you go.”

“Feh, whatever. So, when are we leaving for this reunion?”

“Mom said we’d be leaving the day after tomorrow.”

“Well, I’ll be back then.” He started toward the window.

“Where are you going?”

“I need to let the others know that we’ll be gone for a while.” He paused as he slid the window open.

“Okay, but you might as well come back by morning. We’ll need to go shopping to get you some clothes.”

That made him frown. “Why do I need clothes? What’s wrong with what I have on?”

“Well, if you’re going to stay in this time, those clothes will just make you stand out, so you need some modern ones.”

“You’re not going to make me wear weird clothes like yours, are you?”

“Hey, my clothes aren’t weird. Just be back in the morning, okay?”

“Feh, fine, I’ll come back in the morning.” With that he hopped out the window and to the mini-shrine.

Kagome stepped to the window and watched him as he entered the small building. ‘Inu Yasha was very accommodating this time. I wonder why. Maybe it’s because we don’t have Naraku hanging over our heads anymore.’ She sighed, closed the window and climbed into bed. ‘Tomorrow will be fun. I get to see Inu Yasha in modern clothes.’ The image of Inu Yasha in tight blue jeans and a black t-shirt that revealed his arms and contrasted with his silver hair swirled in her head. ‘Mmm, yep, definitely fun.’


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2 – Shopping

Kagome woke to the sun beginning to stream through the window. She smiled remembering that she was managing to get a little vacation and time alone with Inu Yasha at the same time. And the most amazing thing was it had been his idea.

After a bath, Kagome went downstairs to eat breakfast. Her mother set a plate on the table in front of her. “Where is Inu Yasha? Wasn’t he upstairs?”

Kagome paused between bites. “No, he went back last night to tell the others we were leaving for a while, so they wouldn’t worry. But he should be back soon. We’re going shopping for some clothes today.”

“Oh, well then don’t forget to get him some swim trunks and a tux.”

“Huh?”

“Did you forget? Your cousin is having her wedding and the reunion is being held at the beach this year.”

“Really, the beach?”

“What about the beach?” Inu Yasha appeared in the kitchen door.

“That’s where we’re going tomorrow.” Kagome’s eyes glazed over with memories. “Gosh, the last time I was at the beach was nearly four years ago. I went with Eri and her sister.” She chuckled lightly. “Eri fell off the dock and soaked her new shoes. She was so mad.”

Inu Yasha gazed at her. ‘I love that laugh, it’s like the sound of rain, so soothing.’

“Have a seat, Inu Yasha. I planned on you being here so I made enough food for you.” Iki set two large plates on the table filled with eggs, sausage, potatoes, and toast.

Inu Yasha licked his lips as he sat down to devour the food. “Thanks.”

Kagome smiled inwardly at his lack of table manners. ‘He can be so adorable sometimes.’

After breakfast, Kagome snatched a baseball cap from her dresser and headed out the door with Inu Yasha in tow. “What’s the rush, Kagome? I thought we weren’t leaving till tomorrow.”

“I know, but we have a lot to do.”

“What do you mean? We’re just going to pick up clothes, right? How long can that take? There can’t be that many to pick from.”

Kagome continued to drag him down the street by his arm. “Oh, yeah there is. We have whole factories to make clothes. We’re going to the mall. There’re lots of stores there, with lots of clothes.”

“All right, all right, I get it. Now, let go. I can walk on my own, you know.”

Kagome complied and they continued on in silence for a while. “Inu Yasha thank you for doing this. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t have come.”

“Don’t mention it. I’ll always protect you, Kagome.” He blushed slightly.

She blushed a little deeper. Then she pointed ahead of them. “There’s the train station, we’ll be taking one to the mall. It’s only two stops over.”

Inu Yasha followed her, eyeing all the other humans that waited on the platform. When the train arrived, Inu Yasha glared at the large metal contraption with trepidation. “Are you sure that thing’s safe?”

Kagome watched as the doors opened. “I’m sure it’s perfectly safe. Now come on.”

The engineer signaled the doors were about to close. “I don’t know, Kagome, that contraption--huh?”

Kagome grabbed his hand. “You’re going to make us miss it. Now come on.” She drug him through the doors just as they swooshed closed behind him.

Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose at the stench inside the train. Not only did it smell of humans, but of other less attractive scents like smoke, booze, vomit, and even urine. Kagome was still holding his hand and he pulled her closer. The compartment they were in was really crowded. It was standing room only and most of the ones near them were males. He slipped his arm around her waist protectively and Kagome melted into him.

After a few minutes the doors swished open again and more people entered. One man smirked as he brushed up against Kagome’s backside. Her eyes widened and Inu Yasha growled. “Hey, watch it!” The man merely gave the hanyou a smug look and turned his back on them. The compartment was nearly filled to capacity now and there was barely enough room for everyone. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome even closer, pressing her warm soft body against his. He was becoming very uncomfortable in the tiny space.

“We’re the next stop.” Kagome’s breath hit his chin like a warm breeze sending a chill down his spine. He nodded, glad to finally be able to escape. And as soon as the doors opened he was out them. He took in a deep breath trying to get some fresh air, but what he got was mostly polluted vapors. He coughed slightly. Kagome’s hand suddenly landed gently on his cheek. He gazed down at her. He hadn’t realized he was still holding her so close, though she didn’t seem to mind.

“Are you all right, Inu Yasha?”

He dipped his head slightly to take in her scent. ‘Kagome’s scent is better than even fresh air.’ After a moment he raised back up. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Then he turned to glare at the metal snake as it departed. “That bastard.”

Kagome sighed. “Don’t worry about it, okay? It was very crowded and it sometimes happens.”

“What! People do that to you all the time!”

“Calm down, Inu Yasha. It happens to everyone.” She took a step back and grabbed his hand again. “Now, let’s go. We have lots to do.”

Inu Yasha allowed himself to be pulled along, while he scowled at the now empty tracks. ‘No one should ever touch my Kagome.’ He blinked at himself. ‘My Kagome…When did I start thinking she was mine?’ He looked down at their intertwined hands. He sighed inwardly, recalling Kagome’s kiss inside the Castle of Illusion. ‘Yeah, that was it, when she kissed me.’ He licked his lips. ‘Oh, how I have dreamed of that kiss.’ He glanced at Kagome’s supple round lips. He was dying to taste her again. Ever since that night, he had dreamed of kissing her again and again and again. He could still recall coming to his senses with Kagome pressed against him and her soft warm lips pressed against his. She scented of fear, but she had tasted like heaven.

He also remembered the scent of her blood on his hands. He had hurt her. Kagome had said it was nothing and had blown it off, but it had haunted him ever since. There was no way on earth he would become a full demon now. Not after that. Not if it meant hurting her. If she hadn’t broken the spell when she did… ’I could have killed her.’

Kagome had been watching him out of the corner of her eye. He had gone from angry to mildly happy to sad and hurt. She paused, making him bump into her. “What’s wrong?”

‘She was watching me.’ He blushed. “Nothing.”

Kagome frowned. “Oh…okay.” She turned to walk away, but he didn’t move.

“Kagome…” She turned back to him. “I just wanted you to know. I don’t want to become a full demon anymore.”

Kagome blinked. ‘Huh? Where did that come from?’ Then she smiled. “Inu Yasha, it doesn’t matter to me what you are. When the jewel is complete, it’s yours. I trust you, Inu Yasha.”

“That’s why I don’t want to be a full demon, because I don’t want to ever hurt you again.” He ran his thumbs over her shoulders where his own claws had drawn her blood. ‘Never, never again.’

Kagome smiled and took his hands in hers. “Thank you, Inu Yasha.” She gave him a warm hug. “I always knew you’d make the right choice.”

He blushed. ‘How could she know, if I didn’t even know?’ “Um, weren’t we getting clothes?”

“Oh, yeah.” Kagome grinned and grabbed his hand with even more enthusiasm than before. “Let’s go!” She bounced as she pulled him along even faster.

Inu Yasha couldn’t help but smile at her as she bounced ahead of him. He had made her happy and that made him happy. Finally they made it to a large building with glass doors. It was a three story mall and the whole front side was made of glass.

“Kagome!” Three familiar voices called.

‘Oh, no, not now!’ Kagome froze as Yuka, Ayume, and Eri ran up to her. Kagome took a half-step back with anxiety. “Oh, hi guys.”

“Hey, what are you doing at the mall? Weren’t you sick?” Eri asked.

“Uh, yeah, but I’m feeling much better now.” Kagome had no idea what disease her grandfather had for her this week.

“Hey, Kagome, who’s the guy?” Ayume asked.

Kagome blushed, realizing she was still holding Inu Yasha’s hand. She released it and scratched the back of her head. How was she going to explain this one?

Behind her Inu Yasha pouted a little when she let go of his hand. He huffed and crossed his arm. “I’m Inu Yasha, what’s it to you?”

“Inu Yasha, these are my friends from school, you could be a little politer.” She scolded him over her shoulder.

“Feh.”

The three girls grinned putting two and two together. Yuka leaned over and whispered in Kagome’s ear. “So, this is that jealous, spoiled boyfriend of yours. Isn’t he?”

Kagome turned bright red and tried desperately to ignore the tiny grunt behind her. She knew Inu Yasha had heard Yuka, no matter how low her friend’s voice was. Inu Yasha had heard, of course. Though he wasn’t entirely sure what a boyfriend was, he got the connotation. ‘A boyfriend must be a potential mate, judging by Kagome’s reaction. Why would she refer to me like that? Does she really think that about me?’

Yuka giggled and nodded. “We thought so.” Yuka leaned in again. “Now I know why you kept blowing Hojo off. You sure know how to pick the hotties, don’t you?”

Kagome turned another shade of brighter red. “Um, well. We came to shop, so we’d better get going.” She tried to walk past her friends but she was surrounded.

“Are you getting clothes? Let us help.”

“We want to see Hojo’s reaction.”

“He’s inside, you know.”

Kagome blanched and took a trembling step back. ‘Okay, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to come to the mall.’

Inu Yasha sensed her sudden distress. “What’s wrong, Kagome? Has this Hobo creep been bothering you, or something?”

The three girls slapped their hands over their mouths, knowing they had just set Hojo up for a pounding.

Kagome waved her hands in the air, trying to quickly defuse the situation. “Uh, it’s not like that. He just-“

“Keeps asking Kagome out on dates when she keeps telling him no.”

“What!” Inu Yasha balled his fist. ‘How dare that guy try to force her to go on a date with him-whatever that is-, if she didn’t want to!’

“Ayume!” Kagome screeched. That was definitely the wrong thing to say to Inu Yasha. And it did nothing to calm the situation. Kagome stepped closer to the hanyou, putting a hand on his arm. “Hojo’s harmless, I promise.”

Yuka snickered. “He couldn’t make his way out of a paper sack without his mommy holding his hand.”

Eri chuckled. “You’d think he’d get a clue after Kagome’s turned him down for three years.”

“Yeah, that’s what you call dense.” Yuka added.

Ayume smiled. “You don’t have anything to worry about. You’re much better looking than him.” The three girls nodded their heads and Kagome blushed.

Inu Yasha’s attention was now focused on Kagome. “Three years?” Her blush deepened and he suddenly understood why. ‘She was waiting for me. Kagome…’

“Um, well, we have to get you some clothes. So, come on.” Kagome spun, pushing through her friends and headed for the entrance. Inu Yasha hesitated only a moment and then headed after her. Kagome’s friends hung back for a moment, both to admire Inu Yasha’s backside and to give Kagome space. After a moment or two they followed the couple.

Kagome entered the mall trying to ignore the three friends that trailed behind them. Focusing her mind on what they had originally come for. She pointed to a store. “Let’s start there. I love their jeans.”

Inu Yasha followed her inside and was mystified at all the clothes of various styles, sizes, shapes and colors. Kagome went to a stack of jeans and pulled out some she liked. She held them up to him. He blushed slightly when her hands brushed his hips. After doing some measuring with her eyes she picked out two different sizes and handed them to him. “You need to try them on, so we can make sure they fit.”

Inu Yasha glared at the pants. They looked too small, just looking at them made him squirm. “Feh, no way.”

“Inu Yasha, you haven’t even tried them on yet. Come on, you want to come with me, right?” She lowered her voice. “Well, you’ll have to dress like modern guys.” She turned him about and pushed him into a changing room. “Just try them on, okay?”

Inu Yasha grumbled, but complied. He did want to go with Kagome, not just to protect her, but for his own peace of mind. He couldn’t stand for her to even go home for a few days. He just wouldn’t make it through two whole weeks without her. He sighed and slipped into the unusual material. Kagome must have been a pretty good judge of size, because the first pair, which was the smaller, felt snug but not uncomfortably so.

“Inu Yasha, you have to come show me, so we can see which size is best.” Kagome heard him grumble something about insistent wenches on the other side of the door. “Inu Yasha, don’t make me say ‘it’.” The door opened roughly and he stalked out. Kagome smiled. “They look very nice.”

Behind her, Yuka made a circle with her finger indicating that he should turn around, while trying not to attract Kagome’s attention,. Inu Yasha smirked and did as she asked just to see Kagome’s reaction. “Are you sure they’re not too tight? They feel kind of tight.” He asked in his most innocent voice.

Kagome turned red to the ears and sputtered. “N-no, they…uh…they look fine to me. As long as you’re comfortable.”

“I’d be comfortable in my own clothes.”

“Well, you can’t wear those, so go try on the other pair.”

A few minutes later, he appeared again. He didn’t like this pair as much as the first. They felt like they were too loose near the hips. Kagome seemed to agree and so they went back to the other size. “Now, that that is settled, we can start finding you some other pants.” Kagome went through the store and found two more pairs of blue jeans, a pair of slacks, a pair of trunks, and package of underwear. She blushed, when he asked what they were for.

Meanwhile Yuka, Ayume, and Eri were busy standing watch for Hojo near the store exit. The three girls were just dying to see Hojo’s reaction to Kagome’s boyfriend.

Kagome paid for the items and the three girls tried to hide as she and Inu Yasha left. Kagome noticed them, but chose to ignore them instead.

Inu Yasha stuck close to Kagome as they maneuvered through the mall. They at last came to another store and Kagome went around in search of the perfect shirts. This was a lot harder than it sounded, because she had to deal with a hard headed half-demon, who refused just about everything she picked out. Finally, Kagome found some plain t-shirts that were just different colors. “Okay, now, you can’t say no to these. They don’t have any writing on them or pictures or anything like that. They’re just plain and in different colors.”

He eyed them for a moment and then nodded. “Okay, but none of those sissy colors like pink or orange.”

Kagome chuckled. “Okay, why don’t you pick out the ones you do like?”

He immediately snatched up a red one. ‘Duh,’ Kagome thought. Then he picked up a black, dark green and white. He smirked. “It’s about time you found something I like, wench.”

Kagome put her hands on her hips and scowled. “If you weren’t being so difficult, I would have found plenty for you by now.” They had been there for nearly an hour.

He huffed. “You pick out girly stuff.”

“I do not. They would have looked nice on you.” She blushed. “Why don’t you try to find something then?”

He smirked. “Fine.” Kagome watched as he walked off into the store. She followed with her own smirk. ‘Let’s just see how well he can find something that he likes. Picky, picky.’

A few minutes later he had three more shirts, each was somewhat plain but had small designs on the sleeves or on the breast. Kagome was rather impressed. He’d actually found some descent looking clothes. She was utterly surprised when he picked out a button down shirt with tiny pin strips of red. She smiled imagining him dressed in the button down shirt and the nice slacks she’d found. They would go great together.

When they were done, they emerged from the store to find the three girls slumped half asleep on a bench. Kagome giggled lightly. “Let’s not wake them up.” She grabbed Inu Yasha’s free hand, the other carried the sacks. “Are you hungry?”

He nodded. “Starving! I never knew shopping could make a person so hungry.”

She chuckled. “I did. Come on. Let’s go to the food court.” She again led the way. It didn’t take long for Inu Yasha to catch the scent of food and it made his stomach growl. They rounded a corner and were confronted with the food court. The restaurants were placed in a circle around the tables in the center.

She glanced at him. “I can guess what you want, but how about trying something different.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “I want Ramen.”

“Why don’t you try something else for a change? We have Mexican food, American food, and oh yeah Italian food. Why don’t we share a pizza?”

Inu Yasha snorted again and was about to protest, when a male voice called out. “Kagome! Hey, Kagome!”

Kagome groaned inwardly. ‘Hojo has the worst timing!’ She turned toward him and gave him her fake smile that she liked to give Koga. “Hojo, what are you doing here?”


	3. Hanyou vs Hojo

Chapter 3 – Hanyou vs Hojo

Hojo smiled back, but his was genuine. “I came to buy you a gift. Your grandfather said you were sick again.”

Inu Yasha suddenly stepped in front of Kagome. “Who are you?” He growled low in his throat.

Hojo blinked at the suddenly aggressive young man before him. “I’m Hojo, a friend of Kagome’s.”

Inu Yasha glared at the boy so hard that Hojo felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of goo. Kagome put one hand on Inu Yasha’s shoulder and the other on his arm. She pulled him back a step and hissed. “Leave Hojo alone, he’s only human.” Inu Yasha’s only reply was to grunt and glare harder at the boy, forcing Hojo to finally take a step back.

“Um, Kagome, who is this? I don’t think I caught your name.” He looked nervously at the girl behind the jealous hanyou. ‘This guy gives me a strange feeling. Wait, I know what it is.’

“That’s because I didn’t give it.” Inu Yasha barked.

“Inu Yasha!” Kagome took hold of his forelock, forcing him to look at her. “I asked you to be polite!”

“Inu Yasha? That’s a pretty cool name. Are you related to Kagome?” Hojo knew that wasn’t possible, but he needed to gather as much as he could about this ‘man’.

Kagome blanched and sank her head onto Inu Yasha’s shoulder, very aware of what was about to happen. “Related, you mean by blood? No!” Inu Yasha could feel his blood go cold. “No way!”

“Oh…” Hojo looked at Kagome curiously. “Then are you one of her friends? I’ve never met you before and I know just about everyone at school.”

Kagome opened her mouth, but the response came from Inu Yasha. “I’m her boyfriend, you idiot.” Kagome turned bright red and tried to hide behind a curtain of raven hair.

Hojo was in shock. “Ka-Kagome is that true?” ‘Do you realize what he is?’

Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha and noticed he had a slight pink tint to his cheeks, as well. “Right, Kagome?” He said confidently, but his eyes were soft and unsure.

She slowly smiled, her cheeks fading from red to pink. “Yes, it’s true.”

Inu Yasha smiled and then turned his gaze back to Hojo. “See? Now, get lost.”

“Inu Yasha!” Kagome howled.

“What!” He snapped back.

Kagome sighed and buried her face in her palm. ‘Why do I even bother? Well, at least Hojo will leave me alone now.’ She flashed the young boy an apologetic smile. “Don’t mind him, Hojo. We were about to get something to eat, so I guess we’ll see you later.”

Just then three girls screeched to a halt beside the couple. “Kagome? Hojo!” The three gasped.

Hojo gave them his charming smile. “Hi Ayume, Eri, Yuka. Are you guys here with Kagome too?” He felt even more left out to think that Kagome’s friends had been invited and he hadn’t.

“Uh, um, well we just sort of ran into each other earlier.” Yuka attempted to explain.

“Well, I’m really hungry, so we’ll see you all later, okay?” Kagome took Inu Yasha by the arm and started to pull away. Ayume sprang in front of them causing Kagome to jump and Inu Yasha to growl.

“What are you guys getting? I wanted to get a pizza, but Yuka and Eri don’t want one. Do you want to split one?”

Kagome smiled. “Sure I’ll split one with you, but Inu Yasha doesn’t want pizza-”

“I’ll share with you, too. I’ve been craving pizza.” Everyone turned to stare at Hojo. He blinked in confusion. “What? Did I say something weird?”

“Uh, no, not really. It’s just we didn’t think you ate that sort of stuff.” Eri waved her hands in the air.

“You know it has all that grease and salt and cheese and meat and…” Yuka tried to explain once again. She didn’t like that kind of food, because of all the grease.

“Hey, Kagome, I think I’ll try this pi-za thing after all. It sounds pretty good.” Inu Yasha licked his lips at all the things Yuka had just mentioned.

Inside Kagome was jumping for joy. But outside she said, “Oh, sorry Hojo, if Inu Yasha’s going to share we wont have enough for you too.”

Hojo felt like she’d kicked him in the gut. “Oh, all right. Well, I’ve got to go anyway. Glad to see you’re feeling better Kagome.” With that he turned and disappeared into the mall.

The three girls laughed once the boy was out of range. “He sure is hopeless.” Yuka said.

Kagome chuckled and then rubbed her stomach when it growled. Inu Yasha eyed her and then smiled. “We’d better get Kagome something to eat before she tries to eat one of you.”

Ayume and Yuka laughed. Eri snickered and whispered to her friends. “I think she’d rather take a bite of him.” Inu Yasha blushed slightly at the comment. Kagome however didn’t notice. She was making a bee line for the pizza shop.

At last the four girls and the hanyou sat down to enjoy their food. Kagome was still reeling a bit from Inu Yasha‘s comment. ‘When did he start thinking of me that way? I thought he loved Kikyo.’ She snuck a glance at the silver haired man beside her. He was practically devouring the whole pizza. ‘He got over his hesitation pretty quick.’ She glanced at Ayume who was sitting across from them. The girl was staring at the hanyou with amusement. Kagome sighed. She’d end up having to buy a whole other pizza at the rate her companion was inhaling the one they just purchased.

After lunch came the worst part yet, getting shoes. “Look, you won’t have to wear them for long, just at the wedding. I promise. Please, just try them on.” Kagome handed him the black dress shoes once more.

He scowled at them once more and crossed his arms. “There’s no way I’m wearing those.”

Kagome sighed deeply. “Inu Yasha, it will only be for an hour or so. Please. Don’t tell me, you’re too much of a wimp to even attempt to wear them.”

“I’m not falling for that. I don’t have to wear them, if I don’t want to.”

Kagome lowered her eyes and set the shoes on the bench beside her. “Fine, Inu Yasha, don’t wear them. I’ll just have to go to the wedding on my own.” She was tired of fighting with him. An hour or so without him would be all right. She would just have to stick to her mom like glue.

Inu Yasha grunted and snatched up the hated shoes. He slipped one on. “I’ll have to get a bigger size, these are too tight.”

Kagome lifted her eyes to his and smiled slightly. “Thanks.”

“Feh, you’re not going anywhere without me.” She smiled again, taking the shoes he offered and went to exchange them for a larger pair. After deciding on a pair of plain black slip on shoes, they were ready for the last items of clothes.

“We have to get you a tux.” Kagome led the way to the formal wear store.

“What’s a ‘tuc’?”

“It’s tux, and it’s formal dress for men. It’s an import from the western countries. Most of the time their only worn by the groom and members of the marriage parties, but my father’s family is very formal and they insist everyone wear formal dress at their ceremonies.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “You know these people sound like royal pains.”

Kagome chuckled lightly. “They are. Oh, here we are.” She stopped in front of the store and Inu Yasha glared through the window at the strange looking outfits. They entered and an elderly attendant came to assist them.

“What sort of occasion is it?”

“A formal wedding.” Kagome explained. “We were looking for something very simple. Do you think you could help?”

“I will do my best to assist you.” The attendant took Inu Yasha around the store to look at the different styles, while Kagome took a rest in a chair near the dressing rooms.

Inu Yasha finally found a tux that was simple but nice looking, and on sale none-the-less. It turned out he was a pretty good shopper. He smiled as the attendant brought him back to the dressing room and he found Kagome sleeping in her chair. ‘She’s so innocent when she sleeps.’ He allowed her to sleep while he dressed in the tux to make sure it fit. He smirked at himself in the mirror. ‘I look pretty good in this thing, wait till Kagome sees it.’ He decided that he’d surprise her with it, rather than waking her up to see it now. He had the attendant wrap it in non-see-through plastic and then woke Kagome so she could pay for it.

“Inu Yasha, why won’t you let me see it?”

“Because I said so. You’ll just have to wait.” He held the long plastic bag over one shoulder and the smaller bags in his other hand.

Kagome pouted. “Fine, then you don’t get see what I’m going to wear.”

Inu Yasha sputtered. “But...but...” He growled. “Fine, if that’s the way you want it. I can wait.”

Kagome growled back. “I can wait, too.” About that moment the three girls popped back up meeting up with the couple as they were leaving the mall.

“You guys leaving?” Yuka sprang into step beside them.

“Yeah, we have to go home and pack.” Kagome explained.

“Pack? Where are you going?” Ayume asked bouncing up beside Inu Yasha.

“My father’s family is having a reunion and my mom’s making me go.” Kagome groaned. “It’ll be for two whole weeks.”

“That blows your summer vacation, doesn’t it?” Eri asked from behind them.

“Yeah, but at least it’ll be at the beach this time.”

“Really? We’re going to the beach too, later this week.” Ayuma exclaimed.

Kagome brightened. “Really! That’s great! Maybe we’ll see each other.”

“Where are you staying?” Yuka asked.

“I don’t know. I didn’t bother to ask my mom.”

“We’ll give you a call later tonight and you can let us know. That way we can hang out.” Eri told them as they made their way to the train station. A train pulled in when they arrived and the three headed for it. “We’ll see you two later. We’re going to see a friend of Yuka’s in the hospital. Bye.” Eri waved as they disappeared through the doors.

“Kagome, aren’t we going to get on that metal snake?”

Kagome shook her head at the hanyou. “No, that’s not the right one. We have to wait for a different one. You see different trains go different places. That one’s going deeper into downtown.” She pointed at the sign in the window.

He nodded, understanding at least part of it. They waited for a little while, sitting on an open bench. Kagome was still dwelling on the ‘Inu Yasha’s girlfriend’ thing, so they sat quietly, listening to the noises of the city. “There sure are a lot of people here.”

Kagome glanced at him. “Without all the wars and famines, people were able to populate. And with the advances in medicine, we’ve learned to cure diseases and people live longer. So the world has gotten a lot more crowded.” She sighed. “Which means it’s also gotten a lot more polluted and noisier.” She gave him a soft smile. “I think I like your time better.”

He blinked in bewilderment. “Why do you say that?”

“People there are nicer and the world was a lot purer then. I also like the open spaces. Modern convinces are nice, but they can’t take the place of those things.”

“What about all the demons? Don’t they worry you?”

Kagome smiled coyly. “No, why should they. I have you, don’t I?”

Inu Yasha blushed. “Yeah, I guess so.”

The train pulled in and Kagome stood. “Ready?” He nodded and followed her into the big metal contraption. The car wasn’t as full as before and there was one remaining seat left. He let Kagome sit and he stood beside her. It wasn’t far to their stop and they headed home to the shrine.

Iki pounced on them as the entered and stole Inu Yasha’s bags from him, wanting to see what all he’d gotten. Sota was the next to attack. “Mom said you’re coming with us tomorrow. That’s great! We can hang out and go to the beach and-“

Inu Yasha looked to Kagome pleadingly as Sota tried to drag him away. “Sota, Inu Yasha isn’t coming to play with you.”

“Aw, but sis…”

“No, Sota. Now leave him alone.”

“But…”

“Maybe you can hang out with us a little, okay?” Sota nodded and went off to play video games with a little pout. Kagome chuckled lightly and led the way to her room, taking up Inu Yasha’s bags on the way.

Inu Yasha plopped on the bed. “Why’d you tell him that?”

“Oh, what harm could it possibly cause to let the little brat hang out with us, for a day or two?”

“What if I don’t want him to?”

“Why, do you want to be alone or something?” Kagome blushed and sat down on the floor beside the bed, leaning against it.

She smiled slightly as she heard, first a small grunt and then an even softer, “Maybe.”

‘Well, I might as well ask him now. Yeah, it’s now or never.’ She fiddled with her fingers for a moment composing herself and taking a deep breath. “Inu Yasha, about today…you said I was your girlfriend.” She paused and played with the carpet a little. “Did you really mean it, or were you just saying that because Hojo was there?”

Inu Yasha slid off the bed and sat on the floor beside her, keeping his eyes looked on Kagome’s desk chair. “Of course, I meant it. I wouldn’t have said it otherwise.”

Kagome still didn’t look at him. “But I thought you were in love with Kikyo.”

Inu Yasha sighed deeply and continued to find the chair interesting. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking about Kikyo and you. You two are total opposites. You do things I could never imagine Kikyo doing. For one thing, you accept me for who and what I am. You don’t try to change me. Kikyo wanted me to become human. She wanted me to change for her. You’ve never asked that of me, just accepted me the way I am.” He finally turned to look at her and she met his gaze. “That’s how I realized that what she and I had was not really love; companionship perhaps, but not love.”

He placed his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over her small fingers. “When you come home and stay for even a little while, I start to feel strange inside, so lonely and cold.” He raised his eyes to meet her gaze. “I care for you so much, Kagome.” He took a deep breath and watched her eyes brim with unshed tears. “I…I love you, Kagome, and only you.”

“Oh, Inu Yahsa.” Kagome threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest, tears of joy escaping her. “I love you, too. I have for so long.”

He returned her embrace with tenderness. “I know,” he whispered into her hair, “I was just too blind to see it.”

“Kagome! Inu Yasha! Dinner’s ready!” Iki’s voice carried through the floor to the bedroom.

Kagome paused before responding and placed her hands over Inu Yasha’s ears. He blinked at her in confusion and then winced slightly as she called back. “We’ll be right there mom!” She smirked at him as she released his ears. “Hungry?”

He returned her smirk with one of his own. “Do you even need to ask?”

She chuckled and hugged him warmly before rising. “Come on then.” He rose beside her and took her hand in his again, squeezing it warmly. Kagome returned the gesture and led him from the room.

Iki was setting the table with the meal, she made sure to give Inu Yasha three times as much as the rest of them. ‘He has such an appetite.’ She smiled to herself as her daughter and the young man entered. They both seemed very happy. ‘Something must have happened today. They aren’t usually this peaceful.’ Her smile broadened as she saw them smile at one another and then both blush. ‘Yes, something happened indeed.’

Kagome and Inu Yasha settled at the table side by side. “Mom, we have an extra suitcase, right?”

Iki nodded. “Yes, there’s one in the basement. Don’t forget to pack your clothes too.”

“Oh, I won’t. I’ve already packed most of my things, but we still need to pack Inu Yasha’s.”

“So, you’ve decided to go with us this year, Kagome.” Gramps stirred the rice in his bowl a little. “It’s been years since you’ve gone.”

Kagome nodded but didn’t respond to the unspoken question of why she hadn’t gone. Inu Yasha could feel her tense a little and filled the uncomfortable silence with something he’d been wondering. “Why are you going old man? I thought that this was Kagome’s father’s side of the family.”

“Gramps goes with us every year, just about.” Sota snagged a piece of meat with his chopsticks and shoved it into his mouth.

Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes. “That doesn’t tell me why.”

“My son-in-law, Tokui, was a good man. Although he is no longer with us, we must still show respect enough for him to attend his families functions.” Gramps continued to calmly eat away at his food.

Iki chuckled lightly. “Besides, he’s a convenient babysitter, if I have something I need to do.” Gramps scowled, Kagome snickered, and Sota protested.

“Hey! I don’t need a babysitter any more. I’m almost eleven!”

Kagome continued to snicker. “Yes, you do. You’re such a scaredy-cat. You can’t even go to the corner store on your own.”

“I can so!” Sota blushed and crossed his arms. “Hmph, like you were all independent and stuff when you were my age.”

“And how would you know?” Kagome snorted. “By the time I was your age, I was already riding the train on my own.”

“What!” Sota and Inu Yasha exclaimed at the same time. “You rode that big metal snake alone with all those weird men when you were his age!” Inu Yasha shook a trembling finger at Sota.

“You’re lying! There’s no way mom would have let you do that!” Sota protested in the same moment.

Kagome chose to ignore the overprotective hanyou and narrowed her eyes on Sota then looked to her mom. “You tell him then.”

Sota turned to see his mother nod. “Actually by the time Kagome was eleven she was walking to school on her own, riding the train on her own, and she even ran errands for me when I needed her too.” Sota frowned in defeat. “Oh, Sota dear, don’t worry about it. Girls mature a lot faster than boys and she was always fearless when it came to doing things her own. You’re still young. In a few more years you’ll be doing the same things, I’m sure.” Sota continued to frown, but he didn’t say any more.

The uncomfortable silence that followed was broken by the phone ringing. Inu Yasha jumped. “What was that?”

“It’s just the phone. I’ll get it. It’s probably Ayume or Yuka.” Kagome rose to answer it.

Sure enough, it was Yuka. “Did you find out what hotel you’re staying at?”

“Oh, let me ask.” Kagome stuck her head through the kitchen door from the living room. “Mom, what hotel are we staying at?”

“The Blue Lagoon, why?” Iki was a little suspicious and was wondering whether he daughter was trying to get out of attending the family functions.

“Oh, Eri, Yuka, and Ayume are going to the beach later this week and they wanted to meet up with Inu Yasha and me to hang out.”

“Kagome, you aren’t going to spend all your time with your friends while you’re there. You are going to spend time with your family. Is that understood?”

Kagome winced at the thought. “I understand, but that doesn’t mean I won’t have time to spend with my friends, right?”

Iki sighed. ‘She has a point. There will be time for her to spend with them.’ “Alright.”

“Thanks mom.” Kagome smiled and returned to the phone to explain everything to Yuka. The rest of the meal was pretty quiet and when they were done, everyone went to pack.


	4. I'll show you mine, if you show me yours

Chapter 4- I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours

Kagome pulled the clothes from the shopping bags and set them on the bed beside the small duffle bag. Inu Yasha watched her with slight interest as she folded his clothes and placed them in sets inside the bag. Kagome looked around for a moment as if searching for something. “What are you looking for? We didn’t take anything out of the bags.”

“I was just wondering if you left your tux hanging somewhere where it wouldn’t get wrinkled.”

Inu Yasha smirked, realizing she was trying to get a peek at his tux. “I hung it up earlier in Sota’s closet.”

“What? What if you forget it in there? I’ll go get it and bring it in here.” Kagome turned to go to the door, but a pair of arms wrapped around her waist stopping her.

“Oh, no you don’t. You said you could wait.”

Kagome tried to pull away, protesting. “I wasn’t going to look at it. I just didn’t want to forget it.”

“Oh, I won’t. So, just leave it there.”

Kagome pouted for a moment and then turned to face him, still wrapped in his embrace. “I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours.” She gave him a bright smile.

Inu Yasha smirked. ‘So, that was what she was up to.’ “No chance, wench.” Kagome really pouted now, giving him her version of big puppy-dog eyes. He averted his gaze in order not to fall for her ploy. “That’s not going to work. You’re just going to have to wait.”

“What about this?” Kagome slipped her arms around his neck in a sudden act of boldness. He looked back at her in time to meet her lips as she pressed them against his. Both shivered as the sensation traveled to their very cores. The mysterious tux as well as the world disappeared as Kagome drowned in his mouth. Inu Yasha’s grip on her tightened and he lifted her off her feet to get a better angle on her lips. He ran his tongue along her lower lip and she graciously welcomed him in. When his tongue caressed hers it was like fire racing through their bodies. Kagome moaned and he moved them to the bed, where he sat her in his lap.

He gently cupped the back of her neck as he deepened the kiss. He had waited so long for this and he never wanted it to end. Eagerly Kagome explored his mouth. She had dreamed of kissing him like this, but the dreams were nothing in comparison to the real thing. His warm body and strong arms made her feel safe and secure, and at the same time sent waves of desire through her. His masculine musk filled her senses, making every movement and touch very clear and very real.

Footsteps in the hall caused both to pause and stare at the door in fear. When the footsteps passed without pausing at Kagome’s door they turned back to each other with slight blushes. They were both breathing slightly hard and a small smile pulled at their lips. Inu Yasha was the first to speak. “Wow.”

Kagome smiled wider and snuggled into his chest. “That’s exactly what I was going to say.”

Inu Yasha smiled as well and stroked a hand absently through her hair. “You should get some rest. Tomorrow’s going to be a long day, I’m sure.”

She sighed softly. “I will in a minute. Just hold me a little longer.”

He squeezed her warmly. “I’d hold you forever, if you asked.” Kagome’s only response was to snuggle deeper. He continued to stroke her hair and hold her tightly. After a few minutes her breathing evened out. Inu Yasha could sense that she’d fallen asleep and laid her gently beneath her warm covers. He gave her a soft kiss on the brow and then planted himself beside her bed to sleep. “I’ll never let anything harm you, my Kagome.”

&*&*&*

Kagome woke to the sound of voices downstairs. She sat up slowly rubbing the sleep from her eyes and was about to set her feet on the floor when she noticed a very cute hanyou curled up beside her bed. She smiled down at him. His ears twitched a little at her movements, but he didn’t wake. She frowned a little. ‘He looks kind of cold curled up like that.’ She stepped over him and pulled her covers from the bed and laid them over him. Surprisingly, he still did not wake. She smiled again. ‘He’s so cute when he sleeps, so peaceful.’

Quietly she left the room and headed downstairs for breakfast. Gramps sat at the table stirring his tea absently with one hand while holding the paper with the other. Iki turned from the stove with a warm smile. “Kagome, good morning dear. How’d you sleep? Are you ready for the trip?”

Kagome nodded, though she certainly wasn’t thrilled at the prospect. “Yeah, we’re all packed and ready to go.”

“Where’s Inu Yasha?”

“He’s still sleeping.”

“Usually he’s the first at the table, when it’s time to eat.”

Kagome chuckled. “I’m sure once he catches the scent of food, he’ll be down.”

Iki scooped the last egg from her pan onto Gramps’ plate. “Kagome, I’d like to talk to you for a minute.” She set the pan on a cold burner and turned to her daughter.

“Oh, okay.” Kagome followed her mother from the kitchen into the living room.

Iki sat on the couch and patted the cushion beside her. Kagome sat beside her hesitantly. Her mother slipped an arm around her and Kagome leaned into her mother’s embrace. “I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately. You’re nearly eighteen and pretty much an adult now. There’s not much I can do to stop you from doing something that I don’t agree with. But I also realized that I trust you and so I trust your decisions as well.”

“Mom, what are you getting at? Have I done something wrong?”

“No, dear, you haven’t done anything.” She paused and smiled down at her daughter with that I’m-a-mother-therefore-I-know-everything smile. “I’m not blind Kagome. Do you love him, Kagome?” Kagome blinked and then nodded. “And does he love you?” Again Kagome nodded. Iki leaned forward and kissed her daughter’s brow. “Then be happy, that’s all I want.”

Kagome grinned and hugged her mother fiercely. “Thanks mom. I love you.”

Iki returned the embrace with a little chuckle. “I love you too. Now do you want to help me finish breakfast?”

“Yeah! I can make some of my yummy omelets!” As they re-enter the kitchen, a very drowsy hanyou appeared in the doorway. Kagome gave him a warm smile. “I thought you were still asleep.”

He yawned broadly, showing his long white fangs, and gave her a slightly grumpy frown. “I was, but someone was being kind of loud.”

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth. “Oh, sorry.” She gave him a guilty frown. ‘I didn’t mean to wake him up. He sleeps so peacefully when he’s here, not like he does in the feudal era.’

“Hey.” She looked up at him. “It’s okay. I needed to get up anyways.”

“Yeah, but you don’t get to rest as much in your time as you do here.”

“Feh, I don’t need as much sleep as you weak humans do.” He pulled out a chair and sat at the table.

‘Sure you don’t.’ She gave the back of his head a short smile, before hurrying over to help her mom. Kagome began to prepare her yummy egg omelets. Inu Yasha watched her with interest as she prepared his meal while licking his lips a little. Piling two big omelets on his plate and a side of bacon, she poured him a big glass of milk and another of water. She smiled as she watched him devour every bite. Then she made herself and the rest of her family each an omelet as well.

Sota groggily appeared in the doorway. His hair was muffed from sleep and he still wore his pajamas. “Mmm, sis that smells good.”

“It tastes good too!” Inu Yasha responded with a mouthful, never bothering to look up at the boy.

Kagome giggled slightly at his remark and smiled at Sota. “You better eat yours before Inu Yasha decides you’re not going to.”

True to form, Inu Yasha was already eyeing the lone omelet with greedy eyes. Sota quickly snatched it up as he plopped down in a chair. “Kagome this looks great! Thanks! And Mom thanks for all the other goodies. They look great too!”

Iki merely smiled and took her own seat. “Eat up, Sota, we have a long day ahead of us.”

Kagome had eaten a little over half of her huge omelet and was beginning to get full when she noticed a certain hanyou looking at omelet longingly. She sighed inwardly. ‘I’m not really all that hungry anyways. I think the anxiety is getting to me.’ She smiled and slid her plate over to him. He responded with a toothy grin and began to eat the remainders of her omelet.

Iki looked at her with slight concern. “Anything wrong Kagome?”

The young miko shook her head. “No, just not very hungry is all. I’m going to take a shower.” She rose and headed up stairs.

Everyone finished their breakfast and headed back upstairs to finish getting dressed or packed. Iki, however, remained in the kitchen packing a cooler full of food.

Inu Yasha waited for his turn at the shower from his sprawled position on Kagome’s bed. He drowned in the scent of her that surrounded him and was about to drift to sleep again, when he heard the bathroom door open.

Kagome appeared a moment later, dressed in a pair of short blue jean shorts and small baby blue t-shirt. ‘Gods she looks good.’

She flashed him a smile as she went to her dresser and began to brush her hair. “You better go grab the shower before Sota does.” He grunted his acknowledgement and snatched up his modern clothes. “You do remember how to work the shower, don’t you?”

“Yeah, that is unless you want to come show me again.” He smirked when he saw her blush in the mirror.

She chuckled nervously. “Uh, no. If you need help ask Sota.”

He smirked again. “Yeah, yeah.”

While Inu Yasha took his shower, Kagome took the opportunity to double check all her things and sneak her dress for the wedding out to the car. ‘He’ll have to wait for sure now.’ She grinned evilly to herself. ‘Hey, wait! I can take a peek at his while he’s in the shower.’ Kagome darted back up the stairs. She paused at Sota’s door before opening it. ‘I wonder why he’s hiding it from me?’

“Hey! What are you doing?”

Kagome spun to find herself nose to bare chest with a very annoyed hanyou. She blushed deeply, finding it very hard to remove her eyes from his bare chest to his annoyed face. “I…I…I was going to take your tux to the car.”

“Don’t lie to me. You were going to peek at it, weren’t you?”

Kagome was flustered. ‘Darn, caught red handed.’ “No…no I wasn’t…”

He smirked at her stutter and even chuckled. “Sorry, koi, but you’ll just have to wait.” (A/N: koi means love)

Kagome fumed and stomped off down the stairs. Inu Yasha watched her go with amusement. ‘This is going to be fun, trying to keep her from seeing my tux thing for nearly two weeks.’ He went back to Kagome’s room to finish dressing. He slipped on the black t-shirt and smirked at himself in the mirror before getting his tux and heading downstairs with a baseball cap on. He was quickly employed as Iki’s work mule as she had him help her carry the large cooler out to the car.

After loading the car with all the suitcases and the large cooler, they at last started on their way. Kagome sat in the middle of the backseat with Sota to one side and Inu Yasha to the other. She rested her head on Inu Yasha’s shoulder. It was a three hour drive to the beach. She smiled to herself remembering what Inu Yasha had called her. ’He called me koi.’ She sighed. ‘He can be so sweet sometimes.’ She cuddled closer to him and he slipped his arm tentatively around her, hoping he wasn’t being too brazen in front of her mother. He knew the woman was watching them in the rearview mirror.

Iki smiled slightly as she watched the young man put his arm around her daughter and smile at the top of her head. He then turned his attention back to the window and watched the modern world go by with curious golden eyes.

The ride was pretty quiet as Sota played his game-boy and Kagome quietly snoozed in the warm embrace of her hanyou. The only ones that chatted were Iki and Gramps, and only infrequently because Gramps tended to gripe about Iki’s driving and give directions that made no sense.

Inu Yasha had been a bit nervous riding in the strange contraption, but with Kagome so close and her scent filling his lungs, he began to relax. ‘It feels so natural having her in my arms. I can’t believe I never noticed before.’ Slowly the scenery changed from tall buildings to small rural homes. Inu Yasha could catch glimpses of the ocean behind the buildings from time to time. He heard Kagome’s mother announce that they were almost there. ‘Too bad, I was really enjoying holding Kagome like this.’

“Inu Yasha, would you mind waking Kagome? We’ll be there in about a minute.”

“Sure.” He nudged Kagome gently. “Hey, Kagome wake up. Your mom says we’re almost there.”

“Huh?” She looked up at him through the fuzz of sleep.

The face she made, made him want to laugh. He chuckled lightly. “Wake up, wench. We’re there.”

Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes. She glanced out the window and nearly cheered. “We’re at the beach! Yay! I can’t wait to go for a swim.”

Inu Yasha imagined Kagome wearing that tiny outfit she called a bathing-suit. A slow grin crossed his features. ‘I can’t wait to see her in that again.’ In a flash the grin faded to a frown. ‘Hey wait! If I see her in it, everyone else will too!’ A low growl vibrated in his throat.

“Inu Yasha, is something wrong?”

He blinked at Kagome for a second, realizing that the car had stopped and everyone was getting out except for them. “Uh, no, nothing.” He blushed slightly and moved out of the car offering her his hand once out.

Kagome scooted across the seat and took his hand to climb out. She admired his bare muscular arms with their perfectly tanned skin in the short sleeved shirt. ‘He looks so handsome in those modern clothes, but I kind of miss fire rat kimono-just a little.’ Inu Yasha smiled at her briefly before going to the trunk to take out the heavy cooler. Iki slung the hanging bags which contained their dress clothes over her shoulder. And Kagome took Inu Yasha’s small duffle bag and hers as they headed inside the hotel.

The Blue Lagoon wasn’t far from the beach. Small dunes were the only thing that separated it from the swelling ocean. Balconies stretched across every floor with sliding glass doors that led into the hotel-rooms.

Kagome could feel the anxiety growing in her as she neared the front entrance. Who would she see inside there? What would they say? Worst, what would they do? She walked behind Inu Yasha, staying very near. His presence was only thing keeping her from turning and running back out the door. The automatic doors swished open and a cool breeze followed it. Inside they were met with an expensive looking lobby with wide open spaces and chandeliers.

Inu Yasha could not only scent the smell of fear and anxiety pouring off of Kagome, he could almost feel it. As Iki stopped at the desk to speak to the attendant, he set the cooler down and turned to her. “Kagome, are you all right?” She nodded a bit shakily and he slipped an arm around her waist. “I swear I won’t let anything happen to you. Now, please calm down.” He gave her a small kiss on the brow.

She attempted to give him a weak smile. “I know. I’ll try.”

Inu Yasha turned to gaze at Kagome’s mother, who was about to jump over the desk. “What do you mean you don’t have my room any more? I booked it over two months ago!”

The attendant, who was a squirrelly little man, sputtered an apology. “I’m sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but your room was double-booked and the other party arrived first.”

Iki tapped her fingers against the polished counter in obvious irritation. “And what exactly do you plan to do about that?”

The man gulped. “Uh, well we have another room available with a kitchenette. But I’m afraid it is only a two bedroom suite.”

“I booked a three bedroom. If you’re going to make five of us stay in a smaller room, then you better give me something in exchange for what I’m giving up.” Iki glared at the man, making sure he understood she meant business.

Another gulp from the attendant made Inu Yasha smirk. ‘Kagome’s mom is just as scary when she’s mad.’

“Will some complimentary meal tickets to our hotel’s restaurant suit you ma’am?”

Iki thought about that for a moment. This hotel had quite a reputation when it came to their restaurant. It was supposed to be the finest and fanciest in the area. “I suppose that will do.”

“Yes, ma’am I’ll get your keys and some tickets.” The attendant quickly scurried into the back room.

“Aunt Iki! Sota!” A young man approached with a young woman about Kagome’s age. The girl had blond highlights and way too much make up. She wore a skimpy little bathing-suit that was nearly not there. A mesh bag hung from one arm with a towel and lotion in it. In her arms was something dark and furry. Kagome didn’t really recognize the young man, but she almost immediately recognized the girl. She shivered and Inu Yasha’s grip tightened around her waist.

Iki greeted them warmly. “Why, hello Gyou, Kado. How have you been? Are you two heading out to the beach already?”

“Yeah, might as well catch some rays.” Kado tilted down her designer sunglasses to inspect Kagome. “Kagome? Is that you?”

Kagome nodded. “Yeah, long time no see Kado.”

“Kagome? I hardly recognized you. You’ve grown since the last time I saw you. I hope everything is going good for you.” Gyou nodded his greeting.

“Uh, yeah, fine.” Kagome leaned deeper into Inu Yasha. Her knees felt weak. Childhood scares were the worst to overcome.

Sota stepped closer to Kado to inspect her little black bundle. “Hey, is that a dog? What kind is it?”

Kado looked down admiringly. “Puki’s a Yorkshire-terrier. Isn’t he just adorable! Daddy got him for my birthday. He’s a very expensive dog from America.”

“Really? America?” He reached out to pet the little innocent looking dog. Inu Yasha shot forward just in time to pull Sota away so he wouldn’t be bitten. Kagome and Iki gasped.

Kado chuckled. “Now, now Puki.” Inu Yasha growled at the dog. Kado shrieked as she felt something wet drizzle down her belly. She half dropped, half tossed the little dog to Gyou. She stared down at herself dripping in dog pee. She glared at Inu Yasha, who merely smirked back. “Who the hell are you?”

Iki flinched at the girl’s sudden lack of manners. “He’s Inu Yasha, isn’t he cool!” Sota spouted. “You knew that dog was going to try to bite me, didn’t you Inu Yahsa?”

Inu Yasha’s smirk grew into a wicked grin. “Sure did kid.”

Kado glared again and stomped off, declaring she was going for a swim. Gyou frowned after her and then looked down at the little dog with pity. “You’d better avoid her for a while. She might tear your little head off, no matter how much her ‘daddy’ spent on you.” He turned his frown to Kagome and her family. “See ya.” He turned and headed after the angry teenage princess that had just stomped off.

Inu Yasha stepped to Kagome’s side. She was bright red and had a hand clasped tightly over her mouth. He realized she was holding her breath. “Kagome, you can breathe now.”

Kagome let out her breath and pressed both hands to her mouth to smother the laughter. “Oh, my god! Inu Yasha, you can’t imagine what you just did to her ego!”

He smirked. “Yeah, I can.”

“Kagome, that is not very nice. He probably just ruined her bathing-suit.” Iki scolded.

Kagome stared at her mother in astonishment. “Mom! That little mutt almost bit Sota!”

“Yes, but that is no reason to make fun of your cousin. I expected better of you, Kagome.”

Kagome lowered her head and held her breath. She could feel the laughter still trying to escape. Inu Yasha gave her a side ways smirk. He’d really made her feel better and that made him happy inside. The attendant appeared with the keys and some complimentary meal tickets. Inu Yasha took back up the large cooler with ease and they headed for their suite.


	5. Princesses and Plots

Chapter 5 – Princesses and Plots

Iki pushed the door to the suite open and smiled at the view through the sliding glass doors across from her. “Wow, this isn’t bad. Inu Yasha, be a dear and bring that cooler in here.” She stepped inside and to the small kitchenette. Inu Yasha followed her, carrying the cooler with ease into the small space. Kagome, Sota and Gramps spread out into the man sitting room. To each side of the living area there was a bedroom with its own bath. Sota went straight to the sliding glass doors and pulled them open. He disappeared onto the balcony. Kagome escaped into the bedroom on the left and tossed their bags on the double bed. It was the only bed in the room.

“Kagome, we haven’t discussed sleeping arrangements yet!” Iki called from the living room.

“The rooms are identical, and I am not sleeping in the living room with no bathroom!” Kagome called back.

A moment later Inu Yasha followed her into the room. Kagome gave him a smile and a hug. He smiled down at her. “What was that for?”

“For you being you is all.” She gave him a soft chaste kiss.

He pouted a little. “Is that all?” He eyed her hungrily. Kagome grinned and he took the opportunity to pull her too him and kiss her more warmly. The kiss was broken suddenly when a tapping came from the sliding glass doors. They turned to see Sota smirking at them through the glass. Inu Yasha growled and shook a fist at the boy, who bolted.

Kagome chuckled, her checks a bright red. “Hey, Inu Yasha, lets go swimming.”

“Feh, whatever.” He made another slight pout when she pulled away and went to her bag. She dug through her bag and his, pulling out their swim suits. She flashed him a quick grin and disappeared into the bathroom. Inu Yasha returned to the living area, where he caught Sota in a headlock as he tried to escape into the other bedroom. Inu Yasha smirked. “Better not do that again kid or I’ll let Kagome take care of you. And you know how she gets when she’s mad.”

Sota seemed far more afraid of Kagome than of Inu Yasha in that moment. “Okay, okay! I promise!” Inu Yasha gave him a rather gentle nuggy before releasing him.

“Inu Yasha, come get dressed so we can go!” Kagome called from the bedroom.

“Are you going swimming? Can I come?” Sota bounced in place.

Inu Yasha grunted, but the response came from the other room. “No! Maybe later, Sota!”

“Sorry kid.” Inu Yasha ruffled his hair and returned to the other room to get dressed. He caught his breath as he saw Kagome standing near the dresser, brushing her hair. She wore a one piece yellow swim suit with a low dip on the back that nearly showed her bottom. He could tell from her reflection that the front was low but not overly so and still covered her quite decently. She gave him a quick glance in the mirror and a little smirk crossed her lips. “Hey, stop staring and get dressed already.”

Inu Yasha felt like his legs were made of lead. He couldn’t move. She had him entranced. ‘She’s beautiful, like a princess.’

Kagome was becoming concerned and moved closer. “Are you all right, koishii?” (A/N: koishii means beloved)

The concern in her voice seemed to snap him out of the trance. He gave her a warm smile. “I’m fine, just admiring the view.”

Kagome chuckled. “You were looking in the wrong direction for that.”

“No, I wasn’t.” He smirked and retreated into the bathroom to change. He put on the red swim trunks and was attempting to tie the black bandana Kagome had gotten him. He growled. “Kagome!”

Kagome opened the door tentatively. She blushed slightly at the sight that met her. Inu Yasha’s bare back was facing her, his muscular arms and shoulders flexed as he tried unsuccessfully to tie the bandana. Kagome moved forward with a little smile and gently brushed his hands away and tied the bandana secure enough that it would stay, but not tight enough to hurt his ears.

“There, all done.” She grinned. “Let’s go!” She grabbed his hand in one of hers and three towels with the other and started for the door.

“Kagome!” They turned just inside the door to Kagome’s mother. “Don’t forget your sunscreen.” She tossed them the small bottle of lotion and Inu Yasha caught it.

“Thanks mom, see ya!” With that Kagome and her hanyou disappeared through the door.

Iki turned back to Sota and Gramps, who were sitting on the couch. Gramps was flipping through the channels on the TV and Sota was pouting. “What’s wrong dear? I’m sure Kagome will take you swimming later. We will be here for two weeks.”

“She’s just mad because I caught her and Inu Yasha kissing.” Sota slapped a hand over his mouth, a look of pure shock reflecting in his face. “Mom, I-“

Iki shook her head. “It’s all right, Sota. Kagome and I have already had a discussion and I realize it’s about time those two started admitting their feelings to each other.”

Meanwhile, Kagome was dragging Inu Yasha toward the elevator. She pressed the down arrow. “Inu Yasha, remember we’re on the seventh floor, just in case you have to come back without me or something.”

Inu Yasha snorted as the doors opened. “You aren’t going anywhere without me, wench.”

Kagome merely smiled and entered the elevator. She slung the three towels over her shoulder as they began their decent. The doors opened on the fifth floor and three young men entered. They eyed Kagome with interest and Inu Yasha glared back. The three turned away and began chatting amongst themselves as the doors opened on the main floor. As the couple stepped out of the elevator Inu Yasha caught Kagome’s elbow and took one of the towels from her, opened it, and handed it to her.

“Put it on.”

She gave him a curious look. “Why?”

“Kagome don’t question me. Just do it.”

Realization hit her. He was jealous. “Inu Yasha, you’re being ridiculous.” She pushed the towel away.

He growled. “Wear it, wench.”

She crossed her arms and pouted. “Or what?”

“Or we go right back up stairs and stay there.”

“You can’t order me around.” She growled through clenched teeth, while trying not to raise her voice.

“Yes, I can! You’re with me, aren’t you?”

The intensity in his eyes, shouted his numerous emotions. Kagome blinked at him dumbly as slow understanding began to dawn. Miroku had explained to her once that demon males, especially inuyoukai, were always the dominant in the relationship. She sighed inwardly. She would allow this to a point, understanding that is was his nature after all. She took a half step back. “Fine.” She snatched the towel from him and wrapped it around her loosely.

Inu Yasha crossed his arms and stomped toward the entrance, a scowling Kagome following him. Outside the sky was clear and blue, and a soft breeze blew. With it came the scent of the ocean. Inu Yasha led the way over the duns to the soft sand of the beach. They both paused to gaze at the sight before them. A group of teens played volleyball not far away to their left and a young couple with two small toddlers played in the sand at the water’s edge directly in front of them. Beside the toddlers was an empty space. “Come on.”

Kagome frowned at the back of his head. ‘Why does he always have to ruin the mood?’ She followed him none-the-less. Near the water in a dry cluster of sand, Kagome spread out one of the towels and sat on one end. Inu Yasha sat beside her with a sigh. “Kagome, I…”

Kagome gave an equally frustrated sigh. “Forget about it, Inu Yasha. I’ve come to expect that sort of thing from you.” She gave him a playful smile.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He snorted.

She chuckled lightly. “I said forget it. Now would you help me put some of this sunscreen on my back?”

“Feh.” He responded as she pulled her raven locks away to reveal the bare skin of her back. He squirted some of the liquid into his palm, wrinkling his nose at the smell, and began to gently rub the cream across her soft warm skin. He gently massaged some of the tense muscles as he did this. ‘She’s so soft and warm, and she smells so good. I can hardly bear it.’

Kagome turned her head to watch one of the toddlers, a three year old boy, come in their direction and edge toward the water. Kagome’s gaze never left him as he glanced over his shoulder at his parents, who were currently in a conversation and were not keeping a very good eye on the toddler. The small boy gave his parents another quick glance and when no one called out or scolded him, he made a dash for the water.

Inu Yasha jumped, as Kagome suddenly sprang up and dashed toward the water. He had been too wrapped up in Kagome’s nearness to notice the toddler and the impending danger. He gasped as Kagome shot into the water clear up to her thighs and grabbed the toddler as his head went under. As he was pulled out he gurgled and sputtered. Then he wrinkled his little face and began to wail. Kagome cuddled the boy to her as she began to retreat to the shore. Inu Yasha watched in amazement as she comforted the child as his hysterical mother ran down the beach to her crying child.

Kagome handed over the boy. His mother clutched him protectively. “Oh, thank you, thank you.” Tears streamed down her cheeks. The boy’s father appeared and rubbed the child’s back gently. He was big man with dark hair and kind eyes. The other toddler, a daughter of maybe a year, was in his arms.

Inu Yasha growled softly and went to stand beside Kagome. “You should keep a better eye on your pups. You’re lucky Kagome was watching.”

The woman wept harder. “You’re right, I’m sorry Kinshin.” She cried to her son.

Kagome elbowed Inu Yasha. “Be nice.” Kagome bowed to them. “You’re very welcome. I’m always happy to help.”

The man raised an eyebrow at Inu Yasha for calling his child a ‘pup’ and then returned Kagome’s gesture with a bow of his own. “You have our eternal gratitude. My name is Kitto and this is Yuki my wife. We’re staying in the hotel for the next two weeks. If there is ever anything we can do for you, just say the word.” With that he put his arm around his wife and they walk back to where they had been sitting to gather their things. The young woman was far too upset to stay there any longer.

Inu Yasha watched them go. ‘I wonder how Kagome knew that boy was going to go into the water. She’ll make a good mother.’ He blinked at himself for thinking of Kagome like that. He then smiled as the image of Kagome with his pups danced through his mind.

“Hey, Inu Yasha…”

He glanced at Kagome and threw a hand up in time to block the splash of water. “Why you!” Kagome laughed and made a dash for the deeper water. Growling playfully, he set out in pursuit.

&*&*&*

A few hundred yards up the beach a young woman tipped her designer sunglasses down to gaze at the playful couple. She gazed at the handsome man with beautiful long silver hair. ‘I think I just found a new toy.’ “Hmm, that’s a good looking piece of meat. Do you know who he is?”

Her younger sister flopped into a folding chair beside her with her little black dog. She scowled at the man in question. “Who? Him? You don’t want him, Shina. He’s a jerk. He frightened poor Puki and made him ruin my bathing-suit.”

“Oh, and that should bother me, how?”

“Because he’s an ill mannered cretin, that’s why! Besides, he’s Kagome’s boyfriend.”

The dark eyes turned sharp and cold. “Kagome?” The name tasted foul in her mouth. ‘That scrawny little bitch? What the hell is she doing here? I told her never to show her face here again.’

“Yep, that’s her. She sure looks different doesn’t she?”

“Hump, she’s no better than her mother. Keep your distance from that trash or you’ll start smelling like her.” Shina continued to watch the handsome hanyou as he scooped Kagome into his arms and tossed her into the water again. ‘She won’t be much competition. He’ll be mine before the week is out.’ An evil grin crossed her lips. ‘Yes, he’ll be mine, soon enough.’

A dark shadow suddenly blocked her sun. Shina looked up to see her cousin. She flashed him a genuine smile. “Taro, nice to see you’re back from Bermuda. Want to have a little fun?” She nodded at the couple.

Taro, who had broad shoulders and muscular arms with short cropped dark hair, glanced in the direction she indicated. “And what sort of ‘fun’ did you have in mind this time?”

“Recognize the little slut?”

“No, should I?”

“That’s Kagome.”

A scowl that rivaled Shina’s a moment ago crossed his features. “I thought we took care of ‘that’ years ago.” He turned to smirk at Shina. “What have you got in mind?”

&*&*&*

Another pair of eyes watched the couple, but with far less malice. Iki sat on the balcony with a cup of tea. She smiled as Kagome tried unsuccessfully to sweep Inu Yasha’s legs from under him in order to dunk him. Each time he would simply scoop her up and toss her into the deeper water. Kagome finally tackled him and they both went under.

“It seems they’re getting quite close.” Gramps said as he sat beside her. Iki nodded. “He is a half-demon, you know?”

“Kagome has been with him for nearly three years, Father, and he has let no harm come to her. I trust him and you should too.”

“But if their relationship continues, it would mean-“

Iki grinned broadly. “Grandchildren with little furry ears. I think I like that idea.”

Gramps groaned. “You’re a hopeless romantic, you know?”

Iki grinned again and chuckled. “I know. Come on, let’s go get lunch ready. I have a feeling those two will be hungry.” She and Gramps rose and headed back into the air conditioning away from the summer heat.


	6. The First Encounter

Chapter 6- The first encounter

It was well past noon when Inu Yasha and Kagome realized how hungry they were and headed back to the hotel room. Iki had prepared sandwiches and they were already seated at the small table eating when the hanyou and miko stumbled in.

Iki smiled. “Did you two have fun? I bet you’re hungry. I made you some sandwiches.”

Kagome was already moving across the room toward the bedroom she had claimed as hers. “Thanks mom, I’ll take a quick shower and then eat. I’m all gritty and sandy.”

Inu Yasha had jerked the soaked bandana off as soon as entering and was vigorously rubbing his ears. He growled and began to shake his head doglike to get the water out. The group gasped as they began to be splattered with sea water. “Inu Yasha dear, please go to the bathroom and to do that.”

Sota chuckled. “That was kind of cool!”

Inu Yasha blushed slightly at her reprimand as he grumbled and stomped off into Kagome’s bedroom. She was already in the bathroom and the door was shut. He could hear the shower going within as he knocked on the door. “Kagome, my clothes are in there!”

“You’ll have to wait to get them now!” Kagome called.

He growled. “Just give them to me, wench!”

“No, I’m already in the shower! Wear a different set!”

“Kagome!”

“No!”

Growling again, he twisted the doorknob and heard a small pop. He pushed to door open. Kagome’s head came out from the curtain. “What do you think you’re doing!”

He blushed slightly. “Feh, getting my clothes. What else?” Kagome glared as he strolled in and snatched the neatly folded set of clothes, Kagome had placed on the counter.

Kagome grumbled something that was distorted by the sound of the water. Inu Yasha glared at the curtain. “What was that?”

“I said you broke the lock, you idiot.” Her head reappeared. “Now, get out before my mom sees you in here.”

He stomped to the door and slammed it shut behind him. ‘Gods she smells good.’ He looked down at the nearly folded shirt and pants. ‘She really does take care of me, doesn’t she? I wonder…’

“Inu Yasha, you can take a shower in the other bathroom.” Iki called from the other room, breaking his train of thought. He grumbled a ‘thanks’ and headed off to the other room.

By the time the couple was cleaned up and had snagged their sandwiches hungrily, it was time to make an appearance in the main hall with the rest of the family. The main hall was a large room filled with people, tables and chairs. It was noisy and the smell of food filled the air. Kagome hung close to her mother and Inu Yasha hung close to Kagome. Sota ran off when he spotted a little girl, who jumped up and down waving her hands at him. The elderly adults were gathered at a big table, chattering nonstop. The middle-aged adults were running around either chasing small children or preparing food. The teenagers and young adults were hanging around the small band stand that was currently devoid of performers.

Iki and Gramps walked through the crowd shaking hands and smiling. Kagome even offered a weak smile from time to time. She couldn’t say that all her relatives were bad, just the majority of them and especially the ones near the band stand. Kagome tapped her mom on the shoulder as they came to the refreshments. “Mom, who’s the little girl?” She indicated the little girl Sota was now talking with.

Iki smiled. “Oh, that’s Kahou, your Aunt Sora’s daughter. She’s Chi’s sister. Oh, you probably don’t remember her. She was barely a year old the last time you saw her.”

“Chi’s sister?” Kagome looked around nervously for the young man. ‘I probably wouldn’t recognize him either.’ Unconsciously she moved closer to Inu Yasha, who was busy piling food onto his plate.

Iki pointed at the table with their elderly relatives. “Kagome, you should go say hello to your grandmother. She’s asked about you every year.”

Kagome looked down guiltily. “Yes, mom.” She began to walk toward the table. Inu Yasha sensing her sudden absence paused in his pile construction to glance over his shoulder at her. Seeing her retreating form he quickly started after her. Before he could ask where she thought she was going, Kagome had made her way to the side of an old woman.

She bowed deeply to the woman, who turned warm chocolate eyes on her. “Hello, Grandmother.”

The woman smiled. “Kagome…” She opened her arms to embrace her.

Kagome returned the smile and knelt to hug her. She felt truly bad for not being there for her grandmother the last few years. When she had been small and her father was still alive, she and her grandmother had been very close. Time had worn on the woman. Her hair was whiter and the creases around her eyes were deeper. “Yes, Grandmother, it’s me. I’ve missed you.”

Inu Yasha watched as the two women embraced. When Kagome finally sat back and the woman opened her eyes, he was strangely reminded of Kagome. The life and kindness that reflected in her gaze was the same as her granddaughter’s. The woman gave him a quick glance before returning her attention to her granddaughter. “Kagome, dear, where have you been? I’ve been so worried about you.”

“I’m sorry, Grandmother, I’ve been kind of busy. I’m glad you’re doing well.”

“Oh, not as well as all that, but I’m still around. But I see you’ve turned into a young woman and seem to be doing quite well.” She gazed past Kagome at her hanyou companion.

Kagome followed her gaze and smiled. “Yes, I am.” She motioned Inu Yasha forward. He came slowly and knelt beside her. For some reason he felt as though he must show this woman particular respect. He bowed his head deeply. “This is Inu Yasha, Grandmother. He is my…” Kagome paused to give her companion a warm smile, “boyfriend.”

The old woman gazed at the two a sparkle in her eye. ‘They are much more than that, or at least they will be soon.’ She could see the young man’s protectiveness of her granddaughter in the way he sat so near her and the love he felt for her when he glanced her way. She patted Kagome’s hand. “I’m very glad. I’m sure he’ll take good care of you.”

&*&*&*

“Look at that.” Shina sighed.

“Yeah, I haven’t seen the old woman act like that in years.” Taro glared at the affectionate scene between grandmother and granddaughter.

“Do you think she’ll tell her this time?” Shina leaned against one of the tall speakers beside the band stand.

Gyou snorted. “Probably. She hasn’t seen the trash in seven years and she’s gushing all over her.” Gyou was slightly smaller than Taro, but still had a somewhat powerful build. His long dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail and his clothes were a cleaner design than Taro’s rather casual dress.

Chi frowned. “We got to do something about this.”

Shina scowled. “And what exactly do you suppose we do. Aside from having Taro’s ‘friends’ offing her, there isn’t much.” She sighed and gazed at Inu Yasha. “I suppose I could send her home with her tail between her legs. Then he’d be all mine.”

Gyou snorted again. “You have no standards, do you? If he’s been with her then-“

“Hmph, like Ms Goody-two-shoes would do anything like that.” Shina grinned evilly. “He’s probably dying to be with a real woman.”

“What about Fushigi?” Kado feed Puki a piece of meat from her plate.

“You won’t understand that until you’re older. I will marry Fushigi out of duty. But just as our mother has her playthings, I will as well.”

Kado frowned. “You shouldn’t talk about mom that way.”

Gyou grumbled. “It’s not as if it’s a secret. All the woman in this family do that.”

“Yeah, and the guys don’t?” Shina glared at him.

“Hmph, yeah well at least the men are discrete. Look at your mom.” He waved a hand across the room at Kakuzuke. She was talking with an attractive young man about half her age, who was obviously paying more attention to her than his job which was catering the family affair.

“Hmph, whatever.” Shina turned her gaze back to Kagome and the real problem at hand. “We need to separate them before she tries to have a chat with the slut.”

&*&*&*

Inu Yasha’s ears flattened against his skull beneath the cap as the microphone squealed. Kagome and her grandmother’s quiet reminiscent conversation was broken by the sound. Kagome and Inu Yasha took the opportunity to stand and move away from the table. Everyone turned to stare at the small platform which had been quiet until now.

A middle-aged man tapped the microphone making it squeal again. “Hello everyone, I hope you’re all having a great time. I just thought I’d introduce the lucky couple.” He gestured to a young couple at the bottom of the platform. They stepped up beside the man. “You all know my daughter, Shina.”

Kagome trembled at the name. Inu Yasha slipped his arm around her waist, silently reminding her that he was there and wouldn’t allow any harm to come to her. Kagome melted into him, craving his warmth and comfort.

“And this is her fiancé Fushigi.” Shina’s father, Jouzu, elbowed the young man playfully and graced the crowd with a big grin. “And if I do say so myself, he’s a clever man. That’s one way to beat your competition, by marrying his daughter.” He chuckled lightly.

Fushigi was a solemn looking man with deep dark eyes that seemed to retain an immeasurable depth. He bowed low to the crowd of soon-to-be family. When he turned to look upon his fiancé, he found her gazing across the room at a silver haired young man with a possessive arm wrapped around a young woman. He sighed inwardly. He envied the man who so obviously was in love. Fushigi had no true desire to wed the woman beside him. He would do so out of duty and honor, but there was no love. He would tolerate her, but nothing more.

Shina turned to look up at him and smiled slightly. This was an outward show of respect, but all the while defiance and challenge raged in her eyes. ‘Tolerate is all I will do. I could never love a woman with eyes so cold.’

The band was finally coming up on stage behind them. “I know I’ll see you all at the wedding!” Jouzu grinned as he dismounted the stage in a small leap. His daughter and son-in-law-to-be followed at a more subdued pace.

Inu Yasha could still feel Kagome’s heart racing. He slipped his other arm around her, careful not to spill his plate of food, pulling her a closer. “So that’s Shina, is it?”

Kagome sighed. “Yeah.”

“Feh, she’s not so much to look at.”

Kagome blinked in confusion for a moment. She actually thought Shina was pretty. The young woman had long raven hair and dark foreign eyes that seemed to see right through you. She was tall and slender with womanly curves, accentuated by the tight clothing she wore. Most men Kagome knew would fall all over themselves for a woman like that. ‘Maybe he meant something else.’ “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” he blushed slightly as she turned her face to gaze up at him, “that she’s nothing compared to you.”

Kagome smiled and leaned deeper into him, relaxing slightly at his compliment. “Thank you, Inu Yasha.” He smiled down at her, love reflecting in his eyes.

“Is that your name, Inu Yasha?” Shina and Fushigi approached the couple. Kagome went stiff as a board in Inu Yasha’s arms, causing him to growl as her scent spiked with fear. Shina’s eyes flickered with a devilish light at the sound.

The hanyou glared at her reaction. “Yeah, what’s it to you?”

Shina ignored his comment and turned her gaze to Kagome. “So, Kagome, it’s good to see you again. It’s been so long that I thought I wouldn’t be seeing you ever again.” Kagome nodded dumbly and her hands tightened on Inu Yasha’s arms. “Fushigi, darling, this is my cousin Kagome and her…boyfriend?” She raised a questioning eyebrow at the hanyou. Inu Yasha nodded firmly, drawing Kagome deeper into his chest.

Fushigi bowed slightly. “I’m pleased to meet you both. We are honored that you are here.” Shina gave him a sharp glare, but said nothing. Fushigi stood straight and graced Shina with a forced smile. “If you’ll excuse me, I’m rather tired. I’m going to retire for the evening.” Without waiting for a response he headed out of the hall.

Shina barely noticed. She was glancing at the band, which was now playing a slow song. Some of the adults were already dancing. Shina turned back to the couple and flashed Inu Yasha a come-hither look. “Want to dance?”

Inu Yasha felt bile rise in his throat at the very thought. “No.”

Shina blinked, obviously not used to such blatant rejection. “What?”

“I said no.”

“Why not?” She flashed him another sexy look through her thick eyelashes.

Kagome was glaring now. ‘How can she be so freaking obvious! Especially when I’m standing right here!’ Inu Yasha too was glaring, quickly loosing what little patience he had. “Because I don’t want to, that’s why. Now, get lost.”

For a split second Shina scowled, and then she grinned. ‘I like a challenge.’ “Okay, later then. Maybe a private dance, it would be a lot more fun.” With a flip of her hair and a twist of her hips she moved away from them.

Kagome sank into Inu Yasha again. She was exhausted all of a sudden. “Inu Yasha, do you mind if we go back to the room?”

He didn’t answer, only began to move out of the hall. One hand still carried the plate of untouched food, while the other supported Kagome. He was slightly concerned about her. She seemed very tired as if the encounter with Shina had drained her. Emotionally it had done just that and all Kagome now wanted was to rest.

Iki watched the couple leave. ‘Where is she going? I told her that she was not going to skip out on the family functions like that.’ Her thoughts softened as she noticed Kagome seemed rather tired. ‘Well, at least she stayed for a little while.’

&*&*&*&*

Upstairs, Inu Yasha sat Kagome on the couch as he sat beside her intent on finally eating his food. Kagome smiled lightly as she watched him begin to dig into the pile of goodies. She was finally beginning to relax a little. Being alone with Inu Yasha always seemed to do that to her. She picked up the remote and turned on the television. His ears flicked first to the TV and then to the miko, who leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Are you all right?”

She sighed. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I guess I wasn’t certain how hard it was going to be seeing them all again.” Kagome growled lightly. “Especially her.”

Inu Yasha smirked. “Don’t worry. I’m here.”

Kagome nodded against his shoulder. “Yeah, I know.” There was silence for a while as Inu Yasha ate and Kagome flipped through the channels. After a while she stopped on a movie of some sort and watched it disinterestedly.

Inu Yasha finished off the food, leaving a single rice ball. He had noticed Kagome hadn’t eaten anything since that sandwich this afternoon. “Hey, Kagome…” He turned to find her sound asleep, snoozing comfortably once again against him. He smiled at her innocence as she slept. Then looking down at the single rice ball, he smirked. ‘Well, can’t let it go to waste.’ He stuffed the ball unceremoniously into his mouth and sat back against the couch, slipping his arm around Kagome. She snuggled into his chest as he withdrew the remote from her grasp and began flipping the channels again.

Several hours later Gramps, Sota, and Iki entered the suite to find the couple asleep on the couch. Inu Yasha’s ear twitched as Iki approached them and his grip tightened on Kagome protectively. “Inu Yasha?” His eyes snapped open and he blinked at her for a moment. “Would you mind putting Kagome to bed? Gramps and I’ll pull out the sleeper-sofa.”

In his half-asleep state he didn’t understand half of that, but he did understand Kagome was still sound asleep. He nodded and picked up the sleeping beauty in his arms. She always seemed to fit just perfectly there. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her gently beneath the covers. He brushed her hair away from her brow gently and placed soft kiss there before returning to the other room.

By the time he returned, Iki and Gramps already had the bed pulled out and were putting sheets on it. Inu Yasha scratched behind his ear. “What are you doing?”

“Well, I’ve decided since Kagome doesn’t seem to really want to be here, that we can at least make it more comfortable for her and let her have that bedroom to herself. Sota will stay with me in the other bedroom, and you and Gramps can share the sofa-bed.” Iki gestured to the now made bed that took up the entire living room.

Inu Yasha tried his best not to frown, but failed miserably. “Okay.”

“All right, good night then.” Iki disappeared into the other bedroom with Sota.

Gramps had slipped away at some point to change into his night clothes. He now crawled into the sofa-bed with a groan. Inu Yasha stared at the old man for a moment and then found a comfortable spot on the floor to lean against the wall. “Aren’t you coming to bed?” Gramps half mumbled.

“Feh.” Inu Yasha wasn’t about to sleep in the same bed with another male.

Gramps sighed. “Fine, leaves more room for me.” The old man then spread himself out across the bed. Inu Yasha ignored him. Instead he looked longing at Kagome’s bedroom door. He would much rather be in there right now.


	7. A Nap and A Match

A bright streak of sunshine cut into Inu Yasha’s eyelids, waking him from his very restless sleep. He groaned and tried to block the bright light. From the sofa-bed came the noise that had kept him up all night. Kagome’s grandfather was snoring, and quite loudly according to Inu Yasha’s sensitive ears. He scowled at the old man, before groggily rising to go to the bathroom. As he crept across Kagome’s room, he glanced at the miko. She was sleeping quietly with a peaceful expression. He paused to watch her for a moment. The scowl melted into a grumpy frown as her sweet scent overcame his senses. He sighed and went into the bathroom.

As the door shut, Kagome slowly cracked her eyes open. Luckily she was looking the opposite direction from the glass sliding doors and so did not receive the same piercing ray of sunlight as Inu Yasha. She noticed the bathroom door was shut and turned her head slightly to look at the light outside. It was just after dawn. She sighed softly. ‘There is only one person, other than me, that would be up this early. And it’s his fault I wake up this early, even when I’m home.’

Speaking of the culprit, Inu Yasha reappeared in the doorway. His hair was muffed and he was decidedly grumpy. Kagome sat up and gave him a small smile. “You look tired.”

“Feh, so?”

Kagome had had a very good sleep that night and was in such a good mood that even Inu Yasha’s gruffness couldn’t pull her down. “Come here.”

He glared at her and crossed his arms. “Why?”

Kagome stood calmly and took one of his hands. He resisted momentarily before allowing Kagome to guide him to the bedside. “Lie down and rest. I’ll go make us some breakfast.”

A slow smile crept across his features, making Kagome’s small smile grow. He nodded and she left him, closing the door behind her. She turned to the small kitchenette to get started. She jumped as a loud snore came from Gramps. She chuckled lightly and began to prepare their breakfast.

Kagome made plenty for the family and a little extra for her sleeping hanyou. She made piles of omelets, sausage, toast, and fruit. Gramps was the first to wake and stumble to the tiny table. He watched her move about the kitchen with foggy eyes. Sota and Iki were next in line for the food. Kagome smiled as they thanked her vehemently before digging in.

She left them to get Inu Yasha. Quietly she opened the bedroom door and crossed the room to his side. Inu Yasha had his face buried in the pillow she’d been sleeping on. He was sleeping so soundly that his ears barely flicked at her approach. Kagome gazed on his soft features as he slept and hated the idea of waking him. ‘I’ll let him sleep. I’ll just save him some breakfast.’ Kagome turned to leave, but was surprised when a strong hand caught her wrist. She turned to gaze into amber orbs that were still soft with sleep.

“Feeling any better?”

“Feh, I already told you. I don’t need as much sleep as you humans.” The truth was that the half hour of sleep he’d just gotten was much better than what little he’d gotten the night before.

Kagome graced him with a small smile and placed her other hand over his. “Good. Are you hungry?” He nodded. “Come on then. Mom made sure to bring you some Ramen and I made you a bowl to go along with the rest of my breakfast.”

He returned her small smile and followed her back into the kitchen. There wasn’t anymore room at the small table so Kagome and Inu Yasha took their breakfast to the small coffee table and sat beside it on the floor.

Breakfast was rather quiet, until Sota actually woke up that is. “Hey, mom, what time is the barbeque?”

Kagome looked over at the table. “Barbeque?”

“You both left before they announced we were having a barbeque this afternoon.” Iki’s eyes narrowed slightly. “Where did you disappear to last night? I thought we had an understanding.”

“Kagome was tired.” Inu Yasha snapped instinctively defending her.

Kagome placed a hand on his arm to silence him. “Sorry, mom, I wasn’t feeling good.”

Iki nodded slowly. “All right, but let me know where you’re going from now on. Your grandmother started asking for you again. I told her you must have been tired and came back to the suite.”

“Well, that is what happened, it’s not as though you lied.” Kagome pointed out.

“Yes, but I don’t like making excuses for you, especially when your family hasn’t seen you in so long.”

Kagome sighed. “All right.” She looked back at her plate of food and felt slightly nauseous. She pushed the plate toward Inu Yasha and he gave her a questioning look as she stood. “I’m going to shower.”

Inu Yasha growled and defiantly turned his back on Iki. He was in no mood for her upsetting Kagome. He waited to hear the bathroom door shut, then picked up his plate and headed out onto the balcony.

Iki frowned at the two disgruntled teens. She sighed. ‘Well, at least I was right about him taking care of her. He defends her even when their not in danger.’ She picked up Kagome’s uneaten food and placed it in the refrigerator.

Outside, Inu Yasha flopped in one of the chairs, his plate of food balanced in one hand. He growled once more but this time it was directed at the sun. ‘Damn sun, damn wench! How dare she upset Kagome like that! She doesn’t even know what’s going on!’ He stared at the food Kagome had prepared for them. His worry for his Kagome outweighed the slight tug of hunger. He set the plate aside and stared out at the beach. He watched as the young couple from yesterday appeared again with their toddlers.

Yuki was keeping a particularly watchful eye on Kinshin and kept jumping up every time he made a move toward the water. Kitto seemed far more relaxed, but kept a watchful eye on the little girl that played at his feet, covering them with sand. Inu Yasha watched them for quite some time with envy and even longing. Lately he had been craving such things as a mate and pups of his own. And being so near Kagome was driving his instincts crazy.

As if on cue a sweet scent met his nose at the sound of Kagome’s glass door sliding open. Kagome was dressed in a light pink sundress with little flowers around the hem. She offered him a weak smile. The shower had made her feel better.

“Don’t be angry with her, Inu Yasha. She doesn’t understand what’s going on.”

“Feh, she would if you’d tell her.” He picked up the plate that he’d set in the chair beside him.

Kagome shook her head. “No, she has enough to worry about.” She sat beside him and gazed out across the ocean.

Inu Yasha snorted. “So, you don’t care if I’m the only one that worries.”

Kagome chuckled and turned back to him with a smile. “You’d worry anyways.” The wind blew gently, swirling her raven hair around her and giving her an angelic appearance.

Before he realized what he was doing he reached out and pushed the stray hairs out of her face. He returned her smile. “You bet I would.” Cupping her check, he leaned in to kiss her softly.

Kagome melted. Each time he kissed her it was like her body was filled with warm honey. Every muscle relaxed, every worry disappeared. She was in a world of her own, where she was the safest and most loved person in existence. And when he pulled away, it was always the same. She felt a sudden loss as his warmth left her and his lips drew away. She opened her eyes and looked up into his golden gaze.

Inu Yasha saw the flicker of longing in her eyes. She wanted more than what he had given her, more than a simple kiss. Inwardly, he gasped at the desire embedded in those chocolate orbs. He was utterly surprised that she would desire him that much. “Kagome, I….”

“Yes, Inu Yasha?”

Inu Yasha melted on the inside. When she said his name there was always so much emotion trapped within that single word. His heart raced and his mind swam. Was he ready to ask that of her? She was still young according to this time and he was a lowly hanyou after all. Would she be willing to do that for him? Would she willing stay with him forever? But he wanted to ask so badly. He stared at her for a long moment and his nerve suddenly left him. “Uh, you need to eat.” He shoved the plate of slightly cold food into her hands.

Kagome blinked in surprise. “Huh?”

“You didn’t eat dinner last night, so you’re not going to get away with not eating breakfast.” His ears flicked and he gave her a look that said he wouldn’t be argued with. “Now eat.”

Kagome frowned and poked the omelet with a finger. “But it’s cold.”

Inu Yasha groaned and glanced over his shoulder through the glass door into the living area. No one was there except Sota, who was still eating while watching TV. “All right, come on.” They stood and went back inside. Kagome warmed Inu Yasha’s plate, as well as her own, in the microwave. They finally sat down and ate breakfast in relative quiet, while Sota flipped through the channels. Gramps came in a few minutes later with a newspaper.

“It’s getting warm out there.” He wiped some sweat away from his brow with his sleeve. He looked to Sota. “Where’d your mother go?”

“She went to take a shower. We’re going down to the beach when she’s done.” Sota stopped flipping the channels on some anime show.

“I though the barbeque wasn’t until noon.” Gramps sat down beside the boy and frowned at the show on the television.

“It is at noon, but I wanted to go swimming first.” Sota was already wearing his swim trunks and sleeveless t-shirt.

Iki appeared in the door way of her bedroom. She wore a one piece baby blue bathing-suit with a pair of dark blue shorts. She had her towel wrapped around her shoulders and carried a small bag with a thin button down shirt for later, two more towels and sunscreen. She gave the couple a small hesitant smile. “I’m taking Sota swimming. Do you two want to come?”

“No, not right now. Inu Yasha still has to shower anyways.” Kagome said. The hanyou in question flicked an annoyed ear in Kagome’s direction and refused to meet Iki’s gaze.

“Oh, all right. What about you, Father?”

“No, that’s okay. I don’t swim and I’m sure no one out there wants to see this wrinkly old body in one of those swim trunk things.”

Kagome squirmed at the image that popped in her head. “Ew.”

Gramps frowned at her. “I’ll have you know I was quite the catch when I was younger. But I’ve already made plans to meet with Kai and Shikaku.”

Iki smiled, imagining Gramps and Kagome’s great uncles sitting around plotting. “Okay, but don’t get into too much trouble, all right?”

Sota jumped up and grabbed Iki’s bag and ran to the door. “Let’s go then!” Without waiting for his mother, he sprinted out into the hall. Iki sighed and followed him.

Kagome rose from her seat and picked up their plates. “Go shower.”

“Feh,” was Inu Yasha’s only response before he disappeared into the other room. Kagome smiled after him, before she turned to wash their plates.

After reading the paper a bit and flipping through the TV to find the news. Gramps said he was going down to meet with Kai and Shikaku. Kagome made sure the kitchen was clean and then took Gramps’ place on the couch. She flipped the channels on the TV once more. ‘Its been so long since I’ve had time to actually sit and watch TV, that I don’t even know what’s playing on it anymore.’ She settled on a soap opera that really wasn’t all that interesting.

A moment later Inu Yasha appeared, he was dressed in his jeans and white t-shirt. Kagome blushed slightly as his muscular chest flexed beneath the thin material as he continued to dry the tips of his hair with a towel. “Where’d the old man go?”

Kagome half chuckled at Inu Yasha’s description of her grandfather. “He went to meet my uncles.”

“Aren’t we going to the beach?”

Kagome glanced at her watch. “No, it’s only 10:30. We still have some time. Why don’t we relax for a while? We don’t get to do much of that with chasing shards all the time.”

He nodded and sat beside her. After only about a minute of watching the soap opera, he scowled. “What is this stuff?”

Kagome sighed. “It’s just a show.”

“Well, it sucks.”

Kagome almost laughed hearing him talk like any modern teenager. “Yeah, it does.” She passed him the remote. “You find something.”

He grinned and like any man, took control of the remote eagerly. Kagome leaned back into the couch and rested her eyes. He flipped through the channels until he landed on a strange game he’d never seen before. “Hey, Kagome, what are they doing?”

Kagome cracked an eye. “They’re playing football. It’s an American game. I don’t really know much about it.”

Inu Yasha watched the game with interest for a while. The sport was rough looking, and the players were big and tough looking. He decided that he like this sport. It was certainly violent enough to curve his aggression, and he liked the idea of having so many opponents all at once. At last he too, leaned back against the sofa. Beside him, Kagome was resting. She wasn’t in the least interested in football. He glanced at her and yawned. ‘I never thought about how tired all that running around must make her.’ He yawned again. ‘And me.’

&*&*&*&*

Some time later, Kagome opened her eyes and found a solid weight in her lap. Looking down, she muffled a gasp as she found a certain silver haired head there. Slowly she smiled and ran her finger gently through his locks. ‘It’s been three years since the last time he’s laid in my lap. The last time he was human.’ She recalled the night when in his human form he had fallen prey to the spider-demon’s poison, and he had asked to lie in her lap.

Kagome continued to run her fingers through his hair. ‘It seems we’ve come full circle, koishii.’ Inu Yasha shifted, snuggling deeper, but he didn’t wake. Kagome smiled at him again and sighed. ‘He really mustn’t have gotten much sleep last night.’

She stretched a little and glanced at her watch. “Ah!”

Inu Yasha shot up, claws and fangs bared. “What is it? Is it a demon?” He nearly tripped over the small coffee table in his haste.

“No worse! It’s one o’clock! Mom’s going to be furious!” She jumped up and ran into the bedroom and back out with Inu Yasha cap in hand. “Come on, we have to go!” She grabbed his hand and drug the still stunned hanyou out the door. She passed him his cap as they made their way to the elevator.

Still dragging Inu Yasha, Kagome ran from the hotel and over the dunes to the beach. She at last came to a stop near the large group that was crowded around a large barbeque pit. She clutched her knees, panting. Inu Yasha merely glanced at her then looked around at the crowd.

“Kagome! Inu Yasha!” Sota sprinted across the soft sand and skidded to a stop before them. “Hey, we were wondering where you two were. Mom was going to send me to find you. We’re about to eat.”

“Kagome fell asleep.” Inu Yasha informed the bright eyed boy.

“Oh, okay. Come on.” Sota turned and began leading them to where Iki was sitting.

Kagome gave Inu Yasha a smirk. “You did too.”

“Feh.” He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. “I got bored. I wasn’t tired.”

Kagome smirked again. “Sure.”

Iki looked up from her place on her towel. “Kagome, there you are. Where’ve you been?”

“Sorry, mom, I fell asleep watching TV and,” Kagome gave her hanyou a quick smile, “Inu Yasha didn’t want to wake me.”

Iki nodded. “Okay, grab a plate. They’re serving already.”

“All right.” Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha’s hand again and went to the where the food was being dished out.

&&&&

Shina, Taro, Chi, Gyou, and Kado sat together at a round table with an umbrella. “Shina, look who’s decided to show up.”

Shina glanced toward the food, to see Kagome explaining what a ‘hot dog’ was with slightly pink cheeks. “We need to separate them, so I can have a chat with the little princess.”

“That’s not going to be very likely. He never seems to leave her side.” Chi said as he sipped at a beer disguised as a coke.

Shina smirked. “Any man that is that possessive of a woman will want to show off for her.”

“Oh and how do you know that?” Kado asked as she slipped Puki another piece of fat from her barbequed chicken.”

“Because I know men.” Shina informed her flatly. Kado rolled her eyes. Living with Shina was like having a sister with her very own herm of men.

“So, you intend to separate them while the guy’s showing off.” Gyou asked, his own bottle of disguised beer in hand.

“Yes, why don’t you boys have a friendly competition of arm wrestling?” Shina glared pointedly at Taro. “Don’t hurt the merchandise too badly. I need him still in one piece, if I’m able to have any fun.”

Taro yawned. “Fine, at least it’ll pass the day. And possibly give Miss-Goody-Two-Shoes an idea of how weak of protection he really is.”

In Kado’s arms, Puki suddenly poked his nose straight in the air and started to squirm. He’d caught Inu Yasha’s scent on the wind. “Puki, what’s wrong?” Kado tried to hold him down, but the little dog scratched her hand and she released him. She watched in shock as the little dog made a bee line for the hanyou.

Puki ran straight to Inu Yasha’s feet, where he and Kagome had settled on Iki’s spare towel, and whimpered. Inu Yasha looked down on the dog with a slight scowl. Puki proceeded to roll onto his back submissively showing his belly. Inu Yasha gave a low approving growl. The little dog rolled back over and promptly sat up on his hind quarters, begging to be picked up. Inu Yasha set his plate aside and picked up the pup. They regarded each other quietly for a moment, before Puki’s tail began to wag. Inu Yasha smirked and turned to Kagome.

She stared at him in slight amazement. She’d watched the entire exchange between the two. “Wow, how’d you do that?”

His smirk widened. “We had a ‘chat’. Here.” He passed the little dog to Kagome. Puki’s ears flattened and he ducked his head submissively, his tail still wagging. Kagome gazed at the pup in wonderment. Inu Yasha leaned in close to whisper in her ear. “He knows your mine and he’s seeking approval from you.”

Kagome blinked for a moment at the ‘your mine’ comment and then smiled down at the little black ball of fur. She petted his head and rubbed behind his little ears. His little tail sped in its pace. Kagome smiled broader. “You know, you’re cute when you’re not trying to bite my brother.” The little dog looked up at her with round sad eyes. “He looks so depressed.”

Inu Yasha chuckled. “Wouldn’t you be if you had to live with that?” He nodded at Kado, who was standing with her fists on her hips, glaring across the sand at them.

Kagome chuckled too. “I suppose I would.”

Sota turned to them from his position beside his mother on her towel and jumped when he saw Kagome holding the little dog. “How’d he get over here?”

Inu Yasha took Puki from Kagome and dropped him in Sota’s arms. Sota nearly dropped the dog in shock. “But….But what if…”

“Don’t worry kid. He knows you’re a member of my pack. He won’t do anything now.”

“Really?” Sota tentatively began to pet the little furry head. Puki responded by licking him repeatedly under the chin, until Sota began to laugh. “Hey, that tickles.” Suddenly a shadow loomed over him and a pair of hands snatched the little dog away.

Kado glared. “Did I say you could play with my dog?”

“Hey, he came over here. If you don’t like it then keep a better eye on him!” Kagome was finding that although she didn’t like Kado, she wasn’t really afraid of her like she was with Shina.

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of men cheering. He turned to glare at the crowd around the table where Kado’s companions had been sitting. “What the hell’s going on over there?”

Kado smirked. “My cousins are having an arm wrestling match to see who the strongest guy on the beach is.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “That’s stupid.”

Kado snorted back. “You’re just jealous, because you know my cousin Taro is a lot stronger than a jerk like you.”

Inu Yasha growled. “Feh, what do you know? I could pound him into the ground without breaking a sweat.”

“I know you’re scared.”

“He’s not scared! He could beat all those guys!” Sota jumped up and glared at his cousin.

“Oh, then I dare him to show me.” Kado glared past Sota at the hanyou.

Inu Yasha stood, towering over Kado a bit. She took an uncertain half-step back. “Feh, fine, whatever. If it’ll make you get out of our faces, then I’ll do it.” He turned on his heel and stomped off in the direction of the crowd. Kagome glared at Kado as she stood and followed her man loyally.

“Now, you’ll see.” Sota grinned and ran off after his hero.

Kado smirked as she followed them into the crowd. As the four emerged at the front of the group, they found Taro and Gyou in arm wrestling match. Taro looked past his opponent’s shoulder to see his target. Kado nodded to him giving him his signal. Taro, who’d been holding back to give Kado time, now slammed Gyou’s hand the rest of the way into the table.

He smirked. “Sorry, Gyou you need to work out more.”

Gyou glared and rubbed his hand. He’d known all along that Taro would win and that he was only buying time. But did he have to be so rough? He laughed. “I guess I’ll have to lay off the ladies and take up weight lifting.”

“Any more takers?” Taro prompted the crowd. “What about you, Chi?” Chi took a few steps forward.

Inu Yasha stomped forward and shoved the young man back. “Why waste your time on kids, when you could take me on?” He smirked confidently at the larger man.

Taro gestured to the seat across from him. “It’d be my pleasure.” Inu Yasha took the seat and the two men locked hands and eyes. Taro smirked. ‘I got to buy some time for Shina to grab the slut. I’ll just put on a show for now.’ “Ready, go!” Taro put pressure against the young man’s hand and found that although the man was lean, he was strong. He groaned as he tried to hold his own. It felt like his arm was about to be ripped off.

Kagome wasn’t at all worried that Inu Yasha would loose, she was really going to enjoy seeing Taro’s face when he was beat. She grinned from ear to ear in anticipation. Suddenly a hand grabbed her elbow and she was pulled backwards through the crowd.


	8. Rubber-bands and Beds

Once clear of the crowd and a few yards away, Kagome was spun roughly around to peer into cold dark eyes. Kagome paled. “I warned you never to show your ugly face around here ever again.” Shina shoved her backwards and Kagome landed with a grunt in the sand. Shina glanced around to make sure they weren’t being watched, before stepping behind Kagome and taking hold of her hair in an iron grip.

Kagome’s eyes watered and memories flashed before her eyes. Shina hissed in her ear. “I’m going to say this very slowly so that your dim mind can grasp it. Stay away from the old woman or,” Shina roughly took hold of her chin and forced her to look at the crowd where she saw the back of Sota’s head, “your little brother won’t have a sister anymore. Don’t think I haven’t learned anything from my father.” She gave Kagome’s hair a quick jerk, causing Kagome to gasp and claw franticly at Shina’s hand. “As for your boyfriend, he’s mine now. So you might as well run along home little girl while you still can.”

Despite her pain, Kagome’s eyes narrowed. ‘What! Never!’ Her mind screamed, but her mouth was dry.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha easily slammed Taro’s hand into the table. He smirked as Taro gasped. “You cheated! There’s no way you could beat me!”

Inu Yasha glared. “Feh, you’re a weakling. I don’t need to cheat to beat the likes of you.” By now the crowd was buzzing with people wondering who he was and where he’d come from.

Sota jumped up and down. “Wow! That was so cool! Inu Yasha!”

Taro glared. “I want a rematch! And no tricks this time!”

Inu Yasha’s confident smirk returned. “Sure thing, I wouldn’t mind beating you all over again.” He threw his hand back up and Taro grabbed it fiercely. Taro put all his weight and strength against the hanyou. He lasted a total of three seconds before Inu Yasha slammed his hand against the table once more.

Taro stood up, glaring. “This is bull shit!” He turned and stomped off into the crowd.

Sota was again cheering. “That was awesome! Kagome, did you see him? He beat him twice!” Sota paused when there was no response and looked around. “Kagome?”

Inu Yasha smirked as he watched Taro tuck tail and run. A sudden gust of wind brought with it a familiar scent, but it was mixed with fear. He shot to his feet, noticing Sota was alone looking around in wonderment. ”Kagome!” Inu Yasha growled and pushed through the crowd. He ran to Kagome and stopped about a foot away.

Shina still had a hold of her hair. She grinned evilly at the young man. “What’s wrong? Weren’t you having fun?”

Inu Yasha, with his back still to the crowd, glared so hard that Shina could feel her blood run cold. “If you know what’s good for you, you’ll take your filthy hands off her right now.” He spoke in a low venomous voice that only the two women before him could hear.

Shina smiled innocently and pulled a real rubber-band out of her pocket, wrapping it into Kagome’s long raven hair. “I was trying to help Kagome with her hair.” In truth that was what the scene looked like from afar, one cousin helping another put her hair up. The crowd finding the scene rather uninteresting turned back to eating and chatting amongst themselves.

Inu Yasha gave them a glance over his shoulder before approaching the wench hurting his Kagome. He shoved her roughly and she fell on her bottom in the sand. Shina glared up at him as he pulled Kagome up and into his chest. Wrapping both arms around her protectively, he growled. The sound reverberated in his chest. In a strange way Kagome found it comforting. It was the sound of her protector, of the man that loved her and would never allow her harm. “I told you to keep your hands off her. Touch her again and you’ll regret it.”

Shina smiled coyly. “I like a man with spirit.” She stood, dusted herself off daintily, winked at Inu Yasha, and then turned on her heel and headed back to her companions.

Inu Yasha scowled. “I’m really beginning to hate that hag.”

In his arms, Kagome trembled slightly and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. ‘I won’t let her lay a hand on you!’ Kagome swore angrily inside. It was one thing to threaten her, but quite another to threaten her Inu Yasha.

His grip tightened on her. “Kagome…are you all right?”

She looked up at him, offering him a weak smile. “I am now.” He attempted a smile of his own, which came out more like a worried frown. He began to run his fingers through her hair to comfort her as he normally did, when they found the strange obstruction. Kagome flinched. “Ow.” Inu Yasha growled. Kagome placed a hand on her tender scalp. “I guess my head’s a little sore.” She placed her hand on the tangled clump of hair that contained the rubber-band. “I’ll have to take this out later.”

Inu Yasha frowned more deeply, knowing she’d been hurt because he’d been distracted. ‘Some protector I am, giving into pride like that.’ He turned her gently and led the way back to where they had been sitting earlier.

Iki was lying on her stomach half asleep, while attempting to tan her backside. She had seen none of the scene that had transpired between Kagome and Shina. Kagome sat on the towel where she’d been earlier and munched slowly on the hot dog. She gazed out over the ocean and began to wonder what Shina had meant by the other part of her threat – ‘stay away from the old woman.’ ‘Does she mean grandmother? Why would me speaking with grandmother bother her? It’s not as if Shina was ever her favorite or anything.’ Then it struck her. Perhaps that was the reason Shina had been so angry. ‘For once she didn’t get what she wanted.’

“I’m sorry, Kagome.” Inu Yasha’s voice snapped her out of her musing.

“Huh? For what?” She turned to gaze at him.

He refused to meet her eyes, instead choosing to poke at the sand with a claw. “I wasn’t paying attention and you got hurt.”

Kagome smiled gently and moved closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. “It’s all right. I’m not angry, Inu Yasha. I knew you’d come in time. You always do. Besides, I wanted to see you beat Taro at arm wrestling.” She raised her head and cocked an eyebrow at him. “You did win, didn’t you?”

He glared. “Feh, of course I did wench; like I’d loose to that weak human.” He stuck his nose in the air proudly. “I beat him twice as a matter of fact.”

Kagome smirked playfully. “You sound as though you beat Naraku all over again.”

He returned her playful tone. “Are you mocking me, wench?”

Kagome grinned. “Some one has to. You’re so arrogant.” She rolled her eyes for emphasis. She shifted, getting into position for escape.

“What! Oh, you’re going to pay for that one, wench!”

Kagome was already dashing down the beach laughing. Her beloved hanyou took off in hot pursuit.

&&&

“Ow!” Kagome cried.

“Will you quit whining already?” Inu Yasha said from behind her, his ears flattening. He was being as gentle as he could, but the rubber-band was stuck. During the day it had formed a large knot that tangled Kagome’s lovely hair, breaking it in places.

“It hurts!”

“Well, if you’d quit squirming, it wouldn’t hurt so much!”

Iki watched them from her place at the little stove. She sighed and set aside the skillet she was cooking in. Opening one of the cabinet drawers, she pulled out a pair of scissors and went to sit beside Inu Yasha on the small couch. “Kagome, I can just cut it out.”

“No!” Kagome turned to glare up at her mother from her position on the floor before the couch and shrank away a bit. “I’m not cutting my hair because of….”

“Because of what, dear? How did you manage to get the rubber-band stuck in it in the first place?”

Kagome flushed and looked away. “Never mind, just forget it. But there’s no way I’m cutting my hair!”

Iki sighed. “All right, but you know it would save you a lot of pain. And if you’d like we can go get you a real hair cut tomorrow.”

Kagome scowled. “No!”

Iki put up her hands in defeat. “Fine.” She stood and returned to the kitchen. Inu Yasha didn’t want Kagome to cut her hair either. He loved running his fingers through it and burying his nose in it when they were close. But the scissors had given him idea. He began to gently rub a claw across the band. The band snapped and he sighed in slight relief. There were still a lot of tangles left to get out.

The band was firmly twisted in and out of her raven locks, and it was painstaking work to pull each little bit of hair loose. Kagome slowly began to feel the knot loosen. She turned slightly to smile up into his intense golden eyes. “Thanks.”

His concentration faltered for a moment as he looked down on her. “Feh, like I’d let you cut your hair.”

Kagome rolled her eyes and turned back to watching the television. Inu Yasha slowly worked the band out and ran his fingers through her tangled strands. He frowned at the mess the band had left. He frowned deeper as he watched Kagome run a tentative hand across her scalp. Acting on impulse, he reached out to rub her head gently. For a moment Kagome froze in shock. Then she relaxed against his hand as he gently massaged her damaged head. Under his gentle ministration, her eyes began to close and the world faded into white noise as sleep overtook her.

Inu Yasha gazed down at Kagome, love flickered in his eyes as he watched her sleep with her head resting against his knee.

A few minutes later, Sota and Gramps came in with a small bag. “We got the movies!” Sota ran over to the couch, not noticing his sister asleep.

Inu Yasha slapped a hand over the boy’s mouth and growled. “You yell like that again and wake Kagome, may the gods help you.”

Sota ignored him and gazed down at the sleeping Kagome. “What’s she doing asleep so early? We haven’t even had dinner yet.”

“Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. The steaks are still cooking.” Iki informed them from the kitchen. Gramps was already sitting at the table, his paper in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

Sota sighed and flopped down beside Inu Yasha on the couch causing it to bounce somewhat and Inu Yasha’s knee to jar slightly. He scowled and spoke low. “Will you just sit still and be quiet. Let Kagome rest, she’s had a rough couple of days.” Then he smirked remembering a certain other impetuous child that wouldn’t sit still for anything. ‘Now I know why Kagome gets so annoyed with him. To her he’s like Shippo is to me.’

“So, Father, what movies did you get?” Iki stirred her skillet of vegetables.

“We got that movie Kagome wanted to see Dare Devil or something another, and Sota picked X-Men.” Gramps sipped his tea.

Iki raised an eyebrow. “Again?”

Gramps groaned. “Again.”

Sota glared from the couch. “Hey, I thought you guys liked that movie. It’s so cool.”

Iki waved a hand in the air. “We do, dear, just not every night.”

Inu Yasha blinked at them in curiosity. “What’s a Dare Devil? Is it some kind of demon?”

Sota chuckled and went into a rather detailed explanation of what Dare Devil was. Inu Yasha listened with interest as Iki pulled the steaks out and prepared the dishes. Kagome woke during Sota’s explanation and cheered when she discovered the movie. She promptly inserted the DVD into the hotel’s rented player. As everyone ate, they watched the movie, which was dubbed in Japanese. Inu Yasha thought is was strange that the mouths didn’t move with words. But he liked the movie anyways, thinking it was smart how the man was able to turn his weakness into his strength.

When the movie was over, Kagome stood and stretched. “That was a good movie.” She yawned. “I’m going to get a little air before I turn in.” She slid open the balcony door and stepped outside to take in some fresh air.

Sota jumped up and went for the DVD player his movie in hand. “Sota, it’s too late to watch another movie tonight. We’ll watch yours tomorrow. Now, it’s time for bed.” Iki instructed from her place on the sofa.

“Aw, but mom…” Sota pouted.

“No buts. Go get ready for bed.”

Sota frowned and stomped off to the room he and his mother shared. Inu Yasha watched him go and then turned his gaze to the glass door. He watched as Kagome shivered slightly. “Stupid wench is going to catch a cold out there.”

Kagome leaned against the railing and gazed out across the moon lit ocean. It was already the quarter moon, which meant Inu Yasha would turn human while they were there. She shivered a bit as the breeze picked up. Still wearing her thin sundress, the drop in temperature was easy to recognize. Kagome mulled over the events of the day. After the encounter with Shina, she and Inu Yasha had wandered off from everyone else. They had spent the remainder of the day walking along the beach holding hands and talking. During their walk they’d come across an ice-scream truck and Kagome had treated Inu Yasha to the new treat. He’d loved it, to say the least. She’d laughed when he’d gobbled down a second cone and got a case of brain freeze. All in all the evening had turned out pretty nice.

Kagome now smiled to herself at the memory. She shivered again as the wind picked up. ‘It is a little cool out here.’ She felt something warm wrap around her shoulders. Startled she jumped. She looked down to find herself wrapped in an all too familiar fire-rat coat.

“Fool, are you trying to make yourself sick?”

She turned to see Inu Yasha leaning on the rail beside her. She offered him a genuinely warm smile. “I didn’t realize how cold it was.” She pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. “Thanks.”

Inu Yasha smirked. “You’re not getting sick on my watch.”

Kagome chuckled softly. “You always take care of me, don’t you?”

He smiled this time. “And I always will.”

She returned the smile then shivered slightly as the wind blew again. Inu Yasha moved to stand behind her and wrap her in his warmth. Kagome sighed contentedly as he held her in his arms. She gazed out again in the deep blue sea. “Inu Yasha?”

He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in deeply. “Hmm?”

“I’m glad you’re here.”

She felt him nuzzle her neck and place a kiss there. “So am I.”

She reached back to rub one of his fuzzy ears. “I love you.”

This time she felt him smile against her skin. “I love you too.” There was a playful growl as he nipped her neck a little. Kagome shivered, but not from the cold.

They stood there for a long time lost in the moment, while three pairs of eyes watched them from Iki’s bedroom. Slowly Kagome turned to face him. She smiled and placed a kiss on his nose. “I’d better go take a shower and see if I can work out the rest of these knots. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?”

He frowned slightly, obviously not pleased with her leaving him, but he nodded nonetheless. “Promise?”

Kagome’s smile widened. “I promise.”

Her smile always made him feel so warm inside, like she was his very own sun. He leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Go on then.” Kagome reluctantly pulled away from his embrace and went to her sliding door. She glanced back his way as she entered. Inu Yasha’s ears flattened and he looked a bit lonely standing there in the cold evening breeze.

Kagome went to shower. She used nearly half her bottle of conditioner to finally work the knots loose. Clean and content that her beloved was near in the next room she climbed beneath her covers and closed her eyes falling fast asleep.

In the living room, Inu Yasha stared at the back of the old man’s head with growing annoyance. He could only take so much of that damn noise! He considered sleeping on the balcony, but it was kind of cold out tonight. And although he would never admit it out loud, he didn’t like the cold. He glanced again at Kagome’s door. He knew she had been asleep now for several hours, but he hadn’t gotten even five minutes. The old man was driving him crazy! ‘I could slip in and sleep on the floor. She doesn’t seem to mind when I’ve stayed with her at the shrine. But then again she might get angry, if she wakes up and finds me there.’

He gave the door a quizzical look as if it could answer his unspoken question. Gramps gave another loud snore. Inu Yasha scowled and finally stood. ‘I can’t take this anymore. If I stay one minute more in this room, I’ll kill that old man. And then Kagome will really be pissed.’ His decision made he stepped to Kagome’s door and cracked it open slowly. Crossing the room, he found his miko deep in sleep.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly to someone whispering her name. “Kagome?”

Somehow she wasn’t surprised to see the pair of golden orbs beside her. “Inu Yasha, what’s wrong?” She blinked sleepily at him.

He was kneeling beside her bed, just inches from her. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. “Would you mind if I sleep in here tonight? Your grandfather snores louder than Kaede.”

She gave him a warm smile knowing he could see it in the dim light. “Okay. There’s plenty of room.” He was surprised when she patted the bed beside her. “Come on.”

He climbed in tentatively. Being this close to Kagome sent sparks of pleasure through his body. He reveled in her scent and immediately relaxed. It was the first time he’d truly relaxed since their arrival at this strange place.

Kagome turned toward him. “Inu Yasha?”

“Yeah?”

“If my mom comes…”

“Don’t worry Kagome. If she comes in, I’ll just go on the balcony.”

She closed her eyes and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Sure.” Within moments they drifted off into sleep. Being so close made them both feel safe and at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome woke to the sensation of being very warm and very content, despite the coolness of the room. She blushed from ear to ear when she discovered the reason why. Inu Yasha had one strong arm wrapped around her. She recalled a hazy memory of being half asleep and inviting him into her bed. Truth be told, she wasn’t angry in the least. As a matter of fact, she liked it very much. But she looked toward the door in trepidation. “Inu Yasha?” He mumbled something in his sleep, drawing her closer, and began to nuzzle the back of her neck with a cold nose. Kagome couldn’t help the little shiver and the little giggle. “Inu Yasha, that tickles.”

-Inu Yasha’s dream-

Inu Yasha slipped his arm around Kagome’s waist and jumped into Goshinboku. He set her in his lap and leaned back into the ancient tree.

Kagome watched the sunset over the horizon of the Feudal Era. “Wow, it’s so pretty from up here.” She turned to smile at him. And his breath caught in his throat at her angelic appearance. The sun’s warm orange glow lit her skin like fire.

“I’m glad you like it.” He finally managed.

“Inu Yasha, why did it take so long for you to tell me how you felt?” He saw the small frown that tugged at her lips.

“Well, I had a lot of other things to deal with, you know? Like Narraku and Kaguya and…”

“Kikyo?”

He looked away unable to meet the pain in her eyes. “Well, uh…”

She sighed. “I know I can’t get you to forget her. And I don’t think I’d ever ask you to. But tell me something honestly.” Slowly he raised his gaze to meet hers. “If she came back…would you….would you….”

“No!” He pulled her tight against him.

“Inu Yasha?”

“I’ll never leave you! Never!” He nuzzled her neck to emphasize his point.

She giggled softly. “Inu Yasha, that tickles.”

For a split second a thought wandered through his mind. ‘That’s an odd thing to say at a time like this.’

-End of dream-

Inu Yasha’s ears twitched and a second later he sat bolt up right. He scooted away from Kagome blushing feverishly, a frightened look on his face. His ears flattened and he looked like he was going to be sat right through the six stories below him. Kagome sat up too, a gentle smile played on her lips. She hadn’t meant to scare him away. He seemed to relax a little at her smile. “It’s okay, you just-“

She was cut off by the phone ringing and Iki’s calling her. “Kagome are you awake, dear? It’s time to get up?” Iki’s footsteps could be heard as she approached the door.

Kagome turned back to Inu Yasha, but he was gone already. She saw the blur of his blue jeans disappear onto the balcony.

A moment later Iki opened the door. “Kagome, are you all right? I was calling you.”

Kagome drew her gaze back to the doorway where her mother stood. “Oh, sorry Mom, I was just getting up.”

Iki smiled. “Okay. Eri’s on the phone. She said-huh?”

Kagome jumped up and bolted for the phone in the other room. “Eri!” Everyone in the room jumped at her yell. Inu Yasha came through the balcony door on high alert. He gave an annoyed scowl when he discovered nothing was wrong. She waved a hand at him and said a soft sorry, then turned her attention back to the person on the phone. “Eri, where are you guys? Have you made it to the beach yet? Great! Really? Well, I don’t know. Hold on.” Kagome turned to her mother. “Are we doing anything today?”

Iki frowned slightly then sighed. “No, actually they decided that today everyone should go out on their own to enjoy the beach. I heard some of your cousins say they were going out tonight. Perhaps you two should go with them. I’m sure if you got to know Shina and Kado a little better you’d like them.”

Inu Yasha growled and Kagome scowled. “No thanks, I’ve had enough of them for a while. Besides Eri just invited Inu Yasha and I to go out tonight.”

Iki threw her hands into the air in defeat. “Okay, go.”

Kagome literally bounced with excitement as she turned back to the phone. “See you in a few. Bye.” After hanging up the phone, she hugged her mother warmly. “Thanks mom.” She turned and grabbed Inu Yasha’s hand, dragging him back into the bedroom. “We have to get ready. Go shower!” She shoved him into the bathroom.

“Hey, wait! I need my-“ The door was closed in his face. “Stupid wench.” He gave the door a good glare, as if she could see through it, before turning to the shower.

Kagome was dressed in less than three minutes. She wore her bright yellow swimsuit under a spaghetti strapped top and a small blue jean skirt. Iki came into the room and smiled. “You look nice, Kagome.”

“Thanks mom.”

“Kagome, I was wondering, why was Inu Yasha on the balcony this morning? I didn’t see him in the living room this morning either.”

Kagome paused for a split second in brushing her hair. “Oh, he slept out there last night. He came and told me when he went out there. Gramps’ snoring was keeping him up.”

“Oh?” Iki raised an eyebrow at this. She’d been up rather early this morning and had gone out her bedroom door onto the balcony. No one had been there at the time. ‘Is she lying to me?’

“Yeah, Inu Yasha’s ears are really sensitive, you know? Even little noises bother him. I can’t imagine how Gramps’ snoring must sound.”

“It sounds like a demon with a cold, only ten times louder.” Inu Yasha appeared in the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around his bottom half. His silver locks clung to his still damp bare chest.

Kagome turned beet red. “Inu Yasha, what are you doing!”

Iki blushed as well, but chuckled lightly at her daughter’s reaction.

“Well, if you’d listened earlier instead of shutting the door in my face, you’d know I didn’t have any clothes in there.” He lifted his chin proudly and strolled across the carpet to his bag at the foot of the bed. Kagome couldn’t help but watch his muscles ripple as he lifted the bag onto the bed.

Iki saw this and took hold of Kagome’s arm. “Come on, dear. Let’s let him get dressed.” Kagome blinked dumbly at her as she pulled her from the room. Iki closed the door behind them. “Do you want any breakfast before you go?” Iki went back into the kitchen to finish preparing breakfast for the others.

“No, we’re meeting my friends for breakfast. Oh, can I borrow your beach bag, Mom? We might be gone most of the day.”

“Of course, it’s at the foot of my bed, dear.”

Kagome went to find the bag, while Inu Yasha dressed. As soon as he emerged from the bedroom, Kagome went to fetch a few things. “What are you bringing those things for?” Inu Yasha watched Kagome place his swim trunks in the beach bag.

“We might go swimming later. Come here and let me help you with your bandana.” He did as asked and when they were done, they headed for the door. “We’ll be back later, Mom!” Kagome grabbed her purse and tucked it in her bag as they stepped out the hotel room.

“Where are we going anyway?”

Kagome grinned as they stepped onto the elevator. “We’re going to have breakfast with my friends.”

Inu Yasha’s ears flattened even more beneath the bandana. He groaned. “Not the ones from that mall place that are so loud?”

Kagome chuckled. “Yeah, the same. Don’t worry, they’re not always that loud.”

The couple made their way outside, where they were greeted by the three girls. “So, where do you guys want to eat?” Yuka asked.

“Let’s just walk over to the strand and see what’s open.” Kagome knew there were several restaurants on the strand which was only about three blocks.

“Okay, but you know we can drive if we need to. I do have my car.” Ayume offered.

Kagome blinked. “You have a car?”

Ayume chuckled. “Of course, I got it right after I got my license. We all have licenses. Don’t you?”

Kagome looked away shamefully. “Well, uh, no. I just haven’t had the time…”

“And she’s been so sick, remember?” Eri pointed out. “It’s okay. We’ll be your wheels until you have a chance to get one.”

“Great, but for right now, we can walk. Come on.” Kagome led the way with Inu Yasha the few blocks over to the restaurants. It wasn’t long before they found a place that was open and large booth to sit in.

The waiter handed them each a menu. Inu Yasha gawked at the numerous amounts of food in the menu. ‘Wow, there so much to choose from. I don’t think I know what half these things are.’ He leaned close to Kagome. “What is all this stuff?”

“It would take too long to explain right now. So why not let me order for both of us?” Kagome gave him a smile. “You trust me right?”

“Yeah, as long as you don’t burn my tongue off with any of that spicy stuff.”

“I won’t. I promise.” When the waiter returned they ordered. It wasn’t long after the food arrived.

“So, Kagome, have you and Inu Yasha gone to that new club down here yet?” Yuka said between bites of her omelet.

“Club? What club?” Kagome sipped at her tea.

“It’s called the White Tiger. It’s supposedly the best club on the beach. Surely you’ve at least heard of it.” Eri interjected.

“No, sorry, but we have been pretty busy with my family. Today was the first break we’ve gotten from them.” Kagome looked back down at her plate and Inu Yasha growled softly at the mention of her family.

“Well, we were planning on going there tonight. Are you guys going to be able to come too?” Ayume asked.

Kagome smiled. “Yeah, I asked my mom and she said it’d be fine. Does that sound good to you, Inu Yasha?” She glanced at the hanyou, who was currently stuffing his face with the large stack of pancakes. He shrugged his shoulders, but didn’t bother to stop eating. She chuckled lightly. “I think that was a yes. So, what do you guys want to do in the meantime?”

“We could go to the theme park. You know the one with all the water rides?” Eri volunteered.

“Yeah, that sounds good. We even came prepared.” Kagome grinned and held up the beach bag.

“Great, but we’ll need to check into our hotel room and change.” Ayume took another bite of her breakfast burrito.

“Where is your hotel, anyways?” Kagome cut her piece of sausage in half.

“It’s right next to yours. It’s the Pink Flamingo.” Ayume responded.

“We haven’t checked in though. Eri called you from her cell phone on the way here.” Yuka took a drink of her orange juice. They finished their meal and headed back to the Pink Flamingo. The girls shared a single room with a small balcony. The hotel was not nearly as nice as the Blue Lagoon, but it suited their purposes. Especially since the girls didn’t plan on spending much time there.

Inu Yasha was banished to the small balcony while the girls dressed. He looked around with a bored expression. There wasn’t much of a view to speak of. The room faced the hotel’s inner court yard where there was a swimming pool. A few children played there while their mothers sunbathed. He yawned and found a place against the glass door to sit. His ears swiveled to listen to the conversation inside the room.

“You’ve been holding out on us, Kagome.” Yuka was slipping into her bathing-suit. “You never said he was so hot.”

Kagome chuckled nervously. She wondered if Inu Yasha could hear them. “Well, uh…”

“He’s got a nice butt.” Eri said from the bathroom.

“Eri!” ‘Oh, my gods. What if he can hear us!’ Kagome was beginning to panic.

“She’s right, and those muscles are to die for.” Ayume added.

‘I feel dizzy.’ Kagome’s eyes swiveled toward the glass door where she could see Inu yasha’s shadow sitting against it.

“And what gorgeous eyes he has. I didn’t realize they made gold contact lenses.” Yuka looked away dreamily.

Kagome’s nervous chuckle returned. “Yeah that’s right, their contacts. Neat, huh?”

“And I suppose he dies his hair that color. No one has that color naturally.” Eri emerged from the bathroom and Yuka took her place.

“So, did he ever get over that old girlfriend of his?” Ayume asked as she slipped on her own bathing-suit.

Kagome frowned. “Oh, well…”

“Don’t tell me, he’s still hung up on her?” Eri glared at the glass door.

“No, we’ve talked about that. It’s okay now.” Kagome quickly tried to defend, but there was a touch of uncertainty in her voice.

Eri eyed her doubtfully. “Are you sure?”

Kagome thought back to the night Inu Yasha had confessed his love for her. She smiled the doubt leaving her and confidence returning to her voice. “Yes, I’m sure. We love each other and I know that now.”

Ayume smiled with misty eyes. “That’s so great! You two make such a good couple too.”

Kagome blushed a little. “Really?”

“Yeah, Hojo never had a shot.” Yuka came from the bathroom and Ayume took her place.

Kagome scowled slightly at the mention of Hojo. “Can we please leave him out of this conversation? He’s just flat out clueless.”

Eri chuckled. “She has a point.”

Yuka smirked. “Does that mean, you and Inu Yasha are thinking of marriage?” Kagome turned five shades of red and couldn’t seem to get her mouth to work. Her friends began to giggle. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Outside, Inu Yasha had turned just as many shades of red as Kagome. ‘I wonder why she didn’t answer right away?’ Doubt seeped into his mind. ‘And to think I was going to ask her to…’ Then he heard it, the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

Kagome had finally managed to get her mouth working again. “We haven’t talked about it, but if he ever asked my answer wouldn’t be no.” She glanced at the glass door where she could have sworn she heard a soft gasp. ‘Well, I guess he knows now.’

Ayume appeared from the bathroom. “Are we ready now?”

“No, not yet.” Kagome went to the door and pushed aside the curtain a little to slide open the door some. “Inu Yasha, come put your swim trunks on.” He nodded and stood. He smiled softly and stole a quick kiss. Before entering he bent and whispered in her ear, his warm breath dancing on her neck. “I love you, Kagome. Never forget that.”

‘He did hear.’ Before she could respond, he stepped inside took up his swim trunks and entered the bathroom closing the door. She sighed softly, but a small smile played on her lips.

The girls waited patiently for Inu Yasha to emerge from the bathroom with his swim trunks and t-shirt on. Then they all headed outside to pile into Ayume’s car. Kagome sat in the middle of the back seat between Inu Yasha and Eri, while Ayume drove and Yuka sat in the passenger seat.

The theme park was only about five minutes away, but to Inu Yasha it felt like an eternity. He clutched Kagome as Ayume swerved in and out of traffic, barely missing people and vehicles. When she finally screeched to a stop in a parking spot, he leapt out pulling Kagome with him. “Are you crazy, wench!”

Ayume got out and put her hands on her hips. “What did you call me!”

“I called you a crazy wench! If you don’t know how to drive this contraption, then don’t!”

Kagome chuckled. “I take it you didn’t like her driving much, Inu Yasha.”

“Didn’t like it! I’d rather walk than ride in that thing with her again!”

Ayume stuck her chin out defiantly. “I’ll have you know, I was the best driver in my driver’s education class.”

Inu Yasha growled. “I don’t think you learned much.”

“How do you know? Where’s your license?” Ayume crossed her arms and glared.

Inu Yasha opened his mouth but didn’t know how to respond. Lucky for him Kagome stepped in. “All right, all right, that’s enough. We got here in one piece, so let’s just forget it. Okay?”

Inu Yasha crossed his arms. “Feh. Fine, just as long as that crazy wench doesn’t drive us back.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Inu Yasha, let’s worry about that later. Come on.” She grabbed his arm and pulled him away toward the gate. “Inu Yasha calm down. Lots of people drive like that. If you don’t calm down right now, then you can go back to the hotel alone.”

“Feh.” He pulled his arm away and crossed them again. “Whatever.” Kagome sighed heavily and looked away in exhaustion. “Sorry.”

Kagome’s head snapped back up. “What did you say?”

“I said I’m sorry, all right. I just didn’t want her getting you hurt driving around like that.”

Kagome searched his golden orbs and found that there was no lie in them. She nodded and put her arm through his. She understood his protective nature better than anyone. ‘I’ll just have to explain it to Ayume.’

The other three girls were trailing behind the couple as they approached the gate. Eri and Yuka were passing comments about Inu Yasha’s muscular legs, but Ayume was pouting. She really felt hurt by Inu Yasha’s words. Did he just not like her driving or was it something else? Maybe he didn’t like her. Ayume frowned. She liked him, why didn’t he like her? She was happy for Kagome, but why did her boyfriend have to be so mean?

They paused at the gate to pay for their passes and each got a wrist band with a little zipper pocket to keep rolled up dollar bills in. They also rented a locker to stuff their things in. It was located inside the women’s showers.

Kagome paused outside the doors as her friends entered. “Inu Yasha, give me your shirt and I’ll put it in the locker.” Inu Yasha handed her his t-shirt. “Now, wait right here. I’ll be right back out, okay?” He nodded and watched her disappear into the showers.

Inside, Kagome found her friends around their shared locker. Ayume turned to face her with unshed tears glistening in her eyes. “Ayume, please don’t cry. Inu Yasha can be a little rough around the edges at times. He was just scared you’d get me hurt. It’s nothing personal, I promise. He does stuff like that to everyone, even me sometimes.” Kagome hugged her friend. “He doesn’t mean to be mean. He’s really a big softy underneath that tough guy exterior.”

Ayume wiped away her tears and stepped back. “Are you sure?”

“Positive. The more worried he becomes about me the meaner he gets. Truth is he’d probably be the same way if one of you were in danger. But maybe not as overly protective as he is with me.”

“Really?” The three asked.

“Yep.” Kagome smiled. “So, let’s go have fun. We’re wasting daylight!” Kagome threw her and Inu Yasha’s clothes into the locker with rest of the girl’s things and took off out the door with her three friends in tow.

After meeting back up with Inu Yasha they headed for the rides. Kagome pulled Inu Yasha aside and gave him a quick explanation of what roller-coasters were and how some of the rides worked. Most of the rides in this park were all water or mostly water, but there were also a few dry rides for people that didn’t want to get wet.

There first ride was a giant roller-coaster that rode them under a waterfall and then crashed them down into the water causing a tidal wave that soaked everyone on the ride. Then they rode a river raft ride that you had to steer to keep from bashing into fake rocks. Again it took them under a waterfall where they were soaked for a second time. Their next ride was on a giant inner-tube that they rode through a large pipe and landed in a pool at the bottom.

They paused then to get something to eat and drink. “Boy, this has been a fun day so far. I’m glad you got to come, Kagome. We haven’t got to spend any time with you lately.” Eri licked at her ice-cream.

“Sorry, but things have been kind of hectic.” Kagome picked up her and Inu Yasha’s sodas from the vender. He had been staying away from ice-cream ever since the brain-freeze incident.

Eri giggled. “I think those guys over there are checking us out.” She nodded in the direction of three very handsome young men, who were indeed checking them out. All four girls turned to look and so did a very annoyed half-demon.

Inu Yasha glared at the boys over the girls’ heads and shook a fist in warning. The three boys gulped and immediately turned away.

“Huh? I don’t get it. What’s their problem?” Yuka wondered aloud.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and spotted Inu Yasha pretending he was looking the other way. ‘I have a pretty good idea.’ She shrugged. “Oh, forget about them. Let’s go ride some more rides, before it gets too late.”

The sun was dipping low in the sky by the time they finished with nearly every ride in the park and headed back to the car. Ayume pulled out her keys and was about to get in, when Inu Yasha snatched them from her.

“I told you I wasn’t going to ride in this thing, if you were driving it.”

“This is my car and those are my keys. So, if I want to drive I will.”

“There’s no way I’m getting in that thing if you’re in control of it. And neither is Kagome.” Inu Yasha glared at the girl.

Kagome sighed. “Inu Yasha let Ayume drive. It’s her car after all.”

“No way! She could’ve gotten us both killed last time!” He turned on the other two girls, who took a step back. “You two said you can drive, so why don’t one of you?”

Eri grinned. “I’ll do it.”

“No! You’re not getting near the wheel of my car! You already wrecked yours! Why do you think I make you sit in the back!” Ayume put both hands over her car’s roof as if she could protect it from her friend.

“Let the other one drive then.” Inu Yasha pushed.

“I have a name, you know.” Yuka glared. “Fine, I’ll drive. But not because you want me to, but because I’m tired and wet and need to shower and change for tonight. And at this rate we won’t get back until tomorrow.” She snatched the keys from Inu Yasha and pushed past Ayume into the driver’s seat. “Let’s go already.”

Ayume frowned but didn’t protest as she went to sit in the passenger seat, while the others climbed into the back. Inu Yasha was quite pleased, because the trip back seemed far less dangerous. They parked at the Pink Flamingo and everyone piled out.

“You know, Ayume, I hate to say it but Yuka is a better driver.” Kagome offered.

Ayume sighed, finally giving up her grudge. She chuckled softly. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I did almost give my driving instructor a heart-attack during my final test.”

Eri and Yuka let out relieved sighs. “We were wondering how long it’d take for you to figure that out.”

“Hey!” Ayume pouted.

Kagome chuckled. “We’d better go get ready. Meet you outside my hotel at nine, that’ll give us about two hours.” She waved at them as her and Inu Yasha headed back to her hotel room.

“Okay, later!” The three girls called after them.

Inu Yasha glanced over his shoulder. “Those three sure are energetic.”

Kagome groaned. “You have no idea.”


	10. Dames and Dancing

Inu Yasha tucked the button down white shirt with the little red pinstripes into his black pants and smirked at himself in the mirror. ‘It doesn’t look as nice as the tux thing, but it’s not bad.’ He unbuttoned the top three buttons, showing a little of his bare chest underneath. It was a little hot in the long sleeve shirt after wearing t-shirts all week. Finally, he opened the door of the bathroom and went out into the living room. He didn’t see the one person he was looking for. “Where’s Kagome?”

Iki answered from her place at the table. “She’s fixing her hair in my bathroom. She’ll be out in a minute.” She smiled. “You look nice. I hope you two have a good time.”

“Oh, we will.” Kagome appeared in the doorway of her mother’s bedroom. She wore a black blouse with a bright red heart on the front. The heart’s v dipped down low with the neck line revealing a little cleavage. She wore a black skirt with a red belt. Her shoes were black with a little heel.

Inu Yasha stood gaping. He’d seen her wear a lot of different outfits this week, but by far this one was his favorite. Sota poked him in the side. “Inu Yasha are you okay?”

That broke the silver-headed teen back into his senses. “Yeah, kid.”

Kagome smiled at him. “You look handsome.”

He grinned. “You too, I mean you look good.”

“Hey, you two almost match.” Sota pointed out. Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at one another a second time. Their clothing was similar, but it hadn’t been intentional.

Iki pulled a camera out of her purse. “Smile.” Taken off guard both turned and were blinded by the flash. Inu Yasha rubbed his eyes to get the specks of light out them.

“Mom! You could warn us before you do something like that!” Kagome rubbed her eyes as well.

Iki chuckled. “Do you two want dinner before you leave?”

Kagome glanced at her watch. “Yeah, we have a few minutes.”

They sat down and ate rather quickly. Then they headed down stairs to meet the others. Eri, Yuka and Ayume were waiting in the lobby. The three girls ogled over Inu Yasha. Kagome took his arm, a little possessively. “Hi, guys. Are you ready to go?”

The three nodded. They were dressed similarly to Kagome with small skirts and tight t-shirts. The girls all looked very nice. They headed for the bright lights of the strand. There was already a line outside the White Tiger. As they moved to the door, they paid the bouncer and continued inside. Inu Yasha flattened his ears against his skull at the loud music within.

“Let’s get something to drink. What do you guys want?” Yuka pulled them all toward the bar and began ordering.

“I’d just like a soda, please.” Kagome told the bartender. “What about you, Inu Yasha?”

Inu Yasha looked around and spotted a man drinking something dark in a bottle. ‘That’s probably what men drink in this time.’ “I’ll have what he’s having.”

“A beer, sir?” The bartender measured him with his eyes and came to the conclusion that he was old enough. Inu Yasha merely nodded as the bartender brought him the bottle. Kagome paid for their drinks and the group moved to a small table near the wall. There were four stools, so the girls sat while Inu Yasha leaned against the wall beside Kagome’s chair.

“Wow, this place really is nice.” Kagome looked around marveling at the sunken dance floor and the raised platform for the DJ at the end. Colorful lights flashed in beat with the music which was presently thumping with a rapid beat. The DJ had a good mix of both fast and slow songs going and the dance floor was already filled.

Inu Yasha watched as Kagome’s friends flirted with guys across the room and chattered amongst themselves. He tried to force out the pounding in his head from his aching ears, while at the same time trying to listen to the conversation. The bandana seemed to help with the noise, but only slightly.

About fifteen minutes after their arrival, Eri declared she was going to the restroom. In true girl fashion Yuka and Ayume said they’d go too. Kagome decided she’d better stay with Inu Yasha. After the girls had left, Inu Yasha took Yuka’s seat beside Kagome.

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “Are you having a good time?”

“It’s loud.” He flashed her a look of annoyance.

Kagome sighed. “Sorry, but that’s how clubs are.”

He looked away from her and into the crowd as a figure approached them. He began to growl. ‘What’s he doing here?’

Kagome heard him growl and looked in the same direction. She couldn’t see as well in the dim light. “What is it?”

As if in response the figure came from the crowd and approached their table. Inu Yasha stood, growling louder. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk with Kagome.” Kagome recognized the voice and then the lights flashed bright enough to see his features.

Inu Yasha snarled. “Over my dead body! She’s with me, so get lost!”

Behind him Kagome stood, her eyes widening. “Hojo? What are you doing here?”

Hojo looked past the growling silver-headed hanyou at her. “Kagome, I really need to talk to you. It’s important.”

Kagome hesitated. She didn’t want to be stuck alone in the crowd, let alone stuck alone with Hojo. “Well, I…”

His eyes pleaded with her. “It’s very important.”

She nodded slowly. “Okay.” She turned and handed Inu Yasha her drink. “I’ll be right back.” She gave his hand a light squeeze before turning and following Hojo into the crowd.

“Kagome, wait!” Inu Yasha’s voice was lost in the club’s pulsing music. He growled. ‘If that bastard even thinks about laying a hand on her, I’m gonna rip his spine out!’

Meanwhile, Kagome followed Hojo only so far and then stopped him. “What’s so important?”

Hojo took a deep breath. “Do you know what that guy is?”

Kagome froze on the inside. ‘Did he just say ‘what that guy is’?’ She waved a hand as nonchalantly as possible. “Of course, he’s Inu Yasha.”

“No, not who he is, what he is?”

‘Maybe he knows.’ Kagome chuckled nervously. “He’s my boyfriend, that’s what.” She narrowed her eyes in mock anger. “And you’d better get used to that. Hojo, don’t you get it? I was never interested in you as more than a friend.” With that she turned on her heel and stomped off.

Her heart pounded in her ears drowning out the music. ‘What if he does know? What will I do? Oh, no! What if he tells the authorities or something? Hopefully they wouldn’t believe a crazy sounding story like that. After all, who’d believe a tale about a real live demon walking around modern day Tokyo?’ Though the thought was a little comforting, she still felt rather depressed as she emerged from the crowd.

“Hey, don’t run off like that. What if something happened to you out there?” Inu Yasha raged in frustration.

Kagome didn’t meet his gaze. “I’m sorry.”

He blinked, realizing something was wrong. “Huh? Kagome, what’s wrong?” Then he growled. “Did that Hobo guy do something to you? If he laid a hand on you, I’ll kill him!”

She took her drink from him and slipped into his free arm. Resting her head against his chest, she listened to his steady heart beat. “No, nothing happened.”

His arm tightened around her. “Kagome?”

She raised her head and graced him with a small smile. “Don’t worry about it right now. We’re here to have fun. And we’re here together. That’s all that matters.” He opened his mouth to protest, when she closed the distance between them with a warm kiss. The effect was instantaneous. He forgot about the argument and pulled her closer.

“Wow, I wish I had a man that would kiss me like that.” Eri said.

“I wish I had a man that would hold me like that.” Yuka interjected.

“I just wish I had a man.” Ayume sighed.

The couple broke apart with deep red blushes. Luckily the three girls couldn’t see them in the dim light. But they could see their horrified expressions. Eri chuckled. “Don’t mind us. Please continue.”

Now, thoroughly embarrassed the two took a half step away from each other. At that moment another group appeared, led by Shina. She regarded Kagome coldly. “Kagome.” She turned sultry eyes on Inu Yasha. “Inu Yasha, I’m glad to see you here.” She boldly slipped her arm under his. “Are you ready for our dance? We could find a more private place.”

Inu Yasha growled a warning, but it was too late. He smelt Kagome’s scent spike with anger as she stepped between them, forcing Shina to release Inu Yasha’s arm. Fire flared in Kagome’s eyes. “That’s it!”

Shina merely smirked. “Oh, what’s the matter little girl? Can’t handle the competition?”

“I’m going to say this once and only once. Lay your slutty hands on him again, and you’re going to eat that hand!” Kagome literally growled. Behind her, Inu Yasha watched in amazement and a tinge of pride.

Shina sneered. “Look who grew a back bone.”

Kagome’s eyes grew wide and she lunged for Shina. Inu Yasha caught her with his free arm. He wouldn’t mind seeing her beat the living crap out of that bitch, but he didn’t want Kagome getting hurt. If Shina didn’t smell like a human, he would have mistaken her for a demon a long time ago. Kagome struggled to get free for an instant, but Inu Yasha had one of his iron grips around her waist and she knew better than anyone that there was no way to get free. Unable to pummel the girl, Kagome threw her full glass of coke at her opponent. The sticky brown liquid seeped into Shina’s thin white dress.

Shina gawked in shock for a moment and then glared in anger. “You’ll regret that.”

Kagome smirked. “Oh, really?”

The large shadow of Taro towered over her. Kagome looked up into his cold brown eyes. Inu Yasha growled and quickly placed her protectively behind him. “If you want a fight, you come to me.”

Taro glared. “You got lucky last time little man, but don’t think I’ll hold back now.”

“Hey, hey, hey! Wait just a minute!” Yuka ran between the two men and put her hands up. “We came here to have fun and I am not going to get kicked out because of two egotistical men.” She shoved Inu Yasha back, making him bump Kagome. “Let’s go now.”

He scowled and was about to protest when Eri and Ayume stepped up beside her. “She’s right. Move it!”

Inu Yasha glared at the girls and snarled at Taro. “Don’t think this is over. I’ll let you live for a little longer.” He cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

Taro smirked. “Later then.” He watched as the three girls ushered the angry hanyou and miko away.

When they were finally out of sight, Shina scowled down at her stained dress. “We’re leaving. This place just lost its class.” With an arrogant humph, she spun on her heel and headed for the exit, her lackeys following.

Meanwhile, Inu Yasha was having a glaring contest with Yuka. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m not getting kicked out of the best club on this beach, because you can’t keep your testosterone in check!” Yuka glared right back without flinching.

‘Is that an insult?’ He began to growl. “What the hell is that suppose to mean!”

Now, Yuka took a half step back. Kagome was quick to react, placing her hands comfortingly on his shoulder. “Let’s just forget about them and have fun, okay?”

Inu Yasha turned to argue with her, but the small frown on her lips and the pleading look in her eyes stopped him dead. He sighed. “Alright.”

Kagome grinned. “Great! Now let’s go dance!” Kagome quickly placed their drinks back on the table. ‘I need to get some of this pent up energy out.’ She grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Kagome’s friends followed and the group began to dance around Inu Yasha. He blinked at the four girls, not really knowing what to do.

Kagome smiled at his bewildered expression and danced a little closer. “Just relax and move with the music.” He nodded and looked around at how the other men were dancing. He began to move to the fast paced beat, just as the other guys were doing. Kagome put her back to him and began to wiggle her hips.

Inu Yasha smirked as he watched her hips and backside move in the circular motion. Yuka nudged Eri and pointed at him. They giggled at his expression of interest. Inu Yasha, however, didn’t notice. He was transfixed on the sight before him.

One of the guys Eri had flirted with across the room came and asked her to dance, so she turned and danced with him instead. Soon two more guys had come and asked Yuka and Ayume to dance as well. Now, Kagome and Inu Yasha were left to dance alone. The music continued its fast and heavy beat as a more lewd song came through. Kagome moved even closer and wrapped an arm around his neck. She began to move her body against him.

Inu Yasha froze, now very uncertain what to do. Kagome took his hands and placed them on her waist. Then she slipped both arms around his neck and once again began to dance with the music. Slowly Inu Yasha began to move with her, gaining a little more confidence. They danced that way for a while and then Kagome turned and danced with her back against him, an arm still curled around his neck. She once again began to swivel her hips and she heard the sharp intake of breath behind her.

Sweat appeared on Inu Yasha’s brow as his hands still cupped her small waist. Kagome’s cheeks tinted pink as she felt the slight pressure on her backside. Suddenly, he pulled her against him and she gasped as the pressure grew. His arms wrapped around her and his voice cracked as he whispered in her ear. “Kagome…” He turned her around and crushed her against him.

She blushed a little more as she felt the pressure now on her stomach. Tentatively she looked up into his eyes. “Inu Yasha?”

He just stared down at her for a long moment. The music changed to a slow song and couples began to dance slowly nearby. But Kagome and Inu Yasha continued to stand still, staring at one another for quite some time until he dipped his head and buried his nose against her neck. “Kagome…” This time his voice didn’t crack, but it was full of emotion.

Kagome relaxed into him, holding him tightly. Slowly they too began to move with the much slower music. She could feel him shiver slightly and release a warm breath against her skin. Kagome responded with a shiver of her own. He clutched her as tightly as he dare, which made it rather hard for her to dance. She turned her face and buried it in his hair, taking in his own unique musk. They danced very slowly, only really moving when Inu Yasha wanted to. The slow song finished and Inu Yasha lifted his head. There was so much running around behind those golden orbs that Kagome couldn’t put her finger on what exactly he was feeling.

She gave him a warm smile and he returned it. All he wanted right now was to keep her in his arms and hold her tightly against him. She gently reached up and brushed away the beads of sweat that lingered on his brow. “Let’s go rest a while.” He swallowed hard and nodded. Kagome took his hand gently and led the way back to the table. Yuka and Ayume were already there. “Where’s Eri?”

Yuka grinned and pointed onto the dance floor. “She’s still dancing with that guy. I think she likes him.”

Kagome looked down at her empty cup. ‘That’s right. I wasted it on that tramp. Well, I suppose it was worth the price of coke to see her freak like that.’ Kagome grinned to herself. “I’m going to get another drink.” Inu Yasha went with her, drinking the last of his beer on the way. Kagome waved down the bartender and ordered another drink for each of them.

As they waited for the bartender to get their drinks, a young man stepped up beside Kagome. “Hey, sweet thing, I saw you dancing out there. Want to dance with me?”

Kagome’s eyes widened and her mouth opened, but that was as far as she got in her response. Inu Yasha snarled loudly and pulled Kagome into him so hard she lost her breath. “Back off! She’s mine!”

The guy lifted an eyebrow. “Sorry man. She’s a babe. I had to try.” He took his drink and moved off into the crowd. Inu Yasha growled after him.

The bartender eyed them as well. “Hey, we don’t want any trouble here. If you can’t hold your liquor, then I suggest you leave.”

Kagome turned to the man. “No, no trouble. He’s sorry. Aren’t you, Inu Yasha?” She elbowed him slightly.

Inu Yasha stuck his nose in the air. “Feh.”

Kagome grinned at the man. “See?”

The bartender hesitantly handed over the drinks. “All right, but I’m keeping an eye on you two.”

Kagome nodded, taking their drinks and pulling Inu Yasha back toward the table. She stopped a little before they reached the others. “Inu Yasha, I came here with you and I’m not leaving with anyone but you. Okay?”

He gave her a small smile. “Okay.”

She nodded and returned the smile before heading back to the others. Eri was still gone, so both Inu Yasha and Kagome got to rest their feet for a while. The girls chatted for a while, until Ayume and Yuka were both asked to dance again. Inu Yasha held Kagome’s hand as he drank on his beer and Kagome rambled about how Eri was just picking up some strange guy.

A few minutes later Eri appeared in the crowd. She brought the young man she’d been dancing with to their table. “Kagome, Inu Yasha, this is Kimaru. Kagome, do you remember him? He was two years above us.”

Kagome examined the young man a little more closely. “Yeah, I remember. You were in the B class in your last year, right?”

Kimaru looked at her a little more closely too. “Yeah, I remember you too. You were the one that was always sick.” Kagome chuckled nervously. “And that guy Hojo was always chasing you around. I’m surprised he never caught up with you. He seemed pretty persistent.”

Kagome groaned. She really didn’t need him brought into the conversation. All that did was remind her of their strange conversation earlier. Inu Yasha snorted. “He’s a weakling. Kagome deserves better than him.”

Kimaru Konske nodded. “I can’t argue with you there.” He turned back to Eri. “Let’s get something to drink.”

She nodded and winked at Kagome as she followed him off to the bar. “See you later.”

Kagome giggled. “Yuka was right. She likes him.”

After Ayume and Yuka returned from their dances, Kagome wanted to go to the restroom. Inu Yasha was unwilling to let her out of his sight for that long so he followed them. Once they’d entered the lady’s room, he made a pit stop of his own. He was out long before the three girls emerged. A little more chatting, a lot more dancing, and another round of drinks later it was already one o’clock.

Inu Yasha held Kagome close as they danced slowly. “Kagome, I like your time’s version of dancing.”

Kagome smiled up at him and chuckled lightly. “I like it too, as long as it’s with you.” She rested her head against his chest and sighed contentedly.

“Hey, are you guys ready to go?” They looked up to see Eri. “I think Ayume is falling asleep.”

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha questioningly. “Are you ready?”

“Whenever you are.” The truth was he’d much rather stay there and hold Kagome close for a while longer.

“Okay, I guess we can head back.” Kagome agreed and they went to gather up Ayume, who was drifting off. Because it was so late at night, Inu Yasha played escort to the three girls. He and Kagome walked them back to the Pink Flamingo. “Goodnight, you guys. Call me!” Kagome ordered as they left the three at the elevator inside the lobby. Walking back outside, she smiled at the deep blue sky. “It’s a nice night.”

Inu Yasha took a deep breath, taking in the clean air. “Yeah, do you want to head back to the room?”

Kagome sighed. “I guess we should.” She smiled mischievously. “But why don’t we take the long way.” She pointed to the beach where the waves were lapping with a soothing rhythm.

Inu Yasha smiled. “Sure.” They held hands and walked down to the shore. Kagome removed her shoes so they could walk in the waves. Above them stars sparkled giving the ocean a pale glow.

Inu Yasha slipped his arm around her shoulders and Kagome draped her arm around his waist. “I love you, Kagome.”

“I love you too, Inu Yasha.”


	11. Breakfast and Breaking Surf

It was well past 2:30 a.m. when Inu Yasha landed as silently and as gracefully as he could before Kagome’s sliding glass door. “I don’t think anyone’s awake. I can hear the old man snoring.”

Kagome slowly slid from the warmth of his back. “Good. Let’s not wake them up, okay?” She slid the door open and stepped through. When he didn’t immediately follow her, she turned to look at her hanyou. He looked around him at the balcony with a forlorn expression. Kagome understood and took his hand, pulling him inside. “Come on, it’s okay.”

He stopped just inside the door and pulled off his bandana. His ears flattened. “But shouldn’t I….What if…Are you sure?”

Kagome smiled at him as she cleaned her feet on the small rug at the door. “It’s okay, really. I talked with my mom while you were in the shower this afternoon. She said it’d be okay.”

He blinked at her. “Really? You’re mom’s okay with me sleeping in here with you?”

Kagome nodded. “On the floor, like at the shrine.” She gave him a wink, showing him that it didn’t matter to her where he slept.

He gave her a weak smile. “And what about you? Are you okay with me sleeping on the ‘floor’?” She nodded and he questioned her timidly. ”But this morning when I….”

Kagome chuckled. “Inu Yasha, you just tickled me, that’s all. And besides,” she blushed a little, “I kind of liked it.”

Inu Yasha looked at her in complete and utter shock. ‘She liked me holding her like that! Me, a filthy half-breed? Kagome, you never cease to amaze me.’ He gave her warm smile. “All right. Where then should I sleep? The floor or the ‘floor’?” He motioned first the real floor and then the bed.

Kagome chuckled again and leaned up to give him a small peck on the cheek. “I trust you. I know you’re not like a certain monk, so it really doesn’t matter to me. I’m going to clean up.” She turned and headed for the bathroom, leaving a stunned hanyou in her wake.

Inu Yasha looked at the door, then the bed, then the floor. He sighed. ‘It’s better to be safe than sorry. I wouldn’t want Mrs. Higurashi to come in and find us like this morning. Then she wouldn’t let me stay with Kagome anymore, or worse she’d send me back to my time and never let Kagome come see me again.’ He sighed again. ‘The floor it is.’ He walked to Kagome’s side of the bed and with a smirk he pulled her pillow from the bed and plopped it on the floor beside it. He sat down beside it and propped himself up beside the bed with Tetsusaiga, which he had insisted on bringing.

When Kagome emerged from the bathroom, she frowned a little. ‘He doesn’t look nearly as comfortable down there as he would in the bed. He looks more like he’s ready for an attack, when he sleeps like that.’

Inu Yasha cracked open an eye. “Wench, get to bed. It’s late.”

She gave a half-annoyed, half-amused smile and rubbed behind one of his doggy ears. “Good night, koishii.” She climbed into the bed and found her pillow missing. She looked down to see Inu Yasha resting his head against it where it was pressed between him and the bedside. She smiled at him again and pulled the pillow he had slept on the night before to her. She nuzzled into the pillow, drinking in his scent that lingered on it.

“Good night, Kagome.” Inu Yasha whispered and listened to her steady breathing. Sleep came easily for her, but Inu Yasha lingered in wakefulness for a while before finally falling into dreams.

&&&&&

“Kagome, Kagome. Wake up, dear.”

Kagome drowsily opened her eyes and looked up at her mother. “Mom? What time is it? Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong.”

Kagome glanced at the bedside clock. “Mom, it’s only six in the morning!” She rolled away from Iki with a grumble.

“Shh, Inu Yasha is still sleeping. Come on, I’ll explain in the kitchen.” Iki pulled the covers off her daughter and hauled her to a sitting position.

Kagome grumbled some more and looked down to find a safe place to put her feet. Inu Yasha was now sleeping on his side with his face buried her pillow. She groaned. ‘How come he gets to sleep and I got to get up?’ She stepped over him as carefully as she could in her tired state.

Iki ushered her daughter out the door and closed it behind them. “Now then, I forgot to tell you last night, but all the young women are making breakfast this morning.”

Kagome rubbed her eyes with a hand and gave her mother a confused expression. “What does that have to do with me?”

Iki frowned. “Kagome, you’re old enough to help, so go put some clothes on. Hurry up, we’re already running late.”

Kagome pouted. “But mom!” Iki merely pointed at the bedroom door. Kagome grunted and went to get dressed. When she returned, she found her mother filling a small cooler with food. “Aren’t we cooking here?”

“No, the hotel loaned us their kitchen, but we have to bring our own food. Come help me fill the cooler.” Kagome nodded begrudgingly and went to help fill the cooler with breakfast foods.

“Where in the seven hells do you think you’re going, wench?”

Both women jumped and turned to see Inu Yasha standing at the small table watching them. Kagome regained her senses first. “Don’t scare us like that. You could’ve given us heart-attacks.” He merely stared at her expectantly, still awaiting his answer. She sighed. “We’re going to make breakfast for everyone.”

“Not without me, you’re not.” Inu Yasha’s possessive and protective nature over Kagome was increasing by the day.

Kagome groaned for the umpteenth time that day. “It’s just breakfast. You’ll have nothing to do for over an hour.”

“I don’t care, you’re not going anywhere without me with that cretin running around.” Kagome gave him a glare to silence him. He’d nearly given away her secret.

Iki gave them each a quizzical look and then sighed. “If you’re coming then you’d better get dressed quickly. We’re about to leave.” Before she could finish her sentence, Inu Yasha had disappeared into the bedroom to get dressed. She and Kagome finished loading the small cooler and Kagome lifted it with a bit of effort. She moved toward the door slowly. Suddenly, the weight was being lifted from her hands and she looked up into a pair of annoyed golden orbs. “Thanks.” She gave him a warm smile.

“Feh, you’re going to hurt yourself, wench.” He turned and followed Iki out the door. Kagome hurried after them.

They entered the kitchen to find it already filled with women. Some turned and smiled at Iki and Kagome, but a few didn’t even acknowledge them. Iki set to work arranging her breakfast items on the counter beside a stove-top.

Across the room at a table with a plate of uncut vegetables and a steaming cup of coffee, Shina sat cradling her head. After leaving the club, she had wanted to blow off some steam. So, she had promptly sent her little sister home and went drinking with her male cousins. Not having the stamina of a half-demon, it hadn’t taken long before she had become intoxicated. ‘Just ‘cause I’m a girl, I got to get up and they get to stay in bed!’ She groaned and rubbed her temples. ‘Gods! It hurts to think!’

Inu Yasha nudged Kagome and nodded at Shina’s pitiful figure. Kagome looked at Shina for a long moment and then grinned rather evilly. She leaned close to him. “I think she’s got a hangover.”

Inu Yasha blinked at her questioningly. “What’s a hangover?”

“It’s what you get when you drink too much. Your head hurts real bad and you feel sick.” Kagome, of course, had never experienced it herself, but she knew people who had. He nodded his head in understanding and she suddenly had an evil idea. She decided it was time to be very cheery and loud. “Good morning everyone!” She dashed around the kitchen giving certain aunts hugs as they started laughing. “I’ll be glad to help with anything, if anyone needs any!”

Inu Yasha watched Kagome with curious golden eyes for a moment and then he heard the soft moan from Shina, who was now covering her ears to block out the noise. He smirked. ‘Serves that bitch right! Kagome has a right to torture her after everything she’s done!’

After satisfying herself that she’d made enough noise, Kagome returned to his side. She took his hand and led him to a chair beside the wall. “You stay here, so you don’t get in the way. I’ll be right over there if you need me. And if you get bored, you can go back upstairs.”

“Not on your life, wench.” He glared past her at the sulking form of Shina. “Not if she’s here.”

Kagome followed his gaze and smiled. “All right.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed back to her mother.

Sometime later, Shina’s mother came to get the vegetables her daughter was supposed have diced for her. She found her daughter still cradling her head and the plate of vegetables untouched. “Have a headache, dear?” Shina could do no wrong as far her mother was concerned.

Shina was shorter tempered than normal. “Yes, I have a headache from hell! Would you stop being so nosey! And whoever is doing that damn tapping, would you stop it!”

Everyone looked at each other. “Shina, I don’t hear any tapping. Are you feeling all right?” Her mother put a hand on her forehead.

‘Tapping?’ Kagome looked around and saw her hanyou smirk. He was leaning against the wall and one hand was stealthily hidden behind his back. ‘He’s the one doing the tapping. He can be so impatient at times, but I think he was doing it more this time to annoy Shina.’ Kagome flashed him a smile and a wink. He grinned back, knowing she’d caught on.

Shina saw the exchange and glared daggers at Kagome. She growled to herself. ‘I’ll get that little slut for this. I know that was her idea.’ She groaned again and decided that it was too much effort to do anything at the moment.

The hall their family had rented was beginning to fill with people. Kagome’s mother and several other women began to bring their dishes out into the room. Once Kagome finished with her numerous omelets, she employed Inu Yasha to help her carry the large platters into the hall.

“Kagome!” A voice called from not too far away.

Kagome turned and smiled at her grandmother. The elder woman waved at her to come. Kagome obeyed, Inu Yasha following not far behind. “Good morning, Grandmother.”

“Kagome, I hope you’re feeling better?”

Kagome sighed inwardly. ‘I’ve heard that phrase enough to last a lifetime.’ “Oh, I was just a bit tired, Grandmother. I wasn’t really feeling bad.”

“Good, I’m glad. Would you be a dear and gather me a plate of food? And then why don’t you and your gentleman join me? I would love the company.”

Kagome smiled broadly, always willing to be helpful. “I’d be glad to. You just stay right there.” She and Inu Yasha returned to the large buffet table and began to load three plates with food.

They returned shortly and sat beside the old woman. “I’m glad to see you two are enjoying yourselves. We are very honored by your presence Inu Yasha. It’s not every day that I get to meet someone who is so special to my granddaughter.”

Inu Yasha blushed slightly. “Um, thank you.”

The old woman smiled and then squeezed Kagome’s hand. “Kagome my dear, there is something I’ve been wanting to discuss with you.”

Just then another plate of food was put onto the table and a large body sat behind it. “Good morning, Grandmother.” Taro gave the pair across from him a glare. “I hope you’re having a good breakfast.”

The woman gave him a small smile. “Yes, Taro, my breakfast is quite good.” She smiled at Kagome again. “Thanks to my wonderful granddaughters.”

Taro glared harder at Kagome. “Oh, I’m sure they did their best. What did you make, Kagome?”

Kagome frowned. She was sure he’d make some snide remark. “The omelets.”

He poked at one of her said omelets on his plate, and cut a small piece from it. He placed the minuscule morsel in his mouth and made a face. “I hope no one gets sick.”

Inu Yasha growled rather loudly. “Only those with a hangover will get sick.” He could smell the same scent on Taro as he had on Shina.

Kagome’s grandmother looked at the confrontation before her and raised an eyebrow at the young man’s remark. “Hangover? Who has a hangover?” She could see the dark rings around her grandson’s eyes and she had lived long enough to know what a hangover looked like.

Taro looked away. “No one, Grandmother.”

The rest of breakfast was rather quiet as Taro sulked in his grandmother’s presence. Unable to complete her conversation with Kagome, she only made small talk with her companions.

Kagome forgot all about the talk and excused herself and Inu Yasha, so she could help clean up. Inu Yasha watched from his chair as Kagome swept and mopped the kitchen. The other women took care of the dishes and counters. It was already noon when Kagome was finally able to escape from her duties.

They snuck off to the room and relaxed on the balcony, watching the birds fly over the water. “That was great with all the tapping and stuff.” Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder and he smirked.

“She deserved it.” He stuck his nose in the air with an air of arrogance.

Kagome chuckled. “I’m sure she’ll be extra grouchy for the next couple of days.”

He smirked again. “How will you be able to tell? She’s already grouchy.” Kagome continued to giggle lightly.

“Kagome!”

Kagome looked around, but there was no one on the balcony except them. Then she looked down at the beach and saw her friends waving at her. She stood up and leaned over the rail a little to call back. “Hey guys!”

“Come on, Kagome! We’re going to the movies!” They called back up to her.

“Yeah, come on! Bring Inu Yasha, too!” Yuka added.

Kagome leaned a little further and Inu Yasha watched her with a tinge of fear. “We’ll be right there!” Kagome chose this moment to become clumsy. Her foot slipped and she gasped as the world swam for a second. And then she felt the familiar strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a cocoon of warmth.

“Fool, are you trying to kill yourself? Be more careful!”

Kagome shivered, but not from fear. Inu Yasha had her clutched to his chest as if he were afraid to let go. She blushed furiously with embarrassment. “I’m sorry.”

He smirked. “You’re such a klutz, you know that? You’re lucky you have me around to save your butt all the time, otherwise your friends would be scooping you off the ground right now.”

Kagome slowly lifted her head and smiled a genuinely warm smile. “You’re right. I am lucky I have you.” She hugged him and then stepped back. “Let’s go see a movie.” She grabbed his hand and ran through the hotel room grabbing up his cap and her purse.

He allowed her to drag him to the elevator and press the button. He fixed the cap on his head as the car arrived and they headed for the lobby. The three girls were waiting outside. “Hey Kagome, we were thinking of watching Hitch. Is that all right with you two?” Yuka asked as they began to walk.

“Sounds good, I’ve been wanting to see that movie. But I don’t really have the time normally.” Kagome flashed her hanyou a small accusing smile.

He frowned a little. ‘Do I really keep her away from her friends and this time that much?’ He sighed. ‘I guess I do, but I just can’t stand being away from her. Not even for a couple of days.’

Kagome caught his mood and slipped her arm into his and squeezed it. “It’s all right. I’d rather see the movie now and with you.” He gave her a weak smile and placed his hand over the one she had on his arm.

They neared the theater and the girls paid for the tickets and entered the large dim room. Inu Yasha sat on the end beside Kagome. She explained quietly that the movie used the same technology as the television, but it was bigger. He nodded and turned his attention to the large screen as the room grew dark. As the movie started, Kagome slipped her small hand into his large callused one. They enter-locked their fingers and Inu Yasha gave her hand a little squeeze as the screen came to life.

&&&&

Meanwhile, in a small house above a little health food shop in Tokyo, a very depressed young man sat looking out the window at the birds in a nearby tree. ‘I don’t understand. Why doesn’t she know? If I can sense it, why can’t she? He must have her under his power somehow. Maybe, he never told her. I have to help her. But how?’

“Hojo, what’s wrong, dear? I thought you were going to the beach?” A small kindly woman with deep brown eyes entered. Hojo’s mother was a gentle, compassionate woman. She ruffled her son’s scruffy brown hair. “Why aren’t you spending time with that lovely Higurashi girl? I thought you were head over heels for her.”

Hojo blushed. “Mom!” Then he frowned slightly. “She isn’t interested in me anymore. She has a new guy.” He sighed deeply and his mother came to sit beside him on the bed.

She brushed his bangs from his face. “Oh, I’m sure she’ll notice that you’re a sweet boy sooner or later. Do you remember the tale of your ancestor and the beautiful maiden?”

“The one about the maiden and her demon companion? What does that have to do with me and Kagome? He didn’t even get the maiden in the end.” Hojo was even more depressed now.

“That’s not the point of the story. Although your ancestor fell in love with the maiden, she was beyond his reach. He had to learn to live without her. And do you know what happened then?”

“He was depressed.” Hojo answered flatly.

She frowned. “No, he found his true love in another maiden. She filled his life with love and happiness. He never forgot the lesson that he learned from the beautiful maiden and her demon. And do you know what that lesson was?”

He groaned. “That it doesn’t matter what other people feel and you can be selfish.”

His mother made a face. “No. He learned that true love is rare and it must be cherished, for the love he had seen between the demon and the maiden had been far stronger than any other he had ever seen. She had taught him what love was and when the time came for him to experience it himself he knew what it was and how precious it was.”

Hojo frowned. “So, you’re saying that I should forget about her and just give up?” He shook his head. “I don’t think I can do that. There’s something strange about the guy she’s with. I want to protect her from him. I think he’s a…” He paused. ‘She won’t believe me if I tell her.’

“He’s what, dear?”

“A demon.”

His mother once again made a face. Then she chuckled. “You have one active imagination. You know there’s no such thing as demons, at least not in this day and age.” She ruffled his hair again, making him groan. “Just forget about her, my son. Didn’t you mention you liked one of her friends? I think her name was Yuka.”

He sighed. “She’s nice and all, but she doesn’t compare to Kagome.”

She smiled and patted his leg before getting up. “You’ll be all right, you’re young. Now, why don’t you go back to the beach and have fun with some of your friends.” She left him again with his thoughts.

‘I think I will go back to the beach, but I’m going to bring a surprise with me. I’ll get that guy alone and then we’ll see what he really is!’ He slammed his fist into his palm. ‘I’m not giving up on you that easily, Kagome!’

&&&&

Kagome stretched as they came out the theater. “That was a cute movie!”

“Yeah, that Will Smith is hilarious.” Eri pointed out.

Inu Yasha rubbed his eyes a little, coming from the dark room into the blaring sunlight kind of hurt. “That was a weird movie.”

Yuka chuckled. “You’re such a guy. You just didn’t like it because it was kind of girly.”

He snorted. “Feh, whatever.”

Kagome chuckled too. “I think she’s right.” She looked up at the sky and smiled. “Hey, let’s go hang out on the beach for a while.”

“That sounds great! I could use a tan.” Ayume frowned at her pale skin.

“Yeah, let’s go change! I want to get some sun too!” Eri grabbed Ayume’s hand and began to drag her back to the hotel.

Kagome and Yuka laughed at their friends’ excitement. Inu Yasha and Kagome went back to the hotel room to change into their swim attire. Iki and Gramps were chattering away about the crowd at breakfast, and Sota was sprawled on the couch. He shot up when the couple entered.

“Kagome, Inu Yasha, where have you been?”

“We went to the movies with my friends. And now we’re going swimming-“

“I want to go!” Sota was halfway across the room and clutching his sister’s arm before she knew it.

“Well, I don’t know….”

“Come on, you promised!”

Kagome sighed. “Oh, all right. If it will get you to be quiet.”

“Yay!” Sota began bouncing in a circle.

“Quit acting like an idiot and go get dressed. You better hurry or we’re leaving you.”

Sota sprinted into the other room and grabbed his swim trucks. Iki chuckled. “He’s been bored out of his mind for the last hour. I’m glad you’re taking him.”

Kagome nodded and grabbed her hanyou, pulling him into the bedroom. She shut the door and tossed him his swim trunks. “You get dressed in here. I’ll dress in the bathroom.” Snatching up her own swim suit, she headed for the bathroom. By the time she was done, Inu Yasha was dressed and he was trying fruitlessly to tie the bandana.

Kagome chuckled and once again assisted him. “You know, one day you’ll have to learn to do this yourself.”

He snorted. “I can’t see behind my head, and besides I have you to fix it for me.”

She blushed slightly as he turned to face her. The room felt suddenly warm and small. His unique scent filled her nostrils and she could feel his body heat in their close proximity. She smiled. “Yeah, you do. I’ll always be here to help you in any way I can.” He returned her smile and brushed away a stray hair from her eyes.

They both jumped as the door was suddenly swung open. “Kagome, are we going or not?” Sota snickered, realizing he’d interrupted something. “You two look pretty funny.”

Kagome scowled. “You little brat!” She took off after him. Inu Yasha chuckled. That kid was going to get it when his sister caught up with him. And for once it wasn’t him getting the short end of her temper.

After a small scrimmage between the siblings, the three made it down to the beach. Spotting Yuka, Eri and Ayume the three headed for the girls. Kagome spread out the one of the large towels and took a seat on it to put on her sunscreen.

“Sota! It’s good to see you!” Ayume came forward and scooped the boy into a bear-hug. “It’s been so long!”

Sota turned scarlet. “Um…heh, uh…nice to see you too.”

Kagome giggled. Sota had always had a crush on Ayume and Kagome teased him relentlessly about it. Ayume, of course, was completely oblivious and thought of Sota as her own little brother. Eri and Yuka joined their friend squealing over the little boy, pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair.

Kagome giggled more as her brother turned redder and redder. Inu Yasha sat beside her on the towel. “Why is your brother blushing so bad?”

Kagome giggled harder. “Because he’s a teenage boy and he’s surrounded by a bunch of pretty girls.”

Inu Yasha smirked. “Oh.” He’d never let the kid live this one down.

“Would you help me put some of this on my back?” Kagome handed him the bottle of sunscreen.

Inu Yasha nodded and began to rub the gel into her skin. He focused on his task with extra care, massaging her muscles as he went. Kagome gave a soft moan and leaned deeper into his touch. He smirked and moved his hands up to rub the back of her neck. ‘Her skin is so soft.’

“Hey, it looks like you’re pretty good at that. Would you mind…” Eri stopped speaking as Kagome gave her a glare that issued an order for her immediate silence. “Uh…never mind.”

“I’ll help!” Sota proceeded to help the three girls with their sunscreen. After that he turned and made a mad dash for the water as Yuka chased him into the waves.

Kagome smiled and grabbed Inu Yasha’s hand, which was still rubbing her shoulders. “Come on.” She pulled him to his feet and into the water as well. Ayume and Eri spread their towels and prepared for a bit of well deserved sunbathing.

In the water, Sota swam around in circles, trying to escape Yuka. He tried hiding behind Inu Yasha. Kagome chuckled. “That’s not a good idea, Sota.”

Sota squealed as the hanyou suddenly turned and picked him up. He tossed the boy into the slightly deeper water. Sota sputtered to the surface. “Hey, that’s not fair!” Kagome laughed as her brother was caught off guard by a now much closer Yuka.

Inu Yasha smirked at her mischievously. “What are you laughing at, wench?”

Kagome tried to make a run for it, but was tackled by her hanyou. Inu Yasha draped her over his shoulder as he stood back up. Kagome pounded playfully on his back. “Inu Yasha, put me down!”

He smirked. “Sure thing.” He tossed her right next to her brother, who was again drowned in water.

As Kagome sputtered to the surface, Sota wiped away the salt water from his eyes. He looked across the water and pointed at a man on a surf board. “Check it out! Hey, Inu Yasha, can you do that?”

The hanyou turned to see what the boy was talking about and watched the surfer glide on the wave. Kagome moved closer to him. “Inu Yasha, don’t we know him?”

Looking more closely, he nodded. “Yeah, it’s that Kitto guy.”

Yuka moved to stand near them. “Is he nuts? Taking a baby on a surf board of all things.” She glanced at the shore. “His poor wife looks like she’s about to go into a nervous break down.”

That’s when Kagome noticed the small bundle clutched to the man’s chest. Kagome shook her head vehemently. “How irresponsible! That’s so dangerous! Poor Yuki!” She looked toward the shore and watched the small woman pace back and forth, her young daughter clutched to her own chest. She looked like she was having a panic attack. Kagome frowned and swam toward her.

“Kagome?” Inu Yasha watched her for a moment and then followed. He still wasn’t willing to leave her alone with another male, no matter if he already had a mate or not.

Kagome went to the shore and straight to Yuki’s side. The young woman acknowledged her with a bow. “It’s good to see you again.”

Kagome smiled. “Yes, but it seems like your husband has taken up a new pleasure in scaring the life out of you.” She nodded toward the now returning man on his surf board.

Yuki frowned and looked back out into the water. “He insisted that Kinshin was big enough to go with him, but I just can’t help but worry.”

“Feh, he looks like he can take care of the kid.” Inu Yasha came to stand beside Kagome.

Kitto came to the shore with a very happy little boy in his arms. He chuckled at his wife’s panicked expression. “He’s fine. I think he liked that.”

Sota came running out of the water. “That was so cool! Hey, mister could you show me how to do that?”

“Sota, Mom would have a fit!” Kagome shook her head. “You’re not going into that deep of water with me.”

Kitto smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. “Sorry kid.” He turned to Inu Yasha. “Do you surf? Um, I’m sorry. I don’t seem to remember your name.”

“Inu Yasha. I’ve never tried, but it looks simple enough. I’m sure if you can do it, I can.” The hanyou crossed his arms over his chest proudly.

Kitto smiled broadly. “Oh, the athletic type, eh? Well, come on then, I’ll show you the ropes.” Inu Yasha gave Kagome an uncertain look. Kitto chuckled. “Don’t worry about the girls. I’m sure the kids will keep them busy.” He handed a surprised Kagome the little boy.

She looked down at the little boy and then at her beloved. She smiled and nodded. “Go on. I’m sure you’ll like it. I’ll wait here for you.”

Inu Yasha nodded and Kitto got his extra board. The two men went into the water and Kitto gave Inu Yasha a rather quick explanation. With his demon agility, it wasn’t long before Inu Yasha had the hang of surfing. Meanwhile, Kagome and Yuki went to sit by Kagome’s friends. The five young women chattered nonstop, while Sota swam around in the water and pouted because he didn’t get to ride the surf board. Kagome had decided she’d make it up to him and let Inu Yasha take her brother out once he’d learned to surf well enough on his own.

About an hour passed before the two men returned to the shore to meet up with Yuki and Kagome. “You’re not half bad for a beginner. I bet with a little practice, you could be even better than me.” Kitto offered Yuki his hand to help her up.

Inu Yasha smirked. “Thanks.”

A bright idea struck Kitto as he was gathering Kinshin under one arm. “Why don’t you join the tournament? You could start out in the beginner’s class. I’m pretty sure you’d win.”

Inu Yasha and Kagome exchanged wary glances. “I don’t know. We don’t really have the time. Kagome’s family reunion is keeping us pretty busy.”

“Just think about it. It starts the day after tomorrow. I’d be willing to lend you my board. Just let me know. Well, we better head in. These two rug-rats need a nap, I’m sure. See ya!” And with that Kitto and his family disappeared over the dunes back toward the hotel.


	12. Rain and Fire

“Are you going to surf, Inu Yasha? That would be so cool! I bet you’d win.” Sota tugged at his hero’s arm.

Inu Yasha pulled it away. “Of course, I would.”

“Wouldn’t that be a little unfair, Inu Yasha? You know they wouldn’t stand a chance against you.” Kagome pointed out from her place on the towel. They were still on the beach, but the sun was slowly creeping toward the horizon. In the distance dark rain clouds could be seen forming near the southern horizon.

Inu Yasha puffed out his chest and stuck his nose in the air. A small blush crossed his cheeks. “Feh.” He was glad Kagome had so much faith in him.

“Well, isn’t that jumping to conclusions Kagome? You don’t even know who would be in this tournament.” Yuka sat up and brushed some sand from her legs.

“Yeah, what about all those guys that’ve practiced a lot more than him? They might win. Inu Yasha just learned to surf today, after all.” Eri didn’t even bother to look up from her position on her stomach.

Ayume grinned. “I don’t know guys. I’d bet he would at least win the beginners level.”

“I’ll take that bet.” Yuka chimed. “He might make it to the finals, but I doubt he’d win.”

“Hey!” Inu Yasha growled.

“I’ll take it too. I’m with Yuka. He just learned for crying out loud!”

Ayume glared. “Fine! If he wins the beginners level then you guys owe me dinner for two weeks! And if he doesn’t then I’ll buy your dinners for a one week!” She turned and smirked at Kagome. “You want to get in on this? He is your boyfriend.”

Kagome sputtered. “He hasn’t even agreed to participate yet and I think the other guys would be at big disadvantage…”

“I’m going to do it.” Inu Yasha suddenly interjected.

“What! Inu Yasha!” Kagome stood up and glared at him, clearly warning him of what was at stake. She stomped over and spoke in a tone only he could hear. “What if someone discovers you’re a demon?”

He grinned mischievously and snaked an arm around her waist bringing her flush against him. “Don’t worry, wench, I’ll behave.” He glared over her head at Yuka and Eri. “But I want to do it mainly to shut those two up.”

The two girls returned his glare and Kagome began to chuckle. “All right.” She leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. “But remember you promised to behave.”

“Yay! Inu Yasha’s so going to win!” Sota ran around in a circle making a groove in the sand.

Kagome chuckled again when she heard Inu Yasha’s stomach growl. He scowled at her then proceeded to whine in his usual fashion. “It’s not funny. Kagome, I’m hungry.”

Eri finally lifted her head. “Then go get something from the vender over there.” When he didn’t move and continued to look at Kagome expectantly, she frowned. “What is it with you? You act like Kagome should take care of you or something. You’re a grown man, go get it yourself.”

Kagome, who until that point had her back to the other girl, turned to glare at Eri for the second time that day. “Eri, that was not very nice. I expected better of you.” It wasn’t Inu Yasha’s fault that he didn’t know how things worked here in her time. And besides she didn’t mind taking care of him. He always made sure she was provided for when she was in his time, so it was only right that she do the same for him in hers.

Eri gaped at her friend like a fish. ‘What did I say?’

Kagome turned back to Inu Yasha, who was hiding the hurt look behind a skillful mask of irritation. But no matter how skillful that mask was Kagome could always see through it. “Don’t mind her, Inu Yasha. She doesn’t know about everything or else she wouldn’t have said that.” She hugged him. He hugged her back warmly, but continued to scowl over her head at Eri.

Sota decided it was time to defend his hero. He patted his own stomach. “I’m hungry too, Kagome.”

Kagome sighed and released her hanyou. She rolled her eyes at the two. “All right, I guess it’s time to go in.” She picked up the towel and shook it.

“Hey, you guys don’t have to leave!” Eri shouted. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

Kagome cast her a weak smile. “How else am I going to feed these two? Sota can eat nearly as much as Inu Yasha now. I don’t have enough money to feed both of them.” Kagome grinned. “Don’t worry, we’ve still got another week to hang out. We’ll see you guys later, okay?” She placed the last of their things in her mother’s beach bag and went to swing the large bag over her shoulder, but Inu Yasha took it from her and slung it over his own shoulder. Kagome smiled at him and then waved at her friends. “Bye, see you later.” She took Inu Yasha’s hand and they began to walk back to the hotel.

Sota paused before following. “Bye, Ayume.” He blushed furiously and ran after his sister. Yuka and Eri giggled at the boy’s expression before beginning a new round of gossip.

Sota dashed passed the couple as they strolled through the lobby hand in hand. He ran to the elevator and pushed the button, trying to hide the still pink tint of his cheeks. The couple arrived as the door swished open and they headed back to the room. Upon their return, Sota promptly announced Inu Yasha was going to be in the tournament to the rest of the family. Kagome meanwhile set to work fixing the hungry hanyou and her brother a snack. Dinner wouldn’t be too long from now and Iki hated when they spoiled their appetites.

“Sota! I was watching that!” Gramps snatched the remote back from the boy.

“Aw, come on Gramps, the news is boring.” Sota whined.

“Sota, why don’t you go get clean up. Kagome will save you a sandwich I’m sure.” Iki waved her son away from the old man. Sota pouted and stomped off to shower.

Kagome set a plate with two sandwiches in front of Inu Yasha, who was currently frowning and rubbing at one of his fuzzy ears. She reached out and rubbed it gently. “What’s wrong?”

“I got water in it.” He grumbled and began to eat the sandwich. Kagome frowned at the thought and continued to rub his ear for him. His eyes glazed over and drifted to half mast under her ministrations to his irritated appendage. Kagome smiled as she heard him growl softly. 

Iki was watching the exchange from her seat on the sofa. ‘They have such a bond. They truly love each other. Tokui used to look at me the same way Inu Yasha now looks at my daughter.’ She sighed inwardly. ‘Things are going to be moving faster between those two and I must be prepared for the inevitable,’ she grinned to herself, ‘grandchildren with little furry ears!’

Kagome finally released Inu Yasha’s ear to eat her own sandwich. She placed the extra one in the refrigerator for Sota. She then placed a hand on Inu Yasha’s shoulder. “Go clean up. I’m going to help mom start dinner. Maybe the hot water will help your ear.”

He nodded and squeezed her hand gently before leaving. Iki and Kagome set to work making dinner. When Inu Yasha finally reappeared after his shower, Kagome left her mother with what was remaining to go bathe herself. Dinner consisted of Sota recollection of Inu Yasha’s surfing and of the hanyou’s proud declaration that he’d win the contest without even breaking a sweat. Kagome had merely shaken her head at the two and smiled knowing that Inu Yasha was probably right.

“Hey, I want to watch my movie tonight! Inu Yasha, you have to watch it with me. You’ll love it!” Sota finished off his plate and stood.

Inu Yasha looked at the boy skeptically. He then turned to Kagome for assurance or assistance whichever was the case. Kagome merely shrugged. She liked X-Men, but she’d seen it nearly a half-dozen times because of Sota. She wouldn’t mind watching it again as long as she could cuddle with Inu Yasha. He sighed. “All right, kid.”

Sota grinned broadly and rushed to put on the movie. Kagome smiled at her beloved as she collected their plates. “Go have a seat. I’ll be right there.”

He returned her smile with slight irritation and went to sit on the floor beside the couch which was currently occupied with Sota and Gramps. Iki and Kagome quickly cleaned up and left the dishes to soak then joined the others. Iki sat beside Sota on the couch and Kagome went to sit beside Inu Yasha on the floor.

Inu Yasha made a somewhat bold move considering the company they were in. He pulled Kagome in front of him, to where she was sitting on the floor between his legs. Kagome blushed a little as he pulled backwards until her back was pressed against his chest. She glanced at her family out of the corner of her eye, expecting shocked expressions. Her grandfather was already nodding off and was paying very little attention to his surroundings. Sota was already engrossed in the television and the movie hadn’t even started yet. Iki was watching them with a small smile.

Kagome relaxed at her mother’s smile and leaned deeper into Inu Yasha’s embrace which tightened around her.

As the movie started and Xavier began the explanation of mutation, Inu Yasha leaned close to her ear. “What’s a gene?”

Kagome thought for a long moment. “Well, it’s a teeny tiny thing that’s in your blood. It contains the traits that you get from your parents and what you pass on to your kids…er, pups.” She blushed a little at her description and the use of his term for kids.

“Oh.” He nodded his understanding and pulled her a little closer. They continued to watch the movie with interest, Inu Yasha asking questions from time to time. The concept of science-fiction was really new to him. Kagome didn’t mind the questions and answered them as best she could. She was very content, just sitting in the warmth of his embrace until it was time for bed.

&*&*&*&*

Dark sheets of rain pounded against the glass door. Kagome frowned at the dark clouds from her position on the bed. She lay across the foot of it with her head propped up by her elbows. She was bored. The rain had started early that morning and it simply hadn’t let up. They had watched TV for a while and then played a game of cards, which had resulted in an argument between the hanyou and miko about cheating. And now she was bored out of her mind.

“Hey.” Kagome looked up at the slightly timid features of her adored hanyou. He approached slowly with his ears back as if afraid she’d ‘sit’ him. She gave him a small smile which immediately relaxed him. She felt the pressure on the bed change as he sat beside her. “Here.” He handed her a chunk of melon.

She flashed him another small smile before taking the melon. “Thanks.” She nibbled at it. It was sweet and very good, but it did little to lighten her mood. She turned her gaze again to the door and frowned.

Inu Yasha began to rub her back soothingly. “What’s wrong, koi? Are you still mad at me?”

She tilted her head to look up at him and reached out to massage one of his ears. He growled approvingly and leaned into her touch, his eyes half shutting. “I’m not mad, just bored.”

“Feh.” He smirked. “How can you be bored with me around?”

Kagome returned his smirk with one of her own and rolled onto her back to look up at him more comfortably. His hand continued to rest on her hip. “Are you kidding? I’m surprised you’re not climbing the walls. You’re the most impatient man on this planet in your time and mine.”

The smirk left him momentarily at the reminder of their separate worlds. Then his smirk returned tenfold as an idea struck him. Kagome saw the flash of mischief in his eyes only a split-second before his attack. She squealed as he began his vicious barrage of tickles to her midsection. “Say you’re sorry, wench.”

“Please, stop!” Kagome sputtered between giggles.

“I deserve an apology.” He continued his relentless tickling attack.

Kagome struggled to brush away his hands uselessly. “No way!” She gasped for air and was immediately overtaken by another fit of giggles.

He grinned as the face of his beloved was twisted in euphoria and torture. “It’s only going to get worse.” To emphasis his meaning, he moved to tickle her sides. Kagome squealed even louder and tried to roll away to no avail.

She blinked up at him through blurry eyes. He saw the sparkle there, just before Kagome tackled him. Throwing her arms around his neck in a death grip, he was knocked off balance and they both tumbled from the bed with a loud thud. Inu Yasha wrapped his arms protectively around her and twisted quickly in order to take the brunt of the fall with his body. They lay very still for a while. Kagome was on top of him, her curves mimicking his. Inu Yasha felt his body respond to their intense closeness. He blushed and snapped. “What did you do that for?”

Kagome slowly lifted her head from its place in his chest. She blushed too, still a little out of breath. “It got you to stop tickling me, didn’t it?”

“Feh,” He smirked again, but real fire flickered behind his golden eyes and they danced playfully. “So, I like this position better anyway.”

Kagome chuckled. “Pervert.” She gave him a rather good impression of Sango after a groping incident.

His smirk widened. “Only when I’m with you.” Kagome smiled down at him and began to be drawn in to those golden orbs like a flower to the sun. She was a breath away and his lips were so inviting. He watched her entranced as she moved her lips closer to his. Her scent spiked and he could feel her hot breath on his skin, sending chills down his spine.

“What’s going on in here? I heard a loud- Oh!”

The two teens scrambled away from each other with deep scarlet faces. The intruder was Iki. She stood gaping at them for a moment before blushing herself. She hadn’t expected to find her daughter and the adorable hanyou in such a compromising poison. Watching her daughter’s horrified expression, she began to laugh. This drew the teens’ attention.

“Oh, Kagome, I think you two have been cooped up in here too long. Why don’t you go find something to keep yourselves entertained?”

Kagome looked at her mother timidly. ‘What! She’s not angry! She just saw me and Inu Yasha all over one another!’ She continued to blush furiously. “Um, but it’s raining.”

Iki chuckled again. “I’m sure there’s something to do in a big hotel like this one. Now, out! The both of you, out!” She began to usher the two toward the door, shoving Inu Yasha’s hat into his hands as she went. “Don’t get into too much trouble now!” She cheerfully pushed them out the door with a grin.

The couple stood staring at the closed door for a moment. Inu Yasha snorted. “What was that about?”

Kagome shrugged. “Beats me.” She helped him on with the hat. “Come on, we might as well go take a look around.” He nodded and she took his hand. They headed for the lobby. Kagome was going to ask the attendant at the desk what the hotel provided as far as entertainment was concerned.

As they entered she spotted the courtesy phone. Remembering an old prank she and her friends had pulled when she was younger, she nudged Inu Yasha. “Do you want to have some fun?”

“Yeah, sure.” He looked at her strangely for even asking such a question. She grinned and pulled him to the phone. She picked up the phone book and flipped through it for a second and then dialed the phone. He scowled. “What are you doing? I thought you said we were going to do something fun.”

Kagome covered the phone mike with her hand. “We are, trust me.”

Inu Yasha swiveled his ears forward as a man’s voice answered on the other end. “Welcome to Pizza, Pizza, Pizza! How can I help you today?”

“Yes, I’m throwing a party. I’d like fifty of your extra large pizzas with everything on them delivered.” Kagome was turning red from trying desperately not to laugh.

“Yes, ma’am right away. Can I have your name and address please? And how will you be paying?”

“Shina Higurashi. I’m at the Blue Lagoon Hotel suite 905 and I’ll be paying with cash.” Kagome had overheard her cousins talking about the suite they were sharing. It was one of the largest and most expensive in the hotel. 

Inu Yasha was watching her with amusement. ‘Pizza? Oh, yeah, that thing we ate at the mall when I got my clothes. Why would she send that Shina slut good food like that?’

“Thank you very much. I’ve put your order in and it will be there in approximately forty-five minutes.”

“Thank you. I’ll be waiting.” Kagome hung up the phone and burst into laughter. “I can’t wait to see her expression when they bring those to her room.”

Inu Yasha chuckled finally getting the joke. “Remind me to never get on your bad side.”

Kagome glanced at her watch. “Well, we’ve got some time before the pizzas arrive, so let’s go see what this hotel’s hiding from us.”

The hotel offered quite a number of things, including an indoor pool in the basement, a restaurant, and a weight room. “Let’s go see what they have in their weight room.” Kagome pulled Inu Yasha along in the direction the attendant had indicated.

“What’s a weight room?”

Kagome slowed and allowed him to walk beside her. “It’s a room filled with different types of equipment used to exercise.”

“Feh, why do you need machines to exercise?”

“People in this time don’t usually do as much manual labor as in yours. Lots of people work in tall buildings where they stay all day, so they don’t get much exercise.” They stepped into a large room filled with black and white gym equipment. One wall of the room was solid mirrors while the other two were windows and the fourth was simply painted white. The windowed walls faced outside and into a small hall that connected to the restaurant. “People had to find other ways to exercise, so they invented machines to help.” 

There was no one else presently in the room, so Kagome began to explain the machines. When she came to the free weights, Inu Yasha’s eyes lit up. “So, humans use these to get stronger, huh?”

“Yeah.”

He eyed the long pole with two rather large weights on it. “It doesn’t look like much.”

Kagome chuckled lightly. “I’m sure it won’t be much for you. But why don’t you try them out anyway. You can always put more on. I’m going to try out that machine over there.” She pointed to a strange machine with a big black wheel in front.

He smirked. “Okay.” Kagome smiled and went off to climb onto her machine. Inu Yasha went to examine the weights. Currently there was two hundred pounds on the bar. He read the numbers on the weights and placed another two hundred on the bar. ‘It’s a start anyways.’

Kagome watched from her place as Inu Yasha lay down beneath the bar and began to bench press the large weights. She watched intensely as the muscles in his arms rippled clearly through the thin t-shirt. She looked away as he rose to put more weight on the bar.

Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome’s back and watched her tiny muscles work. Her baby blue outfit clung to her slim frame, and he felt his pulse quicken but not from exertion. He lay back beneath the now five hundred pound bar. ‘I’m going to have to work off some of this energy.’ He began to pump the bar with more voracity.

Kagome wasn’t the only one watching Inu Yasha’s display. A group of teenage girls had stopped in the middle of the hall heading to the restaurant and were observing as well. Suddenly the weight room was filled with them. Inu Yasha gasped as he suddenly found himself surrounded by chattering girls dressed in fancy but tiny dresses and tops.

“Wow, you’re so strong.”

“You’re so handsome.”

“Do you want to have dinner with me? My treat!”

“Forget dinner. Want to come back to my suite with me? We’ll order room-service after.” The girl moved to touch him and Inu Yasha sat up so fast, he nearly lost his cap.

“Kagome!”

“That’s not my name, but you can call me anything you want.” The girl continued to move forward. A flash of blue blocked her path. “Huh?”

Kagome glared daggers at the girl. “I’d suggest you back off.”

The group of girls gasped. The one who’d tried to put the moves on Inu Yasha, glared at Kagome. “Who are you? I saw him first!”

Kagome turned red with anger. “How dare you! You don’t even know his name, you tramp!”

“Well, I would if you weren’t interfering!”

“Enough!” Inu Yasha rose behind Kagome and put an arm around her waist. “Move!” He ordered before shoving the girl aside. The other girls caught her as she stumbled. They stared at the couple as they left.

In the hall, Kagome wrapped her arms around her hanyou. “Well, so much for exercising.” He chuckled and held her tighter.

As they crossed the lobby, they met a familiar friend. “Hi, Inu Yasha. And Kagome, right?” Kitto smiled. Kagome nodded. “Well, have you decided if you’re going to be in the tournament or not?”

Inu Yasha nodded. “Yeah, I decided I’d give it a shot.”

“Great! If the rain stops some time today, we’ll get some practice in. That sound okay with you?”

Inu Yasha nodded. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Kagome glanced at her watch. “Oh, Inu Yasha, we’d better go if we’re going to get there before the pizzas.”

He grinned. “All right. See you around, Kitto.” They waved and began to walk away when Kagome spotted the delivery man. 

“We’d better hurry.” She pointed at the man pushing a cart with a dozen red warmer sacks on it. They ran to the hall with the elevators. “Take the stairs.” She pointed at the door with the picture of staircase on it.

“Got it, get on.” He offered her his back and she jumped on. Once inside, he leapt from platform to platform and was on the ninth floor in no time.

Kagome slid off his back and grabbed his hand. “Hurry, or we’ll miss it.” They darted down the hall and paused at the corner just before reaching the suite. From here they could easily see the door, but weren’t likely to be seen themselves, not by the delivery man or the occupants of the suite.

Kagome chuckled. “I almost feel guilty about this.”

“Feh, why? She’s obviously done worse to you. Remember what she did to your hair.” He ran a hand through her raven hair as if to remind her.

She grinned. “I did say ‘almost’.”

Inu Yasha put a finger to his lips as he heard the elevator doors open. A moment later the delivery man came down the hall. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome against the wall beside him, so they wouldn’t be spotted. The delivery man stopped in front of Shina’s suite and knocked on the door.

A moment later Gyou opened the door. He looked at the delivery man with an expression of annoyance. “Can I help you?”

“Yes, I have the pizzas you ordered. That will be 27,288.18 yen, please.”

“What! I didn’t order any pizzas!”

“Yes, well someone at this address did. Wait, I have the name here.” The man looked down at his pad. “Shina Higurashi.”

“Shina?” Gyou turned around and yelled for the girl inside the suite. “Shina, get out here!”

A moment later Shina appeared. “What is it? I’m busy!”

The delivery man smiled, glad to finally get the person that ordered. “I have your pizzas, ma’am. If you’ll pay, I’ll be glad to help you bring them inside.”

“Pizzas? I didn’t order any pizzas!”

“You’re name is on the order. You clearly did.”

“I did not!”

“Ma’am, don’t make me get the authorities involved in this.”

“Fine, how much is it?”

“27,288.18 yen.”

“What! That’s outrageous!”

“Ma’am, you did order fifty of our extra larges with everything on them.”

She glared at the man and grumbled. “There is only one person that would know I was here and do this to me. Kagome, that little slut is going to pay for this!”

Inu Yasha picked up the grumble and knew it was time for a quick get away. He motioned silently for Kagome to get on his back and in a move faster than the human eye could see, he dashed to the staircase once more. As they entered they heard Shina bellow her anger at the top of her lungs.

Kagome chuckled. “I don’t feel so guilty anymore.” She squeezed her hanyou tightly as he hopped down to Kagome’s floor. 

Inu Yasha chuckled too, as they began to walk down the hall toward their suite. “Thinking of food, I’m kind of hungry.”

Kagome smirked. “When are you not?”

“Hey!” Inu Yasha pouted playfully.

Kagome opened the door to the suite to find it very quiet inside. The lights were off and the only sounds were the still pounding rain and Gramps’ snoring. Kagome walked forward in the darkness, her eyes not yet adjusted to the pitch black. Her foot caught the edge of a kitchen chair and she tumbled forward taking the chair with her. “Umph!” Kagome tried to contain herself as the chair fell on top of her.

“Kagome!” Inu Yasha hissed as he ran to her side. He pulled the chair off and set it aside. “Are you all right?”

Kagome looked up into the concerned golden orbs that always glowed in the darkness. “Yeah.”

He helped her up and held her hand as he led the way to the bedroom. “Klutz, you should have waited on me.”

Kagome looked around and listened intently for a second. “I hope I didn’t wake anyone. They all seem to be napping.”

“No, but quiet or you will.” He pushed open the door to the bedroom and once they were inside, flipped on the light.

Kagome hobbled over to the bed and rubbed her knee where she banged it on the floor. “Ow.”

Inu Yasha moved to kneel in front of her and examine her knee. “You’re so clumsy sometimes.” He ran his hand gently over the tender red area.

“It’s not bad.” Kagome reassured him.

“Are you sure?”

Kagome smiled at him. “Why, are you going to kiss it and make it better?”

Inu Yasha raised an eyebrow at her, not familiar with the phrase. “Well, maybe not kiss it, but I can make it feel better.”

It was Kagome’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Oh?”

He smirked. “Yeah, do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Kagome gave him a small smile. She wasn’t prepared when he dipped his head and ran his rough tongue along the scratch on her knee. The sensation sent waves of heat through her body. ‘Oh, my!’

After a few more passes with his tongue, he looked up to see her features flushed. “Is that better?” Kagome couldn’t find her voice, so she nodded. He smirked. “Do you hurt anywhere else?” Kagome lifted her arm to show the longer and deeper scratch the chair had given her. He tenderly took her elbow and began the same care on it.

Kagome’s breaths caught in her throat. His tongue working her skin made her body tremble. Vaguely, she noticed that the scratches weren’t hurting anymore. But that was not what was filling her mind at the moment.

Inu Yasha could smell the change in her scent and it was like a wonderful perfume from heaven. When he looked up to question her again, her eyes were half closed in bliss. He smiled and moved to sit beside her. “Kagome…”

His lips were suddenly covered with hers. All words were lost to memory as his arms slipped around her and his mouth took hers hungrily. Kagome’s fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned into his mouth. The sensation made him shiver to his core. Her scent was becoming more intense by the second and it was driving him mad. His hands slid up the back of her shirt and caressed the warm skin beneath. Kagome gasped for both pleasure and air. Inu Yasha ran kisses down her exposed neck and nipped at her ear. Kagome’s hands wandered over his strong back and shoulders. “Inu Yasha…” Her voice held desire, despite the fact that she was trying to remind him they weren’t alone.

He rose up to look at her. Beads of perspiration were forming on his brow. “Kagome…”

“The others…” She panted. He frowned in understanding, but neither could resist one last passionate kiss. Kagome pulled him down to lay beside her on the bed. She cuddled as deep into his chest as she could get. “Hold me, Inu Yasha. Just hold me.” He understood her desire and their limitations. Although his demon blood was screaming for other things, he held her tightly, his human half content to make her happy and keep her in his arms.


	13. Scares and Scars

Inu Yasha opened an eye and watched Iki cross the room to open the curtains. Outside he could see the receding line of dark clouds, and the sun attempting to cut through them. Iki turned and saw him watching her. She smiled. “You two looked so comfortable I didn’t want to wake you.” Inu Yasha blushed a little at being found in bed with his miko, no matter if they were clothed or not. Kagome stirred and lifted her head to look at her mother. “Well, since you’re both up, come get some lunch.”

Kagome blinked sleepily at her mother and glanced at the side table clock. ‘I guess I drifted off. It’s been less than an hour. Well, it was just a cat nap.’

Because of Kagome’s lack of response, Inu Yasha nodded to Iki. She smiled and left. Kagome rolled back and buried her nose into his neck.

Inu Yasha smirked at her. “Come on, koi. Let’s get something to eat. I promised I’d met Kitto, if the sun came out. And it is out.”

Kagome growled softly against his neck, which tickled Inu Yasha like crazy. “I like it here. It’s warm and safe and smells good.”

He chuckled. “Get up, wench. We’re loosing daylight.” He rolled away from her reluctantly. Kagome grumbled, but moved to follow him into the other room. The two sat down at the small table and Iki set a plate of food before them. Kagome nearly shrieked. There before her was a large slice of extra-large pizza with everything.

“What’s wrong dear? You look pale. Are you feeling all right?” Iki placed a hand on Kagome’s brow.

“Um, I’m fine.” She exchanged a look with Inu Yasha. “Where’d this pizza come from Mom?”

“Oh, well, Shina brought it by. She said something about having too much. She asked to see you, but you two were still asleep.”

‘I bet she did.’ Kagome looked at Inu Yasha one more time and then eyed the pizza suspiciously. ‘Would she try to poison me? No, then she wouldn’t have given it to my mom.’ Inu Yasha sat beside her, poking his slice with a long claw as if were a demon in disguise.

“What’s wrong? I thought you two liked pizza.” Iki watched them curiously.

“Uh, we do.” Kagome picked up her slice and took a timid bite. Inu Yasha watched as she chewed it thoughtfully. She grinned and took another bite. “Mmm, not bad.”

Inu Yasha took that as a sign that it was okay and dove in. He’d been starving since they arrived back in the suite, but he’d been unwilling to leave Kagome after what had happened. He felt his body rush again with heat at the memory. ‘By kami, she has no idea what she does to me!’

Kagome glanced his way and saw him sweating. “Is it too spicy for you?”

He flinched at her voice. “Uh…no. It’s fine.” His cheeks tinted a slight pink. ‘Good thing she can’t read minds. I’d be sat for sure, for that last thought.’

“Okay.” Kagome gave him a sideways smile. ‘I wonder what’s gotten into him?’ She blushed a little. ‘I wonder if he’s thinking about what happened earlier.’ Kagome chewed her pizza thoughtfully, daydreaming about what might have occurred had they been alone. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a growl of annoyance next to her. She turned to gaze at the frustrated hanyou. “What?”

“Will you hurry up already! Kitto has probably already gone off by himself!” By now he had three pizza crusts left sitting in front of him.

She shoved the remainder of the pizza in her mouth and mumbled. “Okay, okay!” He opened his mouth to say something but Kagome jumped up and ran off into the other room before he had a chance.

‘She’ll be a few minutes.’ He sighed and went to change in the bathroom. By the time he emerged Kagome had finished packing a fresh towel for him to dry with and one of the ones they’d been using to sit in the sand with. She’d also packed a small set of binoculars. She flashed him a smile. “Ready?” Kagome hadn’t changed, the water looked pretty rough and it would probably be freezing, so she decided she’d just sit and watch and drool over Inu Yasha while his shirt was off.

He handed her his bandanna with an expectant gaze. She chuckled lightly and helped him on with it. ‘I like taking care of him. It feels so natural.’

Inu Yasha hid his smug smile. ‘I like it when she does stuff like this. I wonder if she’ll always take care of me.’ As soon as she was done, he grabbed her hand and hauled her out of the suite and down into the lobby.

Kitto was standing near the door, looking out at the sun. He turned as he heard them approach. “There you are. I almost gave up on you. Let’s go catch some waves.” He shoved the spare board into Inu Yasha’s hands.

The hanyou gave the man a toothy grin. “Sorry, we kind of fell asleep.”

They started out the doors and toward the beach. “Well, it was a nice day for that sort of thing. Yuki and the squirts are still sleeping. I left them a note.”

Kagome trudged beside them. “You don’t think she’ll mind waking up finding you gone?” She could hardly stand waking up with Inu Yasha not within her sights. And these days it was more like within reach.

“Oh, she won’t mind. I think I freaked her out taking Kinshin out for a surf the other day.” He chuckled lightly.

“I don’t blame her. Inu Yasha, if…” ‘Oh my god, I almost said that if he ever did that with our kids I’d kill him.’ Kagome turned bright red.

Inu Yasha glared at her. “What is it, wench?”

Kagome looked away. “Um…don’t loose your bandana. It’s my favorite.”

“Sure.” Inu Yasha smirked. ‘That was not was she was going to say.’

They all stopped and gazed at the turbulent ocean. “Looks pretty rough, but it’ll make for some killer waves!” Kitto dropped his own towel on the ground and made a dash for the water.

Kagome shivered a bit as the wind whipped around them. Inu Yasha looked at her worriedly. “Are you cold?”

Kagome smiled and took out the large beach towel she’d brought for Inu Yasha. “I’ll be fine. I’ll borrow your towel until you get out.”

Inu Yasha looked around suspiciously. He had a sudden sense of foreboding. But the beach was entirely deserted. It was already late in the afternoon and no one wanted to bother coming out to the beach this late and right after a rain storm to top it off. But still he felt strange. “Will you be all right here by yourself?”

Kagome smiled again as she wrapped his towel around her spaghetti-strapped top. “I’ll stay right here. I promise.” She gave him a little shove toward the water. “I’ll be fine. Now, go have fun!”

Inu Yasha gave her a reluctant nod and snatched up the surf-board. “You better watch me!” He shouted smugly over his shoulder as he dashed into the water.

Kagome chuckled. “Believe me, I will.” She took a moment to lay out the extra towel and then sat down on it, wrapping herself in the large warm beach towel. She pulled out her binoculars and found her hunky hanyou in the waters. Kagome watched him for some time as he rode the waves and with each new attempt succeeded by leaps and bounds. Soon he was surfing better than Kitto.

Suddenly two pairs of hands grasped her from behind. Kagome managed a single cry of, “Inu Yasha!” before a hand slammed down over her lips. She struggled, the towel falling away from her. Her assailants, however, were stronger than she and easily drug her away from the beach and over a dune.

She was finally released, though still surrounded. Kagome gawked at them. Before her stood Gyou and behind her stood Chi. “What do you…want?”

Gyou’s eyes flickered evilly. “We want to remind you, who you’re dealing with.” He looked up at the hotel that loomed over the next dune. 

Kagome followed his gaze and found the sole figure that stood on the ninth floor balcony. ‘Shina.’ Kagome could have sworn she saw the girl grin even from that distance. She looked back to her assailants when she heard the bone chilling clicks.

“And now we’re going to teach you a lesson.” Chi spat behind her. She saw the flash of metal in the dying sunlight.

*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha sputtered out of the water and looked around. ‘I could have sworn I heard…’ “Hey! Kitto! Did you hear something?”

Kitto looked over at the strange silver haired man, who was quickly becoming his friend. He shrugged. “No.”

Inu Yasha looked around again and then he noticed something missing from the shore. “Damn it!” He caught the next wave and rode it all the way to the beach. As he jumped from the board to the sand, he heard the most blood curdling scream and his heart skipped a beat. “Kagome!” In less than three seconds he was standing a mere ten feet away from her.

He stared at her, rage building by the millisecond. It was not the fact that his beloved stood shivering half naked trying desperately to cover herself that angered him, or even the fear that emanated in her scent, but the fact that a thin line of blood was forming horizontally just above her exposed chest. His claws dug into his palms and a feral growl grew in his throat. The two men turned toward him at the sound. He glared, his eyes flashing red. “How dare you! I’m going to kill you!”

Gyou turned and glared back. He flashed the switchblade in front of him. “Just try it. No one will miss you, I’m sure.”

Inu Yasha growled and without further warning darted forward, his fist connecting solidly with Gyou’s nose. Gyou staggered back and Chi jumped at Inu Yasha from the side, his own switchblade flashing out. Inu Yasha landed a kick to his gut, sending him flying.

Kagome watched in silent horror as the fight persisted and Inu Yasha continued to grow even more angered. He presently was punching Gyou in the stomach and leaving Chi with a black eye at the same time. When he lifted Gyou up in one clawed hand and his eyes flashed red once more, Kagome couldn’t contain her fear any longer. “Inu Yasha, don’t kill them!”

Gyou tore at the hand that was currently denying him of precious oxygen. Inu Yasha glanced at Kagome and then gave one last death glare at Gyou. He brought the young man nose to nose with him. “Lay a hand on her again and I really will kill you.” He hissed it low enough that Kagome didn’t hear and then tossed Gyou into Chi, causing both to fall into unconsciousness.

Kagome darted across the sand, still trying to hide her breast beneath her arms, and buried her face into his bare chest. Sobs shook her as his arms slipped around her. She gasped sharply and the scent of her blood filled his nose. He lifted a hand to find it streaked with a line of blood. “Those bastards!” He lifted her chin, so he could see her face. “Kagome, are you all right? Are you in pain?” Tears streamed down her cheeks mixing with sand, causing streaks of mud. She didn’t answer; instead, she buried her face back into his chest and sobbed. “Kagome?”

She struggled to breathe through her tears. “I’m cold.”

He wrapped his arms around her again, this time more carefully. He lifted her into his arms bridal style and Kagome continued to hide her nakedness in his chest by huddling against him. They began the walk back to the place where Kagome had left the towels, leaving behind two unconscious cousins and the remnants of Kagome’s favorite baby blue spaghetti-strapped top. 

Kitto was waiting on the shore. “Hey, what’s going on?” He gasped when he spotted Kagome. “What happened!” His eyes lingered a little too long on Kagome’s bare and bloody backside, and Inu Yasha growled loudly. Kitto quickly averted his gaze, but didn’t turn away. “Is she all right?”

Inu Yasha stood Kagome up with her back to Kitto and took up the abandoned towel, wrapping it around Kagome’s shivering form. “She’ll be okay.” He looked down at her. “Right?” Kagome nodded mutely and again buried her face in his chest.

Kitto let out a breath. “Good. Now, will you tell me what’s going on?”

“Let’s just say there’s some bad blood between Kagome and some of her family. They attacked her just now.”

Kitto looked back up to see a towel now wrapped around the little miko. “Attacked?”

“Yeah.” Inu Yasha took a deep breath. “Listen Kitto, I don’t think it would be such a good idea for me to be in this tournament. I can’t leave Kagome alone that long. They could try something like this again.”

“I understand, but if you’d like I can help keep an eye on her while you’re in the water.”

Inu Yasha flinched. He didn’t trust others to protect his Kagome. It had taken a very long time before he allowed Miroku or Sango to do such a thing. Kagome was his responsibility and his to protect. He looked down at her, but all he could see was the top of her head. “I’ll think about it.”

“Okay, give me a call when you decide. I’m in room 513.” Kitto looked at Kagome worriedly. “Are you sure she doesn’t need a doctor?”

Inu Yasha glanced once more at Kagome. The wounds bled but they weren’t deep. Kagome had survived a lot worse. “Yeah, I’m sure.” He released her momentarily to stuff the other things into the beach bag. “We’re calling it a day, see you later.” Then he lifted the still stunned miko into his arms and carried her back to the hotel.

Kagome cuddled deep into his chest and buried her face in his neck. People stared as they crossed the lobby and entered the elevator. “Inu Yasha, don’t tell her.” He looked down at her. It was the first coherent thing she’d said since the incident. He felt a wave of relief wash over him.

He snorted. “Why not? It’s about time she knew what was going on.”

“No, please. She doesn’t need to worry about this.”

The doors opened and Inu Yasha began to walk slowly down the hall. “If we don’t, things are only going to get worse.”

Kagome lifted her head from the crook in his neck and looked up at him with pleading eyes. The look broke his heart. There was such sadness and desperation in it. “Please.”

Inu Yasha sank to the floor in the middle of the empty hallway and clutched her to him like the lifeline of a drowning man. “Why? Kagome, tell me why?”

Kagome pulled an arm from beneath her towel and wrapped it around his neck. “Because she worries about me in the feudal era, she doesn’t need to do that while I’m here. She doesn’t need to worry about things that we can handle ourselves. We’ve faced demon after demon, we can face a couple of humans…even if they are supposed to be family.”

Inu Yasha took a ragged breath. Things were becoming more dangerous. Gyou and Chi had attacked her in broad daylight, well it was getting dark, but still the attack had been bold. The image of Kagome standing there in the wind, half naked with that frightened look in her eyes flashed through his mind and he growled despite himself. “Okay, but if they lay another hand on you…I swear, I will kill them.” He felt Kagome shake her head in a negative motion. “How can I protect you, if you tie my hands?”

Kagome leaned back to look up at him. “You can’t go around killing people in this era. There are things called laws. It would attract way too much attention.” She gave him a weak smile and stroked a gentle hand down his cheek. “You’ll find a way to get around it. I know you will. I believe in you.”

He took another ragged breath and crushed her to him. “Feh.”

Kagome smiled to herself. ‘I knew he’d see reason.’ She felt him shift her in his arms and he began to move down the hall again. Kagome continued to snuggle against him and tucked her bare arm back into the towel as he pushed open the suite door. 

Iki, Sota and Gramps were sitting around the small coffee table playing a game of cards. Iki jumped to her feet and ran to them. “Kagome! What happened? Are you all right?”

Kagome turned her head to give her mother a weak smile. “I’m fine. I just fell on some rocks and-”

“My god! You’re bleeding!” Iki went to grab her daughter.

Inu Yasha took a defensive step back. For some reason he was being very possessive right now. Part of him understood-the demon part that is. She was his and she was injured. No one would be able to get near her right now. He had to be sure she was safe and taken care of. And no one would do a better job of that than him. “She’s okay. She just cut her back.” He stepped around Iki, who eyed him with distress. “I’ll take care of her.”

“But-“

“He’s right mom, it’s just a scratch. Don’t worry. Inu Yasha is pretty good at healing wounds.” Kagome looked around his shoulder at her mother. Again she managed a weak smile for her sake. “I’m fine, okay?”

“Okay.” Iki watched as Inu Yasha walked off into the bedroom still carrying her daughter. Her shoulders slumped and a pained expression passed her eyes. ‘Something’s going on. Why won’t they tell me?’

Inu Yasha walked straight through the bedroom and into the bathroom, where he set her on the toilet. He turned and closed the door. He sighed with relief. Now all he had to do was tend to Kagome’s wounds. He turned back to watch her for a moment and their eyes locked. “Turn around.”

She nodded and did as she was told. Inu Yasha took a rag and ran warm water over it. She felt him kneel behind her and gently tug at the towel until it slid off her back, revealing the long gash from Chi’s blade. He gently ran the cloth along the irritated and maimed surface. She gasped as the warm rag connected with her cold skin. It hurt a little and she tried desperately not to tremble. Inu Yasha could sense her discomfort and pain. He placed a warm hand on her exposed upper arm. His large hand encompassed her bicep. Kagome relaxed at his comforting touch and let her mind wander in the haze of his warm aura.

She stiffened slightly as he began his special treatment on the wound. His warm breath tickled her skin and each time his lips brushed against it, she grew warm inside. The treatment ended all too soon for her taste. Then he was gently replacing the towel around her shoulders. “Thanks.” The wound on her back felt much better now.

He turned her to face him. “It’ll help the wound not scar. Now, let me see this one.” He tugged at the front of the towel, a serious expression in his eyes. ‘Her perfect body shouldn’t be covered in scars.’

Kagome turned scarlet to the ears. “Inu Yasha…”

He blinked at her and then a slight tint a pink shaded his cheeks as well. “Kagome, calm down. I wasn’t going to…” He looked away unable to finish the comment.

‘This is stupid! Why am I being so shy? Early we nearly…’ Kagome smiled slowly and allowed the towel to slip from her shoulders again. She clasped the front closed low across the breast. “Inu Yasha, look at me.”

He lifted his eyes and his blood rushed inside him. She was beautiful sitting there with a look of longing in her eyes. ‘She’s such a goddess.’ He met her gaze and smiled slowly. He rose and rinsed the cloth again under the warm water. Returning, he began to clean the wound like before. He kept his eyes on the line of blood, forcing his gaze not to wander. 

Kagome watched him, his expression very focused on his task. She reached out and took his free hand that rested on her knee. His gaze moved up to meet hers. “Inu Yasha, I think you should start carrying Tetsusaiga with you.”

He blinked. “Huh?”

She squeezed his hand. “I was worried about you today.” Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He stared up at her, completely confused now. “I was scared-scared that you would really kill them and then they would come and take you away from me.”

He brushed away a tear that slipped from her eye. “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll always be here to take care of you, Kagome. If it makes you feel better, I’ll carry Tetsusaiga.” She nodded and he graced her with a warm reassuring smile.

Inu Yasha began to clean her wound again, when he was done he sat back and searched her features as if asking for silent permission to continue. Kagome gave him a small but firm nod, granting him the permission he sought. He sat up again and took hold of her shoulders. Kagome watched hypnotized as he dipped his head, his furry ears brushing her chin. She shivered once more as his rough tongue brushed the sensitive skin. Unlike the slow and methodical treatment he’d given the wound on her back, this time it was brief.

She was baffled when he stood and turned his back to her. “I…I need to take a shower. Go rest. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

Kagome stared at his back for a long moment before moving forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. She felt him tremble. “Inu Yasha?”

He placed his own hand over hers, his voice remaining low and steady. “I’m fine. Go on.” She frowned slightly but moved on to the door. “I love you, Kagome.” 

She turned her head to gaze at his back again as she opened the door. “I love you too, Inu Yasha. I always have.” With that she stepped through the door and closed it behind her.

Inu Yasha growled at himself. ‘Damn it! I nearly lost control that time. If I hadn’t pulled away…’ He reached into the shower and turned on the cold water. Dropping what remained of his clothing onto the floor, he stepped in. ‘I have to be more careful. I’d never forgive myself if I hurt her.’

Kagome lay watching the bathroom door. No matter how exhausted her body now felt, her mind would not be quiet. She had pulled on a fresh t-shirt that covered her wounds, so her mother wouldn’t suspect anything. But her mother wasn’t the person she was presently worried about. ‘I wonder what’s wrong. Why did he pull away like that? I thought…’

The bathroom door opened and Inu Yasha appeared. He was draped in another large towel. Kagome watched as he crossed the room to sit beside her on the bed. He could see the worry in her eyes and wanted to appease it. He brushed away a stray hair from her face and leaned down to place a warm kiss on her lips. “Go shower.”

She smiled slowly and did as she was asked. Inu Yasha turned his attention to the glass door. It was already dark out and he could smell dinner being made. By the time Kagome was finished with her shower it was done. Dinner itself was rather quiet in comparison to most of their dinners. Kagome excused herself early and Inu Yasha took up her plate and his to help with the washing. Iki was rather surprised, but she was glad. She wanted to talk to the silent hanyou.

She stood beside him drying the plates as he washed them. “Inu Yasha, about earlier…”

“Um, sorry about that. I just get…worried.” He kept his eyes on the dirty pans as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

Iki smiled slowly. “It’s okay, I understand. You love her, you’re supposed to worry.”

Inu Yasha blinked at her for a second. His mind registering the fact that he knew she must have noticed by this point. She wasn’t a fool by any means. “Um, yeah.”

“Good. Then you know if there was something wrong, you should tell me. After all, those who love her want to take care of her. Is there anything I need to know, Inu Yasha?”

He frowned slightly. “I’m sure if there was something troubling her, she would tell you.” He dried his hands on the dish towel and gave a slight bow of the head. “Excuse me. I think I’ll turn in. Goodnight.” He turned and headed for Kagome’s room.

Iki frowned at his retreating back. ‘He’s hiding something. But I’m sure if they really needed me, they’d let me know whatever it is. For now, I’ll trust him to take care of her, just as he has done for the last three years.’

Inu Yasha moved across the dark room to sit beside Kagome’s bed as he had done numerous times over the years at the shrine. He heard her turn towards him and paused as her eyes flickered briefly in the pale light of the moon. “Inu Yasha?”

“Hmm?”

She reached out for his hand. “Would you mind staying with me for a while?”

He paused. “Are you sure? What about your mother?”

“I don’t care. Stay with me until I fall asleep. Please.”

He crawled up beside her on the bed. “How could I possibly deny you?”

She cuddled against him as his arms wrapped around her. She placed a soft kiss under his jaw. “Thank you. Goodnight, Inu Yasha.”

He nuzzled into her hair. “Goodnight, Kagome.”


	14. Trappings

Inu Yasha frowned. ‘She did it again.’ He watched as Kagome’s brow scrunched up and she whimpered for the third time in the last five minutes. The first time it had woke him from his sleep. The second time he had tried to sooth her by stroking her hair and pulling her closer. But the sound persisted, and it tore at his heart. ‘She must be having a nightmare.’ He squeezed her tighter and kissed her forehead. “It’s okay, Kagome. I’m here.” She immediately relaxed, the whimpering stopped all together, and she clutched at his shirt front.

He sighed in relief and kissed her brow once more. He watched the growing light on the far wall as the sun rose behind him. ‘Another day. I need to be more careful. If anything ever happened to her, I think I’d shatter into more pieces than the Shikon jewel.’ His grip tightened around her even more.

“Inu…Yasha….”

He looked down to watch her eyes flutter open. His smile was gentle. “Good morning.”

She looked up at him, her deep brown eyes flecked with the gold of the rising sun. “I was dreaming.”

“I know.”

“I was scared and then you were there. You saved me.” She nuzzled into the hollow of his neck. “You always save me, even in my dreams.”

Inu Yasha’s heart pounded in his ears. Her faith in him was beyond compare. What had he done in life to deserve such faith, such love? He took a deep breath to drink in her scent. It was more comforting than any other scent in the world. He imagined his life without her-without her warm body pressed against his, without her laughter filling his ears, without her smile to brighten his day, without her voice and touch to sooth his every nerve- and he trembled. Terror and guilt swelled in his heart. “Kagome…about yesterday…I’m sorry. I didn’t get there before…” He ran his fingers gently over the diagonal wound on her back where her shirt had been cut away. He cursed himself inwardly. ‘How could I have allowed her to get in such danger?’ He growled. ‘I won’t let it happen again.’

Kagome began to run warm kisses along his jaw. She could sense his self torment. “It’s okay. I’m fine. The wounds don’t even hurt any more.” 

Inu Yasha shivered under her kisses. “Yeah, well, I’m not letting it happen again. I’m not letting you out of my sight, until we leave this damn reunion of yours.”

Kagome chuckled lightly. “You can’t watch me every second of every day. I know that. And besides, what about this tournament you’re supposed to be in? You wanted to surf, didn’t you?”

Inu Yasha shook his head causing silver hairs to tickle her nose. “I’m not going to surf. Not if it means leaving you unprotected.”

Kagome pouted. “I can take care of myself, you know?” Inu Yasha chose not to respond to that. He didn’t feel like getting into an argument this early in the morning. “And Sota would be real disappointed if you didn’t participate. Not to mention Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi.”

“Feh, like I care what they want.”

Kagome’s pout deepened, her bottom lip trembling. “I like watching you, too. I know you’d win.”

Inu Yasha could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a moment. He pushed himself up on an elbow. “Really?”

Kagome broke out into one of her genuine smiles that always lit the room. “Yes, silly.” She reached up and tweaked his nose. He made a face and she chuckled again. “This is your vacation too. You should have some fun.”

He looked away thoughtfully. ‘Kitto did say he’d watch her for me. But I still don’t like the idea of leaving her alone with another male, even if he has a mate and pups.’ Then his eyes lit up. “Sota.”

Kagome raised an eyebrow. “What about him?”

“Will you keep Sota with you, while I’m in the water? You two can sit with Yuki and Kitto and their pups.”

Kagome almost laughed, but she muffled it because of the serious look in his eyes. “Do you really think Sota could protect me? It would most likely be the other way around.”

“No, but Kitto can. He could easily handle those two fools from yesterday. He might even be able to take on Taro. Either way, it would give me time to get to you. And with Sota there your cousins are less likely to mess with you.”

“Well, okay, if that is what it takes for you to relax and have some fun, then I’ll do it.”

He nodded and placed a kiss on her brow. “Good. Will you call Kitto and tell him then? He said he was in 513, whatever that means.”

She smiled. “I’ll call him, but you talk to him while I dress.” He agreed and they climbed from the bed to find the phone in the living room. Kagome dialed the number and made sure it rang before handing the phone over and going to get dressed. He spoke with Kitto for only a few moments before resting the phone in the cradle. Kagome had closed the bedroom door and he was about to knock on it when Sota appeared from the other room.

“Hey, Inu Yasha, you’re up early. Are you excited about the tournament? I know you’re going to kick butt!”

Inu Yasha smirked. “Sure am. Come here kid, we need to have a man to man chat.”

Sota raised an eyebrow. “Okay.” He followed Inu Yasha past the still snoring old man and onto the balcony. “What did I do?” For some reason, Sota felt as though he was in trouble.

“Nothing. I want you to do me a favor kid. I need you to keep an eye on Kagome, while I’m in this tournament.”

Sota was completely confused. “Why?”

Inu Yasha frowned. “Don’t ask stupid questions. Will you help me out or not?”

Sota, of course, wasn’t that slow. “Is she in some kind of danger?” He made a fist and shook it at an invisible enemy. “I’ll protect her for you, I promise.”

Inu Yasha flashed the boy a toothy grin and ruffled his hair. “I know you will. Now, this is a man to man promise, you’re not to tell Kagome or your mother, understand?”

Sota nodded vehemently. “I swear. I’ll stick to her like glue and I won’t tell a soul.” He made a motion of zipping his lips in the air and tossing the key.

Inu Yasha gawked at the boy, his ears twitching with uncertainty. The door slid open behind them and Sota jumped. Kagome stepped out. “What are you two doing out here?”

Sota shot his hero a look before darting past Kagome back into the suite. “Nothing, nothing at all!”

Kagome gave him an odd look as he slid the door shut behind him. “What was that about?” She was wearing another sundress, this one yellow with a red ribbon that acted as a belt. The dress was form fitting, but it concealed her wounds from the previous day. She had left her hair down and it now swirled around her in the early morning breeze.

Inu Yasha stared, he couldn’t speak and he couldn’t move. ‘How does she do that to me? I’m supposed to be stronger than that.’ The breeze carried her scent to him and he nearly melted on the spot.

Kagome raised an eyebrow, but decided to not go into whatever it was that was playing so obviously behind those golden orbs. Instead, she moved to stand beside him, leaning on the railing, and looking out across the water. “So, when does the tournament start?”

Inu Yasha flapped his jaw once or twice before a sound came with it. “Uh, um, he said it started at two o’clock and I should be there by one.”

“Good, then we can go to the raffle.”

He gave her a puzzled look. “What’s a raf-fil?”

“Well, it’s where you buy tickets to win prizes. It’s fun. They do this every year. I must say it was the only part I ever really liked about the reunions when I was little. Dad used to…” She trailed off and looked away.

Inu Yasha watched her for a long moment. Kagome never really talked about her father. For a long time, he had wondered if she ever had one. He could understand her feelings on the subject. His own father had died before he ever got to know him, but his mother he had known. The few memories he carried of her were still kept close to his heart. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her to him. They drew strength from each other in that moment. “What did he used to do?” His voice was quiet almost a whisper.

She took a ragged breath and tried to control the sadness that welled in her heart. “When I was little, he used to take me to the raffle and buy me a bunch of tickets, so many I almost couldn’t carry them. He’d always remind me to pick my prizes well. Then he’d let me go around and put as many tickets as I wanted in for whatever prizes there was.” Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and gave a half choked laugh. “Every time I won something he’d give me the ticket and I’d run up and get whatever I won. It’s one of my most cherished memories of when he was alive.” She gave a little sigh. “We don’t have to go, if-“

“No!” She blinked at him in surprise and he blushed. “I mean, it sounds fun. What else have we got to do all morning anyways?”

Kagome smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. “Come on then, let’s get something to eat.” She took his hand and led him back inside and to the kitchen. The table was already occupied, so the two took their plates and sat at the small coffee table.

“So, Kagome, are you and Inu Yasha coming to the raffle?” Iki made a point of looking right at her daughter. The look said simply that she didn’t have a choice.  
Kagome wasn’t worried about it though. She had no intention of missing it now. “Yeah, we are. What did you bring this year mom?”

“Oh, I brought one of my quilts. I’m sure they’ll like it. Last year, I got the largest pile of tickets.” Iki grinned and Inu Yasha suddenly knew where Kagome got her smile.

“That’s great mom!” Kagome returned the grin. Turning to her grandfather, she shot him a doubtful gaze. “And what did you bring, Gramps?”

The old man smirked. “I brought Shikon jewels.” 

Inu Yasha nearly choked on his food. Kagome patted him on the back, while Sota whined. “Aw, Gramps, you brought those stupid key chains last year and no one tried to get them then either.” Gramps made a sound of annoyance, while Kagome and Iki snickered. 

After breakfast everyone finished dressing and they headed down to the main hall again. Many tables were set up and items were already covering most of them. Each item had a bowl set before it, where the tickets would be placed. Iki placed her folded quilt with two matching pillows on the table. Gramps set his box with the Shikon key chains in it on the table nearby.

Inu Yasha leaned close to Kagome. “You’re grandfather is giving away Shikon jewels?”

Kagome chuckled. “They’re not real, silly.” She picked one up and dangled it in front of him. “See? I really don’t think they look much like the real one, do you?”

He took it in his hand and examined it. “No, the real jewel has a certain feel to it. These just feel like smooth stones and they feel like they could be broken easily.”

“That’s because they’re made of plastic.”

“Hey, you two quit playing with those.” Gramps snatched the jewel from Inu Yasha’s hand and put it neatly back in the box.

Inu Yasha snorted. “You act like that was the real jewel old man.”

Gramps turned to glower at the hanyou. Kagome grabbed his hand and drug him away before the two could start an argument. “Come on, I want to look at all the stuff before they let us put in tickets.” Inu Yasha trudged behind her. They went through each row of items. There were all sorts of things-stuffed animals, books, nice smelling soaps, designer purses, games, and jewelry. One piece of jewelry in particular stood out amongst the rest. It was a beautiful red stone with tiny diamonds encircling the larger stone set in a golden necklace with a matching ring. 

Inu Yasha gazed at it. ‘Kagome would look beautiful in that.’ He glanced her direction. She was busy looking at a fluffy white stuffed dog. ‘I have to make sure she doesn’t see this.’ He moved a few objects around in order for her not to spot it right away and then stepped into her line of vision. He decided it would be a good idea to also distract her. “Hey, you like that?”

Kagome giggled. “He looks familiar.” She raised the stuffed dog with pointy white dog ears and yellow eyes.

“Feh.”

She giggled and set the dog back. “Nah, I like the real one better anyways.” She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smirked.

The microphone squealed to life and Kagome’s uncle stepped up to it. “All right, every one this is the last call for items. We will begin selling tickets in five minutes.”

Kagome bounced with her arms still around Inu Yasha’s neck, which brought a rather lecherous smirk to his lips. Kagome, however, didn’t notice. Grasping his hand, she dragged him toward the table with the tickets. There was already a small line forming. 

Sota ran over to them. “Kagome, did you see the cool game-boy and all the video games?”

“Yeah, I saw them. I figured you would want that.” She chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair, which made the boy scowl.

Inu Yasha turned to her. “Stay here.” He squeezed her hand and gave her that look that said no arguments. She nodded, but didn’t miss the look passed between him and her brother. Sota gave a firm nod, before Inu Yasha walked off. He didn’t go far and he kept an eye on Kagome while he was gone. When he returned, he smirked at Sota and gave the boy a proud pat on the shoulder. Kagome didn’t miss the exchange.  
“What’s going on?”

“Feh, nothing, wench. Just man stuff.” Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. He placed a hand on the square of her back, sending chills through her body and thoroughly distracting her. “The line’s moving.”

He smirked again when she flinched and moved forward in a daze. Kagome bought twenty dollars worth of tickets and dashed off to pick her prizes. Sota did the same behind her. When Kagome paused to look up at her hanyou, she found instead Sota standing there with a rather determined look.

“Where’d Inu Yasha go?”

Sota opened his mouth and closed it twice, before the answer came from behind her. “I’m right here. Something wrong?”

Kagome spun to find Inu Yasha right behind her. “How’d you…where’d you…when did you…huh?”

He chuckled. “I’ve never seen you speechless before.” He trailed a claw along her exposed arm, and chuckled more when goose-bumps appeared. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, you didn’t get to pick anything.”

“Feh, like I’d want any of this junk.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “All right, let’s go find a seat until they start announcing winners.” The two boys followed after her as she led the way to one of the round tables, where Iki was already settled with Gramps. It wasn’t long before they began to draw for the prizes. They called out numbers while every one scanned through their tickets to find matching numbers.

Kagome squealed with delight when one of her numbers was called. Inu Yasha watched her as she scurried to the front and returned with a new flashlight and a pack of batteries. He frowned. “Why’d you pick something like that? Why didn’t you get something girlly?”

She smiled. “It’s useful. I can carry it back to the feudal era when we go.”

He stared at her for a long moment. ‘She’s always thinking, always wanting to help, to be useful. And I’m lucky enough to have her as mine.’ He smiled and reached out to take her hand. His ears perked underneath his cap as a certain number was called. He exchanged a look with Iki and she rose to retrieve the prize.

Kagome watched her return with something wrapped in a paper sack. ‘I don’t remember her putting tickets in.’

When all was said and done, Kagome had won a flashlight, a camping set, a large box of Ramen -which she promptly handed over to Inu Yasha- and a box of colors with some coloring books for Shippo. Sota won two of the video games and a game of Twister. 

As they left Kagome eyed the paper bag Iki carried. “Mom, what did you win?”

Iki waved Kagome away. “It’s just some of those nice soaps they had.”

Kagome frowned, but instead of questioning her further she glanced at her watch. “Oh my gosh! Inu Yasha, it’s already 12:30! We need to hurry!” She seized his hand and shot off down the hall.

Sota turned to his mother. “Did you get it?”

She grinned. “Yes.” She pulled out the black velvet box from the paper sack and flipped it open. 

Sota gasped. “Inu Yasha picked that?”

Iki grinned wider. “Yes. Isn’t it sweet!” She squealed like a giddy teenager. Then she frowned at the two before her. “Now, neither of you tell or else, you’ll have me to answer to.” They trembled in fear and clutched each other to stay standing.

“I’ll never tell!”

“Not a peep, I swear!”

*&*&*&*&*

Hojo tightened his grip on the steering wheel. ‘I’m coming Kagome. It took all evening, but I found it. I’ll show you what he really is. I’ll make you see.’ He glanced at the ceramic jar in the passenger seat. ‘With this, his true self will be revealed.’ He returned his gaze to the road as he remembered how he’d come across the jar.

-FLASHBACK-

Hojo dug through the last crate as the storm raged outside the small shed. Beside him the lantern flickered. He pushed aside the dust covered scrolls. There in the back corner of the crate was the small jar. Taking it firmly in his hand, he pulled it from the cobwebs and dust. On the front in fading kanji was the words “demon poison powder”. He turned the jar over in his hand, wondering if the contents were still usable or if it had ever worked in the first place.

He had remembered that there was such strange and powerful objects such as this stored away here at his family’s ancient home late in the night. So, early that morning in the pouring rain he had driven from Tokyo to the small outlying town. Most of the day had been spent digging through the old crates and boxes. But at last he had found it, the thing that would put things back in order and Kagome back in his life.

“What are you doing in here, my boy?”

Hojo looked up to find his grandfather standing in the doorway of the shed. The sky behind the old man seemed to weep in sentiment with his heart. “I was looking for something.”

“What is it you’re looking for? Perhaps I can help. I know this store room far better than you.”

Hojo shook his head. “No, that’s all right. I’ve found it.” He looked down at the jar with an ache inside him. ‘What if I’m wrong? What if she knows already? What if she doesn’t care?’

“What seems to be troubling you?” The old man moved forward and set down his own lantern.

“Grandfather, have you ever sensed something strange from other people, like they weren’t…well, human?”

“Once when I was child, I bumped into a man on the street. He had long white hair and very arrogant expression. He didn’t speak to me, only glared at me until I moved out of his way. I couldn’t have told you at the time, what sort of sensation I felt from him. But now as an old man, I can tell you. He was definitely not human.”

“Do you suppose he was a demon, grandfather?”

“Yes, I suppose it’s quite possible that he was. I know he sent a chill right through my bones into my heart.”

Hojo stood and dusted off his pants. “Do you mind if I stay the night, grandfather? It’s a long drive back into town and it’s still pouring out.” He took up the jar and the one scroll he needed.

“Of course, of course, no need to drive in the rain. Come sit and talk with us a while. We get to see so little of you these days.” With that the two men picked up their lanterns and headed indoors where it was much dryer and warmer.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

“I’m not wrong! I’ll show her the truth! He is a demon and I’m going to make sure she knows it.” Hojo glared at the road before him. “You’ll see Kagome. You’ll see and then you’ll come back to me.” The sun had reached its peak when the beach at last came into view. He took a determined breath as he pulled into the Blue Lagoon’s parking lot.

*&*&*&*&*

Inside the hotel, Kagome was putting together sandwiches while Inu Yasha dressed. As she was putting away everything and bagging the sandwiches in the small cooler along with some drinks, he finally reappeared. “Where’s the squirt?”

Kagome smiled at him over her shoulder. “He’s getting dressed. He should be-“

“Are we ready! Let’s go!” Sota sprinted from his shared bedroom to the door.

Kagome chuckled. “Okay, what’s got you in such a hurry anyways?”

“I can’t wait to see Inu Yasha kick those guys’ butts!”

Inu Yasha smirked at the boy as he took the cooler from Kagome. “Remember your promise kid.”

Sota nodded vigorously. “I will.”

“What promise?” Kagome looked between the two curiously as she took up the beach bag.

“It’s a man to man promise. We can’t tell you.” Sota stated flatly.

“Oh, I see.” Kagome ruffled his hair as they stepped out the door. They headed for the beach, Sota jabbering all the way.

As they climbed the dune, Inu Yasha spotted Kitto and his family. “Over there, Kagome.” He led the way with the two siblings in tow.

Yuki smiled and waved at them as they approached. “There you are. We were wondering. The list is filling.”

“Yeah, we better get you signed up.” Kitto pointed across the beach at a table with an umbrella.

Inu Yasha set down the cooler and gave Sota a pointed look before leaving with Kitto to sign in. Yuki helped Kagome lay out the towels, while Sota tried to keep the toddlers at bay. Kinshin gave up on him when Kagome finally sat down beside Yuki, and threw himself into her arms. Kagome giggled. “Your children are so cute, Yuki.”

Yuki smiled. “Thank you, but I’m sure you and Inu Yasha’s children will be down right adorable.”

Kagome blushed deep red. “But we’re not…um, what I mean is…”

Yuki chuckled. “Maybe not yet, but you two remind me of Kitto and I. There was a lot separating us. We grew up in two totally different worlds. But ever since we found each other, I’ve always felt a completeness that I never knew before I met him.” She nudged the younger girl with her elbow. “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other.” Kagome turned three more shades of red and Yuki laughed. “It won’t be long. Yep, won’t be long at all.”

Kagome buried her face in her hands, while Kinshin playfully tried to pull them away. ‘Am I that obvious?’ She tried to hide her still red cheeks while she tickled the little boy in an attempt to distract both of them. He squealed and tried to tickle her back. 

Behind her Inu Yasha paused in his return to watch her play with the boy. ‘What is this feeling, this desire? I’ve never felt this before. Every time I see her with their pups, I think of her holding ours.’ He smiled and came to sit beside her. He watched as she grinned while tickling the boy more. Sota, meanwhile, was busy helping Yuki’s little girl, Sakura, build a sand castle.

“Kagome! Sota! Inu Yasha!” The three turned to see Ayume, Yuka, and Eri approach.

“Hey, guys! Have you come to watch the tournament?” Kagome asked as they stepped up beside them.

“Are you kidding? We wouldn’t miss this for the world!” Ayume announced.

“Yeah, we have to see who wins the bet.” Yuka swiftly pointed out.

“Ayume, I’d like my first dinner to be steak.” Eri stated confidently.

Kagome stuck her nose in the air in an imitation of her hanyou. “You better not want that steak too bad, because there’s no way Inu Yasha’s going to loose.” Sota chuckled at the imitation, while the hanyou in question blushed lightly.

The three girls put down their towels and settled beside the others. A man stood up to get the tournament started. “Welcome everyone to the fifth annual surfing competition! We will start with the beginner level first. This is how it will work guys. Three of you will compete at a time. There will be three sets of three. The winners from each set will compete for that level title. Once each level winner has been chosen those three shall compete for the grand prize. You will be judged on length of time you stay on your board as well as style and finesse.” He looked down at the clipboard. “The first three will be Gin, Kai, and Fu. Gentlemen please take your places on the beach and await the whistle.”

Eri giggled and elbowed Yuka, whose mouth was currently dragging the ground while drooling over Fu. Kinshin had abandon Kagome for Sota, who was still helping Sakura build her castle. Sota employed the boy to dig the moat.

Inu Yasha felt a small chill go down his spine. There was someone watching them. He glanced around them, but couldn’t pinpoint where the sensation was coming from. He moved closer to Kagome and put a protective arm around her waist. Kagome gave him a quizzical look, but snuggled into his warmth nonetheless.

On a dune far behind them -out of sight- sat Hojo glaring holes into the silver-haired man with his arm around Kagome. He ducked as the man glanced around. ‘Inu Yasha, huh? Dog demon? I just bet that is what he is.’ He continued to glare. ‘We’ll see tonight.’


	15. Presents and Surprises

The whistle blew and the three competitors dashed into the waves. Kitto and Inu Yasha watched intently as the competitors took on a large wave. Kagome and Yuki watched their men with amusement. Kai was the first to fall from his board before they even reached the break point. Gin was the next to fall as the wave began to break beneath them. Fu made a show of trying to ride the wave all the way, but he finally lost his balance near the shore and hopped off gracefully in the waist deep water.

“It looks like we have a winner folks!” The crowd cheered and the announcer shook Fu’s hand.

Yuka sighed dreamily. “I just knew he’d win.”

Ayume snickered. “I think you’ve got a crush.”

Yuka blushed. “Well, he is totally hot.”

Kagome pulled a drink from the cooler. “Do you want something to drink, Inu Yasha?”

She went to take a sip of her canned tea and he took it from under her nose. “Yeah, thanks.” He smirked mischievously. 

“Hey, that’s mine!” She tried to snatch it back, but he held it out of her reach and she ended up lying across his lap.

Inu Yasha’s smirk widened and Kagome blushed deeply. “Hey, you two, there are children present.” Kitto joked with a smirk of his own. Kagome scrambled back to a sitting position.

Sota chuckled at his sister’s beet red face, while the announcer called the next three competitors. “This round will be Shinji, Chang, and Jake.”

The three men stood and approached the water. Eri watched the one with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. “An American?”

“Mmm, he’s not bad either.” Yuka watched him as the three headed out on their boards.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Yuka, you’re hopeless.”

“Just because Eri and Ayume have guys their seeing, doesn’t mean I can’t find one for myself.” Yuka pouted.

Kagome raised an eyebrow as Sota turned with a horrified expression. “I didn’t know you were seeing someone Ayume. Who is he? Anyone I know?”

Ayume blushed. “Um, no, I doubt it. He stopped to help me with a flat tire and we kind of hit it off. He was such a gentleman. But we’re just friends though.” She smiled at the memory.

Kagome chuckled and turned her attention back to the water as the three men began their swim toward the crashing waves. The three did their best but in the end only Shinji remained. Kagome turned back to Yuka with a laugh. “I guess looks aren’t everything.”

Yuka snorted. “Hmph.”

Kagome laughed again and turned back to look at the announcer at he began to speak. “We have one final round and then we’re going to take an hour intermission. Right now, I’d like our final beginner level competitors to take their positions. Tsuki, Ryoku, and Inu Yasha.” The man blinked at the last name.

Inu Yasha rose with Kagome beside him. “Good luck.” She leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Not that you’ll need it.” She grinned proudly.

“Hang ten, man!” Kitto shouted.

Inu Yasha looked at him for a moment before returning his baffled gaze to Kagome. She chuckled lightly and whispered softly. “It means good luck.”

He nodded at Kitto. “Thanks.” He smiled at Kagome while he took up the extra board. Then he shot Sota a pointed look before heading for the water. Sota got up from his place beside the sand castle and went to sit beside his sister. Kagome gave him a quizzical look, but didn’t comment. Instead, she took out her binoculars and prepared for some Inu Yasha ogling. Beside her Yuka, Eri and Ayume sat up straighter and watched to see who’d win their bet.

In the water, Inu Yasha was praying that Kagome would be safe. He really didn’t like leaving her. He paddled a little harder, taking his frustration out on the water. It wasn’t long before he and his companions reached the point were the waves began to grow. He shifted his position and waited for a good wave. He sensed the wave before he saw it as it grew with every foot that it approached them. Readying himself, he waited for just the right moment to spring to his feet and catch it.

Kitto chuckled as he watched Inu Yasha between the two other men. He leaned closer to Yuki. “He gets better and better every time. Even if I win the intermediate level, I doubt I’ll be able to beat him in the final round.”

Yuki smiled and placed a kiss on her husband’s cheek. “I’ll be proud of you either way.” He smiled and squeezed her hand. Then they turned their gaze back to the surf.

The wave was already reaching the break point and all three still held their ground. Inu Yasha glared over his shoulder at Tsuki, who was getting a little too close. He nimbly hopped on his board, changing his front foot from right to left, in order to avoid a collision. 

On the shoreline little gasps were heard. Kagome turned slightly red. ‘He promised he’d behave!’

Ryoku suddenly tumbled from his board as it flipped upside down. Inu Yasha widened the gap between himself and Tsuki. He could tell the young man was having trouble controlling the board. As they neared the shore, Tsuki stumbled off the board onto the shore. Inu Yasha hopped off gracefully and popped the board up into his hands.

The announcer came to stand between the two. “Well, since you stayed on your boards for the same amount of time, we’ll have to judge you on style and finesse. Let’s let the audience decide the winner. All those in favor of Tsuki!” Only two or three people cheered. “All right, all those in favor of Inu Yasha!” The crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. “That’s good enough for me. Congratulations sir, you’re our winner.” He slapped Inu Yasha on the back. The hanyou made a face, but nodded. Tsuki nodded as well, taking his defeat gracefully. “We’ll take our intermission now. And when we come back we’ll have Inu Yasha, Fu, and Shinji surf it out for beginner level champ!”

The crowd cheered once more as Inu Yasha started across the sand to Kagome. She stood to greet him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt every muscle in his body relax as her scent overtook him. He hugged her back and buried his nose in her neck. The salty smell of the water got to him after a while, but he could alleviate that with a few lungfuls of Kagome’s scent. He felt her pull away just slightly after a moment, and he lifted his head to gaze at her.

“You promised you’d behave.” She chastised.

“I did behave, wench.”

She looked like she might argue as one of her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. Then she shook her head and smiled. “Okay.” She leaned up and brushed a feathery warm kiss across his lips. It sent a shiver down his spine and made his stomach do flip-flops. “I’m glad you won.”

“You mean, you had doubts?”

Kagome smiled up at him. “Nope, not in the least.”

He grinned as she chuckled. They settled back down to have a snack, while Kagome’s friends argued about who was going to win their bet.

*&*&*&*&*

Several yards down the beach, Shina glared at Kagome as she kissed Inu Yasha. ‘That slut! I don’t see what he could possibly see in her!’ She shifted her gaze to her two cousins. “You two are really useless, you know? I asked you to handle her, not him. If you’d ended up hurting him…”

Chi stared at her through his one good eye. The other was swollen shut. “Us hurt him! Are you crazy, look at us!” He waved a hand to encompass Gyou next to him.

Gyou sported a bandage over his swollen and severely broken nose. He glared at his cousin as well. “The guy didn’t even break a sweat. And I swear I thought I was going to die.” He rubbed a hand over the tiny claw marks on his throat.

Shina scowled. “You two really are pathetic. You had blades for crying out loud.”

Gyou threw his hands in the air. “That’s just it. He didn’t even flinch when I popped my blade out. He wasn’t scared at all, just angry.” He frowned at his cousin. “That guy is dangerous. You should forget about him.”

Shina’s scowl deepened. “Just because he showed you two up doesn’t mean he’s dangerous.” She grinned. “I like the idea of having a strong man.” She frowned a little. ‘He’s loyal too, but I can fix that. I know what every man wants, and I know little Miss-Goodie-Two-Shoes isn’t giving him that.’ She sighed. “Next time we need to teach the tramp a lesson, we’ll just have to be sure he’s distracted.”

“Next time?” Gyou and Chi echoed in disbelief.

“Yeah, you two must have been distracted last time. Next time you’ll be ready for him. And remember don’t hurt him. I’d like him in one piece.”

Chi shook his head at his cousin with astonished incredulity. “You’re sick, you know that?” Shina didn’t answer. She merely rolled onto her stomach and began tanning her back.

&*&*&*&*

Kagome put away the empty food containers, as Inu Yasha stretched out beside her on the towel. She shot him a small smile, which he didn’t catch with his eyes closed.

“You two can’t back out of your bet! We made a pact!” Ayume objected.

“Well, he shouldn’t even be in the beginner level then! They should have placed him with the intermediates or the experts. I think it was an unfair bet.” Yuka crossed her arms over her chest in a stubborn fashion.

“Yeah, that’s right! We were misled! Kagome said it was his first time to surf!” Eri protested.

Kagome scowled. “It was. You were there.” Beside her Inu Yasha cracked an eye to watch her back.

“Yeah, well, you had to have lied to us! There’s no way he could get that good in a matter of two or three days!” Eri stated.

“Lie! I didn’t lie!” Kagome fumed.

“Then maybe he lied to you.” Yuka pointed out.

Kagome was now irate. “You take that back! Inu Yasha would never lie to me!”

Behind her the said hanyou sat up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Kagome…”

Ayume snorted. “Just ignore them. They’re just mad, because I’m winning the bet.”

Inu Yasha could scent Kagome’s still present anger. He slipped an arm around her waist and drew her into his lap. She uttered a small gasp but didn’t protest as he began to stroke her hair. He didn’t like when she was upset, it tended to make him very angry and very protective. He shot Yuka and Eri a withering glare and growled low.

Kagome took a deep breath. “It’s okay.” She directed the statement at no one in particular, but they all relaxed. Inu Yasha continued his ministrations, until the announcer returned to begin the next event. He slowly moved her from his lap and frowned at her a little. She patted his cheek and smiled. “I’m fine. Go win this for me.”

He smirked and kissed her brow before standing and once again approaching the water. The whistle blew and the three charged into the surf.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayume leaned close together to whisper. “She sure is protective of him.” Eri admitted.

“He’s protective of her too. Did you see the way he looked at us?” Yuka shivered.

“Yeah, and the way he growls, almost like an animal.” Ayume added.

“He did that at the dance club too.” Yuka remembered.

Ayume smiled a little. “I think it’s great that he’s so protective of her. It means he really cares about her. And Kagome obviously cares about him too. She wouldn’t have stuck with him this long, if she didn’t.”

In the water, the three men were getting ready to catch their wave. Inu Yasha watched the perfect wave as it approached, growing foot by foot. At the right moment he sprang to his feet and began to move with the wave as it began to curl. Beside him the other two men did the same, but not nearly as gracefully. Shinji made a move to show off and when he did the tip of his board caught the water wrong and he went head over heels into the water.

Inu Yasha smirked and glanced over his shoulder at Fu.

Fu wasn’t as foolish as Shinji, but he also knew that he had to show some style because he and his opponent were matched well as far as balance went. Fu maneuvered higher on the wave’s curl and then rode it back down.

Inu Yasha scowled. ‘Kagome asked me to win this for her, so I will.’ Inu Yasha performed the same stunt but lingered on the crest of the wave for a while longer before dropping back down to ride it.

Fu narrowed his eyes with determination and tried to show off another move, but the wave began to break. Caught off guard, Fu lost his balance and the board went flying as he fell backwards into the surf.

Inu Yasha grinned victoriously as he rode the wave the rest of the way to the shore. The crowd cheered and Kagome ran to him. He smirked once more as she threw her arms around his neck. ‘I could get used to this.’ He mused as the announcer shook his hand.

“You’ll be in our finals in three days, good luck!” The man grinned and waved at the crowd. “See you tomorrow folks for the intermediate level, it begins at two o’clock!”

Kagome dragged Inu Yasha back to the group. Kitto rose and shook his hand. “Great job!”

Kagome turned to him. “I thought you were surfing too.”

“I am tomorrow. I’m in the intermediate level.” He glanced across the water at the sun. “Well, it’s almost dark. We better head in. Will we see you two tomorrow?”

Inu Yasha nodded. “We’ll be here.”

Kitto nodded and helped Yuki gather their things and children to head inside. Kagome turned to her friends with an arrogant smirk. “Yuka, Eri were you watching?”

Eri rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“Fine.” Yuka added, folding her arms.

Ayume was grinning ear to ear. “Hey, I’ve got a great idea! Let’s have a bonfire party to celebrate!”

“That’s a great idea! Mom has plenty of snacks. I’ll bet I can snag some stuff to make s’mores with.” She turned hopeful eyes on her hanyou. “What do you say? Please?”

Inu Yasha made an annoyed face. “Whatever.” Inside he was grinning. ‘I can give Kagome her present tonight. It’ll be perfect.’

Kagome squealed and bounced in place. “All right!”

“You go get the s’mores then and we’ll grab some hot dogs. Meet you back here in a half-hour?” Ayume started gathering her things.

“Yeah.” Kagome quickly did the same with their things. Ayume drug her two pouting friends away while Inu Yasha took the small cooler from Kagome. Sota trailed behind with a slightly depressed expression. Kagome noticed this as they entered the elevator. “What’s wrong with you? Aren’t you happy Inu Yasha won?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. I’m glad you won, Inu Yasha.” Sota plastered on the most fake smile Kagome had ever seen him use.

“What’s wrong squirt? Oh, I get it! This is about Ayume’s friend. She did say they were only friends. Are you jealous little bro?” Kagome couldn’t help but tease him. Sota was so much younger than Ayume.

Sota crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air in very good imitation of his hero. “I’m not jealous. So, just shut up.”

Kagome covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the soft snicker that she couldn’t prevent. She exchanged a look with Inu Yasha, who made a jester of rolling his eyes that was completely endearing on him.

They moved out of the elevator and along the hallway back to the suite. Inu Yasha set the cooler down in the kitchen. “I’ll refill the cooler, while you clean up.” Kagome pecked his cheek before pushing him toward the bedroom. Iki and Gramps were seated on the sofa.

“Where are you two off to again?” Iki asked as she headed for the kitchen.

“Oh, my friends decided we should have a beach party. Can I take the marshmallows, the gram-crackers and the chocolate bars?”

Iki chuckled. “I take it Inu Yasha won.”

Kagome snorted indignantly. “Of course he did.”

Iki’s chuckle continued as she helped her daughter find the proper supplies. Kagome replaced the ice with a fresh batch and added a few drinks to the cooler. Inu Yasha appeared behind Kagome and nodded at Iki. “Oh, Inu Yasha could you help me with something? You can handle the rest, can’t you, Kagome?”

Kagome nodded and Iki walked into her bedroom with Inu Yasha following. He made sure that Kagome didn’t follow. Iki smiled as she slipped the velvet box into his hands. She smiled and tweaked his ears. “She’ll love it. You two be careful, the beach can be dangerous at night.”

“Feh, like I’d let any weak human lay a hand on her.” He slipped the velvet box into the pocket of his jeans.

Iki smiled. “I know, but I’m a mother. I can’t help but worry.”

They headed back into the living room. “Are you ready, wench?” He handed Kagome his bandanna.

Kagome shot Inu Yasha an annoyed gaze before nodding and fixing the bandanna in place. “Let me just grab the beach bag.” Kagome slung the bag over her shoulder and Inu Yasha noticed for the first time that something was sticking out of the bag with a thin towel around it.

“What’s that?”

“Huh, what’s what?” He pointed at the object in her bag. She chuckled. “Oh, that. It’s Tetsusaiga.”

“Tetsusaiga? You mean, you’ve been carrying that around all day?”

Kagome frowned. “Well, yes. You promised to keep it with you.”

He sighed. “All right, but I’ll carry it.” He went to reach for and Kagome pushed his hand away.

“No, you can’t walk around the beach with a sword. People will wonder. I’ll carry it and if you need it, I’ll have it. Okay?”

He sighed again. “Okay.” He picked up the cooler. “Come on.”

Kagome smiled again and followed him out the suite. It was already nearly dark by the time they arrived back at the place where they were to meet the others. The three girls weren’t far behind. Yuka grouched. “And what are we going to burn for a bonfire?”

“Inu Yasha and I will go gather some wood.” Kagome suggested. The couple went off to gather wood, while the three girls set out the towels. It wasn’t long before Kagome and Inu Yasha returned, both with an arm load. Inu Yasha set to work arranging the wood.

“Did anyone think to bring something to light the fire with?” Eri asked. The four girls looked at one another. No one had thought to bring anything.

Inu Yasha snorted. “I got it.” The fire sprung to life as he struck two rocks together. The sun had already set and the sky was growing dark. Ayume turned on the little boom-box she’d brought.

“I hope you guys don’t mind. I invited some of the guys who were on the beach today.” Yuka announced.

Eri and Ayume shrugged. “Whatever.” As if on cue, three guys walked up to the now glowing fire.

Yuka smiled up at them. “You guys remember Jake and Fu, right? They were in the competition today. Eri, look what I found, while you were pouting in the room.”

Eri looked up with a bored expression and then her eyes lit up as they landed on Kimaru. She smiled. “Hey, what are you doing here?”

He smiled and sat beside her. “Oh, I was in the neighborhood.”

Jake and Fu sat down between Yuka and Ayume. The two boys looked across the fire at Inu Yasha. “You’re pretty good. Are you sure, you’re a beginner?” Fu asked.

“Yep, I learned three days ago.” Inu Yasha had moved back from the fire and pulled Kagome into his lap. She leaned against him, devouring the warmth and protection he provided.

Jake watched them, his eyes lingering on Kagome a little too long for Inu Yasha’s liking. “Three days, huh?”

“Yeah.” He growled.

Jake wisely turned his attention to Ayume, who sat to his left. He began small talk with her. The radio played soft and low as the group began conversing. Kagome smiled as she rested quiet and content in her beloved’s arms. His arms tightened around her. Her slight weight in his lap felt so right and her tiny frame cradled in his arms felt perfect. He dipped his head and pressed his nose against her neck.

‘She smells so good. Kami, Kagome, you have no idea what you do to me.’

She sighed softly and let her head fall to the side, giving him more access to the skin of her neck. He rumbled softly at her action and placed warm kisses along her burning flesh. He could feel her pulse quicken under his lips and he nipped at her ear playfully with his fangs. Kagome took in a sharp breath and forced herself not to moan. He smelt the sharp spike in her scent and his rumbling grew. As he placed another series of kisses along her neck, he realized something was missing.

He sat up and Kagome looked up at him with a quizzical pout. “What’s wrong?”

He glanced across the fire at their companions. Not one was paying them any attention. They all seemed deep in conversation. He looked back down at Kagome, who was still watching him. “Close your eyes.” She blinked at him in confusion. “Just do it, okay?” She did as she was told and closed her eyes. Inu Yasha carefully pulled the velvet box from his pocket. He opened it and turned it so the light from the fire caught it just right, holding it before her. “Open your eyes, Kagome.”

She did. The sharp intake of breath and the shiver that he felt go through her, told him without words how much she liked it. “Inu…Yasha….how did you….when did you….wow…”

“Do you like it?” His breath was warm in her ear.

She turned to stare at him. Unshed tears dampened her eyes. “Do I like it? Do I like it?” She threw her arms around his neck and they toppled backwards in the sand. She covered his lips with hers in a passionate kiss that sent his senses reeling. When she released his lips and pushed herself up just a little, he clutched her tightly to him. “I love it. But you know what? I’d love anything as long as it came from you.”

He smirked. “Does that mean you don’t want it? Your mom was eyeing it pretty hard.”

She smiled. “You don’t have to give me things. You’re enough to make me happy.”

He turned serious as he sat up and pulled her back into his lap. “You deserve beautiful things, Kagome. You deserve everything I can give you and more.” He cupped her cheek and brushed away the single tear that escaped her eyes.

“Inu Yasha…”

“Shhh…” He pressed a finger to her lips and pulled the shimmering necklace from the box. He slipped the chain around her neck and fixed the clasp. He placed the ring on her left hand ring finger. “Call it a promise, a promise that I will always be here, that I will always protect you, always love you.” Not familiar with the traditions of the modern day, he was surprised as more tears filled her eyes.

Kagome threw her arms around him and buried her face in his hair. “I love you too, with all my heart and soul.”

The two were unaware of the small audience they’d acquired, since their tumble in the sand, until Ayume couldn’t contain herself any longer. “Aw, that’s so romantic.”

Inu Yasha’s cheeks blazed red as Kagome peeked shyly over her shoulder from her place on his shoulder. His arms unconsciously wrapped tighter around her.

Yuka rolled her eyes. “Ayume, you big-mouth, it was just getting interesting.”

“That’s sick!” Inu Yasha snapped.

The three girls giggled as Inu Yasha drug Kagome to her feet with him. “We’re going for a walk.” Taking her hand, he started to pull her away from the fire.

“Wait!” Kagome held her ground.

“What now?” He grumbled.

“The beach bag.”

“Leave it.”

“You promised.”

He blinked then frowned before stomping over to the bag and snatching Tetsusaiga out of it. “Fine, let’s go.” He grabbed her wrist but this time she didn’t protest as he pulled her from the fire light.

Jake blinked after them. “Did he just have a sword?”

“I think so.” Fu agreed.

“What do you think he’s going to do with that?” Eri asked.

“I seriously doubt he’ll go after Kagome with that thing.” Ayume assured her.

“I hope you’re right.” Yuka interjected.

Inu Yasha stomped down the beach with Kagome in tow. She understood he was embarrassed, but did he have to get so angry. “Inu Yasha? Inu Yasha, stop!” He didn’t stop, only continued to put distance between them and the fire. “Inu Yasha! You’re hurting me!” He stopped abruptly and turned toward her as she jerked her wrist free. She rubbed it vigorously.

His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. Had his ears been exposed they would have flattened against his skull. “Oh, kami, Kagome I’m sorry.” Slipping Tetsusaiga into his belt, he took her hand gently to examine her wrist in the near pitch darkness.

“It’s okay. It didn’t hurt that bad. You just worried me.” She tried to reassure him as he rubbed a gentle thumb over the slightly pink flesh.

He raised his sad and guilty gaze to hers. “I’m sorry. I guess they just got to me.”

She slipped her arms around his waist. “Let’s forget about them for now. Come on.” He smiled down at her and stroked a hand through her midnight hair, before allowing her to lead him down the beach. He held her hand and continued to rub gently at her ‘injured’ wrist. After a while of walking, Kagome pointed into the sky. “Look. The new moon is tomorrow night.”

He frowned at the sliver of moon that remained. “Do you mind if we stay in tomorrow night?”

Kagome frowned as well, but she nodded. “Okay.”

Inu Yasha suddenly stopped and looked around as he began to growl. He sniffed the air. ‘I know that scent.’ He narrowed his gaze and tried to make out something moving in the darkness. It approached slowly and methodically. He pushed Kagome protectively behind him. “What do you want?”

The response came in the form of a shattering jar at his feet. The sea breeze whipped around them spreading the vapor that rose from it quickly. Inu Yasha stepped back and tried to cover his nose, but he didn’t have his fire rat cloak on. Normally his hoari would prevent him from sucking in the poison, but without it he couldn’t prevent it from seeping into his lungs. He held his breath and grabbed Kagome around the waist. With a powerful push off the ground he sprang free of the vapor.

As he landed, he fell to one knee and began to cough. The intruder approached them and Kagome gasped as she recognized him. She wrapped a protective arm around Inu Yasha’s shoulders as he coughed violently. “Inu Yasha!” She glared over his head at Hojo. “How dare you!” If looks could kill, Hojo would have died a thousand torturous and very ugly deaths right then and there.

Hojo glared back. “Do you see, now? Do you see what he is? That powder only affects demons!”

Inu Yasha finally coughed up a large black chunk. He growled and pushed himself off the ground. “Damn you.” 

Kagome clutched his arm as he stood. “It doesn’t matter what he is, he’s a better man than you’ll ever be!”

Hojo took a step back in shock. “So he is a demon?”

Inu Yasha trembled in fury. “You idiot, you didn’t know and you used that shit on me!” He snatched the bandana from his head, revealing his frustrated dog ears.

Hojo gasped and looked to Kagome. She made no reaction of surprise or horror, which shook him to his core. “You mean, you knew what he was and you’re still with him?” 

She continued to glare, anger boiling under the surface. “What is that supposed to mean! Of course, I’m with him! I love him!”

‘I thought maybe he had some kind of control over her. Now I know he does.’ Hojo tried to reason with her. “Kagome, what will your mother think when she discovers you’re with a demon?”

Kagome and Inu Yasha snorted at the same time. Inu Yasha folded his arms. “You’re a fool. She knows what I am.”

“And she loves Inu Yasha, too.” Kagome added.

Hojo narrowed his eyes and took a step forward. “Don’t be stupid, demons are dangerous.” He went to grab for her, but jerked his hand back when Inu Yasha slashed at it with his claws.

The hanyou snarled and Kagome took a step behind him. “Don’t touch her! And don’t you dare call her stupid!” He smirked evilly. ‘Only I can do that.’

Hojo stepped back and frowned. ‘I don’t get it. Why would she want to be with a demon, especially when she has me?’ He locked eyes with the miko, who peeked around her hanyou. “Kagome…” His frown deepened and the sadness in his eyes struck her. “I’m trying to protect you, please.”

Kagome gasped at the totally distraught look in his eyes, but she shook her head. “I appreciate the gesture, but I don’t need your protection, especially not from Inu Yasha.”

“Listen to me, Kagome.” He took another hesitant step forward.

Inu Yasha snarled again and pushed Kagome further behind him. “Don’t talk to her! Talk to me!”

Kagome rubbed her hand soothingly over the twitching muscles in his back. She stood on her toes to look over his shoulder. “You should go, Hojo. And don’t come back. Next time, he may hurt you.” Her voice held a matter-of-fact tone.

Hojo frowned. “Is that really what you want? He’s not manipulating you, is he?”

“No, he’s not! And yes this is exactly what I want!”

Hojo lowered his eyes and took a deep breath. “Now I know how he felt.”

The couple looked at him strangely. Inu Yasha snorted. “Who?”

“My ancestor, he once found a beautiful maiden and fell in love with her, but she loved another-a demon. Now, I know how he must have felt.” The couple stared at him, knowing exactly whom he spoke of. Hojo’s head dropped another notch before he turned and walked away.

Kagome stepped out from behind Inu Yasha and sighed. “Maybe we were a bit hard on him.”

“What! He just used poison powder on me!” His ears twitched furiously.

Kagome turned concerned eyes on him. “You’re okay, right?”

“Feh.” He turned his back on her and crossed his arms. “You don’t seem to care.”

Kagome stomped around to face him. “Of course, I care! Don’t be ridiculous!” His ears flattened as she pulled him down to her face by his forelocks. She growled at him. “If you’re hurt, you better tell me!”

“I ain’t hurt, wench!” He grabbed her wrist to pry her hands away and winced when she flinched. ‘Damn it, I forgot about her wrist!’ His eyes softened. “I’m fine, okay?”

Kagome sighed and released his hair. “Okay.” She turned away from him. “Let’s go back.”

“Kagome…” He caught her elbow and pulled her back to him. “I’m sorry.” It sounded pathetic, but he wasn’t able to find the words to reveal what he felt, so he dipped his head and captured her lips.

Kagome swooned as he pressed her against him. His lips were warm and soft, and the kiss was gentle and rough in the same moment. Kagome couldn’t prevent the moan that escaped her. Slowly he pulled away and Kagome was sure her legs were too weak to hold her. The haze of passion slowly lifted from her eyes and she smiled. “I forgive you.”

“Good, but I can do some more convincing if you want.”

“Mmm, maybe I could use a little more.”


	16. Clash of the Titans

Kagome was sure she was floating. Every hair on her body stood on end as if electrified. Her whole body tingled right down to her toes. His lips left a blazing stream in their wake. She gasped as he caught her ear lobe in his teeth.

Inu Yasha had been ‘convincing’ her for nigh on half an hour. Not that either of them had noticed the time. They had been completely wrapped up in each other, undisturbed for the first time. Kagome rubbed his ears while he rumbled his approval in her ear. She smiled as she heard another distinctive rumble. This one though, came from his stomach.

She chuckled and he rose up to look at her. “You’re hungry.” He smirked mischievously and she laughed. “I didn’t mean it that way. I meant you want food.”

He flicked his ears in the dimness, considering her assessment. “Feh, I can do without.” He lowered his lips to hers again and ran his fangs teasingly along the tender flesh. She shivered and curled further into him. He tasted her once more and her hands tangled in his hair. Any protest she could have made was quickly lost to his soft lips. That is until the rumble came again and Kagome couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her.

He sat back with a half scowl, half pout. She giggled again and cupped his face in her hands. “I don’t think your stomach agrees.” She smiled when his expression turned into a full pout. “Come on.” She began to move from his lap, where she had been for the past half-hour, but his arms tightened around her.

“No.” He smirked. “I want to stay here with you.”

She smiled again. “I know. Maybe we can sneak off again later.” He hesitantly released her as she stood and offered him her hand. He took it, but didn’t use it for leverage as he stood beside her. He pouted again and she chuckled lightly. “Let’s go have some s’mores.” She paused long enough to replace the bandana over his furry appendages. 

He let her lead him back to the bonfire. “What’s a sa-mo-ro?”

“It’s something you eat. It’s really good.” She paused suddenly and he pumped into her. She glanced at him. “Can you have chocolate?”

“What? What are you talking about?” One of his eyebrows wiggled in confusion.

“Dogs can’t have chocolate, it makes them sick.”

He snorted. “Feh, I’m half human too. If you can eat it, I’m sure I can.” 

“What if you get sick?”

“I won’t.”

She sighed. “If you’re sure…”

“Don’t worry so much, wench. I’m sure I can handle it.” His fangs flashed in the darkness as he grinned.

She shot him a dubious look and then smiled slowly. “All right, but you’ll tell me if you feel bad, promise?”

He snorted and she glared. “All right, I promise.”

She nodded and they began their trek once more. They emerged from the darkness into the ring of firelight. Their companions looked up. Eri smirked. “So what have you two been doing?”

Kagome blushed and Yuka chuckled. “You don’t have to say a word, we can guess.”

Inu Yasha growled and Kagome sighed. “Leave them alone, guys. I think it’s sweet.” Ayume grinned.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she walked back to their towel. She began to pull out the s’mores supplies as Inu Yasha came to sit beside her. Ignoring her friends’ snickers and glances, she pulled out two drinks and handed one to her hanyou. “Did you guys bring the hot dogs?”

“Yeah, we were thinking of cooking them, but we wanted to wait for you two to come back.” Eri shifted her position so she could pull out the hot dogs and pointed sticks.

Kagome smiled and snatched them away. “Well, we’re hungry so we all might as well dig in.” She took three hot dogs out, two for Inu Yasha and one for herself. She then handed them over to Yuka, who promptly did the same.

Inu Yasha watched curiously as Kagome placed the hot dogs on the sticks. She moved forward and held the two sticks over the flame. The three other girls did the same. Inu Yasha propped Tetsusaiga on his shoulder and leaned on it out of habit. 

“Hey is that sword real?” 

Inu Yasha turned to Fu. “Feh, of course it is.”

“Why are you carrying around a real sword on the beach of all places?” Kimaru asked.

“Feh, the wench wouldn’t let me leave without it.”

Kagome turned to glare at him over her shoulder. “You promised.” She stated flatly. She saw the slight movement under the bandana and knew his ears had flattened even more. He crossed his arms and looked away from her.

“So, do you know how to use that thing or is it just for show?” Jake teased.

“Feh, of course I do.”

“Really, would you show us some of your moves?” Fu asked.

“You don’t even have a sword. How am I supposed to show you, if I don’t have anyone to fight?” Inu Yasha retorted.

“I have some shinai in my car. I could run and get them. If you’re interested that is? I’m pretty good myself.” Fu smirked. (A/N: Shinai are practice swords made of bamboo.)

“Feh, whatever.”

Fu patted Yuka’s arm. “I’ll be right back.” She nodded as he got up and disappeared into the darkness.

Kagome came back to sit beside Inu Yasha again. She lowered her voice so only he could hear her. “Inu Yasha, be careful. They’re human remember.” She fixed his hot dog and handed one over to him. He nodded and the hot dog disappeared in a matter of seconds. She chuckled and handed him the second one. He took his time with the second one as he watched her fix her own.

Fu returned shortly with his shinai. He settled back down beside Yuka, who’d fixed him a hot dog as well. “Don’t get too full because after we eat, you’re going to eat sand.” He confidently smirked.

“Feh, as if a weak little-“

“Inu Yasha, want to try those s’mores, now?” Kagome cut him off. She pulled the bag of marshmallows out from behind her and plopped one in her hand. 

He snatched it and scowled at it while sniffing it. “What the heck is it?”

Kagome rolled her eyes and plopped four others into her hand. “Trust me, you’ll like them.” He continued to sniff and scowl at the marshmallow, while she fixed the others to her stick. Once again she moved to the fire after passing the marshmallows around to the rest of the group. Kagome was careful not to burn the marshmallows, but cooked them just enough that they were squishy in the middle. Once done she moved back to sit beside her hanyou again.

Pulling it off the stick, she held one out to him level with his nose. He sniffed the cooked mellow and leaned forward to take a tentative bite. When he leaned back, it was everything she could do not to giggle. On the tip of his nose was a speck of marshmallow. He didn’t seem to notice as he chewed the bite thoughtfully. “Hmm, not bad.” He took her wrist and brought the rest of the mellow into his mouth in one bite, sucking on one of her fingers before he released her wrist. Kagome couldn’t help the giggle this time at the still lingering speck of marshmallow. He gazed at her curiously. “What’s so funny, wench?”

Kagome stuck her still sticky fingers into her mouth in an attempt to smother the rising laughter. His curiosity turned into a scowl, which was completely lost on her and only served to make her burst into laughter. 

He snorted and turned his head away from her with his arms crossed over his chest with a little pout. Kagome’s laughter subsided into a small chuckle. “Oh, come here, will you?”

He grumbled. “You know I don’t like trying new food from this time.”

“I know. That wasn’t what I was laughing at. Now, come here.” When he still refused to look she sat up on her knees and put a hand on his cheek to force him to look at her. The spec was still there. She choked back another giggle as she flicked out her tongue and brushed it lightly over the tip of his nose.

Inu Yasha could have sworn the world was spinning at an incredible rate and the earth itself was trembling beneath him. He gasped and shivered in the same moment, before growling with something between possession and desire. Kagome gasped and nearly dropped the stick as he snatched her up and placed her in his lap. The things he could imagine that little tongue of hers doing….

He muffled a soft moan as her slight body weight sent a tingle erupting through his lower body. Kagome’s cheeks tinted pink and she took a sharp intake of breath as a pressure grew to meet her bottom beneath the material of his jeans. She gazed up at him for a moment before he dipped his head and raked his fangs along the tender flesh of her neck. His voice was husky and deep when he spoke. “If you want to stay here with your friends, I wouldn’t do that again if I were you.”

Kagome’s blush deepened and she nodded once. His arms wrapped tightly around her as she shifted slightly in his lap. “Let me fix you a s’more before the marshmallows get cold.”

He murmured against her neck. “Screw the s’mores, you’re much sweeter.” He flicked his tongue against her skin for emphasis.

She shivered. “Inu Yasha…” she warned. “We’re not alone.”

He grumbled something unintelligible but reluctantly loosened his hold on her enough so she could stretch to reach the chocolate bars and gram crackers. He watched as she slipped the marshmallows from the stick and placed them on the gram crackers along with the chocolate bars. After making three s’more sandwiches she held one up for him.

“Here.”

He made a show of sniffing it before taking it. He took a tentative bite and his eyes lit up. “It’ll do.” The rest of the s’more had a life span of about a second. Kagome giggled at him and he eyed the extra s’more. She rolled her eyes and passed him the third s’more, while she nibbled her own. “Thanks.”

Kagome smiled and leaned into his chest. “I knew you’d like them.” He chuckled lightly and drew her deeper into him.

“Careful, I hear chocolate is a good aphrodisiac.” Yuka laughed as Kagome’s cheeks tinted.

“Are you ready to eat sand, Inu Yasha?” Fu challenged.

“Feh, not even in your dreams.”

Fu stood. “Big talk, you got anything to back it up?”

Inu Yasha snorted and gently slid Kagome from his lap. She made a face at the lack of his warmth. The wind had begun to pick up and it was becoming chilly in her little sundress. “Bring it on, weakling.”

The other two boys stood up and began to argue about who would get to fight the winner as Inu Yasha strolled to a clear spot in the sand. “Inu Yasha, don’t hurt them!” Kagome warned as she moved to sit beside the other girls.

Inu Yasha snorted. “Don’t worry wench, I’ll behave.”

Ayume leaned in close. “You’re awfuly confident that he’ll win.”

Kagome chuckled. “I have no doubts. Inu Yasha’s a poor looser. In fact, I don’t think he knows the meaning of the word.”

Ayume grinned evilly. “Want to make another bet, Eri?”

Eri rolled her eyes. “I don’t think so. Between Yuka and I we’ll be feeding you for over a month if we loose again.”

“Which you would.” Kagome stated flatly. The girls chattered while the boys rough-housed in the pale light of the moon. Inu Yasha quickly disarmed and defeated each of the teens. He laughed and easily dodged them as all three charged him. It wasn’t long before they wore themselves out and the boys returned to the girls. Kagome yawned as Inu Yasha pulled her back into his lap. She cuddled close to his chest, enjoying his warmth. Somewhere between the sound of her friends’ laughter and the complete contentment of being in Inu Yasha’s arms, she drifted off into the haze of dreams.

&*&*&*&*

Kagome woke to the sense of security Inu Yasha’s embrace always brought. He was wrapped around her so much that she was nearly underneath him. Slowly opening her eyes she smiled as she tilted her head to see his peaceful features dosed in the first rays of sunlight and the wind playing in his hair. She smiled again. ‘I love the way the wind blows through his hair. Wait, wind!’ Kagome craned her neck to look around. They were still on the beach. The fire had long died out and her companions slept randomly beside the remains. ‘Oh, no! I fell asleep! Mama’s going to be furious!’

She felt the rise of panic inside her and she tried to sit up. Inu Yasha growled and tightened his grip on her. “Inu Yasha, wake up.” She shook his shoulder. He grumbled something and pulled her further beneath him. Kagome shook his shoulder again, her panic increasing so much that tears sprang to her eyes. “Inu Yasha, please wake up!”

He opened his eyes and blinked blurrily at her for a moment. Concern flickered into his gaze as he spotted the unshed tears. “Kagome, what’s wrong?”

“We slept on the beach. We’ve been out all night. My mom is going to be really upset. We need to get back.”

He nodded and allowed her to sit up. She shivered a bit from the sudden lack of his warmth. Quickly gathering their things, Kagome made sure to wake Eri and say a hurried goodbye before they headed back toward the hotel.

“We could go in through the balcony.” Inu Yasha suggested as they neared the front doors.

Kagome shook her head. “No, it wouldn’t make a difference. I have a feeling she’ll know. Besides I left my bedroom door open last night.” She sighed. “There’s nothing for it. I’m doomed.”

He scowled and repressed a growl at the exasperation in her voice and the anxiety in her scent. They moved through the lobby and into the elevator, completely missing the pair of dark eyes that watched them.

Kagome took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open. She sensed her mother’s presence before she saw her. Iki stood in the living room, arms crossed over her chest, glaring at her daughter with a distinctive scowl. Inu Yasha quietly set the cooler down in the kitchen floor behind Kagome.

Kagome fidgeted, twirling her ring nervously. Her mother’s silence was worse than being scolded. “Um, Mom…I…will you say something, please?”

Iki took several deep breaths before she was able to trust her voice. She tapped her foot on the carpeted floor. “And just where have you been all night?”

Kagome’s chin dropped, unable to meet her mother’s perceptive gaze. “I, uh, fell asleep on the beach…”

“On the beach!”

Kagome’s chin dropped another notch and she shuffled her feet. “Well, it was an accident and my friends were there and…”

“Do you have any idea how dangerous that was!”

“But Inu Yasha was there and he’d never-“

Iki took a step forward her hands on her hips. “That is beside the point! Do you know how worried I was!”

Kagome opened her mouth, but the formidable form of Inu Yasha stepped in front of her followed by a low growl. “Kagome said it was an accident. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I was awake long after she fell asleep. I could have brought her back last night.”

Kagome latched onto his arm. “Inu Yasha…”

Iki rubbed a hand over her tired eyes. She’d gotten up in the middle of the night for a glass of water and had found that Kagome had never returned. She’d stayed up since then, too worried to sleep. She sighed. “Go clean up. We’re having lunch in the hall this afternoon.” She lifted her gaze to give her daughter a pointed glare over Inu Yasha’s shoulder. “And I expect you to be there. I’m going to shower.” She turned on her heel and disappeared into her bedroom.

Inu Yasha glared at the closed door for another long moment before he snorted. “Now, I know where you get your temper.”

Kagome smiled weakly. “She was just worried.”

“She ought to know by now, I don’t let you out of my sight.” He drew her forward into his chest.

Her smile widened. She reached up and removed the bandana. His frustrated appendages shot up and twitched. She giggled lightly. “I’ve missed your ears.” She caught one between her fingers and began to massage it.

He began to rumble deep in his chest while leaning into her touch. “They’ve missed you too.”

“You know it really was my fault.”

“Feh.”

She leaned up and brushed a feathery soft kiss across his lips. “Thank you.” Her breath left moister lingering on his skin.

He groaned and scooped her up playfully. “You better quit teasing me, wench.” Kagome squealed as he swung her around just a little. “Shhh, you’ll wake the old man.” He nodded at the still sleeping form of Gramps.

Kagome wondered wildly, how he had managed to sleep through her mother’s tirade. ‘He must be getting deaf in his old age. Either that, or he’s pretending so he won’t be caught in the crossfire.’ She placed a finger to her lips and pointed to the bedroom. He nodded and carried her through the doorway. He set her on her feet and closed the door behind them. When he turned back, he found Kagome darting for the bathroom. “I’m first!”

“Hey!” He made a dash for the door, but it closed before he could get to it. “That’s not fair!”

“You snooze, you loose.”

“I’ll remember that!” Kagome’s laughter could be heard through the door. Despite himself, he smiled. ‘I love that sound.’

&*&*&*&*

Two hours later, Kagome and Inu Yasha were cleaned up. Inu Yasha was wolfing down some leftover rice balls, while Kagome poked at her own food. She glanced across the room at the balcony doors. Iki was outside leaning on the railing. She hadn’t really said much since their argument and Kagome was feeling quite guilty about the whole thing. She sighed and pushed her plate away before standing.

Inu Yasha looked up at her with a rice ball half way in his mouth. “What’s wrong?” he mumbled around it.

She patted his shoulder. “I’ll be back. You go ahead and eat, okay?’

He made a face as he swallowed the rice ball. Then he glared past her out the glass door. “You want me to come with you?”

She shook her head. “No. You eat.” She graced him with a small smile before turning toward the balcony door. ‘I’ll just apologize. I hated knowing she was worried and I hate when she’s angry with me.’ She tentatively pulled open the sliding door and stepped onto the balcony. “Mama?”

Iki turned to gaze at her daughter with a distant look in her eyes. She stretched a hand out to her. Kagome knew then that she had been forgiven as she took her mother’s hand. Iki pulled her into a hug and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “There was a time that I could wrap my arms around you and protect you from all the things that could harm you in the world.” Iki’s voice was low and fringed with a touch of sadness.

“I still feel safe in your arms, Mama.” Kagome gave her mother a tight squeeze.

Iki took a step back and shook her head. “I wish that was true, but it’s not. You haven’t relied on me in a long time.” She smiled sadly. “Not for nearly three years now. Not since you met Inu Yasha.”

“Mama, Inu Yasha didn’t-“

Iki shook her head again. “It’s okay, Kagome. That’s what happens when you find someone you love.” She turned her gaze to the rolling waves. “I realized something this morning when you two came in. I realized that somehow without me noticing, you had turned into a woman.” She sighed. “It seems only yesterday that I held you in my arms for the first time. After your father got sick, I promised him that I’d always take care of you. With you running all over feudal Japan, I don’t think I’ve done a very good job of that. Or at least I thought I hadn’t until today.”

Iki turned back to her daughter a small smile turning her lips again. “He’s very protective of you. He has taken such good care of you while you’ve been away. And I can tell that he loves you very much.”

Kagome smiled, absently touching the necklace with her left hand. “Yeah, and I love him very much, too.”

Iki’s eyes sparkled in the late morning sun. “That’s a very pretty ring and necklace.”

“Oh!” She glanced at the ring and blushed. “It is, isn’t it? Inu Yasha gave them to me.”

Iki smiled knowingly. “Oh, did he now? Where did he get them?”

Kagome blinked for a moment. “He didn’t tell me.”

Iki began to chuckle. “You mean, after all the trouble he went through, he didn’t tell you?”

Kagome began to shake her head, but stopped to narrow a suspicious gaze on her mother. “You were in on it, weren’t you? You knew all along.”

Iki’s chuckle increased. “Of course, I was. Inu Yasha doesn’t have money, dear. He had to pay for the tickets somehow. And he’s promised to bring me back some special things from the feudal era in exchange, even though I insisted there was no need.”

“Tickets?”

Iki laughed out right at her daughter’s confused expression. “For the raffle. He did a good job of hiding those from you and I’m pretty sure he defeated the whole purpose of the raffle by making sure his were the only tickets in the bowl.”

“You mean, he cheated?”

“Well, maybe. But he probably didn’t see it that way, so don’t blame him. He just wanted to make you happy.” She smiled a truly warm smile and hugged her daughter again. She lifted Kagome’s left hand. “Interesting choice of fingers.”

Kagome blushed from ear to ear. “Inu Yasha put it there. He said it was a promise.”

“A promise, huh? You know in America there used to be a tradition of giving promise rings. It was a kind of pre-engagement ring.”

Kagome ducked her head as her pink blush turned red. “Um, I don’t think he meant it like that. He isn’t from this time after all. He doesn’t know our traditions.”

Iki lifted Kagome’s chin with a finger. Her smile was wistful and all-knowing. “Maybe he doesn’t but maybe he meant it that way anyways. Or maybe he meant it as something more.” Kagome slowly smiled at her mother. “You have grown into a beautiful woman Kagome. You have done more and seen more than most old women in this time could even dream of. Your life is yours, and I can’t make decisions for you anymore. But know that whatever you decide to do with your life, if it is to stay here or return with Inu Yasha, I’ll understand and I’ll support you.” She kissed Kagome’s brow and chuckled sadly. “I’ll just have to get used to the idea that you don’t need your mommy anymore.”

Kagome shook her head vigorously. “I’ll always need my mommy.”

Iki chuckled. “Come on. You better go eat before Inu Yasha comes to get you.” She slid open the door and nudged Kagome inside before closing it behind her.

Kagome paused before retaking her seat at the table. “Mom, where’s Sota and Gramps? I haven’t seen them since I got out of the shower.”

Iki sat on the sofa and picked up a stray magazine. “Gramps took Sota down to the hall. The children are supposed to be decorating it for lunch.” Iki flipped on the TV and found the news before distracting herself with the magazine during commercials.

Kagome sat back down beside Inu Yasha. He leaned close. “Everything okay?”

She gave him a warm smile. “Yeah, everything is fine. We just talked.”

He pushed an errant ebony lock behind her ear. “Good.”

*&*&*&*&

Kagome gazed around the hall. Little paper flags and origami decorated the tables along with colored place mats obviously drawn by the younger children. Sota ran up one of the aisles between the tables with Kahou close at his heels. “Mom! Kagome! Inu Yasha!”

Kagome ruffled her brother’s hair. “You did a great job, Sota. It looks great!”

Sota scowled at her for a moment while he fixed his hair. Then his eyes lit up. “Wow, Kagome that sure is a pretty necklace!”

Kagome smiled and blushed at the same time. “Yeah, it is.” Beside her Inu Yasha was blushing as well. 

Kagome nearly jumped as Kahou rushed forward and grabbed her hand. “This is a really pretty ring too! Are you two going to-”

“Kahou, do you want to eat lunch with us? I’m sure your mom wouldn’t mind. Why don’t you go ask her?” Iki interjected before the little girl could say anymore. Beside her, Kagome let out a sigh of relief. She in no way wanted to embarrass Inu Yasha or have her hopes that he really had meant more by the gesture crushed.

“Okay!” Kahou spun on her heel and dashed back across the hall. Kagome smiled a little as she watched her rush to her aunt’s side and tug on her skirt. The little girl was the embodiment of youth- energetic, bright eyed, and happy.

Sota led them to their table where Gramps was already sitting, his nose buried in a newspaper. Iki laughed as she picked up the little paper menu written in crayon. “Is this what we’re having for lunch?”

Sota cleared his throat and straightened up a little. “Yep, and I’m your waiter, so tell me what you want.”

Kagome read over the menu with amusement. “I think I’ll have the fruit salad and corn dogs.” She pressed her hand to her mouth to keep her giggles in check. She’d picked the most reasonable combination on the menu. The rest were down right hilarious. The children had obviously been in charge of picking the menu as well.

“I think I’ll have the Jell-O with macaroni and cheese.” Iki set aside her menu, trying to smother her own laughter at the same time.

Inu Yasha scowled at the paper with childrens’ sloppy scroll on it. “What the heck is this stuff?”

Sota rolled his eyes. “It’s food - good food too.”

Kagome leaned on Inu Yasha’s arm and pointed down at an item on the menu. “Why don’t you try the peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a banana?”

“I don’t even know what pea-nut-but-tur or jell-e is.” Inu Yasha complained.

Kagome shrugged. “It’s safe at least. There isn’t a way to mess up either of those and they’re not spicy at all. There’s no telling what me and mom will find when we go to eat our food.”

“Hey!” Sota crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Inu Yasha considered Kagome’s suggestion for a moment. “You’re sure I’ll like it?” Kagome nodded. “All right, runt, get me that.”

Sota nodded and turned to leave. Kagome’s voice stopped him. “What about Gramps?”

Gramps snorted, finally looking up from the paper. “I had the misfortune of getting the carrot and raisin salad with beans and weenies. I swear that salad had crayon shavings in it.” Gramps made a disgusted face and buried his nose again as Iki began to giggle. Sota rolled his eyes and stomped off. Kagome and Iki laughed as he disappeared into the kitchen.

A few moments later, Kahou appeared with her grandmother. Inu Yasha stood as the old woman came to the table and offered her his chair, the only other free one was on the far side of the table beside Gramps, but Kahou had already acquired it. The woman nodded and graced him with a warm smile. “Such a polite young man.” She patted his hand before taking his seat beside Kagome.

“Grandmother, are you joining us for lunch?” Kagome smiled brightly.

“Oh, no. I’ve already had my fill. Kahou says she’s joining you, but I thought I’d sit a spell while Sota gets your food.” She reached out for Kagome’s hand and paused to gaze at the ring. She smiled. “Well, I was wondering who won this.”

“Oh, did you put this in the raffle, Grandmother?” Kagome asked.

“Yes, I’m glad you won it. They look simply wonderful on you.” She patted Kagome’s hand.

“Well, actually Inu Yasha won it for me.” Kagome tilted her head back to look at her handsome hanyou, who stood behind her chair, a slight tint to his cheeks.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” The older woman looked again and a slow mischievous smile broke over her lips. “An interesting choice of fingers.”

Kagome withdrew her hand, a dark blush staining her cheeks. “Uh, it’s a promise.”

“Ah, a promise, I see. I’m glad to see you two are thinking of the future. Speaking of which, there is something I’ve been meaning to-“

“Well, hello, Grandmother.” Shina sauntered up to the table. Fushigi followed at a respectable distance. She bent to brush a kiss over her Grandmother’s cheek. “How are you doing this afternoon?”

“Fine, Shina, dear. I was just admiring Kagome’s ring.”

Shina spared Kagome a glance. “Oh, what ring?” Kagome lifted her hand and Shina groaned inwardly. ‘What the hell is that? It better not be what I think it is. But from where she’s wearing it, it might just be. I’ll put an end to that soon enough.’ She plastered on a fake smile. “Oh, that’s just lovely.” She narrowed her gaze at her younger cousin. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

Kagome didn’t like that statement one bit, but she had to ask. “Why’s that?”

“Well, I saw you two on the beach this morning and Inu Yasha was all over you. It appeared as though you’d slept there last night. So, what were you two doing out there?” Kagome turned three shades of red and buried her face in her hands. Inu Yasha placed his hands on her shoulders and growled.

Kagome’s grandmother cleared her throat. “I’m sure Kagome has a perfectly good explanation for why she was there.”

Kagome looked up and nodded quickly. “My friends invited me and Inu Yasha to have a bonfire party with them on the beach to celebrate Inu Yasha winning his round in the surfing tournament. It was really late and well, I kind of fell asleep. But everyone else did too.”

Shina sneered. “And why was Inu Yasha lying on top of you, then?”

“He was not lying on top of me.” Kagome growled.

“It sure looked like that from where I was.” Shina gloated.

“She was cold!” Inu Yasha finally snapped.

“Ah, of course. You see, Shina? Everything had perfectly good reasons.” Kagome’s grandmother pointed out.

Shina snorted and turned away from Kagome in a blatant show of ignoring her. “Grandmother, would you mind helping me with something?”

“Well, actually, I was going to speak with Kagome for a moment. I haven’t been able to see much of her.”

Shina turned and batted pleading eyes at her grandmother. “Oh, please, Grandmother. Fushigi and I need some help deciding last minute preparations for the wedding.” Behind her Fushigi blinked at the mention of his name, until then he had looked on with a tired and bored expression that could have rivaled one of Sesshomaru’s.

The elderly woman sighed. “All right, I’ll help.” She rose and patted Kagome’s hand again. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

Kagome nodded. “Okay.”

Inu Yasha squeezed her shoulders as they watched them walk away. “Boy, I pity that guy.”


	17. Spicy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story close to ten years ago, folks. I am so thrilled it is still being loved by all!

Fushigi watched as the old woman tottered away from the table he and his soon-to-be-wife were sharing. She had come up with some menial problem that she exaggerated on the importance of to keep the old woman occupied. He shifted his gaze from Shina’s grandmother to the couple across the room. The man with silver hair leaned down and whispered something in the young woman’s ear that made her smile and blush. She glanced around before leaning up to kiss his cheek. ‘They are very much in love. It is a pity that I shall never know such a thing.’ He glanced at his bride. She was scowling across the room at the couple with the fire of Hell in her eyes. “Why do you hate that girl so much?”

Shina spared him a bored expression, almost as though she’d forgotten he was there. “Who, that little slut? Isn’t it obvious? She doesn’t even deserve to be in the same building as someone with our class.” She glanced back at the pair. “How she managed to get him is beyond me. She’s just a child.” Her eyes narrowed. “He deserves a real woman.”

Fushigi sat up and glared at her. “The men in your family may be spineless when it comes to their women, but I am not one of them. I will not allow indecency in this union. Our fathers’ merger be damned. You will honor me.”

She glared back with defiance. “And you mean to tell me that this union is what you desire? Don’t be stupid. I wouldn’t deny you a play thing. As a matter of fact, you could even have the little slut.”

Fire flared in his normally cool gaze. “I need no one, not even you. Defy me and you will regret it.” He pushed his chair back and stood. “A warning, leave them alone. I have a feeling, if you push either of them too far they will teach you a lesson in manners. And I will allow it, because you will deserve it.” He strolled away with a cold continence.

Shina glared after him for a moment before turning her attention back to the couple. They were standing up and Inu Yasha offered Kagome his hand. ‘Damn, I’ve got to separate them somehow. He’ll never realize his loss as long as she is hanging around. But how?’ She watched as Kagome smiled and ruffled her brother’s hair, before turning and heading for the door. ‘Her scrawny little brother….hmm…Yes, he’ll do nicely.’ A malevolent sneer reached her lips. ‘Yes, nicely indeed.’

&*&*&*&*&

Kagome pushed open the door to their suite. “Mom, we’re back.”

Iki set aside the paper she was reading to smile at her daughter and her guests. “Who are your friends, dear?” She rose to greet the young couple that followed her daughter.

Inu Yasha stepped further into the suite to allow Iki closer access to their guest. Kagome smiled. “This is my mother Iki Higurashi. This is Kitto and Yuki, and their children Kinshin and Sakura. Kitto won the intermediate level at the tournament today. I thought we’d take them out for a late lunch with some of those complimentary tickets to celebrate.”

Iki smiled. “Oh, that’s a great idea, dear.” Her eyes locked on the two toddlers. “Would you like me to baby-sit, while you have a nice lunch.”

Kitto and Yuki exchanged glances. The young mother turned back to Iki. “They’re a bit of a handful.”

“Nonsense, I’ve raised two children, three if you count Gramps.”

“Hey!” Gramps protested from the sofa.

“I’d be more than happy to watch them.” Iki grinned. “I just love children. I can’t wait to have grandchildren.”

Behind her Kagome and Inu Yasha turned three shades of red. Kitto chuckled and leaned in close to Iki. “With those two it’s only a matter of time, and I doubt you’ll be waiting long.” 

Iki chuckled as she glanced over her shoulder at the couple in question, only to see two mortified expressions. She cleared her throat and tried to suppress the giggle that rose. “Well, if you’re going to the hotel’s restaurant then you better get cleaned up. It’s supposed to be a very nice one.”

Yuki nodded. “Oh, yes. I’ve heard that as well. Come on, Kitto. We should go get dressed.”

“Would you like me to watch the little ones while you dress?”

Yuki and Kitto exchanged another look before Yuki nodded. “All right.” She handed Sakura to her, while Kitto set Kinshin on his feet. The boy immediately darted across the short distance and attached himself to Kagome’s leg.

Kagome laughed. “They’ll be fine.”

“Thank you, we’ll be back in about a half an hour or so.” Kitto waved as he ushered his wife out the door.

Iki turned back to Kagome with Sakura gurgling happily in her arms. “They’re very nice. Where did you meet them?”

“On the beach. Kagome rescued their pup from the water.” Inu Yasha snorted. “How they could be so distracted that they didn’t even realize he was headed for the water, is beyond me.”

Iki glanced down at the little boy, who was now inspecting his surroundings with curious eyes. “Well, you did a very good thing dear. Now, I’ll watch these two, while you go clean up. I’ll dig out those tickets, while you’re dressing.”

A mischievous light flickered behind a golden pair of eyes. Inu Yasha turned and darted toward his and Kagome’s bathroom. “I’m first!”

“Hey, that’s not fair!” Kagome chased after him, but the door slammed before she could reach it. “Girls take longer to clean up than guys!” She pounded a fist on the door.

His snicker came from the other side. “In the words of a beautiful miko, ‘You snooze, you loose.’”

She pouted. “You don’t even like bathing!”

“Feh.”

“Come on, it takes me longer!”

“Feh, shut up or I’m never coming out.”

“Kagome dear, you could use the other bathroom, if you need to.”

Kagome turned to look at her mother, a pout still evident in her features. “I can’t. All my stuff is in there.” She glared back at the door. “Where that baka is.”

“Feh,” was her response, just before the shower came on. Kagome sighed and shuffled over to the bed to wait.

*&*&*&*&

Inu Yasha pulled on the button down shirt and tucked the bottom into his pants. He frowned at his reflection. Even though he had hurried through his bath, Kagome had given him a thorough chewing out when he’d emerged. ‘Feh, serves her right. She did it to me last time.’ Kagome was presently using that deafening thing she called a hair dryer. He called it the-noisy-fire-breathing-beast-from-hell. He caught her gaze in the mirror’s reflection and he flashed her a smirk. Kagome snorted and looked away, though he didn’t miss the small quirking of her lips. ‘Good, I thought I was really in trouble there for a minute.’ His reprieve was short lived though, when there came a knock on the suite’s door. He glanced over his shoulder at the bedside clock, trying to remember what Kagome had taught him about how to read it. ‘That was fast.’ He glanced at Kagome, who, thank kami, hadn’t heard the knock over the raucous of the ‘beast’. She was almost finished or at least he hoped she was. ‘I’ll stall while she finishes.’

He snatched up the bandanna and stomped over to her. “Put this on me, wench.” He tried to sound gruff, but the look she flashed him made him almost sound amused. The look was a paradox. Her eyes laughed at him, while she forced a frown. “Come on, wench.” She sighed and shut off the ‘beast’ before setting it aside and taking the bandanna. After she arranged the bandanna, she turned back to grab the dryer again. He caught her wrist. “Are you still pouting, koi?” She glowered at him, but didn’t respond. He tipped her chin up with his finger and brushed a chaste kiss across her lips.

Kagome couldn’t repress the smile. “That was so unfair.”

He chuckled as he turned toward the door. “Hurry it up, Kagome. We’ve got to be back before the sun sets.”

Kagome glanced at the clock at his reminder and turned back to quickly finish drying her hair.

Inu Yasha stepped into the living room and nodded a greeting to their company. Iki looked up from Sakura. “Where’s Kagome?” Sota lay on the floor with Kinshin, showing the boy how to color the pictures he’d drawn.

“She’ll be out in a minute. She’s almost done.” Inu Yasha leaned against the wall and regarded the couple. Yuki and Kitto cleaned up well enough. Both were nicely dressed as he and Kagome were.

“Thank you again for watching the rug-rats for us. It’ll be nice to have a break, even if it’s only for a couple of hours.” Kitto leaned against the opposite wall near the end of the sofa where Yuki sat.

Inu Yasha liked this Kitto guy. He was a real guy’s guy. He seemed just as protective his wife and pups as Inu Yasha was of Kagome. He’d even asked Inu Yasha to return the favor of watching over them while he was in the water. ‘He’d be good in a fight, the kind that would watch your back.’ He mused a moment before Kagome opened the door. She seemed surprised that they had company already.

She shot him a look that plainly stated that she knew he’d known they were there and he’d kept it from her. She turned a timid smile on the couple. “Oh, I hope you haven’t been waiting long.”

“Oh, no, we just arrived a few minutes ago.” Yuki dismissed Kagome’s worry. “Are you ready? If you need more time…?”

Kagome waved her hand. “No, no, I’m ready.”

Inu Yasha caught Kitto gazing at Kagome before glancing back at his wife as if comparing the two. When a smile broke across his lips, it was plain that he thought his wife was prettier. ‘Feh, no one’s better looking than Kagome.’ He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped top with a matching skirt. He felt his body react to the curves the outfit revealed. ‘Definitely no one better looking.’ He fought down the blush that came with the wave of heat that rushed over his body.

“Feh, let’s go already.” He stomped toward the door.

“We’ll be back early mom!” Kagome called over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse and the tickets, and hurried after her hanyou.

Yuki and Kitto thanked Iki once more before following the couple into the hall. “Do you two have plans for tonight?” Yuki asked falling into step beside Kagome.

“Uh, yeah…sort of.” Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha’s back. ‘We can’t stay out past sunset or he’ll turn human in front of everyone.’

“Oh, well we won’t keep you out late then.” Yuki assured her.

Kagome glanced at her watch. It was three now and as long as they made it back by six-thirty they’d be safe. “Thanks, but we’ve got a few hours before we have to worry about being late.”

The couples headed for the restaurant. After presenting the tickets, they were seated quickly and presented with menus. “Someone will be with you shortly to take your order.” The host informed them and stepped away.

Inu Yasha frowned and leaned closer to Kagome. “I don’t know what half this is. Don’t they have anything simple, like ramen?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Not in a place like this.” She glanced at her menu. “Try the fettuccini. You can get it with chicken. I know you like meat.” She shrugged. “It’s sort of like ramen. It’s noodles anyway.”

“Is it spicy?”

“No, not usually, but we can make sure they don’t put anything in it.”

“Feh, fine.” He folded the menu and set it aside. A low growl erupted from him.

Kagome glanced up. “What’s wrong?” He nodded at the entrance and Kagome felt her appetite fade at the sight.

Sauntering toward them with the little black bundle stuck under her arm and the imposing shadow of Taro following after her, Kado paused before them. She stuck her nose in the air. “The quality of this restaurant has certainly gone down hill, don’t you agree Taro?”

Taro shifted his gaze around the table, giving Kagome a bored look, Inu Yasha a glare and finally scowling at Kitto. “What the hell are you doing here? Come back for another ass kicking?”

“Not this year, bastard. I’m going to wipe the floor with you.” Kitto scowled back.

“Keep talking you little punk and I’ll make sure that pretty wife of yours is a widow by the end of the tournament.” Taro cracked his knuckles. Inu Yasha’s growl escalated, drawing Taro’s attention back to him. “As for you, we’ll settle our little score later.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Any time, weakling.”

Kado took a step toward Kagome, tilting her head to the side. Her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. Pure hatred flickered through her eyes. “That necklace is mine! I asked grandmother for it! You stole it from her, didn’t you!” Kado stepped closer and shot a hand out as if to grab the necklace.

Inu Yasha shot to his feet so fast that his chair clattered on the tile floor, drawing glances from the other patrons. “Touch her and die!” He snarled as he stepped around Kagome and shoved Kado back. 

Taro caught her as she stumbled. “Be careful, little man, or I’ll tear you apart right here and now.”

“Feh, just try it.”

Kagome shot to her feet behind him, grasping his arm. “Inu Yasha, calm down!” She glanced around her nervously. The customers were beginning to murmur. “You can’t fight here.” She hissed.

He snorted but relented a little. His stance, however, remained defensive. “Keep that little bitch away from my m- Kagome.” He fought the flush that wanted to creep into his cheeks from his near slip with the anger he felt toward the two before him.

Taro snorted and started to push Kado back along the path to their table. “But she has my necklace! I asked grandmother for it! Why does she have it! I want it!” Kado stomped her foot and pointed an accusing finger over Inu Yasha’s shoulder at Kagome. The action drew another deep growl from the hanyou.

“Forget it, princess. Have your daddy buy you one just like it.” Taro informed her.

“But-“

“You don’t want it after she’s been wearing it anyway. You’d probably catch something, right?” Taro snorted.

“What the hell does that mean!” Inu Yasha roared.

Kado pouted but turned away and stomped off toward her table. Taro spared the table one last glare before following her.

Inu Yasha continued to growl. “I hate that guy.”

“Join the club.” Kitto muttered.

Kagome turned her head to look at him, while absently rubbing Inu Yasha’s back. “You know Taro?”

“Unfortunately.”

Yuki spoke up. “How do you know him?”

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh and flopped back in her chair. “He’s my cousin.”

Yuki and Kitto gasped. “He’s your cousin! You mean, you’re related to that!” Kitto shot a finger in Taro’s direction.

Yuki looked confused. “How can that be? You’re so nice and he’s a…he’s so…”

“He’s a bastard.” Kitto provided.

Inu Yasha snorted as he straightened his chair and sat back down much closer to Kagome than last time. “You can say that again.” Under the table, he pulled Kagome’s hand into his lap and squeezed it gently. Kagome repaid his silent comfort with a warm smile.

The waiter cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him. He gazed at Inu Yasha for a moment. “Is there a problem here?”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Not any more.”

The waiter relaxed. “Good. Can I have your orders please?”

They placed their orders and Kagome made sure that the waiter knew to tell the cook not to put anything spicy in Inu Yasha’s food. Once he was gone, Kagome turned back to Kitto. “How do you know Taro?”

Kitto grunted. “He competes in the tournament every year. Since I’ve been competing for the last three years, he’s won every one. He’s in the expert level.” His eyes narrowed. “I swear he must cheat somehow. Last year I could have sworn he put something on my board. That’s why this year, I’ve kept them locked up the whole time.”

Inu Yasha glared across the restaurant at the man. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

They chatted some more as the food arrived. Inu Yasha poked his and sniffed it suspiciously. Finally deciding it wasn’t spicy or dangerous, he began to eat. Before long he was devouring it. He couldn’t smell as well or taste as well as he normally did, but he grudgingly accepted that it wasn’t so bad. But it definitely wasn’t ramen. Kagome ordered desert and the two women did most of the talking.

Kagome finally glanced at her watch. “Inu Yasha, it’s getting kind of late. Do you want to head back, so we can, um, get ready for tonight?” He paused with the last bite of cheesecake in midair. Kagome saw the slight movement under his bandanna as his ears flattened even more. ‘He hates being human, he feels so vulnerable. But there isn’t anything that can hurt him here. And I’ll make sure that nothing ever hurts him, even in the feudal era.’

He stuffed the bite into his mouth and swallowed without chewing. “Feh, fine, let’s go.”

Kitto insisted on leaving a tip as they left the restaurant. The sun was nearly touching the horizon by the time they reached the suite.

“How were they?” Yuki asked as she scooped Sakura off the couch, where she was sleeping.

“Oh, like little angels.” Iki assured her. “I fed them, so they should be full.”

Yuki smiled. “Thank you.”

Kitto picked up his sleeping son as well. “Well, we better be on our way. Will we see you two tomorrow?”

Inu Yasha nodded.

Kagome smiled. “You bet! I’ll bring sandwiches.”

Yuki chuckled. “Okay, see you tomorrow and thanks again for watching the tots.” Kitto held Kinshin against his shoulder as he held open the door for his wife.

“There such a nice couple!” Iki mused as she settled back on the sofa.

Kagome chuckled lightly. “Yeah, they are.”

Inu Yasha grumbled as he glanced out the balcony door and stomped off into the bedroom. Kagome glanced out the glass door and sighed, before she followed him. “Inu Yasha?”

He didn’t answer as he stared out their balcony door at the quickly disappearing sun. She moved forward to touch his back, but hesitated as the sun’s rays disappeared over the horizon. Before her, Inu Yasha’s hair turned black and his ears disappeared. She frowned as his shoulders slumped. Kagome finally reached for him. He turned to face her with a frown of his own. His fangs and claws were gone. And although his eyes were no longer gold they were still his eyes. They still spoke to her soul and made the warmth grow inside her. 

She smoothed away the lines of worry beside his eyes. “Don’t look so worried.”

“Feh, I hate this form. I’m so weak. I can’t protect you like this.”

She took his hands and led him to the bed. Sitting on the foot of it, she squeezed his hands. “We’re safe here. We’re surrounded by people that love us.”

“Feh.”

She smiled. “I know. We’ll do something to distract you. So, you don’t think about it.”

“It’s kind of hard not to think about it when I feel like I’m deaf and blind, and I can’t smell a damn thing.” He growled. The sound wasn’t nearly as menacing in his current state. Kagome was wise enough not to mention it.

“How about we watch TV?” She turned to flop on her belly, kicking her feet in the air, and grasped the remote.

Inu Yasha sighed and lay down next to her. “Give me the remote, wench.”

She shot him a quelling look. “Why? I can find something we both like.”

“Feh, you’ll find something girly.”

“I will not.”

“Will too.”

“Not!”

“Give it to me, wench!”

“No!”

“Kagome!”

“Inu Yasha!”

“Give it, now!”

An impish grin crossed her lips as she tried to roll out of his reach. Inu Yasha caught her and, after a short wrestling match, was able to steal the remote. Kagome pouted as Inu Yasha took control of the TV. She suppressed the smile as she realized she’d succeeded in distracting him. He flipped through the channels finally settling on a sumo wrestling match.

The television only served to distract him for about an hour. When Kagome caught him staring down at his clawless hands, she frowned. “I’ll be back.”

He glanced up at her. “Where are you going?”

“Just into the living room. I said I’d be right back.”

He frowned, but didn’t protest. Kagome took the chance to step into the other room. Sota was sprawled on the floor with a bowl of popcorn in front of him. Iki was knitting something and Gramps was reading the paper. Kagome knelt beside her brother. “Say, Sota, can I borrow your game of Twister?”

He frowned. “Are you and Inu Yasha going to play it?”

“Yeah, what’s the matter with that?”

“You won’t let him break it, will you?”

“Break it…”

“Yeah, you know how Inu Yasha is, if he looses he might try to break it.”

Kagome nearly laughed. “No, I won’t let him break it. Besides, it would be kind of hard to break that game, wouldn’t it?”

“Not if he breaks the arrow off the spindle.”

Kagome raised her right hand. “I swear, I won’t let him break it.”

“Okay.” Sota gave her a dubious look, before getting up to retrieve the game.

“Thanks, Sota.” She ruffled his hair.

He made a face and tried to straighten his hair back. “You promised.” He reminded her as she moved back into the bedroom. She closed the door behind, so they wouldn’t disturb the others.

“What’s that?”

Kagome sat on the floor and opened the box. “It’s a game.”

Inu Yasha leaned over the side of the bed to watch her. “What kind of game?”

She took the plastic sheet out and spread it on the floor. “You’ll see. It’s physical, so you’ll like it. And it’s very simple.”

He crawled over the side of the bed to sit beside her on the floor. He wrinkled his nose at the multi-colored plastic sheet. “So?”

She set the colorful cardboard spindle board between them. “It’s simple. You spin this arrow and wherever it lands is where you put that part of your body. Whoever falls first looses.”

“When I win, what do I get?” He quirked an eyebrow at her.

She frowned. “That’s not the point of the game.” He crossed his arms and glared at her expectantly. She sighed. “Okay, what do you want?”

His smirk was instantaneous and it made Kagome’s body go weak. Luckily she was still kneeling on the floor otherwise she would have fallen on her bottom. “You have to kiss me.”

She let out a breath. “Oh, so if I win you have to kiss me, right?” He nodded. Kagome giggled softly. ‘That’s not so bad. If I win or loose, I still win.’ “Okay, I’ll go first.” She spun the dial. “Left foot, red. Got it.” She hopped up and put her foot on the appropriate spot. “Now you spin it.”

Inu Yasha snorted, but spun the dial as Kagome had done. “Right hand, blue.” He moved to the spot and placed his hand on the circle. Spin after spin, move after move the couple continued the game. Kagome somehow ended up beneath Inu Yasha with her back to him, and him stretched across the sheet above her. She spun the dial and groaned. “Right hand, yellow.”

“You might as well give up now. There’s no way for you to reach it.” Inu Yasha smirked above her.

Her left hand was presently on the blue row, her right foot was on the blue, and her left foot was on the green beside it. Yellow, however was all the way on the other side of he sheet. “I can do it, just you watch, dog-boy!” She swung her right arm over her head and aimed for the other side, her body now facing his.

“Hey, watch it!” Inu Yasha ducked his head to the side to avoid the flailing limb.

“Oh, stop complaining.” She stretched as far as she could.

“Don’t do it that way, wench! Or-“ He was cut off as her foot slipped and kicked his foot which was on the green row just below hers. Kagome crashed to the floor beneath as he fell on top of her. Kagome’s breath came out in a whoosh as his weight slammed into her. He sat up quickly, though he didn’t get off her. “Kagome, are you all right? Kami, did I hurt you?”

Kagome coughed and took in a deep breath. She waved a hand to dispel his concern. “I’m okay.”

He took a ragged breath. “Damn it.” He grumbled as he sat back and drew her up into his chest. “I hate these slow human reflexes.”

“I’m okay, really.” She pushed against his chest slightly, so she could look at him. He growled and she stopped her struggle immediately. They sat there for a long moment, with him still straddling her legs. “Inu Yasha?” No response. “Don’t you want your prize?”

That got his attention. He sat back a little more to look at her. “What?”

“You won. Don’t you want your prize?”

A small smile grew on his lips and a sparkle danced in his light brown gaze. “Yeah, that’s right. I did win, didn’t I?” He grinned and allowed her to pull her legs out from beneath him. “So, where is it?”

Kagome giggled as she drew her knees up beneath her and rose up to meet his lips. Waves of heat shot through her, the sensation of falling and flying warred within her. His arms wrapped around her, drew her forward and crushed her against him. At first he allowed her to control the kiss, but his patience was short lived and he nibbled on her bottom lip. She gasped and his tongue darted into her mouth, tasting her, ravaging her senses. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She moaned softly into his mouth and his reaction was tremendous. He groaned and pressed his hips against her. She gasped again at the pressure between them as he ran kisses down her throat, pausing to lick lavishly at her pulsing vein.

The television continued to play in the background, but neither noticed through the white noise of their hearts pounding. Vaguely she was aware of being moved and then being laid upon the soft coverlet. His mouth caught hers once more as his hand brushed against the skin of her belly. The sensation coaxed a vicious groan from her. Her body arched into his touch, her hips pressing against his. A ragged moan escaped him as he fought to breathe.

Kagome whimpered as he suddenly pushed off the bed. She blinked trying to see through the haze of passion. In less than a second he returned with a vengeance. Kagome shivered as his hand slipped up her shirt and tugged aside the bra. His mouth covered hers once more as he squeezed her breast tenderly. She trembled and writhed beneath him. She pulled on his shoulders needing him closer, devouring his warmth, his touch. 

She could feel his hands trembling as they tried to unfasten the clip between her breasts. Only slightly aware of her own movements, she brushed his hands aside and unfastened it. He broke the kiss to sit up and gaze at her for a moment.

“Ka-Kagome, you’re so beautiful…” 

She could feel him trembling as he lowered his mouth again. This time he captured her breast. Kagome choked back the wail that wanted to escape her. She clung to his shoulders and arched against his mouth. He nipped at her nipple and she nearly lost her mind. “Inu-Inu Yasha…”

His name slipping from her lips in a soft hiss that sent him on a new rampage. He caught her other breast in his lips and squeezed the scalding flesh of the first in his hand. Her arms tightened around him. He wasn’t close enough, not nearly close enough. Her rampant heartbeat thrilled him, made his blood boil with fire. Running his tongue down the vale between her breasts to her bellybutton, he nibbled the edge of the concave hollow. She writhed beneath him, coming off the bed, and nearly shrieked. He shot up to capture her lips, to muffle her cry before it could escape. She whimpered, clinging to him with desperate strength as he drew her up against him.

He pulled away just enough to speak. “Shh, koi.”

She shivered as his hot breath fanned across her lips. Mute, unable to form words under his ministrations, she nodded. He crushed her lips again, vaguely aware that her little hands were fiddling with the buttons of his shirt. It was his turn to gasp as her hands met the overheated flesh of his bare chest. She pressed against him and he stifled the moan that rose in his throat.

There was a knock on the door and they both froze. “Kagome dear, we’re going to bed. Please turn down your television.”

Kagome cleared her throat, taking a deep breath before she dared to speak. “Yes, mom.” She scrambled for the remote and fumbled with the buttons. The volume lessened.

“Thank you, dear. Good night, Inu Yasha.” Iki called.

“Night.” Inu Yasha responded in an overly polite tone. He glared at the door and willed her not to try to open it. He’d locked it, but if she tried… When they heard her move away, both let out their breaths of relief. Kagome sagged against him, her still bare breasts pressing against his chest. He stroked her back soothingly as she took several ragged breaths. 

“Kagome?” She lifted half-closed eyes to his. He kissed her brow, perspiration dripping from his down his nose onto her forehead. She smiled and his body relaxed, mostly. She sighed contentedly as he squeezed her. “I have to…I’ll be back.” He straightened her top and laid her back against the pillow. She frowned as he crawled away from her, a slightly pained look in his features.

Inu Yasha moved into the bathroom and closed the door. He slumped against it, a small groan escaping him. ‘Damn it. What was I thinking? I haven’t even told her yet. Then again, she didn’t seem to mind, but if we’d….Damn.’ He stripped his clothing off and climbed into the shower, letting the cold water seep into his skin. ‘Next time….I need to tell her before…next time.’

Kagome pulled on her nightgown and shut off the lights. A few minutes later the shower shut off and Inu Yasha emerged from the bathroom. She flicked on the bedside lamp. “Inu Yasha, are you all right?”

“Feh.” He grumbled as he went to sit beside the bed.

She caught his wrist. “Inu Yasha, you don’t have to sleep down there.”

“Feh, I never sleep on my human nights. You know that.”

“But you’re safe here. There’re no demons. You can rest tonight.”

“Feh, I ain’t sleeping, wench.” He tried to pull away, but she held fast.

“Then humor me. Come lay down with me. I sleep much better when you hold me.”

The corners of his mouth twitched. “Fine, but I ain’t sleeping.” He crawled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome sighed contentedly. “Okay.” She knew he’d fall asleep too. It was only a matter of time.


	18. Little Surprises

Kagome snuggled closer to the warmth and soft rumbling. She cracked an eye just enough to look up at the hanyou next to her. The sunlight drifted in from the balcony doors making his silver locks glow in an ethereal kind of light. His eyes were closed and a small smile played on his lips. She smiled too. Apparently he had slept straight through the night, not even realizing he’d turned back to his normal fuzzy-dog-eared state. She cuddled closer and the rumbling increased. A light blush tinted her cheeks as she recalled what they had done the night before. ‘I hope he doesn’t think less of me, because of that. I wouldn’t have done that with anyone but him. I hope he knows that.’ His arms tightened around her and she sighed. ‘I think maybe he does.’ She closed her eyes again and allowed his soothing rumble to consume her and lull her back toward the edges of sleep.

The rattle of the doorknob made her jump. Inu Yasha’s eyes flew open and he growled, sensing her sudden upset.

“Kagome?” Iki’s voice was muffled through the wooden door.

Kagome stiffened and Inu Yasha groaned, realizing he’d forgotten to unlock the door. Beside him Kagome began to sit up. He put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. He shook his head at her questioning look before rising from the bed. He made sure she was covered before moving to the door. Kagome sighed and tried to pretend she was sleeping while fighting the furious blush that wanted to consume her.

Inu Yasha opened the door. Iki blinked at him in surprise. “Inu Yasha? Why was the door locked?”

Inu Yasha was suddenly glad he hadn’t allowed Kagome to answer the door. She was a terrible liar. He plastered on a bored expression. “I got up to get some water. I guess I pressed the lock somehow.”

Iki regarded him for a moment before accepting his story. She glanced at Kagome, who was mostly buried under the covers. “Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to let you two know breakfast was ready. Would you mind waking Kagome?” He nodded and allowed Iki to close the door.

He returned to Kagome. He could sense she was wide awake already. A devilish smirk crossed his lips. She squealed as he picked her up and tossed her over one shoulder. “Your mom says its time to get up, wench.”

He nearly dropped her when the lingering scent that clung to her clothes from what had happened the night before struck him. He groaned softly as she pounded playfully on his back. “Put me down, Inu Yasha!”

He straightened his back and steeled his will as he strolled across the room to deposit her in the bathroom doorway. “Go shower.”

Her playful smile faded slightly. “But mom said the food was ready…”

“You ain’t eating while you smell like that.”

Kagome’s eyes widened slightly and then narrowed. “What are you saying? I stink?”

“I didn’t mean it like that! I just meant you smell like…Feh, just shower okay.”

Kagome blinked at the sudden tint that stole into his cheeks. She nodded. “O-okay.” She hurried into the bathroom and closed the door softly.

Inu Yasha sank to the side of the bed with another soft groan, trying to keep his body from reacting to the heady scent that had somehow soaked right into his skin. ‘Damn, she really has no idea what she does to me…’

&*&*&*&*

“We have our winner, folks!” The announcer didn’t dare lay a hand on the man who’d won the expert level. Taro crossed his arms and raised his chin with an arrogant snort. He glared out of the corner of his eye at the group he’d spotted on his way into the water earlier. Most of them were ignoring him, but one pair of eyes in particular glared daggers at him. The golden current seemed to pierce his skin. He turned on his heel and stomped off.

“We’ll hold the final round tomorrow! Hope to see all of you there!” The announcer chimed, relieved that the sallow man had left his side.

Taro flopped into the sand beside Shina, who was presently lounging in her fancy folding chair. She glanced up from the magazine she’d been reading. “Win again, did you?”

He snorted once more. “As if there was ever a doubt, there ain’t one that could beat me.”

Shina lifted an eyebrow and glanced down the beach at the group. She made a face and shot her cousin a cursory look. “I’ll beat he can at least give you a run for your money. You did see what he did to Chi and Gyou.”

“Whatever, Shina. I could clobber that scrawny piece of shit anytime, anywhere.”

“Yeah, but you can’t lay a hand on him while in the tournament. But, if you’re up for some venting, I’ve got an idea that will take care of both your problem and mine….”

*&*&*&*&

“I’ve asked my friend to drop off my volley ball net.” Ayume stuffed a handful of rice crackers into her mouth.

Beside her Eri, Yuka, and Kagome laughed. Kagome nudged Ayume with her elbow. “Is this the same friend you mentioned the other day?”

Ayume blushed. “Um, yeah.” She glanced down at her watch. “He should be here any minute now. I should go to meet him.” She rose and stretched.

“I’ll go with you.” Kagome started to stand. Inu Yasha stood beside her. She gave him a questioning look.

He smirked. “Like you’re going anywhere without me.”

“Oh, all right.” Kagome picked up the beach bag that still contained Tetsusaiga.

Ayume waved a hand at her. “That’s okay, really. I’ll go get the net from him. You can stay here.”

Eri giggled. “She just doesn’t want you to see how cute he is.”

“You’ve seen him?” Kagome asked.

“Yep, he’s pretty cute. He’s got green eyes, too. That’s so unusual.” Yuka mentioned.

“Oh,” Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her friend. “Now, I’ve got to see him.”

“Hey!” Inu Yasha bellowed.

Kagome chuckled, waving a hand to calm him. “I just need to approve of him, Inu Yasha. It’s a girl’s duty to approve of her friend’s boyfriend.”

“That never stopped you.” Eri mumbled under her breath. Inu Yasha glanced at the girl, but Kagome didn’t seem to hear.

“He’s not my boyfriend! And there is nothing to approve!” Ayume fought the flush that colored her skin from top to bottom.

Kagome chuckled again as she took Ayume’s arm. “Oh, calm down. You’ll need help carrying the net and stuff back anyway.” Kagome began to pull her away from the others. Inu Yasha trudged behind them in the sand, grumbling about wenches and approvals.

They made their way over the dunes and into the Blue Lagoon’s parking lot, which was closer to their place on the beach. Ayume glanced back at her watch. “He’s supposed to meet me here, but-“ She was cut off by the sound of tires squealing as a black BMW flew into the drive. Despite herself, Ayume smiled. “That’s him.”

Inu Yasha moved closer to Kagome. She leaned toward him and lowered her voice. “Do you sense that?”

“Yeah, it’s a youkai.” He moved forward another step to place himself in front of Kagome.

The door to the car opened and Ayume ran around to greet the driver. When he finally stepped out, they could see he was tall with long red hair held back in a tie at the nape of his neck. He seemed to be slightly older than Ayume, in his early 20s. Inu Yasha sniffed the air and his eyes widened in shock. The young man turned and flashed brilliant emerald eyes on them. With a wistful smile he closed the door and stepped around the front of the car.

“Sh-Shippo?” Kagome peeked over Inu Yasha’s shoulder, her eyes as round as saucers.

The kitsune smiled. “Nice to see you too.”

Inu Yasha’s eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak, but Ayume broke in. “You two know each other?”

Kagome stepped out from behind Inu Yasha and smiled back at Shippo. Shippo’s eyes sparkled. “Yeah, we’re family.”

Ayume looked confused. “I thought you said you were adopted?”

“I am.” He flashed the girl a quick smile, before turning back to the vehicle. He popped the trunk and pulled out the volleyball net. “Ayume, would you mind taking this down to the beach. I’ll carry the poles.”

Ayume nodded and took the folded net. She gave him a curious look before walking off. Shippo pulled out the extendable poles and rested them on one shoulder while closing the trunk. He flashed the couple another grin as he approached them.

“So, you’re Ayume’s friend?” Kagome took another step forward. She eyed him curiously. She could still see his demon features but they were somehow distorted as if by some sort of cloaking spell.

“Yep. She mentioned something about having a friend that lived at a shrine, but she never said it was you.” Shippo smiled and sniffed a little. He raised an eyebrow at Inu Yasha. “You know, just rubbing your scent all over her isn’t the same as marking her.”

Inu Yasha growled despite the tinting of his cheeks. “Shut up, runt.” He cracked his knuckles to emphasize his meaning. Shippo chuckled and leaned down to brush a chaste kiss on Kagome’s cheek. This time Inu Yasha snarled and snatched Kagome away from him.

“Inu Yasha!” Kagome scolded. “It’s just Shippo!”

“Yeah and he ain’t some little fur ball any more.” Inu Yasha glared at Shippo, whose chuckle escalated.

“You’ll have to get used to that. Kagome is like my mother.” Kagome blushed and he laughed again. “Come on, Ayume’s waiting.”

Inu Yasha continued to glare as he took Kagome’s hand firmly but gently, pulling her along beside him. “So, what the hell are you doing here, anyway?”

Shippo glanced over his shoulder. “Ayume asked that I stop by and bring the volleyball net, what else?” He paused and slapped his hand against his forehead. “Hey, wait. Now I understand. You’re here for that reunion thing, right?”

“Yeah,” Kagome responded grudgingly.

Shippo laughed for the third time and continued on his way. “That’s why she said to watch what I say today, because of you two.”

Kagome blinked. “Who’s ‘she’?”

Shippo nearly tripped as he paused again to turn a red face to them. “Um, no one…Don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, really?” Inu Yasha smirked. “I say you know something you’re not telling us.”

Shippo paled. “Maybe, but it’s nothing I can tell you.”

“Why not?” Kagome asked reasonably.

“Because I promised I wouldn’t.” Shippo replied regaining a little of his composure.

“Promised who?” Inu Yasha demanded.

Shippo nearly growled in frustration. “I just promised, okay?”

“Damn it, Shippo. If it’s something I should know then you better tell me before I beat it out of you.” Inu Yasha warned.

“I promised you and Kagome I wouldn’t say anything! Get it! I can’t tell you!”

Inu Yasha’s eyes widened in surprised. Kagome raised a placating hand. “Its okay, Shippo calm down. I understand.”

“Huh?” Inu Yasha looked even more surprised.

“He can’t tell us details about our future, Inu Yasha. It could disrupt the past and alter this future.”

Inu Yasha blinked at her blankly. “Huh?”

Kagome smiled as she patted his shoulder. “Just trust me, okay? It’s not a good idea.”

His cheeks tinted slightly in embarrassment. “Feh.”

Shippo laughed as he turned and strode off down the beach to find Ayume. Inu Yasha snorted as Kagome grabbed his hand and hurried after the kitsune. They found the three girls still sitting with Kitto and Yuka. Ayume was laughing as Sakura launched herself into her arms. Eri leaned over and whispered something in her ear and the girl turned bright red, before shyly glancing over her shoulder. Kagome followed her gaze and was surprised to see Shippo staring at Ayume in a completely unabashed way.

She nudged Inu Yasha with her elbow and nodded at the kitsune. He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. “That’s interesting, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, I wonder what exactly their relationship is?”

Inu Yasha smirked, the idea of teasing the fox running rampant inside his head. Kagome pinned him with a dark look. He feigned innocence. “What?”

“No teasing Inu Yasha. You hate it when they do that to you, so don’t do it to him.” She informed him sternly.

“Feh, the brat has it coming after everything he’s put me through.”

She glared and he glowered back. Finally he snorted and folded his arms over his chest, sticking his nose in the air. Satisfied that he would leave it alone, she joined the other girls on the towels.

Sota came dashing across the sand. He paused long enough to glance at Shippo before darting to Kagome. “Mom says I can hang out with you guys, while she goes to the store.”

Kagome made a face. “Well, I say you can’t. Go find Gramps.”

“He went with mom. Mom said I could stay here with you.”

Kagome stood up and glared at the boy. “Sota-“

“Sota?” Shippo echoed, glancing at the boy.

Sota turned to look at the young man. “Yeah, who are you?”

“Sota, this is Shippo-“

“Shippo! But you said…mmmm” Kagome had shot forward and covered his mouth.

Her friends blinked in confusion as Sota struggled to break free of his sister’s grip. Kagome flashed them a fake smile. “Hehe, don’t mind him. He’s lost his mind. Ow!” Kagome ripped her injured hand away from his mouth. 

“What are you trying to do? Smother me!” Sota scampered away from her.

Inu Yasha growled as he shot forward and yanked the boy off the ground by the back of his shirt. Sota paled as the hanyou hauled the boy into the air until he was nose to nose with him. “Do that again, squirt, and you’ll regret it.” Sota broke out into a sheen of sweat that had nothing to do with the afternoon sun.

Kagome tugged on Inu Yasha’s arm. “Inu Yasha, its okay, put him down.”

Inu Yasha shot the boy one last warning look, before unceremoniously dropping him on his bottom in the sand. Still pale, Sota scurried over to sit between Ayume and Eri. Inu Yasha snatched Kagome’s hand and scowled at the tiny red mark Sota had left in her palm. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but gasped instead as his warm lips pressed against the minuscule wound. She felt the heat rise inside her like an unquenchable fire. He turned to gaze at her in wonderment as her scent spiked and nearly overwhelmed him. A flicker of something far deeper and more primal crossed his features.

She gazed back at him, a desire to tackle him right then and there crashed over her. The look in his golden eyes trapped her, made her heart clench, her knees tremble, and her breath catch in her throat. The sound of girls giggling broke her out of her daze. She ducked her head as she blushed feverishly. “Um, thanks.”

“Feh.” He glared past her at the giggling girls. He folded his arms and turned away so they couldn’t see the reddening that swept his cheeks. It had been pure instinct to snatch her hand and inspect the ‘wound’. Her reaction had nearly knocked him off his feet and had stirred his desire to scoop her up and run off. He groaned slightly. ‘Her scent is so strong, I bet even Shippo can smell it.’ He glanced over his shoulder at the youkai. Shippo caught the look and raised an eyebrow at Kagome. A low growl began in the back of his throat. ‘That damn kit is about to get pounded.’

Shippo finally shook his head in dismay. “You two are pathetic.” He leaned down and took the net from Ayume. “Come on and help me set this up. Those two will be a while.” He told her.

“Feh!” Inu Yasha snorted.

Sota shot the hanyou a quick look and jumped up. “I’ll help!” He grabbed the net and took off across the sand to a clear space closer to the dunes.

Shippo rolled his eyes and offered Ayume a hand. She blushed lightly but took it. He held it for a lingering moment before releasing it.

Inu Yasha snorted again. “Look who’s calling who pathetic.” Shippo paled slightly, but chose not to respond to the obvious ploy. Instead he headed for the place Sota had chosen to set up the net. Ayume glanced at Kagome and then hurried after Shippo.

Kagome had her hand pressed to her lips and was doing her best not to laugh. Inu Yasha stepped back to her side as Eri, Yuka, and Yuki began chattering in hushed tones. “What’s so funny, wench?”

Kagome turned away from the others, so she was facing the rolling ocean. She couldn’t suppress the chuckle that left her as she finally removed her hand from her mouth. “I think Shippo really likes her.”

“Feh.”

“Now, Inu Yasha, don’t you be teasing him mercilessly. Think of how it feels when they tease us.”

“Feh, that’s exactly why I would tease him.”

“Inu Yasha…”

The sound of a cell phone ringing and the accompanying bellow drew everyone’s attention to Shippo. “Oh, hell no! You better not be! You’re old man’s going to skin you alive!” The kitsune held the phone away from him and scowled at it. “Don’t give me that! And don’t you dare bring her into this!” He groaned. “Fine. You owe me big time, runt! I ought to tell him, so you could get a good ass kicking! Hell, I think I’ll do it myself! I told you not to bring her into this!” He growled. “Shut up, just shut up! You’re digging your own grave, runt!” He sighed and ran a tired hand over his face. “Okay, okay. I’ll be there in an hour. Don’t complain or I’ll leave you there and then you will have to explain it to him.” He snapped the phone closed with a few more muffled curses.

Shippo glanced first at Inu Yasha and then at Ayume. He frowned. “I’m sorry, I got an emergency. I’ve got to go.”

Ayume frowned as well. “Well, I would like to thank you for bringing over the net.” Her brow furrowed thoughtfully. “There’s a festival tomorrow on the main strip. Why don’t you stop back by tomorrow afternoon and go with us. Eri, Yuka, and I will be leaving the next morning. We’ve got to get back and to get ready for school.”

Shippo smiled. “Sure, I’ll see you then.” He glanced at Kagome and Inu Yasha. “See you guys later too. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He laughed as Inu Yasha’s face lit again with a red flush, before he headed off down the beach.

“Feh.”

“Well, that was definitely interesting.” Kagome commented.

Kitto stood and stretched. “Are you guys going to chat all day or are you going to play some ball?”

The group split into two teams. The first team contained Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sota and Ayume. The second contained Kitto, Yuki, Yuka and Eri. The toddlers busied themselves playing in the sand between the net and the dune, where their parents could keep a watchful eye on them.

Kagome scowled as once again the ball that had been sent over the net to her was smacked away. “You know, I would like to hit the ball every once in a while too.” She folded her arms over her chest and glared at Inu Yasha, who hadn’t let even one ball come anywhere near her.

“Feh.” He snorted. It was pure habit and instinct that kept him running over and intercepting every ball that came close to her. His mind understood that it was just a game after all and that she was in no real danger, but he couldn’t control the overwhelming urge to protect her even in this.

Eri hit the ball once more and it came over the net. Kagome prepared to intercept it and send it back to the other side. Once again the ball was sent back before she could even get close to it. She growled in frustration. “Inu Yasha, stop that!”

“Feh, stop growling at me, wench!”

Kagome let out a long suffering sigh. “Fine, if I’m not going to get to play, I’m going to sit with Kinshin and Sakura.” She stomped off across the sand to sit with the toddlers, who were digging a hole to the center of the earth-or at least, that’s what it looked like they were trying to do.

Sota snorted. “Oh, great, now look what you’ve done. The teams are uneven now.”

“Feh, it’s a stupid game anyway.” Inu Yasha stomped off to plop down in the sand near Kagome. He didn’t dare try to make eye contact with her. He could sense her frustration.

After a short discussion Eri switched sides and began playing on Sota and Ayume’s team. Once the game had begun again, Inu Yasha chanced a glance at Kagome. She studiously avoided his gaze. He sighed. “It’s instinct.”

She slowly looked up at him. “What is?”

“Protecting you, it’s instinct. I can’t help it.”

She sighed too. “I know. But I’m not in danger here. This is just for fun.”

“My head knows that, but the rest of me won’t listen.” He frowned slightly and she just knew his ears were flattening under the bandanna.

She scooted closer to him and slipped her fingers under the edge of the material to rub his ear. He tilted his head into her touch. “I understand. I wasn’t really angry, just frustrated. Don’t worry about, okay?”

With his eyes half closed he nodded. “I’m hungry.” He mumbled.

She giggled. “Didn’t you just eat half the snacks I brought down?”

“Feh, that wasn’t a meal, wench. I want real food.”

She giggled again. “All right, but we’ll have to get something from one of the venders. Obviously mom was out of food because she went to the store.” He whined softly as she withdrew her hand and called to her brother. “Sota!”

The boy shot Inu Yasha a quick look before he came to her. “What’s up?”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yeah, a little.”

“Come on then.” Kagome stood and retrieved her bag. “Guys, we’re going to get something to eat. See you later, okay?” The group called their goodbyes as Kagome took Inu Yasha’s arm and they headed toward the venders lined along the walkway close to the hotels.

Sota sprinted ahead of them. “Look burritos!” He darted to the sole vender with Mexican food.

Kagome chuckled at her brother and leaned her head against Inu Yasha’s shoulder as they followed him. “What’s a ‘bu-re-toe’?”

“It's meat and beans and cheese wrapped in a tortilla-that’s like a flattened piece of dough.” When he blinked at her blankly, Kagome shook her head. “Come to think of it, you probably wouldn’t like them. They’re spicy.” She looked around at the other venders. Most were serving similar types of traditional finger-foods. “We could get something else. Grilled fish, rice balls, sweet dumplings…”

“Don’t we eat that stuff enough when we’re home?” Inu Yasha didn’t look at her, so he didn’t see the look of shock that passed her features.

Kagome felt a hundred butterflies take flight inside her. Hope blazed in her normally gentle brown eyes. “When ‘we’re’ home?”

“Yeah.” He glanced down at her and suddenly realized what he’d said. “Um, well…I mean…”

She placed a finger to his lips to quiet him, before he could say something stupid or worse take it back. “You’re right. We do eat plenty of that when we’re home.”

He smiled softly, before looking away and gathering his courage. “You mean, you wouldn’t mind living in my time…living with me?”

Her smile was just as soft as she lifted his chin to look at him. “Would I be with you now, if I didn’t want those things?” His smile grew and he wrapped his arm around her to pull her firmly against his side. Kagome sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist. “Besides,” she mumbled so quietly he barely heard her, “wherever you are is home.”

He stared down at her in wonderment. ‘She never ceases to amaze me with her love.’ He took a moment to bury his nose in her hair and drink in her scent, before placing a soft kiss to her brow. He drew his attention slowly away from the angle curled against his side to the boy, who was busy babbling something that Inu Yasha didn’t quite grasp.

As they moved up in the line, Kagome lifted her head to scour the menu for something that wouldn’t be to overwhelming for Inu Yasha’s senses. She frowned. The only thing that looked like it might be subtle enough was the fajitas. That you could pick your own toppings on and she could make sure they didn’t put any peppers in it. The result would probably be mostly meat and cheese. But that was better than nothing. “Are you sure you want to try this? Most of this stuff is awfully spicy.”

“Feh, you’re the one always telling me I should try new things.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“You can’t hurt yourself with food, wench.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed, though she chose not to respond. ‘Oh, yes you can, baka. There’re allergies and bacteria and nearly getting killed by your intended meal.’ Instead she sighed. “Sota, did you decide what you want?”

“I already told you. I want burritos. Weren’t you listening?” The boy scowled at his older sister. Inu Yasha shot the boy a cursory look that made him look away quickly.

“Yes, I heard that part. But, what kind of burritos?” Kagome was oblivious to the obvious tension between the two males.

“Um, beef. Three, please.”

Kagome’s eyebrows shot up. “Three! Sota, you’re a pig.”

He finally looked back up with a pout. “I am not. Mom says I’m growing.”

She giggled lightly. “Yeah, well, you keep eating like that and you’ll be growing out instead of up.” Sota’s pout was full blown now, with crossed arms and bottom lip trembling. Kagome took pity on him and ruffled his hair. “Go find us a bench, kiddo.”

He shoved her hand away before stomping off while trying to fix his muffed hair. The line moved once more and they found themselves at the front. Kagome ordered Sota’s burritos and fajitas for two, as well as three bottles of water. The group had finished off what had remained of Kagome’s snacks earlier that day. Inu Yasha took the tray with the fajitas and the pre-prepared platter of condiments. Kagome carried the lighter tray with Sota’s food.

Sota had found a picnic table off to the side of the main walkway. Kagome set his food in front of him and set to preparing her and Inu Yasha’s fajitas. She set two tortillas out and began to fill them both. She was concentrating so hard on her task that she didn’t catch the look Sota shot her hanyou.

“Are you mad at me, Inu Yasha?”

“Feh.”

“You sure seem mad.”

“Don’t hurt Kagome again, squirt.” Though his words were said with no true malice, it was a clear warning that Sota took to heart.

“Sorry.” He poked at one of the burritos. He didn’t like it at all when Inu Yahsa-his hero- was angry with him. “But Kagome was trying to smother me.”

“Feh, that ain’t no excuse. Kagome would never hurt you.”

Kagome finally looked up. “I was trying to keep your big trap shut. We didn’t want the others to know Shippo was over five hundred years old.”

“But you said Shippo was a little kid.”

“The Shippo on the other side of the well is a little kid.” Kagome was becoming frustrated at her brother.

“But-“

“How do you think they would react to know Shippo was a demon? You and I might think its cool but they certainly wouldn’t.” She began to fling more condiments onto the fajitas with less care, while she scowled across the table at her brother.

“But he didn’t look like a demon to me.”

Kagome idly rolled the tortilla while blinking at Sota. “Huh?”

“He just looked human to me. I mean he didn’t have cool ears like Inu Yasha or anything.”

Kagome felt Inu Yasha tug the fajita from her hand. “He didn’t?” Suddenly alarm bells went off inside her head and she spun to grab for the fajita. “Inu Yasha, no!” It was too late. He had already taken a large bite of it. Guilt swarmed her as his eyes watered and he spit what was left of the un-chewed portion onto the ground. His face shot into flames as he stood suddenly coughing and trying to breath with his tongue hanging out. He grabbed one bottle while Kagome grabbed the other.

He downed the first bottle before he dared to speak. “Are you trying to kill me, wench!”

“No! It was an accident! I swear!” She’d realized too late that she’d slapped a jalapeno onto the fajita before rolling it up. Personally she didn’t mind them. In fact she liked them on occasion. But she had never intended for him to get one. The guilt built inside her. ‘Oh, he’s going to hate me for this! How could I be so careless!’ Kagome shoved the second bottle into his hands. “Here, drink this. I’ll be right back.”

“Hey, where do you think you’re going!” Inu Yasha bellowed after Kagome’s disappearing form.

A moment later, she reappeared with an ice-cream cone and offered it to him. “This’ll help.”

He scowled at the cone and crossed his arms. “No.”

“What? Why?”

“That stuff makes my head hurt.”

“If you don’t eat it fast, it won’t hurt. It’ll numb your tongue at least.” She blinked up at him pleadingly. He furrowed his brow. She was trying to make it up to him, even though he knew it had been an accident. He took the cone finally and she graced him with a timid smile. “I’m sorry.”

He flopped back down and began eating the ice-cream. “Feh.” He had to admit, his tongue was already feeling better.

*&*&*&*

Shina ambled across the sand to the little group that was playing volleyball. “Hi.” She plastered on a large smile as the five people turned toward her. “Are you Kagome’s friends?”

Eri stepped forward. “Yes. How do you know Kagome?”

“Oh, she’s my relative. My name’s Shina. I’m glad to meet some of Kagome’s friends. We’re really close, you know.”

“Oh, she never mentioned you.” Ayume piped in.

Yuka snapped her fingers. “That’s right! Kagome mentioned she was coming here for a reunion.”

“Yes, exactly.” Shina looked around as if searching for someone. “I thought I saw Kagome over here earlier.”

“She had to take Inu Yasha and Sota to get something to eat.” Eri snorted. “That man can’t seem to do anything for himself.”

Shina frowned. “Well, to tell you the truth. I don’t like him much.”

Kitto stiffened. “Oh, really, why?”

Shina spared the young man a glance before turning back to Eri. “Kagome was really depressed before you showed up. I don’t think he’s good for her.” Shina smiled slightly. “I’m really glad you’ve shown up and taken her mind off him a bit. I hope you have something planned for all of you tomorrow, to keep the poor thing occupied.”

Yuki opened her mouth, but Kitto cleared his throat to silence her. Yuka, however, didn’t get the clue as she stepped up beside her classmate. “Well, we were planning on going to the festival tomorrow after the tournament is over. Both Kitto and Inu Yasha are participating.”

Shina smiled. “Oh, really, I hadn’t realized. I’m not much of a sports person myself. It’s simply wonderful that you’ll be going to the festival! I just know that will keep her occupied. Well, I better head in. Nice to meet you all.” Shina waved as she turned away from them. An evil light lit her eyes. ‘Perfect. The festival will be just perfect. Kagome, you’ll regret the day you ever crossed paths with me.’

Kitto frowned at the retreating form of Shina Higurashi. His wife turned toward him. “What was that about?”

His frown deepened. “I don’t trust her. You remember what I told you about Kagome’s cousins.” Yuki’s eyes widened and she nodded, though she kept her mouth sagely shut.

Eri turned to the couple. “What are you talking about? She seemed nice enough to me.”

“She was lying. Kagome hasn’t been depressed since she got here.” Kitto replied flatly.

“How do you know?” Yuka asked.

“Because we met her the day they arrived and the girl hasn’t stopped smiling yet.” Kitto looked over toward the dunes where Shina had disappeared and prayed that they hadn’t made a terrible mistake in telling her their plans.


	19. Festive Fears

Kagome slid open the balcony door and stepped out into the waning sunlight. The sun was setting and she smiled at the sight of it. She turned her smile on the surly hanyou and it widened a little. Inu Yasha was stretched out in the deck chair with his feet propped on the rail. He cracked an eye open to gaze at her. She approached him slowly and sat in the chair beside him. 

“Are you still mad at me? It was an accident, you know?” He snorted. She sighed. “Is your tongue still bothering you?” He snorted again. “Let me see it.”

He made a face and then stuck his tongue out at her. Kagome giggled as she tried to grab it. He withdrew it quickly and nipped at her fingers while growling playfully. Kagome’s giggle escalated. He smirked. “Crazy wench, you ought to know by now that I can’t stay mad at you.”

Kagome smiled as she reached for one fuzzy ear. “Mom’s back and she bought Ramen.”

His eyes lit up. “Then what are we sitting out here for?”

“You were pouting.”

“Feh, I don’t pout. Now feed me, wench.”

She rolled her eyes and then laughed as she stood, taking his hand. “Come on then.”

Inside, Sota was sprawled on the floor playing a video game, while Gramps flipped through the news channels. Iki was unloading groceries. Inu Yasha settled at the small table while Kagome stepped into the kitchen.

“Hold it.”

Kagome paused with her hand on the cup of instant noodles. “Huh?”

“You two are not going to spoil your dinners. We’re going down stairs to join the family for dinner.” Kagome frowned and Inu Yasha growled. Iki regarded the two. “Kagome, we had a deal, didn’t we?”

She sighed. “All right. But one cup of Ramen won’t spoil Inu Yasha’s appetite. You know how much he eats.”

“Hey!” Inu Yasha scowled at the two women. He was actually pretty hungry still. He’d lost his appetite after the jalapeno incident, but now it was back with a vengeance.

Iki relented allowing Kagome to make the hanyou a cup of his favorite food. “What are we having for dinner, mom?”

“Well, I know their having a contest for the best curry, but there will be other things there too.” Iki glanced at Inu Yasha, who was making a horrified expression. She chuckled. “Don’t worry you don’t have to eat the curry.” His relieved expression said it all.

*&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha scowled at Kagome’s plate of food. ‘That wench really is trying to kill me, isn’t she!’ He reached over and pushed it away from her. 

She turned to glare at him. “Inu Yasha, what are you doing?”

“You’re not going to eat that.” He pointed at the pile of rice topped with five types of curry.

“But that’s my food.” Her glare intensified as she reached for the plate.

Inu Yasha picked up the plate and moved it out of her reach. “It’s bad enough I got to smell that shit. I ain’t going to have to taste it too.”

“What do you mean, I’m the one…” Her face shot up in flames. “Inu Yasha!” She glanced at her mother who was deep in conversation with Gramps. Luckily Iki didn’t seem to have heard the comment.

He blushed lightly. “I don’t want to taste that stuff.”

Kagome sighed and pulled her plate towards her. “I’ll brush my teeth.” She informed him flatly.

He snorted and mumbled. “Oh, great, curry and toothpaste.”

Kagome’s aunt, Konki, who was a small woman, stepped up onto the band stand to remind everyone to vote for their favorite curry dish. When she stepped away, the band began to play softly. A couple of the older couples stepped out from the tables and began to dance slowly.

Kagome smiled. She liked this particular song a lot. “Hey, Inu Yasha?”

He was busy stuffing his face with rice balls. “Hmm?”

She stood and he eyed her with curiosity. “Come on.” He made a pouty face but allowed her to take his hand and pull him away from the table. They stopped on the dance floor and Kagome laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. Inu Yasha sighed, allowing her body’s warmth and her wonderful scent to settle his nerves which were always on edge at these gatherings.

Across the room Kado elbowed Gyou and nodded at the couple. He frowned. “Shina won’t like that.” As if on cue, Shina and Fushigi stepped through the main doors into the hall. Gyou sighed as he saw his cousin scrunch up her face in a scowl. “This’ll be interesting.”

Shina took a step toward them, until Fushigi’s hand stopped her. They conversed for a moment in short tones, before Shina turned away from him and stepped to the table where her aunt sat.

Shina smiled sweetly to Iki. “Hello, aunt.”

Iki looked up from her food. “Hello, Shina dear. How are you tonight?”

“Oh, I’m fine. I was just a little concerned about Kagome.”

Iki lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Well, yes. Don’t you think it’s inappropriate for her to show such affection in public?”

Iki glanced over her shoulder at the young couple. She smiled slightly at the sight of her daughter held snuggly against her hanyou protector. She turned her attention back to Shina. “My daughter is a grown woman, she may behave as she sees fit.” Iki narrowed her eyes slightly. “Besides that is a private matter. You should be more concerned with your up coming wedding. Leave my daughter to me.” When shock passed Shina’s features, Iki patted the girl’s hand. “I have known Inu Yasha for three years. He is a good man. Don’t worry about Kagome. She’ll be fine. He’ll always take care of her.”

“But don’t you think they-“

“No, I don’t think they’re behaving badly.”

Shina frowned. ‘Well, that didn’t go like I planned. She just accepted it.’ She nodded. “All right. I better find Fushigi, he’ll be looking for me. See you later, aunt.” Iki nodded as she walked away.

When the song was finished, Kagome and Inu Yasha paused at the long table of curry, so Kagome could put a vote in the box. Iki lifted curious eyes to her daughter as they reseated themselves. “Kagome, is there something going on between you and Shina?”

Kagome froze. Inu Yasha growled as much from the name as from the spike of anxiety in Kagome’s scent. Kagome twisted her napkin in her hands. “Um, well, like I told you she hates me.”

Iki frowned. “I see.” Things were beginning to fit together slowly, but there were still large pieces that she didn’t understand yet.

Kagome frowned back at her mother. “Why do you ask? Did she say something to you?”

“Sort of. Don’t worry about it.” Iki was silent the rest of the meal. ‘Something feels strange…’

*&*&*&*&*

The crowd on the beach buzzed with excitement in the midday sun. The final round was here. The three competitors stood from their places in the crowd. Inu Yasha shot Sota a pointed look. “Remember your promise, squirt.” Sota nodded firmly. Nevertheless, Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder nervously. He hated the idea of leaving Kagome there unprotected.

Kagome seemed to sense his reluctance. She stood and went to him a little away from the others. “I’ll be fine. I’ll stay with the others, okay?” He nodded, though the worry never left his gaze. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Good luck.”

“Feh, as if I’ll need it.” He lifted his nose arrogantly. 

Kagome giggled and gave him a nudge toward the water. As he walked away, she whispered. “Love you.” No one but Inu Yasha could have possibly heard it. He glanced back over his shoulder at her and at last a small smile tugged at his lips. She returned the smile and it seemed to increase his desire to win, if for no other reason than to see her smile like that again.

He dashed to the water’s edge where Kitto and Taro waited. Kitto stood between Inu Yasha and Taro but that didn’t prevent the two from glaring at one another. When the announcer gave the signal the three men dashed into the water. They paddled through the crashing waves and through the break to where the waves grew.

Kagome settled next to Yuki and the two passed the binoculars between the two of them. The three other girls watched the waves with interest, though they couldn’t see as well.

Inu Yasha watched the waves come and go for a few minutes before spotting one that looked good. When it came to him at last, he jumped up and began to ride it. To his left Kitto and Taro lit on the same wave. They were well matched in most tricks like riding the curl to the top, switching feet in mid-surf and other small tricks.

Taro glared at the two men. ‘That bastard Kitto has gotten better. I’ll handle him first and then I’ll take care of the little punk.’ He moved his board closer to Kitto. The man eyed him suspiciously. He gasped when Taro suddenly swept in front of him to surf on his right. The pass, however, had been a little too close –intentionally. The back of Taro’s board brushed Kitto’s. Kitto cursed vehemently as he was sent sailing into the water.

Taro smirked at the hanyou, as Inu Yasha snarled back at him. Inu Yasha pulled his board further away from Taro. Taro glared but didn’t move toward him, yet. He’d already showed off by his pass in front of Kitto.   
They were getting closer to the shore now. Inu Yasha snorted as he realized he had to do something or Taro would win. With a mischievous smirk of his own, he shifted his position into a handstand. He heard the crowd gasp and a slew of curses escape his opponent. Inu Yasha could sense Taro getting closer and he spared him a glance, before hopping back to his feet. Taro had attempted to sneak up on him and break the smooth wave, but it was too late now. They came to a stop on the shore. The crowd was on their feet cheering. 

“What a show!” The announcer dashed across the sand to them.

Taro was glaring with the fire of hell in his eyes. “I’m going to beat you to a pulp, you little punk!” 

Inu Yasha was growling fiercely and cracking his knuckles. “You want a fight! Then come and get it!”

“Gentlemen, gentlemen calm down!” The announcer tried to keep the two separated. He turned to Taro. “Sir, it was a fair competition. If you make a scene, I’ll have you removed from this competition permanently.”

“Inu Yasha, stop!” Kagome ran to them and wrapped her arms around his waist. He wrapped an arm protectively around her, but clenched his other fist, ready for attack. His finely toned tan muscles tensed in the sunlight.

“Yeah, I want a piece of that bastard myself.” Everyone turned to look at Kitto, who’d finally pulled himself from the water.

Taro laughed harshly. “Whatever, I’ll take you both on! You’re both weaklings!”

“Enough, that’s it! You’re removed from further competition and if you keep it up, I’ll have you removed from the beach as well.” Taro finally snorted and turned on his heel to stomp off. The announcer let out a relived sigh. “As for you two, you weren’t helping.”

“Feh!” Inu Yasha turned with Kagome still clinging to him and stomped back to the towel. He flopped down without releasing her, pulling her down into his lap as well. She didn’t protest though she could feel the dampness from his swim trunks seeping into her sundress.

Kitto spoke to the announcer for another moment, before he came and sat beside Yuki with a smirk. His wife eyed him curiously. “What are you so happy about? You didn’t win. Not that I care or anything, because I know you could have if not for Taro. But still…”

Kitto’s smirk grew as he exchanged a look with Inu Yasha. “Somehow, I don’t mind loosing to you. At least I got to see the look on Taro’s face when he finally lost.” He chuckled and lay back on the towel with a large grin.

Kagome giggled as she turned a broad smile on Inu Yasha. “That was definitely something worth seeing.”

He returned her smile with a smaller one of his own. ‘Yeah, it was definitely worth doing it, just to see you smile too.’ A touch of gentleness entered his golden gaze, making Kagome’s breath catch as she leaned deeper into his chest.

“So, we’re going to celebrate, right? Let’s all go to the festival tonight and gorge ourselves on cotton candy.” Ayume chimed.

At the mention of the festival Sota piped up. “I want to go, too! Can I, Kagome?”

Kagome sighed, but nodded her head. “If mom says it’s okay.”

Kitto cleared his throat. “Inu Yasha, can I talk to you?”

The hanyou shot him a strange look, but slid Kagome off his lap. Kitto rose and Inu Yasha followed him. When they were far enough away to be out of earshot but close enough for him to keep an eye on Kagome, they stopped. “What’s the matter?”

Kitto shot Kagome’s back a nervous look. “A girl named Shina stopped by after you and Kagome left yesterday. She claimed she was Kagome’s cousin.” Inu Yasha’s eyes narrowed and he couldn’t suppress the feral growl that left him. “I see. You do know her then. Something about her worried me.”

“Yeah, well she ain’t the nicest of wenches. What’d she want?”

“She wanted to know what our plans were tonight.” Kitto’s frown deepened. “I’d keep a close watch on Kagome tonight. I think maybe she’s planning something, but I don’t know what.”

Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles. “If that bitch even thinks about laying a hand on my Kagome, I’ll tear her apart.”

Kitto blinked at him for a moment then sighed. “I don’t know if it will be that easy. I just thought I’d warn you.”

“Thanks, but she ain’t leaving my sight.” Inu Yasha stomped back to the group, picking Kagome back up and planting her firmly in his lap again.

Kitto watched the interaction with a small sad smile. ‘That’s easier said than done. I know from experience, you can’t always protect the ones you love.’ He glanced at Yuki and the sadness increased though the smile grew. He finally went to sit beside her and ruffle his son’s hair.

“Are you guys dressing up for the festival?” Kagome asked as she snuggled into Inu Yasha’s chest.

“Yeah, we brought our summer Kimonos to wear. Did you bring anything to wear, Kagome?” Eri dug a soda out of Kagome’s tiny ice-chest.

“Well, I didn’t know there was going to be a festival. But I did bring my summer kimono, too.”

Inu Yasha glanced down at her. “You did?”

She looked up at him. “Well, yeah. A girl always comes prepared.”

He groaned. “No wonder those bags felt like you put rocks in them.”

Kagome glared at him. “I didn’t bring that much. I just made sure I had clothes for every occasion, since I wasn’t sure what all we would be doing.”

He snorted, though she didn’t miss the amused look in his eyes. “Another words you brought your whole closet.”

She chuckled and leaned her head back against his shoulder. “Have it your way. But I know my bags weren’t too heavy for you.” He snorted again, though the others didn’t miss the slight pink that stole into his cheeks.

After the group sat and talked for a bit longer, they headed their separate ways to grab something to eat. They all decided to meet in the Blue Lagoon’s lobby before going to the festival.

*&*&*&*&*

Kagome shuffled through the closet that she and Inu Yasha shared. There were only a few things in the closet, one of which caught her attention. Kagome grinned as she reached for Inu Yasha’s garment bag. She’d forgotten all about it. “Don’t even think about it, wench.” Kagome froze with her hand on the bag as she turned to look at the glowering Inu Yasha.

She blinked innocently. “I wasn’t going to-“

“Save it. You’re a terrible liar. Have I ever told you that?” He stepped past her and closed the closet door.

She blushed slightly. “Inu Yasha, I need to get my kimono out of there.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine, but I’m staying right here, so you’ll keep your sneaky fingers off my tux.”

She frowned, but pushed the doors back open. “But don’t you look in my bag either.”

“I already told you, I can wait.” He didn’t take his eyes off her or her bag though.

“You’re trying to peek!” Kagome accused.

He snorted. “Am not.” Kagome took the whole bag off the rack and stalked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He sighed. ‘Too bad.’ He flopped on the bed and spread himself across it, while he waited for his turn in the bathroom.

Kagome showered and pulled out her kimono. She smiled. ‘Mom did a great job on this one. It’s simply beautiful. I wonder if Inu Yasha will like it?’ She brushed out her hair and slipped the pale yellow under-layer of the kimono on before donning the outer layer of pink silk with floating petals of red on it. Her obi was the same red as the petals. She examined her reflection in the mirror and decided not to pull her hair up. ‘Inu Yasha likes it down anyway.’

She slipped from the bathroom and muffled her soft giggle at the sight before her. Inu Yasha was sprawled across the bed with her pillow tucked under his head and his nose buried in it.

He wasn’t asleep and he did his best not to smile as Kagome came around to his side of the bed. He could smell her warm damp scent as she stopped in front of him. When her delicate fingers began to rub his ear, he nearly growled in contentment. “Inu Yasha, wake up. You need to shower and dress.” 

He was too content to move. Her scent surrounded him, enveloped him, drew him in like the comforting embrace of a lover. Her warm hands on his sensitive ears sent wonderful tremors through his body. A soft moan escaped him. Her hand stilled and he growled. “Don’t stop, wench. You started it, so you better finish it.”

She giggled, though she did begin to rub again. “You need to get up, koishii. We’ll be late to meet the others.”

He growled again. “So?”

She giggled again. “So, get up.” She shoved his shoulder playfully and he finally opened his eyes.

He gasped at the sight before him. She was standing beside the bed and the evening light surrounded her like a heavenly glow. The beautiful kimono clung to her curves in an entirely too arousing way. “Kagome…”

She smiled sheepishly. “Do you like it?”

He growled possessively as he pulled her down beside him and crushed her lips with his. Kagome gasped softly at the barely contained passion behind the kiss. She submitted to him, letting him know that she was his-completely and utterly his. When he finally pulled away, she opened hazy brown eyes to gaze into his golden. “Does that answer your question?” He smirked at her stunned expression as he finally rolled off the bed to find his fire-rat clothes.

Kagome sighed as she sat up and strolled into the living room to await Inu Yasha. Iki set the phone down and turned to smile at her daughter. “Kagome, Sota said he was going with you two to the festival.” Kagome nodded. “Oh, good. Well, your Aunt Sora is busy tonight and Kahou wants to go to the festival too.” Kagome groaned, knowing exactly what was coming. “I told her you’d be happy to take Kahou as well. She’ll be stopping by in a few minutes.”

“But mom…”

“Come on, Kagome. It won’t be so bad. Sota is old enough to look after himself and he can help you keep an eye on Kahou.”

Kagome gave in. “Okay.”

“By the way dear, you look quite lovely in that kimono.”

Kagome blushed a little. “Yeah, thanks mom.” She settled on the couch and pulled the beach bag around in front of her. She pulled Tetsusaiga out and laid it across her lap. She then stealthily pulled the remote from her dozing grandfather’s hand and flipped through the channels, while she waited for Inu Yasha. Sota appeared in his bedroom doorway tugging at his blue haori.

Iki was about to inform him of Kahou’s inevitable arrival, when there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and Sora ushered her daughter through. Kahou was obviously unhappy. She frowned down at her normal clothes as she wandered over to stand beside Sota. He glanced at the girl and then at his aunt, who was telling Iki a hurried thanks before she disappeared down the hall.

Sota frowned down at his little cousin. “What’s wrong, Kahou?”

“Mama didn’t make me a summer kimono. She said she was too busy.” Her little voice trembled and her bottom lip hung precariously.

“Kahou will be going with you and Kagome.” Iki explained.

Sota nodded before wrapping an arm around Kahou’s shoulders and pulling her off into his bedroom. Inu Yasha’s voice bellowed from their bedroom. “Kagome!” Kagome rolled her eyes as she stood with Tetsusaiga still in hand and strolled in to ‘his majesty’-or so he apparently thought he was. He was glaring at the door when she pushed it open.

“What is it?”

“Who’s here?”

She blinked at him for a moment then realized he was talking about Kahou. “You remember the little girl from the other day that hangs around with Sota, Kahou. She’s coming with us.”

He snorted and stomped forward to hand her his red bandanna. She smiled up at him and paused to admire him in his fire-rat clothes. “What is it?” He prompted after a long silence.

She reached out and ran her fingers along his haori. “I’ve missed these.” She looked up into his amber eyes. “They suit you better, I think.”

He smirked. “Oh?” She nodded. “Well, I could wear them the rest of the time.”

She chuckled. “Oh, that was slick. You’re going to wear modern clothes mister, even if neither of us likes it.”

“Feh.” He took Tetsusaiga and tucked it into his belt.

She chuckled again while fixing his bandanna over his ears. “Come on, or we’ll be late for sure.” She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room. Sota and Kahou were already waiting on them and they headed down stairs to meet the rest of the group. Everyone by now was waiting on them. Shippo had even arrived and was currently making it his mission to make Ayume laugh. Together the group headed for the main strip that was lit up like midday. Dozens of vendors lined the streets and there were even a few small rides for the little ones.

Sota grabbed Kahou’s hand. “See you later, sis!”

“Sota keep an eye on Kahou! And come check in with me every once in a while!” Kagome called after her brother. Sota’s reply was muffled by the sounds of the festival, but at least she knew he heard her. Kagome frowned until she felt Inu Yasha’s hand wrap around hers. She gazed up at him.

“Don’t worry so much, he ain’t a pup after all.”

She frowned a little more. “But-“

“Even your mom said he can take care of himself. So relax, okay?” He gave her the look that said he wouldn’t be argued with. 

Kagome sighed, but smiled anyway. “All right.”

“Look at the cute stuffed animals!” Ayume cried as she rushed to one of the booths and pointed at an adorable little fox. Kagome held her breath and buried her face in Inu Yasha’s shoulder, willing away the laughter that so terribly wanted to escape. The irony of Ayume picking that particular animal out of all the others was just too much.

Shippo stepped up beside her with an arrogant smirk. “You want one?” Ayume nodded slightly with a little blush. “Fine.” He slapped some money onto the stand and the vender brought him three balls. The object of the game was to knock down five bottles that were stacked in a pyramid. Shippo smirked again as he handed Ayume two of the balls. “You might as well just hold onto to those, ‘cause I ain’t going to need them.” He reared back and chunked the ball with enough force that the vendor had to shield himself from flying glass as one of the bottles shattered.

“Shippo!” Kagome chastised behind him. When he glanced at her, she hissed. “Not so hard.”

He blushed lightly and grumbled softly. “Sorry.”

The rest of the group was too busy showering him with praise to catch the little exchange. Ayume squealed in joy as the vender handed over the stuffed fox with red hair and brilliant green eyes.

“Can you get me one, too?” Eri begged.

“Me, too?” Yuka chimed.

“Uh…well…” Shippo scratched the back of his head bashfully. “Okay.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Trust Shippo to start showing off.”

Kagome giggled. “And you never show off?”

“Feh, I don’t have to show off. I know I’m good.”

She giggled again at his arrogant remark. Shippo released the third ball and turned to glare at the hanyou while the sound of rattling bottles resounded behind him. “Then why aren’t you trying to win Kagome something?”

“Feh.” He glanced down at Kagome. “You want one of those too?” Kagome shrugged nonchalantly. He smirked. “See, Kagome doesn’t want any of those stupid stuffed toys.”

Shippo frowned. “You really are pathetic, aren’t you? Just ‘cause she says she doesn’t want one, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get her one anyway.” He chuckled at Inu Yasha’s confused expression. “What’s the matter? Scared?”

Inu Yasha growled as he stomped forward to the booth. “Fine.” The vendor gestured for money and Shippo dropped some more into the man’s hand. The hanyou grumbled as he was handed three balls. With just as much force as Shippo had used he let the first ball fly and, just as Shippo had done, one of the bottles shattered.

The vendor groaned. “If you guys keep that up, I’ll run out of bottles and then I’ll be out of business.”

“Feh, whatever. Give me that one.” Inu Yasha pointed at a large white dog with pointy ears. When he handed the dog to Kagome, he was surprised to see her wrap her arms around it and squeeze. She grinned up at him with pride and love sparkling in her chocolate eyes. ‘Huh, so that’s why the runt said that. Shippo, you’re pretty clever for a stupid fox.’

The group moved on to a couple of other booths. Kitto won Yuki a lovely stained glass ornament to hang in a window and two coloring books for the toddlers. After browsing a few stands with trinkets and candles, they stopped for a break beside a cotton-candy vender.

Ayume jumped up and down. “Yay! Cotton-candy! Yay!” She dashed to the window and promptly ordered two bubblegum flavored. Shippo pressed up beside her and ordered a blueberry for himself. Before Ayume could protest, he tossed the man a roll of bills. She blushed once more. “You don’t have to do that…”

He smirked. “It’s not every day I get to have cotton-candy. I didn’t get to eat this kind of stuff when I was little.”

Ayume frowned. “Your mom wouldn’t let you have any?”

Shippo looked away for a moment. “You could say that.” Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as a screaming child came running for them.

“Kagome! KAGOME! KAAAGGGOOOMMMEEE!!!!”

Everyone turned to stare at Kahou as she pushed her way through the crowd and darted to the group. The little girl panted and frightened tears streamed her face. Kagome knelt in front of the girl. “Kahou, what is it? Where’s Sota?”

“Sota…Chi…Gyou…took him…” The little girl broke into sobs.

Kagome gasped and Inu Yasha growled. “What do you mean they took him! Where’d they go? Where are those bastards?” Kahou turned and pointed a trembling hand back the way she’d come. “Show me!” He snarled as he picked the girl up and started to run off with her.

“Inu Yasha!” Kagome started after him.

He turned and gave her a pointed look. “Stay here, Kagome! You’re staying as far away from those bastards as possible!”

“But-“

“No, stay here! Watch out for the others!” Inu Yasha didn’t give her a chance to protest as he darted off again.

Kitto shoved Kinshin into Eri’s arms. “Stay here.” He ordered Yuki, before he and Shippo chased after Inu Yasha.

The five women stood stunned in the sudden mayhem. Ayume blinked as the vender passed her three cotton-candies. She stared at the blue one, hoping its owner would come back soon. Yuki seemed the most calm. She had everyone order their food and then ushered them to a picnic table. The young women settled around it in silence. All except for Kagome, who paced back and forth with growing anxiety.

“What’s taking so long?” Eri asked quietly.

Kagome growled. “That’s it! I’m going to check on them!” Before anyone could prevent her, she sprinted off into the crowd. She didn’t hear Yuki call her name in fear, she didn’t hear her friends’ panicked calls either. All that filled her mind was Sota and Inu Yasha. They’re safety was primary, above everything else.

Kagome didn’t get far when a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a meaty hand slammed down over her mouth, muffling the cry that escaped her.


	20. A Cry In the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for. So, just be aware this chapter contains sexual content.

Kitto caught up to Inu Yasha as he tried to serge through the crowd with the little girl still hugged to his chest. “Inu Yasha, do you think it was a good idea to leave Kagome alone like that?” Shippo shot the man a worried look.

The hanyou nearly missed a step. “If she stays with the others, she’ll be fine.” Even as he spoke, he knew that was unlikely. ‘Please, Kagome, do what I say for once. Stay safe till I can get back to you.’

“Over there! They took him that way!” Kahou pointed to a portable building with an alleyway between two real buildings behind it. Inu Yasha turned his attention back to the crisis at hand, though his heart remained with the miko he desperately wanted to return to.

The three men skidded to a stop at the entrance to the alley. Chi was leaning against the wall, while Gyou tried to lift Sota off the ground by his hair alone. Sota squirmed, trying desperately to escape the older boys grip. Gyou laughed at his pathetic attempt.

“Let him go!” Inu Yasha set Kahou on her feet and ushered her out of sight.

Sota’s eyes lit up. “Inu Yasha!” He glared up at Gyou. “You’re going to get it now! Inu Yasha will pound you to a pulp!”

“Damn straight, I will.” Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles and prowled forward.

“Let the boy go, now!” Kitto threatened as he stepped forward as well.

Shippo yawned. “Oh, come on. You two don’t stand a chance. You might as well give it up now. Inu Yasha won’t even break a sweat beating the two of you.” He shot them a bored expression, before idly glancing at his nails.

“Feh.” Inu Yasha continued his slow approach. “Didn’t you two learn your lesson last time?”

Gyou wrapped his hand around Sota’s neck. “You should be more worried about that little slut. She’s probably eating cement right about now.”

Inu Yasha growled viciously. ‘Damn it! This was a distraction to draw me away from Kagome.’ “You bastards!”

This seemed to finally draw Shippo’s attention. “Inu Yasha, go to Kagome. I’ll handle these two.” He stepped up beside Inu Yasha with a new level of determination in his gaze.

Inu Yasha spared Sota another quick glance, before nodding his agreement. “If anything has happened to her, I’m coming back to kill the two of you!” He snarled before dashing back out into the crowd.

*&*&*&*&*

Kagome was pulled away from the lights of the street into the dark alleyway. She staggered as she was slammed against a brick wall. Her eyes widened as the dim figure before her came into view. ‘Taro! Oh, no! Inu Yasha! Inu Yasha, help!’

Taro’s foul breath brushed over her cheek as he leaned in close. “Well, well, lookkie what we have here. What’s the matter princess? Why are you all alone?” He wrapped a large hand around her throat, but removed the one from her mouth so she could speak.

Kagome gasped. “W-what do you want, Taro? My brother is-“

“Your brother is just another piece of trash like you. I’m here to remind you of your place in this family. You’ll give Shina her little play thing and then you’ll run along home. Get it?”

Kagome trembled in anger despite the impending danger before her. “Play thing! Inu Yasha is no one’s ‘play thing’! She’ll never get her hands on him!” 

The resounding contact of flesh on flesh echoed in the dingy alley. Kagome slumped against the wall, a hand pressed to her injured cheek. Taro glared down at her. “I’d suggest you cooperate. Otherwise…” He cracked his knuckles. “When you wake up tomorrow, that is if you wake up, you’re going to be in a world of pain.”

“Never!” Kagome spit defiantly in his face. 

Taro’s anger swelled red in his features. “Little bitch!” When he struck her this time, she stumbled away from him with the force of it deeper into the alley. 

The sting of tears behind her eyes threatened to escape. ‘No, I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me cry.’ There was no escape. Taro blocked the only exit to the alley.

“What’s the matter? Is the little tramp going to cry?”

Kagome frowned and she did the only thing she knew to do. “Inu Yasha!” The cry was cut short by another blow to her cheek that sent her careening backwards falling to her hands and knees. The impact of the blow split her lip, causing a trickle of blood to curl down her chin.

Taro laughed. “Your boyfriend won’t be coming this time. And even if he does I’ll pound him into the ground, whether Shina likes it or not.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed even as a tear slipped from one. Her miko aura crackled around her, trying to protect her. But the power was of no use on humans. “Why?” She choked, still trying to get to her feet. Taro was faster. He kicked her hard in the stomach and she finally collapsed to the dingy alley floor.

Taro laughed once more. “Now, you understand. Your place is at the feet of your betters.”

Kagome’s eyes widened as he approached her again. She wasn’t certain what happened as the world swayed and she felt her head connect with the cold cement. ‘Inu Yasha, where are you?’ Then the all consuming blackness fell over her.

“Kagome!”

Taro had no chance to react as the streak of silver and red slammed into him with the force of a volcano. He staggered back clutching his jaw. Inu Yasha crouched beside his miko and brushed her raven locks from her face, while keeping a weary eye on the man before him. The scent of Kagome’s blood was driving his instincts wild. ‘Mate…hurt…help mate…’ His instincts cried. He touched the droplet of blood on her chin and licked it from his fingertip before standing.

Taro watched the young man’s rigid movements as he placed himself between him and the injured girl. A terrible growl rose to echo off the walls as he lifted his eyes to bore holes into him. Taro gasped as the young man’s eyes flashed from gold to red to gold. “What the hell are you?”

“I’m the man that’s going to kill you, for daring to lay a hand on Kagome.” Inu Yasha’s voice trembled with his effort to contain his demon half. Tetsusaiga also trembled at his side trying to keep the demon in check. He gripped it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. If it hadn’t been for the sword, the human before him would have been dead already.

Taro nearly took a step back at the vehemence and conviction behind the words. “You can’t….You can’t kill me. I’m family after all.” A small smirk appeared on his lips at his tiny victory. When Inu Yasha suddenly bared his fangs in full view, Taro finally took that step in retreat.

“Family! Is that what you call yourself? Feh! I’d say you’re no worse than a common thug! Besides…” Inu Yasha shot forward in a blur of red and pinned Taro to the wall by his throat. “I’ve tried to kill my own brother a hundred times. What makes you think I won’t kill you?”

Taro narrowed his eyes and shifted his gaze to Kagome, who still lay motionless on the ground. Inu Yasha’s warning growl brought his gaze back to the irate hanyou. “What about your little slut? Do you think she’d appreciate you killing a family member?”

Inu Yasha’s grip tightened on the man’s throat. “Fine, I won’t kill you, but by the time I’m done with you, you’re going to wish I had.” His eyes flashed red once more as he lifted Taro off his feet and sent him sailing through the air to crash into the far wall.

Taro struggled to his feet as the hanyou stalked towards him with every intention of breaking every one of the man’s bones. Taro shook his head to dispel the haze. “You’re not even human. You’re some kind of freak!” When Inu Yasha was close enough Taro made a swing for him. He never had a chance compared to the battle worn hanyou.

Inu Yasha dodged the blow easily and fired off a round of punches to his head, speaking with each blow. “You’ll never lay another hand on her ever again!” The final blow struck in the chest and the crunch of bones breaking was music to Inu Yasha’s hidden ears. Taro made another swing at him. This time Inu Yasha caught his arm and with a strangled cry from his foe, he snapped the arm in two at the elbow.

Taro staggered away from him with as much strength as he could manage, all the while clutching his injured arm. “Damn it! What are you!” Inu Yasha growled as he snatched away his bandanna revealing his frustrated dog ears. Taro gasped and took another step away. “You’re a youkai!”

Inu Yasha continued to growl as he prowled closer. “Inuhanyou to be precise. And I’m going to teach you to stay away from my mate!” He shot forward again slamming him into the wall so hard that it shook. When Inu Yasha finally pulled away, Taro slumped to the ground, both knees shattered. Inu Yasha snorted as he nudged the man with his foot. “Damn, that was hardly even a fight.” Taro didn’t move. Inu Yasha glowered. “You’re one lucky bastard. I’m letting you live because of her, not because you deserve it.”

Inu Yasha turned his gaze to Kagome’s still form. He ran to her side, forgetting Taro all together. Kneeling beside her, he lifted her gently into his arms. “Kagome?” He ran a claw lightly along the swelling flesh of her battered cheek. “Come on, Kagome, open your eyes.” Her steady heart beat and breathing was small consolation to her silence. He shook her gently. “Please, Kagome, talk to me.” A soft groan escaped her, but she didn’t open her eyes.

The scent of her blood was once again making his instincts go wild. ‘Mine,’ they whispered. Without any real thought he dipped his head and began to lick at the wound to her lip. He cleaned away the dried blood on her chin and worked away the crusting blood on her lip. He had to clean her, every part of him screamed to clean her, to ensure she was healed, to ensure she was safe.

Kagome moaned softly and cracked her eyes to look up at him. “Inu…Yasha…”

He rose up a little to gaze at her, his amber eyes mixed with concern and relief. “Kagome?”

She tried to smile, but grimaced as her cheek ached and her lip split a little more. In the back of her mind, she registered the tingling sensation on her lip that came with Inu Yasha’s healing powers.

“I’m sorry.” When she blinked at him blankly, he frowned. “I should’ve known it was a distraction.”

Her eyes widened. “Sota?”

“He’s fine. Shippo has him.” He brushed her hair from her brow and placed a kiss there. “Sleep, koi. I’m here now. You’re safe.”

As if his quiet command was enough, she closed her eyes and snuggled into his chest. He sighed as he rose with her held tightly to him. ‘No man will ever lay their hands on you again. You’re mine.’ With that firmly in his mind, he started toward the alley entrance. He paused to snarl at the motionless body of Taro and give him one last kick for good measure before leaving.

The street was still crowded with people, none of whom had seemed to notice the ruckus. A few strangers stopped to stare at the couple. Inu Yasha suddenly flattened his ears so they were hid behind his ruffled hair. ‘I forgot the bandanna!’ Luckily the people seemed more interested in the injured miko than him. Keeping his ears as flat as possible, he moved through the crowd to the table where the others had stayed beside the cotton-candy stand.

They rose as he approached with Kagome pressed tightly against his chest. Shippo had been true to his word. He’d brought both Sota and Kahou back safely to the group. The women gasped and tried to rush to Kagome. Inu Yasha growled fiercely and stepped back. The women stopped short and gasped. Sota approached Inu Yasha warily.

“Inu Yasha, is Kagome all right?”

The hanyou seemed to relax a little as he looked down into the boy’s worried chocolate eyes, that so resembled his sister’s. “Yeah, kid, she’ll be fine. She needs rest. I’m taking her back to the hotel.”

Sota frowned and nodded. “Okay, but do you think I could stay for a while? Kahou and I didn’t even get to try any of the games or rides.”

Inu Yasha frowned as he glanced at Kagome. She’d be angry if he just left the boy and little girl here. But then again she wouldn’t want to ruin their fun, after all it was still rather early. His frown deepened as his dilemma grew.

“I’ll keep an eye on the squirts.” Shippo volunteered.

Inu Yasha blinked in surprise. “Huh?”

“I said I’ll watch them. Ayume will help, won’t you?” Shippo flashed her a charming smile.

“Yes, we’ll help!” The three classmates chimed as one. Shippo chuckled nervously.

Inu Yasha looked worriedly at Sota. “That okay with you, kid?”

Sota nodded vigorously. “Yeah, that’ll be great! Inu Yasha, you should have seen Shippo! He was like bang, zap, pow! It was so cool!”

“Yeah, he didn’t even leave me anything.” Kitto whined.

Yuki elbowed him. “You don’t even need to be fighting in the first place!” Kitto pouted but remained quiet.

Shippo blushed lightly. “Um, well, I had a really good teacher.” He cast Inu Yasha a quick glance that the hanyou didn’t catch.

Inu Yasha finally nodded his approval to the new plan. “All right, I’m leaving them with you, Shippo. If anything happens to them, you’ll have to deal with Kagome.”

Shippo frowned, understanding the true seriousness of the statement. Kagome’s wrath was one he never wanted to be on the receiving end of. “I’ll make sure nothing happens to them.”

“Good. See you later.” Without further conversation, Inu Yasha rushed off with Kagome back into the crowd, a mix of silver and raven hair floating behind them.

*&*&*&*&*

In the outskirts of Tokyo, buried in the heart of a forest, a pair of golden eyes searched out a pair of chocolate orbs that had captured him for half a millennium. “Tonight.”

Her response sent a familiar shiver down his spine. “Forever.”

“You’ll be able to see them soon.”

“Yes, only a few more months. I’ve waited so long.”

“Yes, you have. You deserve to see them.”

“We both do.”

His golden gaze lit with a familiar flame. “I love you.”

“I love you too, my koishii.” The same flame danced behind her eyes as well.

(A/N: That was supposed to be confusing, because it’s a hint. If you can’t figure it out, you’ll just have to wait.)

&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha nudged open the sliding glass door with his foot, which was a little difficult. But he was unwilling to release Kagome for even a second. He needed to be sure she was safe first. Slowly he moved from the balcony into the bedroom, his relaxed appendages twitching like radars for any sounds within. He frowned as he moved toward the bed. It was quiet- too quiet. He couldn’t hear anyone in the suite at all.

Laying Kagome gently on the bed, he brushed her hair from her face. She opened her eyes, which seemed far more alert than they had earlier, and licked her lips. “Water.”

He nodded and went into the kitchen to fetch a glass. He paused beside the table, where he found a note.

“Kagome, Gramps talked me into going to play cards with him and your uncles. I have a feeling this is going to be a disaster, but I thought I’d give it a try. I’ll be back pretty late, but I know you’ll be okay, especially because Inu Yasha is there. There’re some sandwiches in the fridge for Sota, some oden for you, and I left out some ramen for Inu Yasha. Don’t let the dear eat all of it, okay? Love you much, Mom.”

Inu Yasha sighed as he dropped the note back onto the table. Well, at least she wasn’t here to see Kagome in the state that she was. He rummaged for the glass, for once ignoring the instant ramen that sat on the counter ready for consumption. After filling the glass with cool water, he headed back to the bedroom. He helped Kagome sit up and he sat behind her for support. She sipped the water a few times, before she allowed him to take it from her.

He dragged a claw tenderly over her swollen cheek once again. “Does it hurt?” She glanced at him and then immediately looked away. “Don’t lie to me, Kagome. You know I can tell.”

“A little.” She answered in a small voice. He growled and cursed softly, but stopped when she spoke again. “I’m sorry.”

“Huh? Why are you sorry? That bastard-!”

“I should have listened to you and stayed with the others. I’m sorry.” She dropped her chin shamefully.

He tilted her face back to his. “Yes, you should have listened, but you never do. I should have known that. I shouldn’t have allowed them to trick me. If I’d been any later…”

“But if I hadn’t wandered off…I’m sorry, I was just so worried about you and-“

“No, damn it! It was all that bastard Taro’s and that bitch Shina’s doing! Don’t you dare blame yourself!” He pulled her deeper into his chest and clenched his eyes shut. “No man should ever lay their hands on you! Never again! You’re mine!”

“Inu Yasha?” 

He gasped softly when he felt her small hand on his cheek. When he opened his eyes, he found her staring up at him with such love and adoration, tenderness and understanding, hope and wonder, truth and promises that he was undone. There was nothing left of him, no barriers, no traumatic childhood, no pain, no fear, nothing. Her love engulfed him, made him surrender to her, laid him bare before her. 

“Kagome, will you be my mate? Will you be with me forever?” When she opened her mouth to speak, he put a finger gently against her lips to silence her. “You have to understand. For me it can only be you, forever. We will live together, we will age together, we will die together. Do you understand? You will out live all those you love- your mother, your grandfather, Sota, Sango, Miroku- all of them, if you choose to be with me.”

She gently took his hand from her lips and held it. “But not you.” He blinked at her. “I won’t out live you.” She smiled. “That is more than I could ever hope for. I wouldn’t want to live without you. As long as I have you, I can survive anything. I’ll be your mate Inu Yasha, as long as you’ll be mine.”

His golden eyes sparkled with amazement and wonder at her response, before they shifted into a deep amber hue filled with hunger tempered by love. “Always, Kagome.” She lifted herself up and pressed her lips gently to his. The gentleness and warmth of the kiss made his eyes sting with unshed tears. ‘Mine.’ He shifted their positions, without breaking the sweet kiss, to lay Kagome against the pillows.

He drew back to gaze down at her with tenderness as he touched her injured lip. “Kagome, we could do this later when you’re better.”

She shook her head. “I’ve waited long enough already. So, have you.” She gave the closed bedroom door a nervous glance.

Inu Yasha’s voice was like silk as he ran his claws through her hair. “Don’t worry. No one's here. Sota is with Shippo, and your mother and grandfather are gone for the evening.” He continued to stroke her hair, never rushing her, never pushing her.

Kagome smiled up at him, before pulling him down into a deeper more hungry kiss. Inu Yasha allowed her to set the pace of the kiss as he lavishly licked the split in her lower lip. The wound was already healing at a far faster rate, because of his healing powers.

Kagome felt the familiar tingle of Inu Yasha’s healing powers seep into her skin, numbing it. She pressed harder against him, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. She shivered as he ran his claws along her sides. He broke the kiss to press butterfly kisses against her swollen cheek and along her neck. He gently tugged open her kimono, exposing her to him. She arched into his touch as his cool hands connected with her warm soft skin. When he discovered the bruised flesh of her stomach, he growled as he traced it with a claw.

He lifted his golden eyes to hers and she nearly gasped at the pain and guilt contained within them. She rose up slightly to push his haori and undershirt from his shoulders. He closed his eyes, reveling in her touch as she ran her fingers down his bare chest. A soft rumble grew deep inside him and seemed to resonate through Kagome’s body. She drew him back down to her and rested his head on her breasts where she rubbed his ears with gentle strokes. His rumble increased and he turned his nose to bury it between her breasts. A quick snip with his fangs on the tiny band that held the bra together, made it fall away.

Kagome gasped as his mouth found the warm mound of her breast. She arched into him when he nibbled at her hardened nipple. His lips trailed up to suck softly at the throbbing vein in her neck. He lifted her with one arm and pushed away the remainder of her kimono with his free hand. Again he laid her against the pillows before beginning a thorough exploration of her body.

Kagome found herself in a haze of sensation as his lips and tongue found places she could never have imagined would send her mind spinning out of control and her body reacting of its own accord. Inu Yasha was on a mission to make sure every cut, every mark, and every bruised or reddened place on Kagome’s porcelain skin was given extraordinary attention. Each cut or scrape was licked gently. Each bruise was tenderly kissed. And each time he discovered a new mark, he’d growl possessively. Kagome was in oblivion below him. She trembled beneath him. Not in fear, but in anticipation and arousal. It amazed him, the heady scent that engulfed him. She wanted him. She needed him.

When he slipped away the tiny piece of cloth that covered her, he was barely able to contain the demon that wanted to claim her viciously. Pushing the demon down, he ran a finger along her soft damp curls. Kagome cried out his name. “Inu Yasha!”

He growled as he jerked at his hakama and kicked them off the foot of the bed. He crawled back up her body and pressed his against hers. Kagome moaned as his lips found hers again. Desperate, starving, devouring, loving, possessive, protective and gentle-the kiss contained everything he was. She clutched at him with the same desperation, love, hunger, possessiveness, and gentleness.

She whimpered and opened her eyes to stare at him when he drew away. He searched the depths of her soul through the chocolate orbs that possessed him so. “Kagome…?” His un-posed question was enough for her and she nodded firmly. He kissed her once more- a kiss to reassure, to tell of his love, to declare his promise. Slowly he sat up and lifted her hips. She moaned softly as he slipped inside her as gently as possible. He would never allow himself to hurt her. She was his and no one would ever hurt her again.

He paused when he felt the soft barrier within to stare down at her. She stared back and knew his hesitation. She lifted herself against him and the final barrier between them shattered. Kagome’s sharp intake stilled his movements. Her body tensed and then relaxed around him. He leaned over her stroking her cheek tenderly, until she opened her eyes to him. She smiled up at him and a new fire grew behind her gaze. He considered her for a moment, assessing her, making sure she was okay. Slowly he returned the smile and began to move his body again.

Mind, heart, body, soul, and spirit merged together- becoming one. Sensation faded to ecstasy, ecstasy faded to euphoria. The darkest corners of their souls blazed with the light of passion. A coupled cry in the night and Inu Yasha sank his fangs into the soft flesh between her collar bone and left breast just above her heart.

Kagome collapsed against the pillows as he began to lick lovingly at the tiny wound. By morning it would be his mark, a half moon crossed by a single jagged violet bolt. Kagome sighed as he rose up to nuzzle against her neck. He slowly withdrew from her to lie beside his new mate. He drew her into his chest, kissing her forehead with tenderness and reveling in their mixed scents that permeated the room. “Sleep, my Kagome.”  


She placed a soft kiss under his chin. “Goodnight, my mate.”

A smile played on his lips as he pulled the covers over them. ‘My mate…mine…forever…’ He closed his eyes as Kagome’s scent filled his mind and he drifted off into blissful dreams.

*&*&*&*&*&*  


Iki pushed the door open to the suite and strolled in with Gramps in tow. It was past midnight. She hadn’t planned to stay out that late, but Gramps had insisted they play one more hand of cards. She frowned at the thought of loosing that last hand of cards as she moved toward her bedroom. The frown faded at the sight that met her. Sota was sprawled across his side of the bed and Kahou was curled up on hers. Iki smiled and decided to leave them where they were.  


She changed quietly in the bathroom before stepping back into the living room. Gramps had already pulled out the sofa-bed and was settling in. “I’m sleeping in here tonight. The kids have taken over the bed.” Gramps grunted but made sure she had room.  


Iki moved into the kitchen and stopped when she spotted the still uneaten Ramen on the counter. She glanced at the note which had been read apparently because it was unfolded and askew from the place she left it. She glanced at Kagome’s bedroom door and considered asking her if there was anything wrong. She shook her head at the idea. It was too late for that. She’d find out in the morning. Yawning, she flipped off the lights and climbed into bed with Gramps.

*&*&*&*&  


The sound of a phone ringing beside her head woke her. Iki opened her eyes and was disoriented for a moment. After gathering her bearings, she glanced at the clock and reached for the phone. “Hello?”  


“Oh, Iki, dear, I hope I didn’t wake you.”  


“No, no, Grandmother Higurashi. Don’t worry. It was time for me to get up and fix the children something to eat anyway.” Iki stood and put her robe on before heading into the kitchen to set a pot of tea.  


The older woman on the other end of the line seemed to smile. “Oh, that’s right. Sora said they all went out to the festival last night.”  


“Yes, they must have had one very fun and eventful night because they were all passed out by the time I got home last night.”  


Grandmother chuckled. “I heard there was quite a fiasco at the poker match last night.”  


Iki blinked and blushed though she knew the woman couldn’t see her. “Um, so you know about that, huh?”  


The woman’s chuckle increased. “There is little that goes on in this family that I know nothing about.”  


Iki poured herself a cup of steaming tea. She smiled. “I guess not.”  


The elderly woman took a deep breath. “Iki, is my granddaughter awake yet?”  


“Not yet or at least I don’t think so. I haven’t checked on her yet this morning. Did you need to talk with her? I can wake her.”  


“No, no, it’s fine. Why don’t you send her to my room, when she wakes? I’d like to talk to her, but it seems we always get interrupted. She can bring along that friend of hers if she’d like.”  


“Inu Yasha?” Iki chuckled lightly. “I doubt he’d let her go without him.”  


You could almost hear the woman’s smile in her voice. “Yes, I’d say you were right about that. He seems very protective of her.”  


Iki sipped her tea. “I’ll send them right over.”  


“Thank you, dear, goodbye.”  


“Goodbye, Grandmother.” Iki replaced the receiver and stepped to the patio door to smile out at the already risen sun. It was already late morning. ‘Inu Yasha and Kagome are usually up with the sun. I’m surprised neither of them has come to rummage for breakfast yet.’ She sighed. ‘I might as well wake them so they can get dressed while I make them something to eat before they go to see Grandmother Higurashi.’  


She strolled across the room and pushed open the door to their bedroom without knocking. The scene that met her was –to say the least- alarming. Kagome was buried deep in Inu Yasha’s bare chest. One of her bare shoulders peeked out from beneath the sheets. Iki could see some sort of symbol there, but couldn’t quite tell what it was. She stood as if made of petrified wood, her jaw hanging open and her hands trembling.  


Inu Yasha’s ears twitched as the sudden awareness of another presence in the room caught him. He growled, drawing his mate deeper into him. The sharp gasp and sound of a mug shattering, mixed with the familiar scent was enough to make his eyes shoot open. He slowly turned his head to look at Kagome’s mother. A sudden wave of possessiveness made him growl again and pull the covers up to hide Kagome’s shoulder.  


Iki opened and closed her mouth several times, but no sound came out of it. This drew another growl out of the hanyou directed at the gawking woman. Kagome stirred in his arms. She groaned softly as she opened her sleepy eyes to stare at her mate. “Inu…Inu Yasha, what is it?” She blinked a couple of times before following his gaze. She gasped and tried to bury herself further into his chest. Her scent spiking with anxiety, nearly threw him over the edge.  


“Get out.” He growled in as controlled of a tone as he could manage.  


Iki, however had seemed to gather some of her senses. She stood her ground. “You two get dressed. We’ll discuss this then. Kagome, your grandmother wants to see you, so hurry up.” She knelt quickly and gathered the shattered mug before stepping out of the room and closing the door.  


Kagome groaned. “That was not good.”  


Inu Yasha frowned. “Are you ashamed of me?”  


Kagome’s eyes shot wide and she cupped his cheeks in her hands. “No! Never! I’d never be ashamed of you.” She sighed. “I just didn’t want to tell her like that.”  


Inu Yasha snorted. “She’d have found out sooner or later, might as well let her know the truth now.” He lifted her chin with a single clawed finger. “You’re my mate after all. And no one’s going to take you from me, not even her.” A small smile crossed her lips, before he brushed his over them. “Mine.”  


“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep watching for more yummy goodness to come!


	21. Questions and Answers

Kagome traced the mark on Inu Yasha’s shoulder. “Where did this come from?”

He glanced at the mark. “When my demon half realized I took a mate, it formed there.”

“Oh.” Kagome turned to face the bathroom mirror. She traced her own mark. “I like it.”

He smirked as he brushed a kiss over her forehead. “You’d better, it’s permanent.” He turned and climbed into the running shower.

Kagome smiled as she continued to examine her reflection in the mirror. Her smile faded as she caught sight of her bruised cheek. The bruise looked at least two days old and was turning green and yellow in places. “Kami, I look terrible.” She mumbled.

Inu Yasha poked his head around the curtain. “You couldn’t look terrible, if you wanted to.”

“But look at my face. I look like I went ten rounds with Mike Tyson.”

Inu Yasha blinked in confusion at the name and then snorted. “Forget it, Kagome. It’ll be gone by this afternoon.”

She turned to look at him. “Really?”

“Yep, it’s part of being mates. You also get some of my healing abilities.”

Kagome smiled. “I like being your mate, even if this wasn’t part of it.”

He smirked and ducked back into the shower. “Get out, wench, so I can shower.”

“You can shower with me in here. I’m not bothering you.”

“Oh, yes, you are. Your scent is driving me crazy. So, unless you plan on not leaving the bedroom for the rest of this reunion…”

Kagome turned three shades of red, though he couldn’t see her. “You’re so bad!” She half squealed as she forced herself to the door. Half of her wanted to stay to find out exactly what he meant by that, but she kept reminding herself that her grandmother wanted to see her. “I’ll wait in the bedroom.” She pulled the door closed as a soft chuckle came from behind it.

Inu Yasha showered and dressed before heading back into the bedroom. Kagome pecked his cheek before brushing past him into the bathroom to take her own shower. The heady scent of their mating still hung in the room and it made his senses, not to mention his body, reel. He forced himself to the balcony door and pushed it open. The salty sea breeze seemed to calm the reactions his body was having. He leaned against the rail and looked out across the water. He stood for a long time watching the birds dive here and there, latch onto something and launch themselves back into the sky.

His ears and eyes were kept wide in case someone decided to come out there too. He didn’t want to face Kagome’s mother without her. His mate’s warm aura wrapped around him moments before her arms did. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder from behind. “Don’t worry. Mom will understand if we explain it to her. I just hope Gramps and Sota react a little better.”

“They ain’t here. She sent them off to breakfast or something. And I ain’t worried. You’re my mate and she can’t keep you from me.” He turned and embraced her. “And I won’t let her.”

Kagome sighed but hugged him back, trying to reassure him. “I don’t think she’d do something like that. And I won’t let her do it either.” With one last squeeze, she stepped away from him and took his hand. She squared her shoulders and set her jaw firmly. “Come on, we might as well get this over with.”

Iki heard Kagome’s door open and set down her dish towel to turn to face her daughter. She blinked in surprise. She hadn’t got a good look at Kagome in the bed. She’d only been able to see the top of her head, an eye and the bare shoulder with the strange mark. Now that she got a better look at her, she could see the remainders of a fading bruise on her cheek. The strange thing was that the bruise looked about two days old, when Iki knew for a fact that Kagome hadn’t had that mark the day before.

Iki marched toward her daughter with a scowl, which in turn caused a low growl to issue from the hanyou who stood directly behind her. Iki ignored him and took her daughter’s chin in her hand and tilted her face. “Kagome, where did you get this? You didn’t have such a nasty looking bruise yesterday.” Iki glared over her daughter at Inu Yasha.

His eyes widened and then narrowed. “I’d never-!”

Kagome had caught onto the look as well. “Mama! Inu Yasha would never hurt me!”

Iki relented with a sigh. “I suppose I know that. But then where did you get it? Inu Yasha has been the only one with you.”

Kagome looked away unable to meet her mother’s questioning gaze. Inu Yasha growled behind her. “Tell her, Kagome.” He ordered flatly.

Iki nodded. “I see, so you have been keeping secrets.”

Kagome sighed and took her mother’s hand. “It’s not like that.” She led Iki to the sofa where she prepared to tell her mother everything. Inu Yasha came and sat at her feet, letting his aura wrap around her in support, protection, and comfort. Kagome gave him a quick smile before she began her tale.

Iki listened with interest and a touch of shock as her daughter relayed the events of the past. Now and then she nodded, pieces of the puzzle fitting together. When Kagome came to the festival she frowned. “After Taro hit me a few times and kicked me in the stomach, I think maybe he kicked me in the head because I blacked out. When I came to, Inu Yasha was there and he brought me back here.” She smiled down at her mate, who continued frowning while reliving the events in his mind.

“So, what happened to Taro?” Iki asked hesitantly. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“I didn’t kill the bastard, though I should have.” Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles, trying to reign in the desire to go back and do just that. “Let’s just say he won’t ever lay a hand on Kagome ever again.”

Iki nodded and turned her attention back to Kagome. “And what about that?” Iki shot a thumb at Kagome’s bedroom.

Kagome blushed furiously and wrung her hands in her lap. “Well, we’re mates.”

“Mates?” Iki echoed, slight confusion in her voice.

Inu Yasha stood, fighting down his own blush. “It’s like being married in human terms, except it’s a lot more binding. Mates are forever.”

Iki frowned as she stood and squared off with the hanyou. “Was that part of your plan, Inu Yasha! Did you want to come with us so you could take advantage of my daughter!”

Inu Yasha took a half step back in shock, hurt filtering into his golden eyes. “W-what!”

“Mom!” Kagome cried, jumping to her feet.

“Kagome, you still have a year of school left! Have you forgotten that!” Iki blazed at her daughter. She turned fiery brown eyes back to the hanyou, who stood gaping at her. “And as for you, Inu Yasha, I can’t believe you! This isn’t something-!”

“Stop it!” Kagome screeched as she stepped between the two. Iki paused at the angry tears that streamed down Kagome’s cheeks. “Don’t you dare blame him! This was as much my decision as it was his!” She jerked down the collar of the sundress to show Inu Yasha’s mark. “This means forever! And that is exactly what I plan on giving him! He is my mate in demon terms and my husband in human! And this mark means that too!” Iki took a step back from the vehemence and conviction in her daughter’s words, as Kagome turned and buried her face in Inu Yasha’s chest, wrapping her arms fiercely around his waist.

He wrapped his arms around her protectively, while staring down at her. He rumbled softly in his chest and he could feel her begin to relax. Her soft, choked sobs subsiding.

After a long silence, while Iki watched the exchange, she sighed. “I’m sorry, Inu Yasha.” He looked up at her. “Kagome’s right, this was both your decisions. Kagome is a grown woman. And whether I like it or not, she can make her own choices. Forgive me, it was just a bit of a shock.” He nodded slowly, the pained look fading a bit. She sighed again. “What about school, Kagome?”

Kagome finally looked up, though she didn’t release her hold on Inu Yasha’s waist. “I’ve been thinking about that too. My grades have gone up quite a bit this last year. They’re almost straight A’s now. If they’ll let me, I’ll just take the exit exams and be done with it.”

“Don’t you want to graduate with your friends?” Iki pressed.

Kagome shook her head. “I don’t even know if I’ll be here for that. The jewel is almost complete. There are only three shards left. Two of which, we know where they are. Once we find the last shard, we’ll have to purify the jewel. When we do, the well will likely close.”

“You mean, you’ll be stuck there?”

“Not stuck.” Kagome smiled up at her mate. “It’s where I belong. I think I realized that a long time ago.” She reached up and began rubbing his ears. “When I first saw these.”

“Hey!” Inu Yasha grumbled, though he smiled and didn’t pull away.

Iki finally smiled too, visions of grandchildren with the adorable ears danced through her head. “All right, all right, I’ll contact the school and make the arrangements. You had better study hard for those exams though. I’m sure they won’t give you but one shot at them.”

“Feh, she’ll study. Won’t you, wench?”

Kagome giggled. “Yeah, but you’ve got to give me the time.”

“It will mean her staying a few more weeks, Inu Yasha.” Iki remarked.

Inu Yasha folded his arms. “Feh, fine. We’ll stay.”

“We?” Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

“Of course, wench, you’re not staying here without me.”

Kagome giggled again. Iki poured herself another cup of tea, though the stuff didn’t seem to be calming her nerves like it normally did. “Kagome, your grandmother is still waiting on you.”

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. What room is she in?”

“922. But before you go, you might as well eat some breakfast.” Iki set two plates of barely warm food on the table. The two sat and gobbled down their food before hurrying out the door. They walked hand in hand to the elevator, and Inu Yasha adjusted the baseball cap while they waited for it.

“What do you suppose your grandmother wants to talk to you about?”

Kagome shrugged. “I don’t know. When I was little we were very close, but it seems forever since I spent any real time with her.” The car arrived and the two stepped inside. “I hope it isn’t anything bad.” Panic suddenly engulfed her. “Oh, no, you don’t suppose she knows about last night at the festival, do you?” She gripped the front of his shirt in tight handfuls.

“Feh, it’d serve that bunch of bastards right if she did.” He slipped a comforting arm around her waist. “So, calm down.”

Kagome relaxed a little until she caught her reflection in the mirrored wall of the elevator. “Oh, no! I forgot about my face! I should’ve borrowed Mom’s makeup!” Kagome reached for the elevator buttons to return to their floor, but Inu Yasha caught her hands.

“Wench, leave it. You’re fine.” His eyes softened as he reached up to trace the greenish bruise that had already faded some from when they had woke this morning. “Does it hurt?”

The concern in his eyes made her pause and calm a bit for his sake. She caught his hand and offered him a warm smile. “No, it’s alright.” He looked unconvinced and she turned her head to kiss his palm. “I promise, I’m fine.”

He smiled at her as the doors opened. Taking her hand again, he led the way down the hall to the appropriate room. Kagome regarded the door a moment before knocking with her free hand. Inu Yasha squeezed the one he still held, offering her his support. She gave him another soft smile.

A moment later the door opened and the withered visage of Kagome’s grandmother appeared. “Kagome, dear, I was beginning to wonder if your mother forgot to tell you I wanted to see you.”

“Sorry grandmother. We had a few things to discuss with Mom before we came.” Kagome gave her elder a small bow.

“It’s all right, dear. Come and sit down, we have things to discuss ourselves.” The older woman eyed them critically as they stepped past her into the suite. “There is something different about you two.”

Inu Yasha looked away while Kagome blushed lightly. “What do you mean?”

The older woman closed the door and stepped back into the room to sit at a small table. She gestured to the two chairs across from her. “Your auras’ have merged. I would say you have mated.”

Kagome froze half way into her chair and Inu Yasha stopped behind her. “What did you…?”

“How did you…?”

Grandmother Higurashi chuckled. “I may be old, but I am not blind. You see, the spiritual powers of a priestess and priest have been passed down in our family for generation upon generation. One in each generation inherits these powers. Your grandfather possessed these powers, as do I. However, every once in a while it skips a generation as it did your father’s. Though the power wanes with age, I can still see things and sometimes even sense them. This is also how I knew there was much more to your relationship, than what you were willing to say.”

“So, you know…”

The woman nodded. “You may remove the cap. You’re in no danger here.” Inu Yasha blinked and gave Kagome a questioning look. She nodded and with a sigh he removed it. The old woman’s brown eyes sparkled and she grinned at her granddaughter. “Those are simply adorable, it’s a shame you have to hide them. You chose well, Kagome.”

Kagome glanced at Inu Yasha as he finally sat beside her. “We chose each other.” He twitched an ear at her and squeezed her hand under the table.

Kagome’s grandmother smiled. “There has been a tale passed down from generation to generation for many centuries. It is the tale of the Shikon no Tama.” The pair turned to stare at the old woman. She smiled broadly. “It seems, though, I do not need to relay this tale to you, for you no doubt are living the story even now.”

Kagome nodded. “Yes, it’s the reason I’ve been gone so much.”

“There’s no need to explain. I understood the moment you appeared with Inu Yasha at your side. But enough of the past, we must look toward the future.” The woman turned and lifted a leather bound notebook from a side table. “Kagome, I have lived a long life, yet even now I know my time is growing short. I must ensure that the things our family has strived so hard to maintain, such as honor, dignity, and generosity does not die with me. These things are lost on the youth of today. I watched my children grow and found them to be more interested in money and possessions than what is truly important in life, like love and kindness. Your father was the only one who showed and cherished these qualities.”

The woman sighed and shook her head. “Your grandfather was a fool. He frowned upon your father’s marriage to your mother. He thought it scandalous for him to marry beneath him. But I didn’t see it as such and so we argued. No heir was declared by your grandfather and so in default I won.” She shot Kagome a small smile. “It seems the women in our family have a knack for such things.” Kagome blushed and Inu Yasha snorted his disapproval. Kagome’s grandmother continued. “In any case, I had decided upon your father, but unfortunately he died shortly after your grandfather. Again I was left without an heir.”

She smiled then. “But I had kept an eye on you, Kagome. From the time you were born I knew there was something different about you, and as you grew I began to understand that you possessed the same powers of a miko as I did; though yours seemed much stronger than mine, even as a small child. Do you remember your father bringing you to me as a little girl? Do you remember working in our small garden?”

Kagome nodded. “I haven’t thought of that in years.” Sudden realization flashed in her chocolate eyes and she gasped. “You were training me!”

Her grandmother nodded. “Your grandfather and I thought it best to do so. But you were so young, I doubt that any of it really stuck with you. But the compassion and kindness I saw in you was enough to make my decision.” She slid the leather bound notebook across the table.

Kagome eyed it warily, as though it was an evil demon ready to strike. Inu Yasha squeezed her hand once more, and with a sigh he opened the book. He flipped through the pages for a moment trying to figure out what the documents were. “What is all this?”

“It is the Higurashi holdings.” The woman smiled kindly. “Everything that is mine shall pass to you, Kagome, upon my death.”

“But, Grandmother, wouldn’t one of my aunts or uncles be better suited for this. I wasn’t raised in that world. I wouldn’t know what to do with these things.”

“That is precisely why it must be you. My children are greedy. My daughters seek power through marriage, while my sons seek it through money. Even now, my granddaughter marries for the same reason as her mother. Your father and mother chose to shield you from this world. Now that you are grown, you’ll be able to filter your choices with strong values.”

Kagome shook her head in befuddlement. “But, Grandmother, I may not even be here. I’ve already chosen to go with Inu Yasha into the past. I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back.”

Inu Yasha had been idly flipping through the rather large book, when he suddenly stopped. “Kagome, look at this.” Kagome looked down to see what had drawn his interest. There on the page was the deed to her family’s shrine and Inu Yasha’s forest that grew beside it. That did not truly surprise her, what did was the signature above her great-grandfather’s.

“Grandmother, this deed to the shrine…”

“Mmm, yes, that is an interesting story. It seems a young man gave the property to your great-grandfather. But he made him swear to never sale the shrine or the forest, or great catastrophe would befall our family. He said the land was sacred, blessed by a powerful miko.”

Inu Yasha looked up. “What did this man look like?”

The old woman thought for a long moment. “The only thing I was told was that he had brilliant green eyes.” Kagome and Inu Yasha exchanged a knowing look and both nodded. “Kagome, at least consider what I have told you here today. But as you have found out the hard way,” she touched Kagome’s bruised cheek gently, “it would be wiser to keep this to ourselves. There are those in this family that would argue their positions or worse threaten you.”

Inu Yasha began to snarl. “I’ll never let them lay another filthy hand on her again!”

Kagome’s grandmother smiled. “I know you won’t. Even so, these are the official copies, you must guard them carefully. Take them with you and tuck them away somewhere safe.”

Kagome nodded slowly. “All right, but-“

“No, child, no buts. I’ve given you my reasons. Think of your mother and,” she made a slight face of amusement, “your grandfather. The shrine is a part of my holdings. Would you trust any other in this family with your family’s home?”

Kagome shook her head. “No, I wouldn’t.”

“Good. Now go and enjoy yourselves. Young people your age should be doing that as much as possible.” Grandmother Higurashi smiled and patted Kagome’s hand while squeezing Inu Yasha’s. This surprised the hanyou and he blushed feverishly. He stumbled to his feet to try and escape his embarrassment. 

Kagome however hesitated, the leather bound notebook clutched to her chest. “Grandmother, um, you don’t seem very upset that Inu Yasha and I are mates, but not ‘legally’ married.”

The woman chuckled, the little crow’s feet around her eyes becoming more defined. “I take it your mother didn’t approve. Well, I understand better than most that youkai mating is a much more binding force than human marriage per say, but I dare say it would be a good idea to get the union legalized. It would protect both of you, if there ever came a need for it.”

Kagome nodded as she rose, understanding the seriousness of the statement. “Yes, that probably is a good idea.” Kagome bent and kissed her grandmother’s cheek. “I love you, Grandmother.”

The old woman smiled. “I love you, too, dear. Now, go on and be careful.”

Inu Yasha slipped an arm around his mate’s waist. “Don’t worry. I’ll always protect Kagome.” The woman merely smiled as the couple left.

They paused outside the door and Kagome took a deep breath. “Well, I’d say the last twenty-four hours have been rather eventful, wouldn’t you?”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Feh.”

Kagome giggled and then frowned thoughtfully as she gazed at the notebook. “What do you suppose it means?”

Inu Yasha guided her toward the elevator. “I don’t know. But I know someone who does.”

Kagome pushed the button to call the car. “Yeah, but the question is, will he tell us?”

Inu Yasha cracked his knuckles as they stepped into the empty elevator. “I’ll make sure he wants to tell us.”

“Inu Yasha, be nice. You can’t just pound on him like you used to. He’s a grown man now.”

“Feh.” The doors opened and he stomped down the hall to stop at the suite’s door. Kagome watched him curiously as he sniffed and then smirked. “Speaking of the demon….” He pushed open the door and stepped inside with a confused Kagome behind him. “What’re you doing here, runt?”

Shippo looked up from his spot on the sofa with a grin. “Nice to see you too, Inu Yasha.”

Iki stood up from her place beside him and greeted them with a smile. “Kagome, why didn’t you bring Shippo by earlier? He’s such a sweet young man. But I thought you said he was little.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “He is little in the past, Mom.”

“And I thought you said he was a demon and had a fluffy tail and…”

Kagome blinked and then turned to Shippo. “I’ve been meaning to ask you, why everyone seems to see you as human.”

“A camouflaging spell.” Shippo replied nonchalantly.

“And who placed the spell on you?” Kagome asked lifting an eyebrow.

Shippo chuckled at the expression. “You did, of course.”

Everyone stared in bafflement at him. “Huh?”

Shippo shrugged. “Never mind.”

“Well, since you’re here, Shippo. Kagome and I have a few questions for you.” Inu Yasha approached the kitsune, his arms crossed and a determined set to his jaw.

Shippo cocked an eyebrow. “Huh? What’d I do?”

Inu Yasha motioned for Kagome to show him the deed. Kagome opened the leather notebook and flipped to the appropriate page. Inu Yasha took the book and shoved it under the fox’s nose. “What the hell is that about?”

Shippo gawked at the page and turned three shades paler. “Um, well, you see, I, um…Damn!” Everyone stared at him expectantly. He sighed. “We better take a walk.” He rose and handed Iki his cup of tea. “Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi, the tea was wonderful. And it was great to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“We’ve heard a lot about you too, dear. I hope to get to see you again.” Iki patted his cheek.

“Oh, I’m sure you will.” Shippo turned to the others. “Are we ready?”

“Yeah, Kagome…” Inu Yasha looked around him. Kagome wasn’t there. Then just as suddenly as she disappeared, she reappeared with her beach bag. He rolled his eyes. “Women.”

“Ready!” Kagome announced as she took her mate’s hand.

Shippo chuckled as he led the way from the suite. He smirked as Inu Yasha closed the door behind them. “So, I don’t guess I have to ask what happened last night.” He made a show of sniffing them.

“Feh.” Inu Yasha hurried off toward the elevator with Kagome in tow, both furiously trying to fight the blush that crept into their cheeks.

They made their way out and onto the beach, pausing shortly to get a snack from a vendor before finding a place in the sand to settle down. It was already late afternoon and the sun was dipping toward the horizon.

“So, do you want to explain this?” Inu Yasha waved the notebook before Shippo once more.

“You guys are not making this easy. Look, you told me to do that. Or more precisely, Kagome told me to do it. It was your only option at the time. Kagome didn’t want her family to know about you or her, so I was the one who did it.”

Kagome sighed as the sun began to sink into the horizon. “So, I gave myself the shrine?”

Shippo lit a small fire. “Uh, yeah, I guess that’s one way of putting it. You guys made sure the forest and the shrine was safe, until Tokyo began to build up into a modern city. Then you made sure it got passed to the Higurashi family for safe keeping.”

Kagome leaned her head on Inu Yasha’s shoulder as she watched the last rays of the sun disappear. He snorted. “You talk as if we’re still around.”

Shippo frowned. “You are.” He laughed as the couple turned shocked faces on him. “You don’t believe me, do you?” He reached for his cell phone. “I’ll prove it to you.” He stopped before he dialed anything and turned his head into the wind.

Inu Yasha did the same. “What the hell…?”

Shippo stood. “Damn it, what’s he doing here?”

Inu Yasha stood as well. “Shippo, what’s going on?”

Kagome stood beside him. “Inu Yasha?” He gently pushed her behind him. He wasn’t certain what to make of what or rather who was approaching.

“Shippo! There you are!” Out of the growing darkness a young man appeared, striding gracefully over the sand. Long silver hair danced in the dim light and golden eyes reflected in the fire light. Tiny white dog ears rotated atop his head, surveying the area.

Shippo growled. “What do you think your doing out here, Kan?”

The boy, who looked only about sixteen, stared right past the kitsune at the couple. “Oh, kami…”

Inu Yasha stared right back at the boy. Kagome peeked around his shoulder and gasped. She gripped at her mate’s arm as the world began to spin. A moment later she found herself wrapped in a cocoon of warmth she knew all to well. She opened her eyes and stared up into the concerned face of her mate. She rubbed her eyes. “Inu Yasha, what happened?”

His brow furrowed. “You okay?”

She nodded as she sat up further in his lap. “I just had the strangest vision. There were two of you.”

He snorted. “Feh, not hardly. There can’t be two of me, wench.” He smirked. “You can barely handle one.” He nodded across the fire and she followed his gaze.

She gasped once more and tightened her grip on Inu Yasha’s shirt, though thankfully she didn’t faint this time. “What on earth?” She stared across the fire at the spitting image of her hanyou, only this one seemed slightly younger.

Shippo sighed dramatically and turned to glare at the boy. “I told you not to come down here, Kan. Why don’t you ever listen?”

Kagome interrupted before the boy could answer. “Who… Who are you?”

The boy gave Shippo a quick glance. Shippo snorted. “You’re on your own. You might’ve already screwed up history, and it would serve you right if your scrawny butt is never born.”

“Feh, as if that could ever happen.” The boy gave Shippo one last glare before turning back to the couple that watched him unflinchingly. “I’m Kanayesai. As you can probably guess by now, I’m one of yours.”

“Ours?” Kagome echoed, still not sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her.

“He means one of our pups.” Inu Yasha clarified.

“Oh.” Kagome slowly smiled. She crawled out of Inu Yasha’s lap to get a better look at the boy. Her mate growled a warning when he thought she was close enough. She stopped and tilted her head to the side regarding her future son. She grinned when he smiled at her. She clapped her hands. “Inu Yasha, he looks just like you!”

“Feh, I could’ve told you that.”

Kanayesai blushed a little at his ‘mother’s’ enthusiasm. “Actually, all the males look like the old man, but the girls all look like my mother, er, you.” Kagome squealed and crawled back to Inu Yasha, taking his hand. She was about to launch into a round of questions, when Shippo’s cell phone rang.

He glanced at the caller ID and laughed. “That’s for you.” He tossed the phone to Kan, who caught it easily.

He looked at the ID as well and groaned. “Can’t you tell them I’m not here or something?”

Shippo snorted and pointed across the fire at the couple. “I’m pretty sure they already know, baka.”

Kan groaned again but flipped the phone open. “Hello, Mom…No, Mom…Yes, Mom….No, I haven’t but…No don’t do that…Mom, don’t!” The boy’s ears flattened. “Yes, sir…No, I wasn’t yelling at mother….No, I did not, I mean I haven’t…ah, shit…” He glanced at Kagome across the fire. “Sorry, I know…”

Kagome nudged Inu Yasha with her elbow. “You better not teach our children to talk that way!”

“Feh.”

Kagome opened her mouth to rebuke her mate again, but was cut off by Kan clearing his throat. “He wants to talk to you.” Kan tossed the phone over the fire to Inu Yasha, who caught it just as easily.

He scowled at the device, from which he could already hear his own voice coming. “This is weird.” He muttered before bringing the phone to his head.

“Get off me, wench! Wait your turn!”

“Um?” Inu Yasha spoke into the phone.

“Hey, do me a favor and thump our son on the head.”

“Huh?” Inu Yasha stared at the cell phone for a moment.

“That baka hasn’t told Shippo why he’s there yet, has he?”

“Uh, no.”

“Well, you’ll know why you should thump him, when he does. You can tell him, he’ll get the rest of it, when I get my hands on him!” There was a small scuffle on the other end of the line. “Wench!”

Suddenly the voice on the other end changed. Inu Yasha did a double-take when Kagome’s voice came over the line. “You’ll do no such thing Inu Yasha! You’ll let us handle him, or I’ll s-i-t you from here!”

In the background a very irate Inu Yasha cursed loudly. “You can’t do that, wench!”

“I can and I will if you two don’t cooperate.” There was silence in the background. “You can pout all you want. When Kanayesai gets back here, we’ll take care of it. I swear that boy acts more like you every day!” A distant “Feh,” was heard and then Kagome let out a heavy sigh. “Inu Yasha, let me talk to, um, Kagome.”

Inu Yasha blinked at the woman beside him. “Um, okay.” He held the phone out to the baffled beauty beside him. “She, uh, wants to talk to you.”

Kagome blinked at him for a moment and then slowly took the cell phone. “Hello?”

“Hi, Kagome. Yeah, that felt just as weird as it did hearing it. Have you decided what to do with Grandmother Higurashi’s documents? No, I didn’t think so. Well, I was thinking-“

“Oh, yeah, that’s a great idea!”

“Oh, good, then you know what to do. And by the way don’t let Inu Yasha thump Kan. I’ll handle that little ruffian when he gets home. Inu Yasha! Don’t let her chew on that!”

Inu Yasha’s voice came from the background. “She’s growing her fangs, wench! It hurts!”

“I know it does, but that’s precisely why she shouldn’t be chewing on the furniture!”

The reply came in the distance. “She likes it!”

Kagome sighed. “I’d better go rescue my couch, not that there’s much left of it at this point, but maybe it’ll last a couple of more months. Tell Shippo to bring Kan straight home. And give that baka mate of ours a kiss. I have a feeling he’s rather confused at the moment. Bye.” The line went dead as another battle broke out in the background.

Kagome held the phone away from her and scowled at it. “That was the single weirdest thing I think I’ve ever experienced.” She smiled up at her mate, who’d heard most of the conversation. “And I’ve experienced a lot of weird things since I met you.” She placed a quick kiss on his lips.

The hanyou smirked and turned his attention to his future son. “So, what did you do anyway?”

Kan ran a worried hand through his hair and paused to scratch behind one fuzzy ear. “Um, well, I sort of wrecked my car.”

“You what!” The three chorused.

Kan snorted. “Well, it wasn’t my fault. This stupid driver plowed into the back of me.”

“It’s never your fault, is it? What were you doing, checking out girls?” Shippo goaded.

“Feh, no!” Kan blushed slightly. “But Ryo was and…”

“He was right, I should thump you!” Inu Yasha stood angrily.

Kan scooted back a half an inch. But Kagome was faster. She grabbed Inu Yasha’s arm and pulled him back down. “Inu Yasha calm down. They said they’d handle it and so let them. Besides, I promised her if you tried anything I’d s-i-t you.” The hanyou folded his arms and went into his infamous pout.

Shippo laughed. “Ah, come on. Do it for me, Kagome. It’s been a really long time since you made him eat dirt.”

Inu Yasha shook a fist at the kitsune. “Shut up, Shippo!”

Kan blinked at them. “Huh? What are you all talking about?”

Shippo waved a hand at him. “You wouldn’t know about it. The last time Kagome sat Inu Yasha was when I was still a pup. Gosh, how I miss that. Anyways, I think she removed the spell from the prayer beads your old man wears. But these are still active.” He grinned. “Come on, Kagome. Do it for old time’s sake.”

Kagome frowned at him. “No, I don’t like doing that to begin with, so I’m not doing it just so you can get a kick out of it. And if you keep it up, Shippo, I will let him thump you.” Her mate triumphantly smirked at the proposition.

Shippo snorted. “Feh, fine.” He turned back to his adoptive brother, intent on getting the heat off himself. “How do you plan on digging yourself out of this one? This’ll be quite the trick, considering you just dug yourself out the whole getting arrested thing…”

“Arrested!” This time Kagome shot to her feet.

Kan visibly paled and his ears flattened. “It wasn’t like that! Shippo made it sound bad!”

“And how is getting arrested a good thing!” Kagome demanded.

“Um, well, the other guy started it…” Kan grumbled.

“He got arrested for fighting.” Shippo interjected.

Kagome shot him a warning glare, before turning back to her future son. “And why were you fighting?” Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

“I can’t tell you…” Kan muttered even softer.

Shippo sat up a little straighter. “Come to think of it, you never even told me why the guy deserved the pounding you gave him.”

Kan’s gaze shifted nervously from Kagome to Inu Yasha. “Later, Shippo.” He growled.

Kagome sighed, giving up, and reached for the leather notebook. “It’s getting late. Your Kagome says to take Kan straight home and you need to take this with you.” She passed him the book.

Shippo frowned at the book. “You want me to take this with me?”

“Yeah, the safest place it can be right now is with your Kagome.”

Shippo nodded. “Guard that with your life, runt.” Inu Yasha warned.

“I know, I know. See you around.” He paused and gave them a weak smile. “Then again, maybe not. Bye.” He kicked some sand at Kan. “Come on, kid. At least I’ll get a show and meal out of this trip.”

Kan frowned at his adoptive brother and waved at his ‘parents’. “See you in about twenty minutes.” He called over his shoulder as he hurried after Shippo.


	22. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make you wait too long. This chapter does contain sexual content.

Shina leaned on the hospital bedside railing. “Taro?” One eye slowly cracked open to gaze up at her, the other was swollen shut. He grimaced at her. She shook her head. “You look like you were run over by a train.”

Taro’s eyes glazed over as he stared at her. “Demon…” His voice wheezed out. It was painful to talk due to his numerous broken ribs.

Shina cocked an eyebrow. “Demon? Are you saying a demon did this to you?” She chuckled lightly. “You haven’t lost your sense of humor, or what there was of it anyways.”

His left hand shot up and gripped her arm. “He had…red eyes…dog ears.” He took ragged breaths between his words.

Shina just shook her head. “You must have hit your head pretty hard. I never thought there was much in there to damage, but I guess there was.”

“Stay…away…” He coughed violently, collapsing against the bed and his eyes slid shut. “Dangerous…” was the only word that slipped from his lips before the welcomed arms of unconscious took him once more.

Shina sighed and shook her head once more. ‘Taro, you fool. You were supposed to take care of the girl, not get your ass pounded into hamburger meat.’ She scowled at him and then turned to leave. Taro had spent the majority of the day in surgery or getting casts made for his broken limbs. The doctors assured his family that he’d be fine, though it’d be some time before he could walk again or even leave the hospital. His ramblings about this ‘demon’ seemed to concern the doctors and they believed there had been permanent brain damage. 

Shina frowned as she pressed the elevator button. ‘I wonder if that Inu Yasha really did this to him.’ She smirked. ‘He sure looks like the type that could and probably would.’ She let out a frustrated sigh. ‘If only Gyou and Chi had kept their end of the plan, Taro wouldn’t be like that now.’

As she stepped into the parking lot, her cell phone rang. She flipped it open. “Yeah.”

“Shina, we’ve got trouble.” Chi’s voice held a level of trepidation.

“What sort of trouble?” She paused beside her car to pull her keys out. The world outside was growing dark, the sky fading into the colors of the rainbow.

“The old woman called her to her room today.” Chi’s voice wavered this time with slight fear.

Shina nearly dropped her phone. “W-what! You better not mean what I think you mean or heads will roll!”

Chi cleared his throat and she could almost hear him pacing their suite. “We didn’t know about it. We found out too late. Gyou spotted her leaving with that guy.”

It was lucky Shina wasn’t already driving or she would have wrecked by this point. “You let her talk to her! I swear, I leave you two alone for a few hours and you can’t keep things together that long!” Shina plopped into her car and slammed the door shut. “You better hope I can fix this, because if I can’t you know what will happen.”

Chi choked slightly on the other end. “Shina, we still have a chance…Maybe you could talk to the old woman….”

Shina snorted indelicately. “I’ve already done that. The old bat won’t even listen.” She heaved a heavy sigh. “But, I’ll give it one more shot. Maybe she’ll take sympathy on the bride.”

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome watched her future son walk away with a smile. They were alone now beside the fire and she turned to gaze up at her hanyou. He had a very pleased smirk on his lips which became a grin when he turned to look at her. She leaned up to plant a kiss on his cheek. In a flash of movement, she found herself again in his lap with his lips blazing a stream of passion down her neck. When they connected with hers, an unquenchable burn exploded within her.

Her head fell to the side as he began to nip at her earlobe and bury his nose in her neck. “Kagome…” His voice held passion, desire, need, and a question of longing. Kagome shivered and moaned softly at the rising pressure that met her bottom. It was enough of an answer for him. His lips crushed hers once more in desperate hunger. Kagome was vaguely aware of him lifting her into his arms and kicking out the small fire. He scooped up the towel and beach bag in one hand before dashing off across the sand.

Kagome didn’t question him as the world blurred past them in the darkness. He stopped at the edge of a sharp ledge that dropped straight down fifty feet. Below was a secluded piece of beach that was surrounded on three sides by sheer vertical rock walls. Without hesitation he hopped down, Kagome still held firmly to his chest.

Inu Yasha had spotted this place while they had walked the beach shortly after the incident with Shina and her horrendous rubber-band. No one seemed to know about it. It was completely undisturbed. Kagome looked around in wonder as he set her on her feet. There was a convenient cutting in the rock wall where the waves had cut out a concave hollow.

Inu Yasha kissed her softly once more, before releasing her to lay the towels in the cutting. No words were exchanged as he returned to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands. She gazed up at him, her eyes reflecting her love in the dim moonlight. For a long moment he stared down at her and then he smiled, a true smile from the depths of his soul that seemed to make his amber eyes glow. “I love you, Kagome.”

Kagome leaned into his touch. “And I you, Inu Yasha, forever.” She gasped softly as one of his arms wrapped around her drawing her against him while his other hand cupped her neck as he met her lips again. Kagome’s body molded to his and her hands sought out the silky skin that hid beneath his shirt. She felt him push aside the straps of her tank-top in search of her own skin. She pushed up on his t-shirt and he stepped back for an instant to remove it before recapturing her lips and fiddling with the zipper that held her skirt on. They continued to undress each other until they stood bare before each other in the pale moonlight.

Inu Yasha scooped her into his arms and carried her into the cutting where he laid her gently on the towels. His eyes roamed her body hungrily and she tugged on his shoulder until he complied. He lowered his body atop hers and kissed her deeply once more. He rubbed his hardened member against her teasingly as his mouth left a blazing stream of butterfly kisses as he descended down her body. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms tighter around him.

The first time they had made love it had been gentle and timid with both unsure, new to the whole experience. This time it was different. This time it was for exploration and experimentation, trying to discover the parts of their mate’s body that made them want to scream with desire.

Kagome gasped as she felt him press a finger into her womanhood and then a second. She moaned as he began to move them rhythmically, occasionally turning and twisting them. His mouth was still burning her skin as it continued to descend. Her scent was driving him wild. It smelt so sweet, he wanted to know if tasted the same way. He drew back enough to look at her. She was beautiful with her eyes clenched shut and her raven hair spread around her like a silky blanket. He growled as she arched into his touch. Without further contemplation he found her entrance with his lips. He began to suckle at the sweet juices there and found that his theory had been right. Kagome cried his name as his tongue darted out and ran along her entrance, even darting inside her for a moment.

“Please…” Her voice was hushed with passion. He smirked and dove his fingers back inside, slipping in a third this time. Kagome arched against him once more, clutching the towels beneath her. After another moment or so of his delicious torment, she pleaded with him, reaching the end of her composure. “Inu Yasha…”

He understood and plunged his length into her. Kagome cried out once more, coming off the towels to wrap her arms around him and draw him down against her. He pressed himself deeper as he captured her lips in a blur of passion. He moaned against her lips, sending sparks flaming inside her body. He rocked against her in a slow agonizing rhythm. Kagome ran her nails along his spine, making him shudder.

He sat back on his knees and pulled her up into his lap, never loosing their intimate contact. Kagome locked her legs around his hips and rocked against him as he hungrily licked and sucked at her neck. One of his arms was curled around her waist, helping with her rhythmic motion, while the other supported her small frame. After a few moments in this position, it was clear that he couldn’t move as well like this. He wanted to let his hands roam over her soft flesh. “Hold on tight.” His hot breath brushed the inner hairs of her ear and she shivered, but latched onto him nonetheless.

Careful to keep their contact he shifted them, so that he lay on the towels where Kagome had been a moment ago. She clung to him for a lingering moment, unsure of what to do. His hand pressed gently against her shoulder until she rose up to look at him. Gold locked with chocolate brown as she slowly sat back. Her world spun for a moment as the new sensation rushed through her. Her body weight was enough to press his head even deeper into her womb.

Inu Yasha watched as his mate threw her head back and moaned. He trembled at the glorious sight. By kami, how he loved this woman! He couldn’t suppress his own moan as she began to grind herself against him while rocking. Kagome watched her beloved thrust his chin in the air, his eyes clenched while his body arched into hers. Her fingers began their exploration of his body, finding each taunt hard muscle beneath the tanned skin of his chest.

Her fingers were tortures, but when her hot mouth began to press against his skin it was excruciating in a whole new way. When she took one of his hardened nipples in her mouth and began to move her hips faster, it was nearly more than he could take. His hands began their own trek across her soft flesh, finding a breast and squeezing. He was rewarded with a moan from his mate, which vibrated into his chest. She sat back again and began to move her fingers down his chest in a slow progression. She caressed each muscle with extreme care, beginning with his pecks and moving over his ribs and down to the tight pack of muscles that were his abdomen. 

She slowed her momentum and he whimpered slightly in protest. But all thoughts were lost when she leaned further back, brushing her hand across his inner thigh. His eyes widened then clenched tightly as he moaned her name as though it were sacred. Tentatively and then with more confidence as he moaned again, she cupped his balls and squeezed. Inu Yasha tossed his silver head from side to side, murmuring incoherently.

Kagome smiled knowing she was bringing her lover such pleasure. And then she pressed them a little harder against her bottom. He let loose a strangled cry as he came off the towels. Kagome let out a cry of her own as she felt his body pulse inside her. Was it her imagination or had he just lengthened inside her? She caught sight of his eyes flash red for a split second before he wrapped his arms around her drawing her down into his chest. She made a mental note to remember that one for later.

“Ka…go…me…” It was all he could manage at the moment. The creature in his arms had nearly sent him reeling over the edge. She shifted, protesting against their sudden lack of movement. He clutched her tighter and in one fluid movement flipped them. He wanted to give her what she had given him. He nibbled at her ear and she whispered his name as he ground himself against her. He crawled down her body, nipping, licking, and sucking. Kagome watched through a haze as he rose up and stared down at her.

She shivered as he slowed his pace and began to run his claws provocatively up and down her inner thighs. When he touched her rather gently right above her womanhood while still moving within her, She could have sworn she left her body and was flying. She clutched desperately at the towel beneath her with white knuckled fist. But he wasn’t done with her yet. He began to rub harder as he thrust faster and deeper. It was Kagome’s turn to come off the towels with a cry. “Inu Yasha!” He smirked and continued to torture her for another few moments, until she began to plead in incoherent half phrases. “Please…Inu Yasha!”

Neither could take the torture any longer as he captured her lips in a crushing kiss. Her arms wrapped tightly around him, never wanting him to be separate from her again. He began to thrust faster and harder, bringing them closer to the stars. Both gave another cry as they released in the same moment. Inu Yasha whimpered and collapsed against her as he released his seed into her warm welcoming womb. Kagome nuzzled his neck. “I love you, my mate.” She reached up and rubbed one of his ears.

He didn’t rise up, though he began to rumble contentedly. “I love you too, my Kagome.”

Slowly he pulled away, reluctantly withdrawing from her. It had been the same the first night, he loved knowing that he was literally a part of her and hated the feeling of separation between them when he had to pull away. Now, as he lay beside her, he drew her into his chest and wrapped his body around hers, shielding her from the cool ocean breeze. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours.

Kagome cuddled deeper into the warmth that was Inu Yasha. His body was wrapped around her, shielding her still nude form from the wind. She lifted her head from his shoulder. “We should be getting back soon. Mom will be worried.”

He nuzzled her neck. “Mmm, I like being here alone with you.”

She smiled softly and kissed his forehead. “I know. I do too. We’ll find time to be alone, I promise.”

“Mine.” He mumbled drawing her tighter against him.

“And you’re mine, but we need to be getting back.” He whined loudly, but allowed her to extract herself from him. She shivered at the lack of his warmth as she gathered her clothing. She paused and glanced at the silvery waves. She dropped her clothing back on top of the beach bag.

Inu Yasha had been watching his mate’s milky white silhouette in the moonlight. “What’s wrong, now?”

She stood and cast him a quick smirk over her shoulder. “Catch me if you can!” Her heart pounded as she heard a playful growl behind her. She didn’t dare look back as she dashed into the surf. His feet barely touched the sand as he chased after her. Kagome made it up to her waist when her hanyou took her down from behind. They both went under and came gurgling back to the surface.

“You should no better than to challenge me, wench.” Inu Yasha dragged her against him. He ran his fangs teasingly down her neck. “I’ll win every time.”

Kagome giggled and tugged at one of his ears. “Yeah, but I know your weaknesses, oh mighty hanyou.”

“Feh, I don’t got weaknesses.” He tried to flick his ear away from her hand.

“Oh, really?” She began to rub the base of his ear and his eyelids slid to half-mast.

“That is totally unfair.” He half rumbled.

Kagome giggled again. “Ah, ha! So the great and powerful Inu Yasha does have a weakness!”

“Feh.” He snorted. “You better stop now or we ain’t leaving.” Kagome’s hand stopped, but he gasped when he felt her warm breath brush the tiny hairs inside his ear. His body stiffened and he couldn’t suppress the moan that escaped him. “That’s it, you’ve done it now.” He scooped her up and over one shoulder.

“Inu Yasha! What are you doing?” She squealed and pounded playfully on his back while he started back toward the shore.

“I told you to stop. Now we can’t ever leave this beach. I hope you like fish, ‘cause that’s all you’re getting for the next couple hundred years.”

Kagome gasped, her cheeks burning. “Inu Yasha! That’s not funny!”

“I ain’t laughing, am I?”

“Oh, you! Put me down!” She began to squirm, effectively stopping Inu Yasha in the thigh high water.

He growled. “Kagome stop squirming or you’ll-“

He was cut off as Kagome successfully toppled herself from his shoulder. He tried to hold on but she was wet and slippery. Kagome went under for a split second before coming back up. She whimpered slightly. “Ow.”

“Kami, Kagome be more careful. You could have…” He paused as the scent of her blood came to him, even over the scent of the salty water. He raised his claws to his nose and growled fiercely. “Shit!” He reached down and grabbed her, pulling her to her feet. “Where?” He demanded.

She took a half step back, not in fear but in hesitation. She knew he hadn’t done it on purpose, but she also knew he’d blame himself. “It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Then why’d you say ‘ow’ ?” He held fast to her wrist, tight enough to restrain her but not enough to hurt her.

“It was reflex. It doesn’t hurt anymore, I swear.” She tugged on her hand, but he wouldn’t let go.

“Where?” He growled again, his amber eyes flaring in the darkness. “Tell me or I’ll find it myself.”

Kagome gave a defeated sigh. She placed her hand on the outside of her right thigh. “Inu Yasha, It’s…”

“Damn it.” He continued to growl as he picked her up and crushed her to his chest. He held her above the water as if it were acid as he waded back to the shore. Laying her gently on the towels they had used as a makeshift bed, he began to search for the wound. He pried her fingers gently away and found the tiny scratch. It was less than a half an inch and had barely broken the skin. He cursed again. It was small; nevertheless he hated himself for it. He wiped it gently with his thumb before dipping his head and licking it lovingly.

Kagome nearly melted on the spot. “Inu Yasha…”

He lifted his head to stare down at her with a serious golden gaze. “Kagome, I’m sorry.”

She shook her head as she pulled him down to lay his head upon her breasts. “It’s okay.”

“But I hurt you. I could’ve-“ He protested as he tried to sit back up.

But Kagome held him tighter. “Shh, it’s not your fault. You told me to be careful and I didn’t listen. It’s my own fault. And besides, it doesn’t hurt, I promise.”

“I could’ve sliced your leg open though!”

She stroked his hair in a calming fashion. “No, you wouldn’t have. I’ve seen you time and again use your claws for even the most delicate things. You have enough control over them that you wouldn’t hurt me. I know this because I trust you, Inu Yasha.”

She allowed him to rise up this time to look at her. “Kagome, you amaze me.” She smiled as she stroked his cheek. He frowned as she shivered slightly. “Come on. Let’s get you back before you catch a cold.” He helped her stand and handed her clothes to her.

She watched her hanyou dress beside her in the moonlight, his silver hair glowing. “Inu Yasha?”

“Hmm?” He pulled on his jeans without looking up.

“I don’t think we should tell Mom about us being here, I mean our older selves.” She began to pull on her own clothes.

He glanced at her as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. “Why?”

“Because what if something happens and we’re not…” She sighed. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea.”

He took her in his arms at the sense of her uncertainty. “Everything will be fine.” He lifted her chin and smirked at her. “Besides I won’t let anything happen to you.”

She smiled warmly. “I know you won’t.” She hugged him fiercely before picking up the towels and stuffing them into the bag. He whisked her into his arms, stepped out of the concave hollow, and pushed off the ground. They landed softly and he gently set her on her feet.

“Come on, aite. You must be cold.” He wrapped an arm around her waist and they began walking back to the hotel. It really wasn’t that far Kagome realized, though it seemed like forever to get to the hideaway.

“I think we’ll have to remember that place. Do you suppose its there in the past?” She cuddled deeper into his side.

“I don’t know.” He smirked. “We can go look when we get back.”

Kagome smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

It was almost eleven by the time the couple made their way into the suite. Iki and Sota were still up and they glanced at the couple, whose hair was still damp from their frolic in the waves.

Iki tilted her head at them. “I was beginning to wonder where you two were. You left several hours ago with Shippo.”

“Sorry, Mom, we decided to go for a swim before coming back.” Kagome swung her bag into view.

Iki lifted a brow. “At night?”

“Yep.” Inu Yasha interjected and took Kagome’s hand to lead her into the bedroom. Iki opened her mouth to question them once more.

Kagome waved a hand at her as they disappeared into the bedroom. “I’m going to shower and go to bed. See you in the morning.” She closed the door behind them with a sight of relief. She turned to smile at her mate. “Thanks, all we need is her being nosey.” She gave a small laugh.

Inu Yasha smirked. “And you’re never nosey?” Kagome feigned innocence and it made him want to laugh. “You’re the last one to talk about being nosey.”

Kagome folded her arms and went into a playful pout, accented by a good imitation of Inu Yasha’s infamous “Feh.”

“You’re cute when you’re pouting.” He chuckled and pecked her cheek before he moved off into the bathroom to shower. 

Kagome chuckled a little as well when he disappeared. “I learned from the best.”

*&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome stretched lavishly from her place on the couch. Inu Yasha glanced up at her from where his head rested in her lap. The rest of him was sprawled across the small sofa haphazardly. He returned his gaze to the television with a slight sigh. He could tell his beautiful mate was bored. They really hadn’t done much this morning. With Kagome’s friends gone and Shippo nowhere to be found, things had wound down some.

“Kagome, dear, are you going to the bachelorette party?” Iki asked from the kitchen.

Kagome squirmed. “No. Do you really think I’d go to Shina’s bachelorette party?”

Inu Yasha growled at the woman’s name. Iki sighed. “No, I suppose not. She did send you an invitation though. Maybe she is trying to make up with you.” Kagome frowned, completely unconvinced. “Fushigi also sent Inu Yasha an invitation to the bachelor party.”

Kagome’s frown deepened. “That’s not a good idea either.”

“Shouldn’t Inu Yasha decide that?” Iki pressed. She still wanted her daughter to participate in family events. And now Inu Yasha was family too, so he was equally responsible for participating. “Do you want to go, Inu Yasha?”

Inu Yasha finally sat up. He looked from one woman to the other, finally settling on Kagome. “What’s a batch-lore party?”

Kagome opened her mouth to respond but the answer came from her mother. “It’s a party that the men in this time attend before they marry. It’s like a last chance for the groom to hang out with his friends as a single man.”

Inu Yasha frowned. “Can Kagome come?”

“No, it’s only for men.” Iki affirmed. Kagome nearly smirked, knowing her mate’s next reaction.

“If Kagome can’t come, then no.” He folded his arms defiantly.

Iki sighed. “Fine, but you two need to go find something to do.”

“Huh?” Kagome blinked at her mother for a moment.

“You two have been moping around here all morning.” Kagome found herself being dragged off the couch and shoved toward the door. “Go find something to do already!” Iki pushed her daughter through the door and Inu Yasha followed after her. “Now shoo!”

For the second time since their arrival Kagome found herself staring at the closed suite door. “Okay, I don’t have any idea what that was about.” She turned to gaze at her beloved. He just shrugged in response.

“Come on. I’m hungry.” He said and took her hand.

“But I don’t have any money, it’s in the suite.” Kagome protested though she didn’t struggle.

“Feh, who needs money? I’ll just follow my nose. Besides the day I can’t provide for my woman is the day I die.”

Kagome blushed slightly at the comment, but then chuckled. “Your woman, huh?” He sounded ridiculously like Kouga at that moment and she wanted to laugh.

“Feh, yeah, my woman, my mate, my Kagome.” He turned his head to smirk at her over his shoulder. “Just let that mangy wolf try to say that now. I’ll rip his head off.” Kagome just smiled and shook her head. That would be an interesting reunion in and of itself. 

Inu Yasha pushed open the stairwell door. They paused on the landing and Kagome gave him a quizzical look. “Why are we going this way?”

“It’s better to sneak up on your prey.” He smirked and crouched down. “Hop on.”

She shrugged and climbed on his back. Oh, how she had missed this. It felt like forever since she’d ridden on his back. She buried her nose in his hair, drawing in his masculine musk, and closed her eyes as he began to hop from platform to platform with little effort.

He chuckled lightly when he landed on the last platform and Kagome didn’t let go. “Did you enjoy the ride that much?”

She hesitantly slid from his back and smiled. “You have no idea how much I miss that.”

He smirked and made a mental note to take her out for a run along the beach at night, when no one could see them. “Come on, koi. Let’s get something to eat.” He turned to narrow his eyes at the door.

Kagome laughed. “You act like your going to actually have to hunt it down and kill it.”

He snorted but took her hand in his. “Stay close.” Kagome couldn’t help the giggle. Her hanyou sounded like he was going into battle. Inu Yasha chose to ignore her as he pushed open the stairwell door and stepped into the alcove beside the lobby.

A gaggle of five giggling girls came around the far corner into the alcove to get on the elevators. “Do you think the gowns have arrived yet?” one asked.

“Yep, has anyone seen Shina’s gown yet?” another asked.

“No, but we all know its going to be beautiful.” One commented.

“And expensive.” Another interjected.

“Oh, and I bet the wedding is going to be gorgeous!” The fifth shrieked.

“Feh.” Inu Yasha snorted as he began to move past them with an arm locked around Kagome’s waist. The sound drew the girls’ attention and they ogled the handsome man with silver hair. Kagome shot them glares which none seemed to catch on to.

“What’s a handsome guy like you doing with a girl like that?” One piped up. She scrutinized Kagome’s clothes with an arrogant gaze.

Inu Yasha tightened his grip on his miko and growled, before pushing through them to emerge in the lobby. The five girls watched him march away with his arm still locked around the young woman’s waist. They all burst into chatter again after a few seconds, commenting on his firm backside and complaining that he already seemed attached.

Inu Yasha and Kagome ignored them as they moved toward the main meeting hall. “That must have been Shina’s bridesmaids.”

He growled. “I don’t care who the hell they are, they can’t talk to you like that.”

Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, giving him a tight squeeze. “Don’t worry about them. I won’t.” Inu Yasha pulled them from the main passage into a small hall. He removed his cap, revealing his rotating dog ears. Kagome opened her mouth to comment again, but his finger landed on her lips. He smirked and kissed her forehead. Never had she quieted that fast before.

He lifted his head, listening intently and sniffing. Kagome stepped around him to peek through the porthole window of the single door in the hall. She couldn’t see anyone, but it was obvious they’d found another entrance to one of the kitchens. She glanced up at her hanyou for confirmation.

He nodded. “There isn’t anyone in there.”

Kagome was a little more cautious. “Are you sure?”

He frowned. “Did you see anyone?”

She shook her head. “No, but-“

“Then I’m sure. Come on.” He pushed open the kitchen door.

Kagome sighed and followed. They both paused and looked around for a moment. This kitchen was obviously used only by hotel staff, because it was much larger than the one her family had borrowed and this one had different plates of food arranged on the counter covered with glass lids. Kagome half squealed when she spotted one plate. “Cupcakes!” Kagome ran over to the plate, but paused before lifting the lid.

Inu Yasha sidled up beside her. “What’s wrong? Are they bad or something?”

“Do you think this is such a good idea? It’s stealing, isn’t it?”

He frowned. “Not really, that guy at the desk gave your mom all those free meal tickets, right?” She nodded. “So, we’ll just throw away two or three of them and call it a meal.”

Kagome lightened up a little. “But that isn’t the same thing. We-“

Inu Yasha clamped a hand over her mouth and before she could protest he was dragging her to the ground behind the island’s counter. Kagome glared daggers at him for a moment, before she heard two voices enter.

“Is everything ready for the Higurashi parties?” an older male’s voice said.

“Yes, everything’s been prepared. We just need to put the finishing touches on some of the food.” A younger man retorted.

“Better make sure everything is absolutely perfect. That bunch is so high and mighty that they’d throw a tantrum if it isn’t just right.” The older man countered.

The sound of a cupboard door opening and closing came from across the room. “You can say that again. It almost feels like they think they’re royalty or something.” The younger man voiced as the pair moved away again.

“Royal pains, maybe.” The two men laughed as their voices faded.

Inu Yasha kept his hand over Kagome’s mouth for another second, listening intently, before releasing her. She took a deep breath. “That was close.”

“Feh.” Inu Yasha glanced around them at the prepared foods on the counter tops. “So, all this food is for your cousin?”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

He grinned. “Well, now you can’t feel guilty about eating it. It’d serve that bitch right if we ate all of it.”

Kagome opened her mouth to protest his language, but found herself laughing instead. “You’re right it would.”

The two sat on the kitchen floor for a while eating portions of nearly every platter made for the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Kagome introduced him to caviar, which didn’t go over very well. Inu Yasha thought it was way too salty. In retribution he smeared icing on her nose playfully and she retorted by shoving a whole cupcake in his mouth. All in all they were stuffed by the time they left.


	23. My Right

Shina slammed the door to the suite. ‘Damn that old woman! Why can’t she see the mistake she’s making! I’m the one who should be heir! Everyone knows that!’ She growled in frustration as she stomped down the hall and pushed the elevator button. ‘This is all her fault! That little goody-two-shoes! I’ll strangle her!’ She had every intention of putting an end to Kagome’s meddling once and for all.

The doors to the elevator swooshed open and five girls came trotting out. “Shina!” All five exclaimed at once.

The bride blinked stupidly at her four bridesmaids and maid of honor. With all the chaos in the last three days, she’d completely forgotten that her bachelorette party was tonight. She plastered on a bright smile to cover her anger. “Oh, hi guys!” She hugged each of the giggling girls in turn.

“Wow, Shina, I love the hotel you picked! It’s going to be a beautiful wedding!” one cheered. 

“Yeah, the hotel’s nice and all, but I especially like the guests!” another giggled.

A third slapped her friend’s arm playfully. “You mean the ‘guest’, don’t you?” The other girls burst into further giggles.

“What are you talking about?” Shina asked curiously.

“Oh, just this hottie we spotted in the lobby!”

“Yeah, he was gorgeous, with long silver hair!”

“And a fine body, too!”

“What! He’s in the lobby!” Shina screeched and started for the elevator. Where Inu Yasha was, Kagome was.

One of the girls caught her arm. “Do you know him? Could you introduce us?” She squealed.

“Forget it, he already seems to be attached at the hip to that little tramp.” One of the other girls pointed out.

“Maybe right now he is, but not once I’m done with her!” Shina tried for the elevator again.

“Wait! Aren’t you going to let us into the suite first?” Another girl queried. Shina let out a frustrated sigh, but went to let her friends into her suite first. It took her nearly half an hour before she was able to escape to search the lobby for the rogue couple.

&*&*&*&*&*&

Kagome stretched her arms over her head as they left the kitchen. “Mmm, that was good.” She giggled. “I wonder what Shina will think when she finds out we ate all their cupcakes and brownies.”

Inu Yasha smirked. “It doesn’t matter what she thinks. But if she asks, I’ll tell her it was pretty good.”

Kagome just giggled once more and wrapped her arm through his, leaning her head against his shoulder. “So, what do you want to do now?”

He shrugged slightly as they started toward the lobby, careful not to disturb her head’s placement on his shoulder. “This is your time, you tell me.”

Kagome sighed. “I could go for a catnap after all that food.”

He snorted. “Hey, you can’t take catnaps. You’re mated to an inuhanyou, not a nekohanyou.”

Kagome laughed at his playful tone. “Oh, alright a dognap then.”

He couldn’t suppress a small smile of his own as they made their way into the main lobby.

“Hey, Inu Yasha! Kagome!” The two paused at the familiar voice and turned to see Kitto standing beside the check-in desk, behind him stood Yuki with their children and several suitcases.

Inu Yasha frowned. “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Oh, Yuki’s mother got sick, so we’re leaving a bit early. I called your suite, but Kagome’s mother said you two were gone somewhere. So, we left our number with her.” Kitto explained.

“You’re leaving? Oh, that’s too bad.” Kagome frowned too. She moved forward and embraced Yuki who held Sakura. “I hope we get to see you again.”

Yuki smiled and hugged her back. “Oh, I’m sure we will.”

Inu Yasha shook Kitto’s hand. “It was good getting to know you.”

Kitto smiled and nodded towards Kagome. “Take care of her. You two remind me of Yuki and I. Who knows by the next time we see you, maybe you two will have some rug-rats of your own.”

Inu Yasha couldn’t help the flush that tore into his cheeks. “P-pu-pups…Um, uh, maybe.”

Kitto chuckled and turned to Yuki as Kagome returned to Inu Yasha’s side. “It was good getting to know you two. See you later.” Kitto hefted the bags over his shoulders and into his hands.

“Bye, Kagome. Bye, Inu Yasha.” Yuki called over her shoulder as she ushered her children after their father.

The couple watched the young family disappear into the parking lot. “Do you think we’ll get to see them again?”

Inu Yasha wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. “Yes, I’m sure we will.” Kagome nodded and relaxed into his warmth.

“You!”

Kagome jumped and Inu Yasha growled fiercely. They spun as a unit, Inu Yasha’s grip on her going from comforting to protective. Kagome gaped as Shina stalked across the lobby the fire of Hell in her eyes.

“You little bitch! I’m going to strangle you!”

Inu Yasha instantly pushed Kagome behind him.

“Get out of the way!” Shina gestured wildly with her arms.

“No.” Inu Yasha crossed his arms and stood his ground.

Kagome peeked around his shoulder. “What do you want?”

Shina glared past Inu Yasha at the miko. “You have no right to be heir! It should be me! I’ve been here all along! I have the class and the position to use the estate correctly! She hasn’t seen you for seven years and she just drops it in your lap! What’d you do, trick her? Act all innocent? What!”

Kagome boldly stepped around her hanyou to face her elder cousin. “I didn’t do anything! She trusts me, that’s why! She knew you wouldn’t do anything but squander what there was of the inheritance! And besides, I won’t try to take it from her before hand! And she knows you would!”

Shina locked her jaw. “How dare you!” She lifted her hand to strike.

Kagome flinched but never felt the impact as a blur of silver and black shot between them and a feral snarl broke through the quiet air. It seemed the entire lobby had hushed as its occupants watched the interaction with interest.

Inu Yasha held Shina’s wrist in a death grip. “Touch her and die.”

Kagome could sense the shift in his aura around her, his demon blood boiling to the surface in defense of its mate. Reacting on instinct, she threw her arms around him from behind. “Inu Yasha, stop! Not here! Please!”

Inu Yasha paused, his growling lessening to a low rumble. He glanced down at the tiny hands wrapped tightly around his waist. His demon recognized the scent of his mate and her small frame pressed flush against his back. His nerves soothed at the contact and he relented. Glancing up, he found Shina staring at him with wide eyes. Curious though, that they did not even hold the slightest fear, only anger mixed with confusion. ‘She really doesn’t understand why I’d be with Kagome.’

“Fool!” He shoved her backwards, releasing her wrist. “Don’t ever think of threatening Kagome again!” He allowed another small growl to escape him in warning. “Or you’ll regret it.” It was no mere threat. It was a promise. He wouldn’t allow anyone to harm his Kagome.

Shina wasn’t about to give up so easily. “You don’t understand! That little piece of trash has ruined my life, just by being born! Why would you defend her after what she’s done!”

“Because,” he turned slightly, slipping an arm around his mate’s shoulders and drawing her against his side, “she’s mine and I’m hers.” His eyes narrowed and his voice was deadly cold. “Now move.”

Shina blinked and for once was speechless as he pushed past her toward the elevators. She watched for a long moment before it seemed she woke up. “You’ll regret this Kagome! You’ll see!” She clenched her fists until her knuckles burned white. ‘I’ll take the thing you most desire away from you, just as you did me!’ A new determination blazed in her dark eyes.

Kagome kept her arms wrapped tightly around Inu Yasha as he guided her to the elevator alcove. But instead of the elevator he opted for the stairs. Kagome remained silent as he pushed open the door and pulled her onto his back. He had hopped up the stairwell about halfway when Kagome’s soft voice broke the silence.

“She’s right.”

Inu Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. “What?” He allowed her to slide from his back so he could look at her.

She looked away from him shamefully, a defeated sigh escaping her little pink lips. “She’s right. I haven’t been around for the last seven years. What right do I have to be heir to something I never wanted in the first place?” 

Inu Yasha snarled as he gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly. “Stop that! Don’t you dare let her get to you! She’s wrong! Do you hear me? Wrong!” Kagome gasped sharply at the fervor of his words. He drew her tightly against him in a breathtaking embrace, his voice softening to brush warmly through her hair. “Stupid wench, don’t you see? It’s because you didn’t want it, that your grandmother knew you were the one to have it.”

She allowed him to press her tightly to his heart, letting the rhythmic beat of his heart soothe her in a way that only his presence could. His words tumbled through her mind meeting and agreeing with those her grandmother had told her. She sighed again, this time in contentment as she returned the warm embrace from her mate. “Thank you, Inu Yasha. I’d be lost without you.”

&*&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha and Kagome spent the majority of the day sprawled across the living room floor either playing cards, watching television or tormenting poor Sota to death. Iki finally became frustrated with the lounging pair. “All right, enough is enough.” She nudged Kagome’s side with her toe, earning a bored look from her daughter. “You two get up and get dressed. We’re going to eat in the hotel’s restaurant tonight.”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “But Mom, we already ate at the restaurant. You guys go without us.”

“No, you are going to spend time with your family, Kagome.” Kagome frowned and beside her Inu Yasha snickered, his dog-ears twitching. Kagome and Iki both shot him a glare, but for different reasons. “And what are you laughing about, Inu Yasha? You’re a member of this family now too, so you also have to come.” Inu Yasha made a face, but didn’t protest. Iki chuckled lightly as the two teens pouted in unison. “Now, go put something nice on.”

Kagome sighed and wandered off into the bedroom. Inu Yasha remained where he was and watched her go. That is until he heard Iki tap her foot again the carpeted floor. Glancing back at her, he found her watching him expectantly. He grunted. “I’m going. I’m going.” He followed after his mate, which he figured was a much safer place to be at the moment.

Kagome dug through the closet for something she hadn’t already worn. She found an emerald green skirt with a matching top. The top only had one arm and the front had a diagonal cut. ‘It’s been a while since I’ve had a good bath. I think I have enough time for a short soak.’ She turned toward the dresser as Inu Yasha strolled in. He had a small pout on his lips. Kagome shot him a quick smile. “What’s the matter? Did you get kicked out of the living room?”

“Feh.”

Kagome smirked and pecked his check as she passed him for the bathroom. She paused when he began to follow. “Where are you going?”

He blinked at her. “To take a bath.”

Kagome blushed a little, but shook her head, putting a hand on his chest. “Oh, no you don’t. If you join me, we’ll never be ready in time.”

He smirked. “It’d make a good excuse not go. Come to think of it, we’d be alone if we didn’t go, and…”

Kagome’s blush deepened. “Oh, no you don’t. You go find something else to entertain you for a while.”

His ears flattened and he pouted outright. “But-“

“Go on.” Kagome gave him a gentle push. It took all her strength to close the door on his pitiful expression. She sighed. ‘Maybe I’ll get a few minutes to soak at least.’ She poured a bath and climbed in. Kagome had just begun to truly relax when the door opened. She sighed inwardly. ‘Well, I got to relax longer than I thought I would.’ She cracked an eye just enough to look through her eyelashes.

“What are doing, wench? I thought you said we had to hurry up?” Inu Yasha couldn’t help but stare at the goddess in the water before him. He swallowed hard. ‘She was right. There wouldn’t have been a chance of being on time if I’d joined her. But it would have been more fun than going to that stuffy restaurant again.’ He smirked to himself. ‘Yep, definitely more fun.’

“Inu Yasha, I am taking a bath. What does it look like?” Kagome said with closed eyes.

“It looks like you could use company.”

Kagome finally opened her eyes to look up at him. But he wasn’t looking at her anymore, his ears were turned back and he had a look of concentration. “Inu Yasha…”

He frowned, but returned his gaze to her. “Your mom’s calling for us.”

Kagome leaned over the edge of the tub. “Already? It hasn’t been that long, has it?”

“No, not really.” He admitted.

Kagome sighed and pushed herself out of the tub, pulling the plug as she went. “You come take a shower. I’ll go see what she wants.” She grabbed at towel and wrapped it around her.

Inu Yasha gave a small growl at the thought of anyone seeing his mate in the tiny towel thing. “I don’t think so, you dry off. I’ll go talk to her.” He took a second towel and draped it over her head and tucked it lovingly around her hair. Before Kagome could protest, he left her to find Iki.

Kagome smiled to herself. In a way all his own he was becoming kind of gentlemanly. It was very odd to think of him in that sense, but the truth was he had been rather nice to her lately. ‘Well whenever we’re alone mostly, but still…’ Her smile grew as she dried off and dressed. ‘I think I’ll keep that to myself. There’s no telling how long it’ll last.’

It didn’t take long for Inu Yasha to shower and dress. And in short order the group was ready to go. As they were about to step into the hall leading to the restaurant, Kagome paused and tugged at Inu Yasha’s sleeve. He looked down at her curiously. “What is it?”

She pointed up the hall and he followed her gaze. He was greeted with the sight of an irate Kado scowling at a poor kitchen attendant. “What is the meaning of this!”

“Miss, I deeply apologize. We don’t know what happened to them. They were made earlier and ready to serve.” The poor servant bowed lowly.

Kagome frowned and looked up at Inu Yasha. ‘I guess that was a bad idea after all.’ “Inu Yasha….”

He rolled his eyes and snorted, but stomped toward Kado nonetheless. She had started into a new rant. “What do you mean, you don’t know what happened to the deserts! If you made them, then what did they do? Did someone sneak in and eat them! Or did they grow legs and walk away!”

A rather loud grunt made the pair look up. Kado continued to scowl, while the attendant looked a little frightened. Inu Yasha crossed his arms. “Actually, I ate those brownie things.”

Her eyes widened. “You did?” Puki began to squirm in her arms.

“And those cupcake things too.”

The servant looked completely and utterly relieved by the news. Apparently he had begun to doubt his sanity. Kado, however, was anything but. “You ate our deserts! How dare you! What were you thinking! Those were for Shina’s party!”

Inu Yasha snorted as Kagome stepped up behind him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder. “Feh, so what?”

Kado seethed. “You jerk! I can’t see what any woman could possibly see in you!” In her arms Puki squirmed again, managing to leap from her grasp. Inu Yasha caught the pup as he jumped the short distance between the two. Kado gasped. “Puki! Give him back!”

The little dog ignored his owner altogether and nuzzled into Inu Yasha’s chest. The hanyou smirked at the pup. “If you want him, take him.”

Kado made a face but reached out to take the pup from him. Inu Yasha made no move to protest the action. Puki, however, had other ideas. He snapped at her hand and let out a tiny growl. She jerked her hand back in time to avoid his teeth. “Puki!”

Inu Yasha’s smirk grew. “Seems he doesn’t want to go with you.”

“Give him to me, now!” Kado’s face scrunched in fury and her fists balled at her sides. Inu Yasha just shrugged. Kado made to grab for the dog again. And again he snapped at her. This time her face dropped and her bottom lip trembled. “What’s wrong with you?” She eyed the little dog and her eyes took on a sheen.

Kagome put her hands on Inu Yasha’s shoulders. “Inu Yasha, give him back.”

“I didn’t take him in the first place. And he doesn’t want to go with her.” Inu Yasha defended.

She gave him a glare and he sighed. He lifted the tiny dog by the scruff of his neck till they were nose to nose and locked eyes with him. The two seem to communicate briefly, which ended with Puki’s pitiful whimper. Inu Yasha grunted as he held him out to Kado. The girl hesitantly lifted her hands to accept him. Puki didn’t make any move to snap or growl, only looked up at Inu Yasha with dark pleading eyes. Inu Yasha crossed his arms and looked away.

Kado was presently coddling and scolding her little pet all in the same moment. Kagome turned to the attendant. “Sir, please forgive us. I hope we didn’t cause you too much trouble.”

The young man sighed. “It’s all right. At least I know I wasn’t loosing my mind. I was certain everything was ready and then those deserts came up missing.” He turned to Kado, interrupting her rant over Puki. “Miss Higurashi, let your sister know that I will go and prepare more right now.”

Kado gave the young man a slight nod, shot her cousin a glare that included Inu Yasha, turned on her heel and stomped back into the main hall.

Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes. “Come on.” She tugged on Inu Yasha’s arm until he turned and followed her.

Inside the restaurant Iki, Sota and Gramps had already been seated. Kagome’s mother looked up from her menu. “I wondered if we’d lost you two.”

Kagome shrugged. “We had to make a small stop.” She took the seat beside Iki and Inu Yasha sat on the outside corner. Picking up her menu, Kagome glanced at her hanyou. He had a rather bored expression and she didn’t blame him. They could have found something far more entertaining to do on their own. “Do you want the same noodles as last time or do you want to try something different? There’s spaghetti. It’s noodles with meat and tomatoes.”

Inu Yasha shrugged. “Whatever, as long as it ain’t spicy.”

Kagome smirked. “I know, I know. We’ll make sure there’s nothing spicy in it.”

The waiter came and the group ordered. Once he was gone, Iki turned to her daughter. “I called the school earlier today while you were gone. They’ve agreed to allow you to test out of your final year. They usually reserve that for pregnant girls or students who wish to attend college early. Anyways, they said that you can have a week and a half to study and then you’re exams will be spread over three days. You’ll pick up your books the Monday after we return.”

Kagome’s eyes were as big as saucers. “A week and a half! That’s all? How am I supposed to cram an entire year into a week and a half!”

“That’s when the exams are scheduled. The next round isn’t until the beginning of the spring semester.” Iki pointed out. Kagome looked absolutely horrified. Iki smiled and wrapped an arm around her daughter’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, dear. We’ll all help. And Inu Yasha, you’ll leave her alone to study, won’t you?” She leaned forward to look at her daughter’s mate. Inu Yasha snorted and refused to look at her. Her gaze narrowed. “Right, Inu Yasha?”

“Okay, fine. I’ll make sure she studies.” He still didn’t meet her gaze, but Iki felt satisfied to get at least that much out of him.

“See, Kagome? Everything will be fine.” Iki squeezed her shoulders once more before releasing her.

Sweat dripped from Kagome’s brow and she forced her broadest smile. “Uh, yeah sure, everything will be fine.” Inwardly she was panicking. ‘Holy crap! How am I possibly going to do this!’ Then she felt it, the warmth of a familiar aura wrap around her and a large hand wrap tightly around hers. She felt her whole body relax as she turned to gaze into confident golden orbs.

“Don’t worry, you can do it, Kagome. I know you can.”

She squeezed his hand warmly and smiled a true smile of love. “Thank you, Inu Yasha. It’s good to know at least one of us has confidence in me.”

He snorted. “If you’re able to study with demons constantly chasing you, you ought to be able to really study when there aren’t any.”

Kagome smirked. “I only study that well, because I know you’re watching over me.”

Inu Yasha blushed. “I’ll always protect you.” He squeezed her hand once more before the waiter arrived. They finished dinner and returned to the suite to retire for the night. The young couple found contentment wrapped in each others arms as sleep overtook them.

*&*&*&*&*&*

The large hall was once again filled with relatives as it had many times since their arrival, but this time the atmosphere was much different. The young children didn’t run around, but sat quietly beside their parents. And the adults spoke quietly in whispers as someone droned away at another toast to the betrothed couple. Shina’s bridesmaids sat near the head of the main table. They had finally stopped making eyes at Inu Yasha after several death glares from Kagome.

She now poked at the remaining piece of baked chicken on her plate and let out a frustrated sigh. She leaned toward her mother, who sat to her left along the large table. “Tell me again, why we had come to the rehearsal dinner.”

“Because we’re family.” Iki stated flatly. Her daughter had been complaining for the last hour about the whole event.

“But isn’t the rehearsal dinner usually reserved for those in the bridal party?” Kagome continued undaunted.

Iki sighed. “Yes, but you know your uncle once he decides to go all out, he goes all out.”

Kagome leaned toward Inu Yasha, who sat to her right, and lowered her voice so only he could hear. “Yeah, when he wants to flaunt his money, he flaunts it.”

Inu Yasha snorted. Then he eyed her uneaten chicken. “You going to eat that?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Here.” She slid the plate towards him.

“I knew I loved you for some reason, wench.” He grinned as he began to gobble down her food, and she couldn’t suppress the little giggle. He licked his fingers and slipped his other arm around her waist drawing her against his side. He discretely buried his nose in her hair and drew in her scent for a moment, before whispering in her ear. “What do you say we get out of here?” He smirked as he felt her pulse race.

“How?” She replied without looking up at him.

He could easily hear the hope in her voice. “Wait a minute and then follow me.” Without letting her reply, he stood and made for the door.

Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice his sudden exit. Kagome allowed her loose raven locks to hide her own grin behind its dark curtains. Beside her, Iki cleared her throat. “Where’s he going?”

Kagome blanked her features before looking up at her mother. “Oh, I don’t know. He didn’t say. I should go check on him. I think the chicken was too spicy for him.” She stood before her mother could protest and hurried out the door.

Kagome slipped from the main hall and looked around. There was no sign of her hanyou. ‘Now where could he have gone?’ As she started down the hall and past the little alcove with the kitchen door, a pair of strong arms caught her around the waist and drew her into the alcove. She felt no fear as she turned in his arms to star up into gorgeous golden orbs. “That was great!”

He smirked. “That’s nothing. Come on.” He took her hand and led her quickly through the lobby. The blue gauzy outer layer of her dress floated behind her as the tighter pink inner layer clung to her shapely body as they hurried through the lobby and onto the beach. When they were far enough from the hotel to be hidden from the sharp glaring lights of the populated building, Inu Yasha crouched down. “Climb on.”

Kagome hesitated only a brief moment before throwing her arms around his neck and wrapping her legs around his waist. “You’re right this is even better.”

Taking one last look around to make sure they were alone, he tightened his grip on her bare legs. “Hang on.” And then they were off into the night. The only light guiding their path was the pale moonlight. If any onlookers did see them, they surely thought them a ghostly figure in the darkness, a figment of their imagination.

Kagome snuggled into the warmth of Inu Yasha’s back as they flew over the sand, his feet barely touching the ground as they went. Kagome buried her face in his hair and wrapped her arms around him even tighter. “I miss being this close to you.”

He shivered slightly as her warm breath burned against his neck. “I’ve missed it too.”

“After tomorrow, we’ll be going home.”

“Yeah, I wonder how the others are doing.”

“Shippo is probably missing us.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Missing you, you mean.”

Kagome chuckled. “He misses you too, when you’re not there.”

“Yeah, right. You spoil him too much.”

“Well, he won’t get much of the treats from this time, once we complete the jewel. The well will probably close.”

Inu Yasha slowed his pace a little. “Are you sure you want to be in my time when we purify it? We could be here, you know?”

He felt her shift on his back, her head coming over his shoulder so she could look at him. “I’ve already told you. I want to be with you in your time. Besides we already know things will work out.” She kissed his check and nuzzled her nose against it. “Now, let’s not talk about that anymore. I’ve made up my mind and you know how stubborn I can be.”

He smiled. “Yep, almost as stubborn as me.”

“Well, I did learn from the best.” She smiled and her dark eyes sparkled in the pale light. 

He laughed lightly as they landed beside a tree that overlooked the beach. In one swift movement he pulled her from his back and into his arms. With a powerful push off the ground he landed on a branch high above. He settled down against the tree’s trunk and pulled her into his lap. Kagome leaned deeper into his chest, a little contented sigh left her slightly parted lips.

Inu Yasha wrapped his arms tightly around her and buried his nose in her hair. Once they rejoined their companions they wouldn’t have much alone time, and he intended to get every moment he could while they were able. The two gazed out over the water, watching the waves shimmer in the moonlight as they crashed against the sandy shores, washing away the footprints left in their wake.

“I love you, my Kagome.” He pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly.

“And I you, Inu Yasha. And I you.” She wrapped her arms around his, relaxing in his comforting presence. The world could wait a little longer, while they simply enjoyed one another.


	24. Promises

Kagome woke to the feeling of extreme comfort. She opened her eyes lazily and smiled at the sight before her. Once again she was amazed at how peaceful and soft her beloved’s face was when he slept, so different than it normally was, free of the stress and strain of its constant tough-guy image. She ran a finger gently down his check and around his chiseled jaw. ‘He has no idea how beautiful he is.’ She traced his lips lightly and the sudden urge to taste them came over her. With no further thought she pressed hers firmly to his. She was surprised as she was suddenly rolled and pinned to the bed, the kiss going instantly from warm to hungry. Kagome gasped as his tongue darted into her mouth, searching out her very soul.

When he finally broke away to let her breath, he leaned over her with a fanged grin. “Morning.”

She couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped her. “And just how long have you been awake?”

“Since well before you started seducing me.” He chuckled as her face went bright red.

“I was not!”

His chuckle increased and he leaned closer, rubbing his nose against hers. “Not that I’m complaining or anything. I like it when you seduce me.”

“I told you, I was not!”

“You know, you’d better come up with a better retort, if you want me to believe you.” He began to trail butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Kagome shivered as he found his mark and nipped it tenderly.

Kagome moaned softly. “Inu Yasha…” She didn’t know if she was begging him to continue or begging him to stop. She didn’t have much of a chance to ponder her conundrum as a voice broke through the suite.

“Kagome! Inu Yasha! Breakfast is ready!”

Kagome groaned and Inu Yasha growled in frustration. “And I thought the monk had bad timing.”

Kagome chuckled and kissed his forehead. “Later, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah.” He pouted as he rolled off her to sit on the side of the bed.

Kagome crawled up behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Hey, why don’t we go swimming today? It’ll be our last chance.”

He pulled her around him into his lap. “Can we sneak off to our little hideaway again?”

Kagome smiled. “Maybe…”

He plopped her back on the bed beside him. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go!” Kagome laughed as he strode determinedly across the room to find his swim trunks that were hanging in the bathroom to dry. She flopped back on the bed and continued to chuckle, until her mate bellowed from the bathroom. “What are you dawdling for, wench! Get up!” Kagome rolled her eyes, but crawled out of bed nonetheless to find her own bathing-suit. 

When they finally emerged from the bedroom, they found the others already seated around the small table. Sota was the first to notice their attire. “Hey, sis, are you guys going to the beach? I want to come!”

Kagome began to shake her head and Inu Yasha opened his mouth to protest, but before either could make a sound Iki spoke. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.” Again Kagome began to shake her head. “Now, Kagome, you did promise to take him while we were here.”

“But I’ve already taken him several times and-”

“And this is his last chance to swim before we return home.” Iki interjected.

“But-“

“No, buts. He’s your brother, it can’t be that bad.”

Kagome frowned and opened her mouth again, but paused at the narrowed eyed gaze her mother shot her. Beside her, Inu Yasha let out a frustrated snort. ‘That blows my plans to sneak Kagome off.’ 

His mate gave him a questioning look and then let out a sigh of her own. “Fine, but you better hurry up ‘cause we’re not waiting on you.”

She had barely finished her statement when Sota jumped to his feet and began cheering as he ran off into his bedroom. Kagome gave her beloved a sideways smile before planting herself beside the coffee table to eat. He followed suit and they ate silently for a while.

“Kagome, you should take your dress out so if there’re any wrinkles they’ll fall out during the day.” Iki commented as she began to clean up breakfast.

“I checked on it last night, its fine. Besides,” she turned to narrow her eyes at her hanyou, “we wouldn’t want anyone peeking at it.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “I haven’t been the one trying to sneak a peek. Sneaky wench.” He tweaked her nose playfully. He chuckled as her eyes crossed to look at the tip of her offended nose.

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Hah! Yeah, right! I’ve caught you trying to peek too!”

Sota emerged from the bedroom in time to see the childish display. “You know, you two sure are immature for grown teenagers.”

Kagome’s eyes narrowed. “What was that, you little brat!” Sota shrieked and took off with Kagome in hot pursuit. Inu Yasha rolled his eyes and then locked them greedily on his mate’s unfinished plate. He quickly cleaned both his and hers, while Kagome taught Sota the finer points of a sibling head-lock.

It took Iki’s intervention to save poor Sota from a tenth nuggie. Once the siblings were separated, Kagome ran off to gather several towels and Tetsusaiga, before the three finally left for the beach.

*&*&*&*&*

Kagome laid out the towels and sprawled out on hers for a good sun bathing. She was just getting comfortable when a shadow loomed over her. “Hey, Kagome, is that a tattoo? Mom’s going to kill you if she sees that!”

She blinked up at the shadow that was Sota. “What are you talking…Oh, this!” She placed a hand over her mate-mark. She’d forgotten it would show in such a small outfit with so much skin showing. “You mean, mom hasn’t told you?” Kagome sighed. ‘She probably thought he was too young to understand. Sota’s not that stupid though.’

“No, what are you talking about?”

Kagome struggled for a simple way to put it. She hadn’t planned on explaining ‘the birds and the bees’ to her little brother. Not that he really needed that to be explained considering that kids in this time understood far more about sex, er mating, than even she did at his age. Luckily, she had a tactless hanyou mate that answered for her. “I don’t know what a tattoo is, but that’s not what it is. It’s my mark.”

Sota blinked up at his hero. “Your mark?”

Inu Yasha squatted down before the boy. He eyed him critically for a moment, judging his level of understanding. “It means your sister is my mate.”

“Mate?”

“It’s kind of like human marriage, only a lot more permanent.”

“So, you’re like married to her?” Sota turned to gawk at his sister and then a broad grin broke across his features. “That’s so cool!” 

Inu Yasha smirked as he stood up and pulled off the thin t-shirt, he’d been wearing. He smiled at his koi. “It sure is.”

Sota’s attention, however, was focused on the mark on Inu Yasha’s chest just above his heart. “Hey, you’ve got one too! You match!”

Inu Yasha ruffled the boy’s hair. “That’s the idea, kid.”

“Hey, you guys!” They turned to see a boy approaching. It took a moment for them to recognize him. Jake smiled at them. “Inu Yasha and Kagome, right?” Kagome nodded. “I haven’t seen your friends around here lately…”

“Well, they’ve gone home already. We’ll be leaving tomorrow.” Kagome informed him.

“Oh, really, too bad.” He smirked at Inu Yasha. “I thought I’d get another chance to make you eat surf.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Not likely.”

Sota stepped up between the two teens. “Yeah, you were in the tournament and you lost too.” The boy laughed then ducked behind Inu Yasha when Jake let out an indignant snort himself.

“I was having an off day.”

“Sure.” Inu Yasha said dryly.

“Jake, where is your surf board?” Kagome questioned from her place on the towel.

He turned to her and his eyes roamed for a moment. A sharp growl brought him back to the present quickly and he blushed. “Um, over there.” He pointed to a place not too far away where his board stood straight up in the sand.

“Would you mind if we borrowed it?” She stood and dusted off a little.

“Huh, well, I guess not.” He grinned. “Are you taking up surfing now?”

Kagome rolled her eyes. “No.” She turned to her mate. “Inu Yasha, why don’t you take Sota out? I’m sure he’d love it.” Kagome hadn’t forgotten her promise to herself to let Sota go out with Inu Yasha, if the chance came.

“Huh?” Inu Yasha blinked at her. “Why would I do that?”

“Oh, come on, Inu Yasha. I didn’t want him to go out there with Kitto. But I know you’d take care of him.” Kagome made big puppy-dog eyes at him.

He sighed and grumbled as Sota began tugging on his arm, chanting. “Please, please, oh please, please, Inu Yasha please!”

Inu Yasha gave off an annoyed grunt. “Fine, fine, stop with the eyes already!”

Kagome grinned and threw her arms around him. “Thank you.” She whispered, her breath tickling his skin.

Inu Yasha growled possessively and snaked an arm around her small waist pulling her against him. “Keep that up and I won’t be going anywhere, as a matter of fact the squirt will have to find his own way back to the hotel.”

His voice was low enough that only she could hear, but that didn’t prevent the little pink that stole into her checks. She smiled and patted his chest. “Inu Yasha, behave yourself.”

He shrugged as if saying,. ‘I’m a demon, what else should you expect?’

Kagome turned to look for Sota, who had suddenly gone quiet. Nope, that wasn’t it. He was still rambling but he was far enough down the beach that he was hard to hear. He was presently pulling Jake’s board from the sand and dragging it back to them.

“Hey, watch it with that, kid!” Jake sputtered, though he made no attempt to help the young boy carry the large and bulky board back to them.

Inu Yasha, however, did make a move to help, but Kagome stopped him. “Let him do it.” She told him softly. He nodded and allowed her brother to drag the board nearly to his feet before stopping and dropping it in the sand. He grinned up at his hero with a satisfied and proud smile.

Inu Yasha nodded his approval of a job well done. He was about to pick up the board when he stopped and turned to look at Kagome with troubled eyes. Concern quickly filled her own chocolate pools. “What’s wrong?”

“I can’t leave you here by yourself, what if….” Anger flashed in his eyes and she understood.

“Inu Yasha, I seriously doubt anything will happen to me. Taro is in the hospital and Gyou and Chi are not likely to even set foot out here while you’re around.” The sight of Gyou and Chi at the rehearsal dinner was still etched in her mind. The two had looked like a pair of scared rabbits. They had even shrunk away from them when they’d past them to get to their seats. Of course, Inu Yasha’s growl had certainly had something to do with that too. Still, Kagome didn’t have any fear of them anymore, not since the festival.

Inu Yasha frowned. “I don’t know. I don’t like leaving you unprotected. Look what happened the last time.”

“Unprotected?” The couple turned to stare at Jake. For an instant they’d forgotten they weren’t alone.

Sota came to their rescue. “Yeah, our cousins have been bullying Kagome. They’ve even tried to hurt her.”

Jake blinked. “That’s terrible. Well, don’t worry, I’ll stay with her. Besides, you’ve got to bring back my board.”

Inu Yasha’s frown deepened as he folded his arms and turned to scrutinize the young blonde haired man. ‘They called him an a-may-ri-kan, whatever that is.’ Truthfully, the guy didn’t look like he could hold his own in a fight. He was tall and rather gangly. The night on the beach had been proof enough that he was not fit for such things. And Inu Yasha simply hated the way his blue eyes kept darting to Kagome and back again.

Kagome’s soft hand on his arm drew his gaze to hers. “I’ll be fine. Go on. There’s not even that many people out today.”

Slowly he nodded. “All right.” He kissed her forehead. “Call me if you need me.”

“Always,” she promised.

Inu Yasha took up the board and stepped close to Jake with a deadly serious expression. “If anything happens to her, I’ll kill you.”

Jake gulped. “Got it.” He watched as the silver haired man and the young boy splashed out into the water.

Kagome too watched intently as she settled back down on her towel. When the water began to get deep for Sota, Inu Yasha made him climb onto the board. Kagome watched in an almost mother-hen fashion as the two paddled into deeper water.

Jake sat down beside her on the towels. “You’re boyfriend is really protective, isn’t he? Not to mention possessive.”

“Hum, oh yeah, I guess so.” Kagome distractedly answered as she kept an eye on her brother. She wasn’t really worried that anything would happen to him. She knew Inu Yasha would take care of him. It was just instinct to worry.

“That’s a strange tattoo. I don’t think you had that last time I saw you.”

Kagome finally shot him a quick glance. “Huh? Oh, yes, my tattoo. It’s very unique and very important to me.”

“You and him must be pretty serious if you got matching tattoos.”

He now had her full attention. “Yes, of course we are, he’s my ma-my husband.” Kagome fidgeted as he stared at her.

“Your husband?” He blinked once, twice, three times. “But I thought…Aren’t you kind of young?”

“It only happened recently and we’re keeping it quiet for now.” She turned back to watching the now surfing pair in the water. Actually, Inu Yasha was the one doing all the surfing. Sota merely sat on the end of the board on his knees and every once and a while swinging an arm in the air.

As she watched the spectacle, she missed the rather disappointed expression flash through Jake’s eyes. The rest of the time he was rather quiet, waiting for the pair to return with his board.

Inu Yasha returned with Sota after one more round of catching waves. When they returned, Jake stood to greet them. Sota ran straight to Kagome. “Did you see, Kagome! That was awesome! Now I can go to school and tell my friends that I surfed!”

Kagome smiled. “Yep, you sure can. And I can be a witness too.”

Inu Yasha handed Jake his board. “Thanks for watching over Kagome for me and for the loan.”

Jake nodded, his energetic expression from before lost. “You’re welcome. I should be going. See ya.” He waved at Kagome and Sota before strolling off to where the rest of his things had been left.

Inu Yasha stared after him. “What’s with him?”

Kagome stood and walked to his side. “Oh, I think I disappointed him.”

“Huh?” He looked down at her curiously.

Kagome chuckled. “Oh, come on, Inu Yasha. Do you think I didn’t notice?”

“What, you mean you knew he was trying to flirt with you?” He stared at her in shock for a moment.

Kagome rolled her eyes. “Of course, I think I’ve spent enough time around Miroku to know when someone’s giving me a lecherous look.”

A small smirk began to grow on his lips. “So what’d you tell him?”

“The truth.” Inu Yasha blanched and Kagome chuckled. “Not that truth. I told him you were my husband, which you are as far as I’m concerned.” She leaned up and brushed his lips lightly with hers. He frowned when she pulled away so quickly. He made a grab for her but Kagome ducked out of range. She smirked and dashed for the water. 

Inu Yasha grinned and gave chase. He loved it when she was being playful. Too bad they weren’t alone, he could put that energy to work for better purposes. He caught up with her with little effort, scooping her into his arms. “And just what was that about?”

“I was hot, so I thought I’d take a dip.” Kagome informed him, matter-of-factly.

“Oh, really. Well, let me help you out with that.” She squealed as he tossed her into the deeper water. The two frolicked for a while, until Sota joined them. Then Inu Yasha took turns dunking the siblings. It took both of them to overpower the hanyou and drag him down into the water as well. They played in the surf for a few more hours, until Kagome’s stomach began to growl.

When Inu Yasha heard it, he chuckled but took her hand and began to pull her from the water. “Come on. I’m kind of hungry myself.” Sota followed after them, proclaiming his own hunger.

Kagome dried off and glanced at her watch. “Wow, it’s after 3:30. No wonder we’re all hungry. Plus, we need to get back to start getting ready for the wedding.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Typical woman, you need three hours to dress?”

“Yes, it takes girls a lot longer to dress than guys and besides it takes longer to dress for something like this than just getting up and running around chasing demons, you know?”

Inu Yasha just shook his head as he scooped up Kagome’s beach bag in one hand and wrapped the other around her waist. “Come on. Let’s get my koi something to eat first. Then we’ll discuss your grooming habits.”

Kagome pouted playfully as they headed back to the suite. Iki was already helping Gramps on with his tux by the time they arrived. She was dressed in her robe and her hair was already fixed. She gave them a relieved smile. “Oh, there you are. I was beginning to wonder if I’d have to come get you.”

“Sorry, mom, we lost track of time.” Kagome explained.

“Okay, fine, but we’ll have to hurry if we want to fix your hair.” Iki clapped her hands. “Alright, Sota, shower now, hop to it!”

Sota took off like a bolt towards his room. Kagome hurried towards her own room. “I’ll shower first, so I can have longer to dress.” Her voice began to fade into the other room.

“Hey, wait a minute! You were hungry! You need to eat something!” Inu Yasha began to stomp after her.

“I’ll get something when I get out!” Inu Yasha was about to protest again but the bathroom door shut.

Inu Yasha stomped back into the living room and flopped into one of the kitchen chairs. Iki smiled at him. “What’s wrong, Inu Yasha?”

“If she’s hungry, she should eat, not put it off.” He grumbled.

Iki could hear the underlying concern in his voice. “Inu Yasha, things are different in this time. We know there’s food available whenever we want it, so it’s not so urgent that we eat right when we’re hungry. We don’t have to go out and hunt down a meal, its just there.”

Inu Yasha still frowned. “She should still eat when she’s hungry.”

Iki smiled tolerantly. “If it makes you feel any better, we can make her something and when she gets out I’ll make sure she eats it.”

He frowned but nodded. “Fine.”

When Kagome emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a robe and drying her hair, she found a cup of steaming ramen shoved into her hand. “Eat.” She blinked up at her hanyou. He stared right back until she finally relented and sat down to devour the cup. Once Inu Yasha was satisfied that his mate was eating, he disappeared into the bathroom to shower. While Kagome ate, Iki slipped into the bedroom to pull out Kagome’s dress. When she crossed the living room with it, Kagome lifted an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“I just thought I’d see what hair clips I have to match this.” Iki took the dress and spread it over her bed. She pulled Kagome’s shoes out of the bottom of the garment bag and set them on the floor beside her. Then she proceeded to dump her bag of hair clips onto the bed and dig through them. Kagome joined her in the room a little later and the two women began to dress.

When Inu Yasha stepped out of the shower, he found Sota sitting at the foot of their bed flipping through channels. “What are you doing in here, squirt? Where’s Kagome?”

“She and Mom are getting dressed in the other room. They kicked me out. Mom told me to see if you need any help with your tux.” Sota was already dressed in a miniature tux with his hair combed.

Inu Yasha just grunted. He remembered mostly how the tux went. He pulled it from the closet and examined it for a moment before he began to dress. It didn’t take long before he was fully dressed, jacket and all. The only problem seemed to be the bowtie, but even Sota was at a loss for that. “We’ll, have to let Mom tie it. Mine’s a clip-on.” Sota demonstrated by pulling his bowtie off and reattaching it.

Inu Yasha scowled. “Why couldn’t I have one of those clip-on things?” He fiddled with the bowtie again and then gave up completely.

“They usually only make them for kids.” Sota held out the pair of glossy black shoes.

Inu Yasha’s scowl darkened to a glower. ‘Maybe I could talk Kagome out of making me wear those things.’ He decided it was worth a chance. He took the shoes from Sota but didn’t put them on, instead he carried them into the living room.

Iki appeared from the other bedroom about that moment and she smiled broadly. “Oh, Inu Yasha, you look simply wonderful!” Then her eyes traveled up to the cute pair of ears that always twitched when he was nervous. “Hmm, we’ll have to do something about those.” She took a step towards him and the hanyou took one in retreat.

“What are you talking about? I’ll just wear my bandanna like I have been.”

Iki shook her head. “No, Inu Yasha, bandannas are inappropriate for weddings. We can fix your hair so it’ll cover them.” She took another step towards him. Inu Yasha blushed and took two more steps back. Iki was puzzled. She’d seen her daughter play with his ears often enough. Why was he acting so standoffish about them now? “What’s wrong?”

“I only let Kagome touch my ears.” He confessed, his cheeks turning a little redder.

Iki glanced at her watch. “Alright, let me go see if she’s done dressing yet.” She disappeared into the other room for a moment and then the door opened again this time to reveal Kagome.

Inu Yasha stared slack jawed, wide eyed, heart stopped, and room spinning at his beloved. Kagome was dressed in a red satin dress that fell to just above her ankles with a split that rose well above her right knee. The material clung to her curves and accented the taunt muscles beneath. The top of the dress was strapless, revealing quite openly her mate-mark. The top was also trimmed in stiff golden embroidery that made a low V in the front and then carried on around to her back where it criss-crossed as golden cords over her bare skin all the way to the small of her back. Her shoes were red with straps that climbed up her calves in an elegant cross pattern. Her hair was pulled up into a half bun, with many ringlets curling around to frame her porcelain face. Inu Yasha had to fight down the demon’s terrible and wonderful urge to rip the offending clothing off her and carry her away right then. 

Kagome stood staring at her hanyou decked in the modern tux, his golden eyes a wide as full moons, shimmering with an inner light. Her eyes traveled up his body, taking in every delicious inch. ‘It’s true. Even the best looking men look even better in tuxes.’ The pants hugged his hips just tight enough that she knew the view from behind would be well worth the wait. The undershirt had little pinstripes of silver and when he shifted she could see his muscles ripple beneath it. The suit jacket showed off his strong shoulders in a way that took her breath away. She smiled as her eyes landed on the red untied bowtie and it only grew as they continued upward over his chiseled jaw and round lips to meet molten pools of amber.

Like a force of nature as their eyes locked the world melted and they were drawn to one another. In three unsteady steps they met each other half way. “Kagome…” Inu Yasha twisted a clawed finger in one of the long curls that framed her glowing face. “You’re…you’re beautiful…”

Kagome smiled up at him as she cupped his cheeks in her hands. “And you are more handsome than words can express.” His smile grew as he dipped his head to capture her lips in a hunger filled kiss. His arm snaked around her, crushing her to him. Her arms slipped around his neck as she returned the kiss with the same hunger. Before she could suppress it a moan slipped from her throat which caused an equally expressive rumble to come from her mate.

Someone cleared their throat nearby and the two jumped. Iki stood in her bedroom door with several pins, bands and combs. “Are you two finished? We haven’t got all night.” Her face tinted pink at walking in on such an intimate interaction.

Kagome blushed and Inu Yasha cleared his throat several times before speaking. “Uh, yeah.”

Sota wasn’t quite so tactful. He made a face from where he stood in the other bedroom doorway. “I’ll say! Are you two trying to give me a complex or something? I’m still a kid, you know!” Inu Yasha turned and growled at the boy, who immediately darted back into the other room to avoid his impending doom at the hands of his ‘brother-in-law’.

Kagome meanwhile was composing herself enough for coherent thought again. She slowly looked back up at Inu Yasha. “Mom said she wanted me to fix your hair to cover your ears.” He looked back down at her and nodded. She smiled as she reached for one of his fuzzy appendages. “It’s a real shame to have to hide these. I really miss them.”

Her beloved’s eyes began to slide shut as she rubbed. “Then leave them out.”

She stopped and he let out a groan of protest. She patted his cheek. “Once we leave here, I’ll give them a thorough massage for all the torment we’ve caused them.”

His eyes lit up. “Promise?”

She grinned. “I promise.” He smiled and pulled out a chair to sit in while Kagome began the task of pulling back his hair to cover his ears. After fixing his hair and tying his bowtie, a brief argument ensued about wearing the hated shoes. Which, of course, Kagome won in the end. After everyone was again assembled, Sota from the bedroom and Gramps from the balcony, they all headed downstairs.

The wedding itself was to be held on the hotels patio, which faced the glimmering ocean waves of the late afternoon. The main hall was to be used as the reception area and was already prepared for such. Iki, Gramps, and Sota led the way while Kagome followed with Inu Yasha grumbling beside her about the uncomfortable footwear. He soon forgot about them though as they grew nearer the main assemblage where not only family but non-family were gathering.

Many heads turned to ogle over the handsome couple as they came onto the patio. Inu Yasha’s human half swelled with pride to see the men looking enviously at his mate, while his demon half wanted to snap those same heads right off for even looking at her. In the end he settled for a smirk and a possessive arm wrapped around Kagome’s waist.

Iki, Gramps and Sota found seats on the bride’s side of the isle. Kagome had other ideas. She found two seats on the very back row of the groom’s side. Shina would understand the insult quite well when she entered.

A little while later the crowd began to settle and quiet as Fushigi took his place near the arch of fresh green vines and roses. He glanced their way and lifted an eyebrow at them. Otherwise he didn’t seem to care one way or another. The six violins, two violas, three cellos and one bass began to play as a slow progression of bridesmaids and groomsmen made their entrance. Then the music shifted and everyone turned to watch as the bride entered on the arm of her father.

Shina glanced around the room briefly as they paused in the doorway, her very sparkly and flashy dress gleaming in the sunlight. For a moment her gaze lingered on Kagome and narrowed sharply, before it returned to a bright fake smile as she and her father continued their waltz up the isle. When she finally stopped at the arch, her train nearly reached the third row of seats. The wedding was very westernized though it still contained the traditional sharing of sake. They exchanged vows and there was the traditional kissing of the bride before the two rather regally made their exit.

Kagome leaned close to Inu Yasha. “You know, if Shina wasn’t such a jerk and those two weren’t just marrying for money, this wedding could have passed for romantic.”

Inu Yasha frowned. “Kagome, are you sure you don’t want a human wedding like that too?”

Kagome pulled herself into his lap and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Maybe later, right now I’m happy with the way things are. And I’ve already told you, as far as I’m concerned we’re already married.”

His arms tightened around her and he pressed a soft kiss to her brow. They were alone now on the patio and the sun was beginning to set. They watched it settle over the western horizon and the many shades of the rainbow appeared to shower the sky with layers of pink, purple, orange, red, yellow, and blue.

Kagome giggled as she heard a low rumble come from Inu Yasha’s stomach, effectively ending the rather peaceful moment. She stood up and pulled him up with her. “Come on, they’ll be serving dinner soon. You’re hungry and we might as well get a free meal out of this deal.”

Inu Yasha just smirked as he allowed her to lead him back inside and to the main hall. They found their seats just in time to receive their first course. Kagome chattered away with her grandmother, who happened to be sitting near her; while Iki and Gramps debated something in the news. Inu Yasha was cursed with the million-question kid to his right, who was apparently some relative of Fushigi’s. Inu Yasha, however, had silently dubbed him ‘the-mouth-that-never-stops’. The boy was currently asking him why he’d died his hair white and why his bowtie was red and why Kagome had some strange bruise on her shoulder and….and….and…. The hanyou tuned the boy out and continued to clean his plate of food.

After dinner, the newlyweds cut their cake, drank their Champaign, and took their first dance near the bandstand. More couples slowly filled the floor beside them. Iki smiled mischievously as she turned to her ‘son-in-law’. “Inu Yasha, would you mind taking an old woman for a spin on the floor?”

Inu Yasha’s eyebrows shot into his hairline and one eye twitched. Kagome giggled at her mate’s rather hilarious look. He glanced questioningly at her. “Go on, Inu Yasha, it’s just Mom. I won’t get jealous, I promise.” She continued to snicker as he shifted uncomfortably for a moment.

Iki rose and patted him on the shoulder. “See, Inu Yasha? Kagome doesn’t mind.”

Before he could protest, he was being dragged out onto the dance floor. Kagome continued to laugh as Iki positioned herself a good arm’s length away from him, while coaxing the hanyou into moving his feet. He blushed furiously when she placed his left hand on her waist and took his right in hers. He spared Kagome another nervous glance, in which she had enough sense to hold her composure long enough to smile and wave at him. Iki tortured him through the rest of that song and through the next before she took pity on him and started back towards their table. They had ended up on the far side of the dance floor away from the others, and had to cross through the crowd to get back.

Iki smiled at him. “Now, that wasn’t so bad was it?”

Inu Yasha blushed again and shrugged. At that moment all he wanted was to get back to Kagome’s side where it was safe and he knew his place. The fates it seemed were working against him though, as a figure in white stepped into his path, separating him from Iki who was walking ahead of him several paces.

Shina smiled broadly up at him. “Say, handsome, don’t you owe me a dance?”

Inu Yasha snorted and folded his arms. “No.”

Shina put on a fake pout. “Ah, but you promised.”

His eyes narrowed. “I did not!”

She smiled her seductive smile. “Oh, come on, you know you want to.” She reached out to run her fingers down his arm. “I’m the bride. You can’t refuse me on my wedding day.”

The sound of flesh contacting with flesh echoed through the hall, which fell into an eerie silence.


	25. Of Endings and Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content. Enjoy!

The sound of flesh striking flesh echoed through the silent hall, followed by the dull thud of Shina landing on her bottom with a hand pressed firmly to her offended cheek. She glared up at her assailant. The very angry miko glared right back with the fire of hell burning behind her deep chocolate orbs. 

“I told you to never lay your filthy hands on him again!” Kagome growled in a nearly feral way as she took a protective stance in front of her mate.

Shina sneered. “He doesn’t belong to you. He can dance with me, if he wants.”

Kagome smirked almost smugly. “That’s where you’re wrong. He is mine. He’s my…my husband.”

The crowd of onlookers gasped and Shina could do nothing but stare slack jawed up at her younger cousin. Her eyes narrowed slowly. “That’s a lie! He wasn’t a few days ago, so how is he now!” She pushed herself to her feet. 

Kagome’s fists balled at her side. “How dare you!” First Shina tormented her, then she tried to hurt her, then she tried to steal her Inu Yasha, and now she called her a liar! It was simply more than she could take. Kagome lunged at her.

Shina, not as battle-worn as the young miko, had only enough time to shriek as Kagome tackled her to the ground. A brief tugging of hair and clawing, along with muffled curses occurred before two pairs of strong arms separated them. But not before Kagome got in one last blow. An open handed slap with her red ring turned inward left a long thin cut on her cousin’s cheek.

Kagome found herself being pulled backwards into a familiar cocoon of warmth and security. While Shina was hauled backwards by her elbow a few steps by her new husband, who glared accusingly down at his new bride. “I warned you to leave them alone.”

Shina tried to pull away, while rubbing at the thin cut along her cheek. “All I did was tell the truth! She’s the liar!”

Kagome growled and struggled briefly in Inu Yasha’s powerful arms. She quickly gave up when she realized that he wasn’t about to let go of her. A low rumble began in his chest and vibrated against her back, relaxing her though she tried to fight it futilely.

Inu Yasha glared at the female over his mate’s slightly muffled hair. “She’s not lying.” He informed her flatly, his eyes smoldering with anger barely contained.

Shina blinked. “That’s impossible! You’re not wearing wedding rings and-!”

“Who says we have too!” Kagome snapped. “We have these instead!” She pointed to the mark over her heart. “It’s better than rings!”

Shina snorted and tried again to pull away from her husband. “What, some stupid stick on tattoo! Ha! That’s not even real!”

Kagome turned bright red as every drop of blood in her body rushed into her face. “Not real!” Inu Yasha had true difficulty holding her this time as her miko aura crackled around her. “At least I love the man I’m mated to!” The crowd gasped, and Kagome wasn’t certain if was from her slip in calling Inu Yasha her mate or from accusing the newlyweds of not being in love. Either way at that moment she didn’t really care.

Shina, however, had caught the slip. “Mate?” She sneered. “What a fitting word for a filthy little bitch like you.”

Kagome gasped. Behind her, Shina’s death played out in a pair of golden eyes. Kagome had explained to him once the difference between the meanings of the word in his time and hers. “Watch your mouth, whore, or I’ll rip it off.” His voice was so deathly cold and low, that Shina took a step back. Fushigi locked eyes with the hanyou for a moment and then nodded, as if to apologize, before dragging Shina away to a secluded corner of the large hall. No one envied her the admonishment she was about to receive.

Kagome turned in Inu Yasha’s embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist inside his coat, burying her face in his shirt. The scent of her tears put his nerves on edge even more. He wasn’t sure if they were angry tears or sad tears, either way he’d never forgive Shina for causing his beloved to cry. “I ought to tear her throat out!” Unbeknownst to him, he was growling rather loud.

Kagome’s arms tightened around his waist. “Inu Yasha…don’t…”

He stared down at the top of her head. “Why shouldn’t I! After what she said, I-“

She lifted her tear streaked face to smile up at him. “It doesn’t matter. She can say what she wants. I’ll always have the better end of the deal.” She pushed herself up on her toes to capture his lips. She whispered low against his lips. “Besides, she may have meant it as an insult, but I’ll take it as a compliment.” Inu Yasha felt himself smirk, despite the still prevalent anger inside him.

What was left of the crowd, which had begun to disperse and return to the celebration, smiled and awed at them. The two broke the kiss and each turned a lovely shade of pink. Slowly the reception began to return to normal. Though the crowd gossiped about the newlyweds slipping away to get more ‘quality’ time with each other. Once they were gone everyone seemed to relax a little more. The band began to play and couples began to dance again. Inu Yasha refused to allow Kagome out of his sight for the rest of the night and after a while they too danced.

Kagome laid her head on her koishii’s shoulder as he swayed them in a slow circle to a soft song. He buried his nose in her hair and rumbled low in his chest, a sign of his contentment. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the gentle swaying, soft music and equally soft rumble to unwind her nerves until she was jelly in his arms. Time seemed to slow down and each song seemed to last a lifetime.

It was growing late when Kagome let out a yawn. Inu Yasha smiled down at her. “Getting tired?”

She shook her head defiantly and muffled a second yawn. “Nope, not in the least.”

‘She really is a pathetic liar.’ He smirked. “Oh, well, why don’t we take a break? Are you thirsty?”

She nodded and they walked over to serve themselves some punch. She shivered a bit from the lack of his warmth and suddenly she found Inu Yasha’s jacket draped over her shoulders. She smiled up at him. “Thanks.” He graced her with his small half smile, before returning to filling their cups. As they settled at the big table beside Sota and Iki, Kagome noticed someone’s absence. “Where’s Gramps?”

Iki smiled. “He said he was too old for late night dancing parties and went up to bed.” Kagome just nodded and settled down to drink her punch. Sota, meanwhile, was busy bombarding Inu Yasha with questions about the feudal era. Most of the guests had already left for the evening and they were seated somewhat away from the others, so he felt comfortable in answering the boy’s questions.

Kagome polished off her drink and leaned against Inu Yasha’s shoulder as he continued some story about a demon they’d encountered over a year ago. Sota was completely enthralled with the tale and neither noticed as his sister’s eyes slid shut.

*&*&*&*&*

The contrast was drastic Kagome’s still drowsy mind informed her. One side of her body was cold, while the other was warm. Cold sheets were pressed around one leg, while the other was trapped beneath something very warm and heavy. She rolled towards the warmth and it embraced her. Another sensation also tugged at her mind, the knowledge that she was nude. But a distant rumble drew her deeper into the darkness that was sleep and so the sensation drifted away.

Her dreams filled again with a certain hanyou, but this time a troop of silver haired children accompanied him. She smiled at them as they ran around their parents in circles. Their father leaned in to trail hot kisses down her neck and murmur her name. “Kagome…” Consciousness tugged her toward the light, as he murmured her name once more. “Kagome….”

He nipped her ear and her eyes snapped open. She couldn’t suppress the moan that left her. ‘Am I still dreaming?’ He nipped her again and she gasped. ‘Nope, defiantly not dreaming.’ She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He lifted up to smirk at her. “I wondered how long you’d sleep.”

She smiled. “Now, who’s seducing who?”

His smirk grew just before he captured her lips. He chuckled as he released the kiss and rolled over dragging her on top of his chest. “Feh, it’s not my fault you’re irresistible.”

Kagome giggled and was about to give him a cute retort when the phone rang and Iki called for her. She groaned and buried her face in his chest. “Who’d be calling me this early? Everyone else is already gone.”

Inu Yasha twitched his ears forward and concentrated. He could hear Iki speaking with the other person over the phone. “It’s your grandmother.”

Kagome lifted her head and blinked. “Huh? My grandmother?” She sighed and rolled off Inu Yasha, who gave a small whimper of protest. “I’d better see what she wants.” She scrambled for her robe and tied it securely. That’s when she noted that her clothes from the previous night had been laid neatly over the back of a chair. Vague memories of her mate tenderly undressing her filtered through the back of her mind. She flashed him a quick smile before dashing into the other room to answer the phone.

Inu Yasha sighed. ‘A cold bath sounds good right about now.’ He too rolled out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom to take a relieving shower. When he emerged, he found Kagome still on the phone. He gave her a sideways look as he was handed a plate of food by Kagome’s mother.

“Yes, Grandmother…..Okay, I promise….I don’t know, I may not be here…All right I’ll try….Yes, Grandmother....I love you too…Okay, talk to you later, bye.” Kagome sighed as she finally set the phone back in its cradle. “Wow, she sure can talk when she’s in the mood.”

“Here, sweetheart, eat something and then get your shower. We need to be out of here by eleven.” Iki set a plate before her daughter.

“Thanks, Mom.” Kagome cleaned her plate in record time and hoped up from the table. “I’ll be out in a minute!” She brushed a chaste kiss on her hanyou’s cheek before disappearing into the other room.

Inu Yasha watched her go and was about to wander off into their room, when Iki stopped him. “Inu Yasha, why don’t you help me, while Kagome’s in the shower?” She handed him the cooler and the small ice bucket. “Go put some ice in this for me, will you?”

He blinked at her. “Huh? But I don’t know-“

Iki waved a hand at him. “Now, Inu Yasha, you may be able to get away with that innocent act with Kagome, but I know you know more than you let on.” She handed him his cap and guided him to the door. “It’s very simple. There’s a machine down the hall that says ‘Ice’ on it. You just push the button and it gives you ice.”

Inu Yasha nodded. It did sound simple enough. He grunted an affirmative before putting on the cap and stepping into the hall. After a quick search, he stumbled upon the ice machine. Just as Iki had said there was button on the machine. He pressed it and jumped back as it made a horrendous noise. For a moment he thought maybe the machine was possessed by a demon, until it started to spew out ice. He cursed as the first few pieces fell on the floor and he caught the next few in the little bucket. As the bucket filled, he dumped it into the cooler.

A pair of footsteps alerted him to the new presence just before the person spoke. “I hear that an heir has been named to the Higurashi estate.”

Inu Yasha looked up at the man, who had been wed the night before. “Yeah, what of it?”

Fushigi remained stoic, an ice bucket held loosely in his left hand. The machines on the two floors above had seemed fit to be out of order. “Nothing, except to say that I hear your…uh….mate…would be the heir.”

Inu Yasha growled. “I suggest that you and that witch of a wife of yours stay the hell away from Kagome.”

“I see, so it is true.” Fushigi nodded. “Do not worry about Shina. She will not bother you or Kagome any longer.”

Inu Yasha’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t smell like a man who was married last night.”

Fushigi lifted an eyebrow. “That has little bearing on the control that I now wield over her. She will listen to me or she will be cut off from both her father’s holdings, as well as my own.”

Inu Yasha snorted as he dumped the last bucket full of ice into the cooler. “Like I care what that wench does,” he hefted the cooler into his arms with little effort, “as long as she stays away from my mate.” He pushed past the man into the hall.

“You should be more careful when using such words. There are those who do not understand such things.”

Inu Yasha glanced back over his shoulder at the dark haired man with cold eyes. He lifted an eyebrow. ‘He smells human enough. What does he mean? Does he know what I am?’

Fushigi continued to look into the alcove with the ice machine. “You should be getting back. They’ll be looking for you soon.”

Inu Yasha snorted again as he turned down the hall again. The encounter had been strange to say the least. As he neared the suite, the door opened and Kagome smiled up at him. “Mom said she sent you to find ice. I thought maybe you got lost.”

“Feh,” he brushed a kiss on her forehead as he passed her in the doorway, “as if I couldn’t find my way back to you.”

Iki smiled as Inu Yasha set the cooler down and she immediately began to fill it with what was left of the food they’d brought. The rest of the group went to pack. An hour later they were ready to go. Inu Yasha again carried the cooler while Kagome carried their bags.

Once they’d placed their things in the trunk of the car, Kagome turned to look up at the hotel. ‘Things have changed so much since we arrived. It’s hard to believe it’s only been two weeks.’ She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

“We’ll come back some day, I promise.”

Kagome smiled. “Yeah, some day. For now though, let’s go home.” She squeezed his hand and climbed into the car. Once again she sat in the middle between Inu Yasha and Sota. Iki pulled out of the parking lot, leaving behind the Blue Lagoon hotel and a trail of memories that would last a lifetime.

Once they were on the road, Inu Yasha pulled off his cap and twitched his ears. “Inu Yasha, what are you doing?” Kagome glanced around to make sure the road was clear.

He chuckled as he laid his head in her lap. “You made a promise to me.”

Kagome giggled as she began to rub his ears. “I guess, I can suffer through it.”

“Feh, you know you like it.” His eyes slid shut slowly.

Kagome chuckled again as he began to rumble softly. Sota watched them quietly for a while, until he was certain Inu Yasha was asleep.

“Hey, sis, do you think I could…um…?” He reached a hand out to touch one of his hero’s triangular ears.

Kagome slapped his hand. “Oh, no, you don’t.”

Sota pouted. “Oh, come on, sis. He won’t mind.”

“Yes, he would.” Kagome hissed, trying not to wake her mate. He stirred in her lap and both siblings hushed, until his soft rumbling was heard again. Kagome narrowed her eyes at her brother. “Leave Inu Yasha alone, Sota.” Sota grumbled but didn’t try to grab Inu Yasha’s ears again. 

Kagome continued her massage until they were almost home. She woke her hanyou gently when they pulled into the drive. They climbed out and Inu Yasha stretched, before he got thrust back into the role of pack mule. Everyone again carried in bags and coolers, and in short order the group had unloaded the car.

Kagome dropped their bags just inside her bedroom door and flopped on the bed. “Mmm, it’s good to be back in my own room on my own bed.” She closed her eyes and relaxed into the soft comforter.

Inu Yasha paused in the doorway as he entered and watched his mate for a moment in silence. His eyes caressed her round lips and followed the swell of breast with each breath, the trail of her raven locks as the curled down one check to lie across her neck. He was moving forward, before even he knew what he was doing. His demon stalked her like a predator to its prey.

Kagome suppressed the smirk that wanted to spring to her lips. She could feel him getting closer. Even with her eyes closed, she knew he was near and growing nearer. She couldn’t help but giggle as he tackled her. Kagome continued the roll and pinned him beneath her.

Inu Yasha grinned up at her, as she straddled his hips. “I like this position, too bad we’re not alone.”

Kagome blushed lightly and glanced over her shoulder to make sure they were alone. “Inu Yasha, this really isn’t the time or place to…”

He smirked as he pulled her down to him. “You promised, we’d get some alone time.” He caught her bottom lip and nibbled it. She moaned softly against his mouth as she felt his body twitch and harden beneath her. He rolled them over and racked his fangs along her neck.

Kagome gasped. “Inu Yasha…we can’t…not here…” Why was it suddenly very hard to think straight? Her body acted of its own accord as it arched into the hand that cupped her breast. 

He teased her again with his fangs and nipped her earlobe once for good measure, before he pushed himself up on his elbows. He panted slightly and she could feel the magnetic pull of his body on hers. It was like being drawn into the sun. “Fine, come on.”

She followed him up as he sat back. “Where are we going?”

“Home.”

“But what about the others, won’t they know if we come back?”

A smirk appeared on his slightly swollen lips. “Nope, we can avoid them for a few hours. I know a place we can be alone.” He ran a claw with feather lightness down her thigh. He growled his approval as her scent spiked even more and she closed her eyes to savor his touch. Slowly he withdrew from her, fighting his demon all the way.

Once Kagome’s mind cleared a bit, she stood up and started for the door. “I should tell Mom we’re going to check on the others.”

“I’ll meet you beside the well.” His eyes locked with hers and they clearly stated, ‘hurry’.

She nodded and dashed out of the room at break neck speed. Inu Yasha, meanwhile, dumped his duffle bag onto the floor and dug out his usual fire-rat clothes. By the time Kagome explained to her mother that they were going to check on their friends and grabbed her small bag of necessities, Inu Yasha was already waiting for her beside the well-house.

He wasted no time in scooping her into his arms and jumping over the well’s small wooden wall. The welcoming sensation of time slipping past them came, its blue aura wrapping them in its warm fabrics. When the time slip faded and Inu Yasha looked up to find the bright blue sky with little white clouds floating in it, he smiled. He glanced down at Kagome, who was also smiling. “Home,” she whispered.

He grinned. “Yes, our home.” With a great push off the solid bottom of the well, he landed them safely outside. But instead of setting Kagome on her feet, he took off at a dead run. He wasn’t going to let any of their nosy pack find them just yet. Kagome giggled as he flew through the trees, until they came to a spot that was secluded.

Inu Yasha set her down and guided her toward a small cave. “What is this place?” Kagome stepped inside to find a pile a furs and one wooden bucket.

Inu Yasha blushed slightly. “I, uh, spent a winter here once.” He walked forward and began to shift the furs so that the cleaner ones were on top.

Kagome frowned. She wasn’t certain if she liked the sound of that. “When you were with Kikyo?”

Inu Yasha let out a deep sigh, his back still to his mate. “Yes, it was around the same time.”

Kagome averted her eyes from him. “Did you…uh….bring her here too?”

He was in front of her, holding her face in his hands before she could even blink. “No, Kagome. I’ve already told you, for me there can only be you. Inuyoukai mate for life. The truth is I never even considered bringing her here. A demon’s home is meant for family and members of one’s pack. At the time, I didn’t have either of those.” He brushed her lips with a callused thumb. “Now, I have all of that and more.”

“Oh, Inu Yasha.” Kagome threw her arms around his neck and he crushed her small frame against his. There was no more fighting the pull between them. One hand cradled her neck, while he kissed her deeply, and the other cupped a round breast. Kagome gasped into his mouth as her own hands searched out the ties that held his robes together.

Kagome’s small hands tugged at the ties that held his haori and hakama in place. Inu Yasha, meanwhile, was busy pulling the little t-shirt she’d worn all day over her head. Her cool hands finally connected with the scalding flesh of his chest and she ran a thumb over a pert nipple. He growled his approval while pulling the little skirt right off her without bothering with the buttons or zippers.

He lowered his mouth to rack his fangs along the pulsing vein in his mate’s neck. He could smell her arousal spinning around them in the enclosed space. It was like a perfume that was created only for him. Kagome threw her head back and shivered as his breath left a fiery wave of heat against her flesh. Again she was tugging, this time the ties that held his hakama came loose and she found herself pressed against his hard body.

No barriers remained to frustrate their roaming hands or mouths. Inu Yasha turned them and guided Kagome backwards until she lay willing upon his bed of furs. He pressed his body against hers from above, showing her with every touch and movement how much he desperately needed her-how much he loved her. Kagome lavished his throat with warm kisses and provocative licks. She continued to run her tongue up his chin and circled his lips with that same little pink tongue. 

Inu Yasha trembled in her arms. He needed her more every moment. He needed her like he needed air. She was the source and reason for his life. Nothing else mattered as long as the raven haired beauty below him stayed in his arms. He dragged his mouth away from hers to find a breast. His ministrations rung a moan from his mate. She clutched at his shoulders as he nipped each nipple and teased each breast unrelentingly.

“Inu Yasha….” He could hear the pleading in her voice. She needed him just as badly as he needed her. He growled as he ran his tongue from between her breasts to his mark. She tasted so good and it never ceased to amaze his senses. He froze as he felt her pull the tip of his ear into her mouth and nibble it. It was nearly more than he could take as he finally thrust his length inside her.

Kagome gasped sharply, but refused to release the appendage. She nibbled it again and he began to move against her. She finally released his ear to find his lips. Her arms snaked around his neck and held on with frantic strength as she cried out his name time and again.

Inu Yasha cried out as well, his body trembling from his restraint. He held on longer than he thought he could as Kagome wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, matching him thrust for thrust, her little nail digging into his back.

At last the world blazed white for an instant and both cried out. Inu Yasha collapsed against her, lying across her like a heavy blanket. Kagome listened to the erratic pounding of his heart and hers, as they both tried to gather their shattered senses. Slowly he rolled off her to lay beside her, his body glistening with perspiration. He drew his mate to him and Kagome rested her head upon his shoulder. “I love you, my koishii.”

He smiled and kissed her damp brow. “And I you, my mate.” Sleep was a definite need at the moment and it quickly overtook them.

*&*&*&*&*&*

He lifted his nose into the air. ‘I could have sworn I caught Kagome’s scent a while ago.’ He continued to follow the familiar smell through the forest from the well. ‘She smells different somehow…’ Up ahead, he spotted a cave half concealed by ivy. Slowly he made his way forward and into the entrance of the cave.

“What the hell do you want?” growled a familiar voice.

His bright blue eyes shot wide at the sight before him. Inu Yasha sat up beside a barely covered and very nude Kagome. “The question is what the hell have you done to my Kagome!”

Inu Yasha snarled. “She ain’t yours, you scrawny wolf. She never was.” He shifted a little more forward, placing himself between the intruder and his sleeping mate.

“She damn well is! I laid claim years ago!” Koga snarled back.

Inu Yasha growled even louder and Kagome stirred beside him. “Inu Yasha…” When her eyes fell on the wolf prince, she shrieked and tried to hide every inch of herself beneath Inu Yasha’s haori, which they’d used as a makeshift blanket. Inu Yasha’s growling only increased with the scent of her anxiety. “Koga! Get out!” Kagome commanded from beneath the haori.

Koga’s eyes narrowed. “Kagome, how could you? You’re supposed to be my woman! What are you doing with this mangy mongrel?”

Inu Yasha had managed to pull on his loin cloth and hakama, and now stood nearly nose to nose with the interloper. “She’s not your woman! And didn’t you hear her? She said get the hell out!”

“Back off, puppy!” Koga’s scent spiked as if he were about to lay claim to his territory.

“Touch her and I’ll rip your spine out!” So caught up in their argument, neither male noticed the young miko was up and had pulled on the haori, until she stepped between them shoving them apart.

“Stop you two!” Kagome wrapped her arms around one of Inu Yasha’s.

“As if you could do anything to keep me from her!” Koga continued undaunted

“Are you challenging me for my mate!” The scent of Koga’s male pheromones mixed with his challenge made Inu Yasha’s demon flare to the surface for a moment, his eyes flashing red.

“Damn straight, dog-breath!” Koga widened his stance into one ready for battle.

“No, stop it!” Kagome stepped between them again. She turned to Koga, her eyes deadly serious. “I am not your woman! I love Inu Yasha and I’m with him by choice. Koga, I wouldn’t go with you even if you did win, which I know you wouldn’t.”

The blue eyed demon growled, his voice thick and heavy. “As if you’d have a choice, wench.”

Kagome gasped and visibly paled. She stepped back into Inu Yasha’s waiting arms. He pressed her close to his side with one arm, while shaking a fist at the wolf with the other. “You bastard.”

Koga seemed to suddenly grasp what he’d just said. His bright blue gaze clouded over with gray. “Kagome…I….I’m sorry…I didn’t mean that….I’d never…”

Kagome didn’t look at him. Instead, she buried her face against her mate’s bare chest. “You should leave, Koga.”

Koga took a timid half step towards her, but Inu Yasha’s growl stopped him. “Leave while you can still walk, wolf.”

Koga slowly turned his back on them and took a step toward the entrance. He paused and glanced back over his shoulder. The powerful wolf prince had been shattered by the small miko, and his eyes told the story well enough. “For what it’s worth, Kagome, I really did love you.” With that Koga stepped away from the cave, to no longer play rival for the miko’s love.

Inu Yasha watched him until he was gone, then he lifted Kagome’s chin until she looked up at him.

Tears ran down her checks. It wasn’t that she wanted Koga’s love, she had never wanted that, but she had valued his friendship. “How could he say something like that to me after all this time?”

Inu Yasha brushed away the tears. “He’s a demon, Kagome. They’re not like humans or even half-demons. They’re instincts are a lot stronger and harder to control. I doubt even Koga knew what he was saying until afterwards.”

Kagome blinked up at him with wide eyes. “Did you…did you just defend Koga?”

Inu Yasha scowled. “Aw, damn it, I guess I did. You can be mad at that flea-bitten wolf all you want, just don’t cry over him. Okay?”

A small smile broke onto her face and Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. “Thank you, Inu Yasha.”

He ran a hand through her ruffled hair. “Come on, you wanted to check on the others, right?”

Kagome leaned into his touch. “Yeah, I did.”

He smirked. “You sound as though you would rather stay here.”

She closed her eyes for a moment. “Mmm, I would, but we can’t.” She sighed. “They’re probably expecting us any time now.” She slowly stepped away from him and made her way to her clothes.

Inu Yasha let out a soft sigh of his own as he found his undershirt and pulled it on. Kagome handed him back his haori when she was dressed. “Let’s go.” He squatted down so she could climb onto his back.

In a flash they were off again, this time they headed in the direction of Kaede’s hut. Kagome settled against his back, relishing the ripple of his muscles as he ran. All too soon they arrived outside the old miko’s abode. Kagome heard the small kit’s squeal as she stepped through the door, just before she was nearly knocked on her bottom by the flying ball of fur. Inu Yasha caught her from behind and steadied her.

“Watch it, runt!” He bopped the boy on the head for good measure.

Shippo wailed. “Ow! I just missed Kagome!” He buried his little face in her shirt.

Kagome scowled over her shoulder at her mate. “Inu Yasha, be nice. He missed us. It’s been a long time since I’ve left him alone that long.”

Inu Yasha snorted. “Feh.”

“Hey, he wasn’t alone.” Miroku piped up from where he sat beside the fire.

Sango rushed over to embrace her friend in a crushing bear-hug. “Oh, Kagome! We’ve missed you so much!” Kagome giggled and Shippo squeaked from where he was being squeezed between the two women.

“Hey! What about me!” Inu Yahsa fumed.

Miroku chuckled as he patted his friend on the shoulder. “We missed you to, my friend. But you must admit, Kagome’s presence is a lot more soothing than yours.” Inu Yasha just scowled at the monk.

Shippo managed to push the two women apart. He sniffed Kagome and made a face. “Hey, Kagome, you smell different.”

She lifted an eyebrow at him. “Huh?”

He sniffed her again, while Inu Yasha grunted beside her. “Yeah, you smell like Inu Yasha.” Kagome and Inu Yasha both turned a nice shade of blush. Their companions looked from one to the other. Shippo blinked innocently. “Was it something I said?”

Miroku narrowed his eyes. “Is there something you two want to tell us?”

Kagome turned a little redder. “Um, well…” She looked up at her mate questioningly.

Inu Yasha sighed and folded his arms. “Where’s the old woman?” For the first time Kagome noticed that Kaede was missing.

“She went to help out with a sick villager.” Sango explained.

“We’ll wait until she gets back.” Inu Yasha started for his favorite spot against the wall. Kagome started to follow when the door flap was pushed aside.

“Ah, so ye have returned, Kagome, Inu Yasha.”

Miroku smirked. “Kaede’s back, so now will you tell us? What has been happening between you two?”

Kagome set Shippo down as Inu Yasha came to stand behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and Kagome covered one of them with one of her smaller ones. They exchanged a small look before he cleared his throat. “Well, uh, you see, Kagome and I are…that is, I mean, we’re…”

“We’re mates.” Kagome finished for him in a small voice.

Their friends stood with wide eyes for a long moment. Kagome shifted nervously and she took a small step back into Inu Yasha’s chest. Then like a bomb had gone off, everyone started talking at once.

Miroku slapped the hanyou on the back and laughed. “I was beginning to wonder if you even had it in you.”

Sango nearly tackled Kagome with another bear-hug. “Oh, Kagome! I’m so happy for you!”

“It took ye long enough.” Kaede interjected.

“What’s that supposed to mean, old hag?” Inu Yasha snapped.

“Ye two have been walking on egg shells around one another for years. I’m simply glad it is finally over.” Kaede gave them a half smile.

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to make another witty remark when a small voice popped up. “Mates?” The group looked down at Shippo, who wore a confused little frown. “How are you mates? You weren’t when you left.”

Kagome blushed. “Um.” She glanced pleadingly over her shoulder at Inu Yasha.

He groaned and stepped around her to pick up the kit by his tail. “You and I need to have a little chat, runt.”

“What’d I do?” Shippo squealed as the two males disappeared through the door.


	26. Lessons

Inu Yasha unceremoniously deposited the kit on the ground.

“Hey!” Shippo sat up rubbing his head, which he’d landed on. He made a face as the older hanyou squatted down doggy-style beside him. “Why’d you drag me all the way out here, anyways?”

Inu Yasha scowled. “Do you want to know how we became mates or not?”

Shippo blinked. “You’re going to explain it to me?” He was torn between surprise, hope and something akin to disbelief.

Inu Yasha snorted. “Yeah, so?”

Shippo grinned. ‘This might be fun.’ “So, how did you become mates?”

Inu Yasha blushed feverishly as a memory he could almost taste flashed before his eyes. “Well, uh….” He struggled for a starting point that the kit would understand. “You know how your parents were mates, right?”

Shippo rolled his green eyes. “Yeah, I’m not stupid. Of course, they were mates.”

The hanyou scowled. “Give me a break, runt. I ain’t exactly an expert at this.” When Shippo grew silent again, Inu Yasha continued. “Well, you don’t think they were always mates, do you?”

Shippo frowned. “I guess not.”

“They were little squirts like you once too. They didn’t become mates until they were older and met each other.” Inu Yasha smirked to himself. ‘This ain’t as hard as I thought it’d be.’

“So how do you become mates?”

Inu Yasha swallowed hard. “Um, you see, uh, when a male and female…get to know each other really well and they, uh….” Again he blushed as the memory flashed before him. “Well, with demons the male has to mark his mate.” He tugged down the shoulder of his shirt to reveal his mate-mark.

Shippo hopped up on his knee for a better look. “Wow, so how do you do that?”

“Um, well, it’s different for different kinds of demons. Most canines bite their mates.”

Shippo’s eyes widened. “You bit Kagome! Inu Yasha! I can’t believe you hurt her!”

“Oh, shut up. It only hurts for a moment and she probably barely felt it considering….”

Shippo cocked his head to the side. “Considering what?”

Inu Yasha flinched. “Never mind.” He stood to leave, but Shippo jumped up and down impatiently.

“Where are you going! You still haven’t told me when I’m supposed to mark my mate!”

Inu Yasha chocked on the air around him, which was suddenly very stifling. “Look, kid. You’ll know that when you’re older. It’s not something I have to explain to you, you’ll just know.”

Shippo thought about that for a minute and his eyes lit up at a memory. “Is it when you hug real close with no clothes on, like I saw Mama and Papa doing beside the stream once?”

Inu Yasha’s eyebrows twitched. ‘Oh, Kagome so owes me for this one!’ “Yeah, hugging, that’s right.”

Shippo hopped up on his shoulder. “So, you and Kagome hugged like that too?”

“Um…”

“Hey, did she bite you too? Is that how you got the mark on your shoulder?”

“No, it automatically appears when hers does.”

“So, are you and Kagome going to have pups?”

“Uh…”

“How do girls get pregnant anyways? What do you have to do to make that happen? Or does she just get that way?”

Inu Yasha was now on the edge of a freaking out. ‘How did that old flea put up with this with me?’ He knocked the kit off his shoulder. “All right that’s enough! No more questions!” He turned again to stomp away.

“Hey! You said you’d explain stuff to me!”

“No way, I’m done!”

Shippo jumped in front of him. “I’ll just ask Kagome then, or maybe Miroku.” He started to dart back towards the hut, but was caught by a very annoyed hanyou.

“Oh, no you don’t. Kagome would never forgive me, if I let that pervert explain this to you.” He tucked the kit under his arm.

“So, you’re going to tell me where pups come from?”

Inu Yasha groaned. “Feh, fine.” He turned and stomped off toward the fields of rice.

Shippo blinked when he was plopped in the grass on the bank beside the fields of rice. “What are we doing here?”

“You know how rice grows, right? Well, it’s the same thing with pups. You have to plant a seed, only then can it grow.”

Shippo watched as the farmers planted seeds in the muddy earth. “Oh, I see. So, how do you plant the seed?” He blinked innocently up at what was now his ‘adoptive father’.

“Um, that’s just something you’ll know when you get old enough to do it.” Inu Yasha stuttered.

“Oh, okay. I guess, I understand.”

Inu Yasha let out a sigh of relief. ‘Thank Kami, that’s over!’

*&*&*&*&*

“Well, we can’t stay long, just the night. I have some tests to study for and then I’ll be all done with school. Inu Yasha and I’ll be gone for another two weeks.” Kagome explained.

“Speaking of Inu Yasha, you know, I could’ve explained things to Shippo.” Miroku offered from his place beside Sango, who promptly knocked him on the head for even suggesting such a thing.

“She wants him to learn the right things, not just the perverted ones.”

Kagome giggled at the two. “I assume Sango will be the one to explain these things to your children.” Sango and Miroku had now been married a mere three months. After the defeat of Naraku, they had waited only a few months before they wed. It had been a lovely ceremony with Kaede acting as go-between.

Sango blushed a little. “Yeah, we wouldn’t want them to turn out like him.” She shoved a thumb into Miroku’s chest.

“Hey, you like me the way I am.” Miroku pointed out.

Sango smirked. “That was only after I had you trained.”

Miroku pouted as Kaede handed them each a cup of tea. “Do ye plan on wedding in the human fashion?” 

Kagome looked down into her cup of tea. “Well, we haven’t really talked about it.” She shifted a little uncomfortably, her grandmother’s words running through her head. ‘I dare say it would be a good idea to get the union legalized. It would protect both of you, if there ever came a need for it.’

“I would be honored to perform a ceremony for the two of ye.” Kaede sipped her tea.

Kagome smiled at the older miko. “Thank you, Kaede. I’ll keep that in mind.”

A few moments later the door mat was pushed aside and Inu Yasha entered followed by a rather pleased looking Shippo. He scurried over to Kagome. “Kagome, can I see? Can I, please?”

“Huh?” She blinked down at the boy that was now in her lap.

“Inu Yasha said he marked you. Can I see it? I’ve already seen his.” He tugged at the front of her shirt and Kagome blushed a little.

“Um, I guess so.” She pulled down the shoulder of her blouse to reveal the silver half moon with the single violet jagged bolt through it.

Inu Yasha smirked proudly as their companions looked on with aw. “I’ve heard that youkai mates mark each other, but I’ve never seen it personally.” Sango commented.

When their eyes had lingered a little too long, Inu Yasha growled sharply and stomped over to sit behind his mate. He pulled her blouse back over her shoulder. “Alright, enough gawking.” He wrapped an arm around her waist knocking the kit off her lap and drawing her back into his chest.

“Ow!” Shippo whimpered.

“Inu Yasha!” Kagome scolded.

He snorted. “You better get used to it, runt. Kagome’s mine now.”

Tears welled up in the fox’s eyes. Kagome scowled over her shoulder at her mate. “Inu Yasha, don’t be cruel. He’s still just a child.” She scooped the teary-eyed boy into her arms and hugged him. “Its okay, Shippo. You’ll just have to share me, okay?”

Both the fox and the hanyou frowned and grumbled. “Can I still sleep with you at night?” Shippo asked.

“No!” Inu Yasha snapped.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him. She frowned a little at the determined look in his eyes. “I don’t know, Shippo.”

“Just for tonight, then? I’ve really missed you, Kagome.” Shippo blinked his bright emerald eyes up at her.

Kagome gave him a small smile. “Alright, but just for tonight.”

“Yay!” Shippo hugged her warmly.

“What!” Inu Yasha fumed.

“Inu Yasha, calm down, it’s just for tonight.” She patted his cheek gently.

“Feh.”

“Speaking of night, it’s already getting late. Kagome, would you care to join me for a dip in the hot-spring?” Sango stood and without giving her friend the opportunity to answer, grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Inu Yasha’s embrace, dumping Shippo onto the floor again.

“Hey!” Both males protested.

Kagome paused to grab her bag of soaps. “I’ll be back in a little bit, you two behave.”

“Can I go?” Shippo piped up.

“No way!” Inu Yasha barked. “Kagome, this is where I put my foot down! He’s too old to be bathing with you and Sango!”

Kagome frowned. She reached down to ruffle Shippo’s hair. “Sorry, Shippo, he’s right. You have gotten too old to be bathing with us.”

“But…but….” Shippo stuttered.

“No, buts. You stay here with the others. I won’t be long.” Kagome turned and hurried after Sango.

After a long, hot soak coupled with a long and desperately needed girl talk, the two women returned to the village. As they approached Kaede’s, they could hear Miroku’s voice.

“Oh, come on, Inu Yasha. You can tell me, man to man. How was it?”

“Watch it, monk, the kid’s still here.” Inu Yasha growled.

“I thought you explained things to him today.”

“I did. It doesn’t mean I drew him a picture.” Inu Yasha grumbled.

“A picture? Oh, could you draw me one, Inu Yasha?” Shippo’s innocent request echoed through the hut, followed by Inu Yasha’s bellow.

“No! And don’t you even think about it, you pervert! Or I’ll tell Sango and then you’ll really regret it.” The hanyou threatened.

“Oh, come now. The boy has a right to know just how delicious women can be.” Miroku’s lecherous grin was the first thing the girls saw as they entered.

“You’d better stop right there, if you know what’s good for you.” Sango stood glaring down at her husband. He gritted his teeth as she snatched him by his ear. “I’m taking him home, before he can cause any more damage.” She smiled warmly at Kagome as she dragged him towards the door. “See you in the morning.”

Miroku staggered after her. “Sango, my love, please, my ear!”

Kagome giggled as she settled down beside Inu Yasha. “Where’d Kaede go now?”

“Some kid fell down a hill and got scraped up pretty bad. She went to give his parents some herbs.” Inu Yasha explained.

She yawned and stretched. “It’s been a long day. I think I’ll turn in.” She pulled out her sleeping bag and unrolled it. “’Night, Inu Yasha.” She leaned up and kissed him warmly before settling down into the bag. Shippo smugly trotted over and curled up against her side. Inu Yasha suppressed the growl at the little kit as he seated himself beside her against the wall. Kaede returned not long after and surveying that her companions were asleep or trying to, she quietly settled herself onto her own futon.

*&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha shifted again. It had been what seemed like hours now and he still couldn’t get comfortable. Sleep was as elusive as the mist outside the hut. He glanced down at his mate. Kagome seemed just as restless in her sleep as he felt. Her face was currently scrunched up as if she were upset or having a bad dream. Slowly, he reached out and unzipped the sleeping bag. He reached over her and shifted the fox away from her some. ‘She said he could sleep with her, she didn’t say on top of her.’ Then he slipped in beside her. 

Kagome immediately turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. Her features smoothed and she even smiled a little half-smile in her sleep. He smirked and responded by burying his nose in her hair and wrapping his arms tightly around her. Somehow he’d gotten so used to holding her that he couldn’t sleep without her held safely in his arms, pressed firmly to his heart. Her scent filled his lungs and relaxed his muscles. Even though she’d bathed, the lingering scent of their union early that day still clung to her, and it was simply intoxicating. His eyes slid closed for the first time in hours and he began to rumble his contentment softly.

Morning brought a very annoyed kit, who’d discovered his Kagome had been stolen in the night. “Inu Yasha, what do you think you’re doing! Kagome was supposed to sleep with me!”

Inu Yasha clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth. “She did sleep with you, but she slept with me too. Now, quiet or you’ll wake her up.” He ground out between clenched fangs. But it was too late, the young woman in question was already stirring.

She snuggled a little deeper into him. “Mmm, Inu Yasha….what’s all the yelling about?”

“See?” Inu Yasha hissed. Shippo folded his arms and pouted. Kagome was now looking up at her mate with drowsy chocolate orbs. “Um, you said Shippo could sleep with you, but you never said I couldn’t.”

Slow comprehension dawned as she blinked up at him, then she turned her gaze to Shippo. The boy had tears welling in his eyes. “Shippo, don’t cry.” Kagome sat up quickly, knocking Inu Yasha in the jaw with her head as she went. He grunted and she flinched. “Oh, Inu Yasha!” Shippo wailed loudly as the tears broke free. “Shippo, calm down, it’s okay.” Her mate grumbled behind her as he sat up, rubbing his chin. She turned to him and touched it gently. “Inu Yasha, I’m sorry.” Shippo continued to cry a little louder. “Shippo, please! It’s too early for this!”

“But you said I could sleep with you and Inu Yasha took you from me! Now I won’t get to sleep with you ever again!” The little kit cried.

“You did too sleep with her and you’re damn straight, you’re not going to sleep with her anymore!” Inu Yasha pointed a clawed finger at the boy. This only increased the kit’s keening.

“Stop it, right now!” Both males shrunk away from the clearly irate miko. Kagome was near tearing her hair out. “Look, Shippo, you’ve slept with me nearly every night for the past three years. You’re big enough now to sleep by yourself. Okay?”

His eyes filled again with big tears. “But you’re….you’re my mama…” He began to sob again.

“Aw, Shippo, don’t cry.” She promptly scooped him up and hugged him to her chest.

Beside her, Inu Yasha’s ears dropped. “Hey, runt, look it ain’t so bad.” He growled when the boy continued to weep into his ‘mama’s’ chest. “Stop that will you! Men don’t cry!” After he’d wound down to sniffles, the hanyou added. “Look, if I’m away for any reason you can stay with Kagome.”

His red head swiveled up to reveal his bloodshot eyes. “Really?”

Inu Yasha nodded. “Sure, you can protect her while I’m gone.”

That made him perk up. “Wow! Oh, boy! I promise I’ll make sure to take care of her for you!” 

Inu Yasha smirked. ‘Not that you’ll get much of a chance to do that. I don’t plan on ever leaving Kagome alone.’

“What is going on here?” Kaede sat up on her mat. “The sun has barely risen and ye three can’t see fit not to argue.”

“Sorry, Kaede.” Kagome squirmed until she was out of the sleeping bag. “Inu Yasha and I should really be going. I promised Mom I’d be home early, so we could go to the school and get my books.”

Inu Yasha unzipped the bag and slid out, so Kagome could roll it back up. She set it in the corner next to the spare futons. There was no use in carrying it back and forth, thus Kaede had agreed a long time ago to let her leave it there while she was in the modern era. The couple said a hasty goodbye and hurried out in the direction of the well. On their way they met up with Sango and Miroku.

“What was all that shouting earlier? Miroku and I heard it all the way at our hut.” Sango strolled along beside her friend.

Kagome gave a little sigh. “Boys will be boys.”

Sango nodded. “I see. They’re still having trouble sharing you.”

Kagome nodded. “You could say that. But I think they’ve come to a bit more of an understanding.” She glanced back over her shoulder to see Shippo riding on Inu Yasha’s shoulder. She smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure things will work out.”

Sango nodded as they stopped beside the well. “See you in two more weeks.” Kagome was scooped into Inu Yasha’s arms. 

Shippo hopped from his shoulder to Miroku’s. “Bye, Kagome! Bye, Inu Yasha!”

Kagome waved as the two disappeared into the well where the blue light swallowed them.

&*&*&*&*&*

Kagome rubbed her eyes. ‘What time is it?’ She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. ‘Seven already!’ She groaned. It had been a week and a half of non-stop studying for her and it was beginning to fry her brain. ‘There’s just no way! I’ve studied nearly everything and I still feel like I’m forgetting half of it!’ She closed the book and leaned back in her chair. “I need a break. I wonder where Inu Yasha is?”

He’d kept his word and stayed away during the day to allow her time to study and would return every night to hold her as she slept. She wondered sometimes what he was doing to keep himself busy while she locked herself away in her room. Sometimes he would show up with damp hair and his clothes still clinging to him, or with scraps on his hands. When she’d questioned him about them, he’d just shrug and say they were nothing. She really hadn’t had the time, nor the energy, to pressure it out of him. So, she just blew it off. If it was something important, he’d tell her.

There was a firm knock on her door and a familiar voice came through it. “Kagome, enough studying! You’ll rot your brain that way!”

She rolled her eyes, but got up nonetheless to unlock the door. She’d had to lock to keep Sota and Gramps at bay. Inu Yasha usually used the window. Why had he used the door just now? She opened it and frowned up at him. And why was he wearing that cap again? “Inu Yasha, I have my first three tests tomorrow!”

He folded his arms. “And you’ve done enough studying. Do you even know what day it is?”

“Yeah, it’s Tuesday. So?”

He smirked. “You really have been cooped up in here too long.”

Kagome scratched her head. ‘Did I loose track of time somewhere. I know I’ve been studying really hard, but still….’

Inu Yasha watched as several emotions flickered over her face – confusion, fear, more confusion. He chuckled. “Calm down. You’re right, it’s Tuesday, but that’s not all.” She blinked and she tried desperately to think of what he meant, but all that kept popping into her head were formulas from math and science. He chuckled again. “Don’t strain yourself.” 

Kagome snorted indignantly as he pulled a piece of cloth from his haori. “What’s that for?”

“Just close your eyes.” He tied the cloth over her eyes in a blindfold and then scooped her into his arms.

“Where are you taking me?”

“Not far.” Kagome relaxed against his muscular chest as they descended the stairs. He paused a few paces later and set her on her feet.

“Inu Yasha, why did you have to blindfold me to bring me into the living room?”

“Oh, I don’t know, seemed like fun.”

“Seemed like-“ She gasped sharply as he pulled the blindfold away.

“Surprise!” The living room full of people cried in one voice.

Kagome took a step back and a pair of strong hands covered her shoulders. She glanced up at her mate, who merely smirked.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart!” Iki pulled her surprised daughter into a warm embrace.

‘Birthday? Birthday! Oh by Kami, I forgot my own birthday!’ Kagome hugged her mother back. “Thanks, Mom. It was really a surprise.”

“Don’t thank me, dear. It was Inu Yasha’s idea.” Iki replied before she returned to her guests.

“Inu Yasha…” She turned to gaze up into his honey filled eyes.

He lowered his head to whisper in her ear, his warm breath tickling the inner hairs. “Happy birthday, koi.” She shivered and he growled softly at the shift in her scent. She turned her face to his to reward him with a passionate kiss, but it never happened as three familiar voices called out her name.

“Kagome!” Eri, Yuka and Ayumi appeared out of the crowd.

Inu Yasha groaned. Kagome patted one of his cheeks while kissing the other quickly. “Be nice. They’re our friends after all.”

“Your friends.” He corrected as the three girls came to a halt before them.

“Kagome, it’s so exciting!” Eri exploded.

“You’re so lucky!” Yuka cheered.

“Yeah, I’ll probably never get the chance to backpack around Europe and America!” Ayumi chorused.

Kagome blinked and she glanced first at her mother across the room, then at Inu Yasha. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, we’re really lucky to get to go on this trip for who knows how long. Right, Kagome?”

The clouds parted and the sun shone inside her mind. She grinned broadly. “Oh, yes, definitely very lucky.”

“So, your mom says you’re testing out of your senior year so you can go.” Yuka commented.

“Yeah, it would be a little hard to do school work and travel.” Kagome smiled. ‘Not that I haven’t been doing that for the past three years anyway.’ She leaned back into Inu Yasha’s chest and his arm wrapped around her waist.

“And you get to go all over America and Europe with your hottie boyfriend.” Ayumi sighed. “My mom would never let me do something like that.”

Kagome could almost feel Inu Yasha blush behind her. ‘Poor thing, I’ll have to make this up to him. He did go through a lot of trouble for this party, I’m sure.’

“We will miss you at graduation, though.” Eri said a bit mournfully.

“You’ll take plenty of pictures for me, won’t you?” Kagome chimed.

“Absolutely!” The three sang.

The party ran till just before ten. After the last of the guests had left, Kagome stood from the couch and stretched. She yawned broadly, catching the attention of her hanyou. “You should get some rest. You’ve got those tests things in the morning.” He was currently helping Iki remove the dirty plates and cups that had been left by their guests.

Kagome sauntered over towards him. He set down the plates he was holding to welcome her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him. “Inu Yasha, this was the best birthday I’ve ever had. Thank you.”

He nuzzled his nose against hers. “You deserve it.”

She rose up slightly and captured his lips. Fire ran through her veins as his arms tightened around her. A hungry growl resonated in the back of his throat and vibrated through her body. If only they weren’t still standing in the middle of her mother’s living room…. Kagome slowly drew away, a bit breathlessly. “’Night.”

“I’ll be up in a little while.”

She smiled over her shoulder as she left the living room. “You’d better. I never sleep as well when you’re not with me.”

He watched her disappear up the stairs. “Neither do I.”

*&*&*&*&*

Inu Yasha waited impatiently outside of Kagome’s school building. It was already growing dark, when the young miko finally stumbled out the door. “Inu Yasha?”

He frowned. She looked simply exhausted. Her eyes were half-shut and there were little bags under them. She hadn’t slept the previous night, not much anyway. He’d had to force her to put the books away and lie down for an hour or so before her last string of tests. In truth, it’d probably been the only thing that had given her the energy to finish her last test.

He grabbed her hands and pulled them over his shoulders as he squatted down to pull her legs into his hands. “Inu Yasha,” she mumbled, “what if someone sees you carrying me?”

“Feh, who cares? You just rest and I’ll get you back to the shrine safe and sound.” Kagome didn’t argue as she snuggled into his back and buried her face in his hair. “So, how did you do?”

Kagome yawned. “Two B’s and four C’s, but it was passing, so I’m all done.”

Inu Yasha smirked. “I knew you could do it.”

Kagome smiled as her eyes slid shut, allowing Inu Yasha’s steady heart beat and the feel of his hands wrapped securely around her legs sooth her. “I wasn’t even sure I could do it myself. But you did and you even left me alone, so I could study. Thank you.”

“Feh.”

She chuckled. “I hope you weren’t bored.”

“Nah.”

She lifted her head a little. “What were you doing the whole time I was studying?”

“Nothing important. Now, lay down.” He ordered softly.

Kagome complied by resting her head against his shoulder. “Are we going home tomorrow?”

Inu Yasha smiled at the way Kagome had referred to the feudal era as ‘home’. “Yeah, once you get everything you need.” The truth was that Iki had already piled dozens of supplies into his arms for the past two weeks to take to the other side. The thought of her daughter stranded on the other side of the well without modern medicines scared her. His smile broadened at the thought of what awaited them in the past – a surprise for his beloved.

They reached the shrine in short time and Inu Yasha carried his sleeping miko up to her room, where he helped her off with her shoes and backpack without waking her. He didn’t bother to undress her as he climbed in beside her on the small bed and wrapped an arm securely around her.

Morning came with the sun, which was all too soon for Kagome, who tried to bury herself between the mattress and her mate. Inu Yasha smiled at the top of her head, but he didn’t try to wake her like he normally did. She was exhausted and he knew it. She’d barely slept the last three days and he’d had to remind her to eat quite often. He stroked her hair while he wondered if it had all really been worth the effort she’d put in. He rumbled softly as he buried his nose in her hair.

He smirked as memories of the past few weeks danced through his mind. It had been barely a month since they had admitted their feelings to one another and less than that since they had become mates. But already it felt as if they had spent many lifetimes together- many happy lifetimes.

Kagome stirred and lifted her face to smile sleepily at him. “Morning, koishii.”

He kissed her forehead. “Morning.” She frowned as she woke a little more. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re going home today.”

It was Inu Yasha’s turn to frown. “You don’t want to go?”

She quickly shook her head. “No, that’s not it. I do…It’s just…I’ll have to say goodbye to Mom, Gramps and Sota.”

He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. “It won’t be forever. Remember, we’re still around in this time. You’ll get to see them again, even if the well does close.”

“Yeah, it just seems like a long time to wait.”

Inu Yasha nodded. “I won’t lie, it is a long time. But I’m sure we can find ways to pass the time.” He gave her a lecherous grin.

She grinned back as she patted his cheek. “I think you’re turning into Miroku.”

Inu Yasha snorted indignantly. “Miroku!”

Kagome squealed as he began to tickle her ruthlessly. “Inu Yasha, stop!” She gasped between giggles.

“Not until you take that back, wench! I am not like that pervert!”

Kagome laughed harder as he found the soft spots along her ribs. “Okay….hehehe…okay! You’re not like Miroku!”

He smirked as he finally released her. “Good.”

Kagome’s smirk was just as big. “Yeah, you’re not like Miroku. You’re much cuter.” She tweaked one of his ears.

He grinned. “Damn straight!”

The pair finally climbed out of bed and Kagome ran through her list of necessities. She multiplied every item by at least ten to make sure she had enough in case the well closed on her before she could come home again. Unlike Inu Yasha, Kagome was very certain that it would. The only hope she still held was that they could return before they purified it and just maybe it would still be open. Somehow, though, she knew deep down that there was little chance of her being able to return.

At last they stood beside the mini-shrine. Inu Yasha had returned for the last time from carting over Kagome’s supplies, complaining about being a pack-mule the whole time. But now he had returned for the last thing- the only thing he really cared about- Kagome. She was presently hugging her grandfather and whispering in his old ear things that brought tears to his eyes. Then she turned to Sota and hugged him. And for once he didn’t struggle when she did it, instead he hugged his only sister back, trying to fight down his own tears. 

Inu Yasha ruffled the boy’s hair as Kagome turned to her mother. “Don’t worry, kid. We’ll see you later.”

Sota rubbed at his eyes. “Promise?”

The hanyou frowned a little. “I promise we’ll try.” Sota sniffled and nodded, taking what he could get.

Kagome hugged her mother tightly. “I love you, Mama. I’ll do my very best to come back, I promise.”

Iki kissed her daughter’s cheek. “I know you will, sweet heart. But remember, just in case, how much I love you. You’re my only daughter.”

Kagome stepped back tears spilling from her eyes. Beside her, Inu Yasha frowned and she quickly wiped them away. Inu Yasha turned to Iki and outstretched a hand. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him just as fiercely as she had Kagome. “Take care of my daughter, Inu Yasha. And take care of yourself. I love you both very much.”

Inu Yasha blushed and slowly returned the hug. It had been such a long time since he had been held in a motherly embrace such as this one. He blinked several times to clear the mist from his eyes. “I will.” He stepped back and slipped a comforting arm around Kagome’s waist. He nodded at her grandfather. “See you later, you old coot.”

Gramps pointed a gnarled finger at him. “You come back, so I can try some stronger sutras on you.”

Inu Yasha allowed a smile to grace his lips. “I’ll do that, old man.” Then he turned his attention to the lovely creature beside him. “Ready?” Kagome nodded and he turned them and began to walk into the well-house. But Kagome turned after a few steps and dashed back out to hug her mother once more.

“Bye, Mom!” She called as she turned again to rush back to her mate. Iki smiled slightly as her daughter grabbed Inu Yasha’s hand and together they disappeared into the well. The scene was eerily familiar. Kagome had done the same thing nearly every time she left for the feudal era and each time she had returned home. Maybe, just maybe, this time would be the same.


	27. Epilogue

Iki sat on the edge of the Bone Eater’s Well, staring down into its dark unforgiving depths. She hated this place now. It had taken her daughter from her. So, why had she come every day for the past week and sat here, as if expecting Kagome to suddenly appear at the well’s bottom and smile up at her? In her hands she clutched the envelope with her daughter’s name on it. Iki knew what it contained, even though she hadn’t opened it. Somehow it felt wrong. It was Kagome’s diploma, not hers.

It had been nearly two months since the pair of young lovers had jumped into the gaping mouth of the well and she had not seen neither a black head nor a silver appear since. She sighed. “Kagome, where are you? Are you all right? Is Inu Yasha watching over you?” The sound of footsteps outside the mini-shrine drew her attention away from the well. The figure of a woman, her face hidden in shadow stepped into the doorway. “Can I help you? This part of the shrine is not open to the public.”

“Mama….” 

Iki gasped. ‘I know that voice, but how…’ Slowly she stood, her heart pounded in her ears as she took a trembling step forward. “Ka…Kagome?”

“I’ve missed you.”

Iki took the steps two at a time as she dashed up them. Hot tears sprang into her eyes as she threw her arms around her daughter. “Kagome, I was so worried about you.” Strange, Kagome seemed to have grown a little taller and her body felt fuller. Iki leaned back to look down at her and she gasped. “Kagome? What happened to you?”

Kagome smiled up at her mother. “I’ve grown up, Mom.”

Iki pushed a stray lock of hair out of Kagome’s eyes. Her daughter now looked only a few years younger than she. Her body was still petite but held a level of a maturity it had lacked the last time she’d seen her. Her eyes even held a different sparkle than they had just a few months ago. “Kagome you look so….mature.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean! My mate ain’t old!”

Iki looked over her daughter’s shoulder to see Inu Yasha standing a few feet away, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl in place. He too seemed older, though he still had his charming boyish looks. She gasped softly as her eyes landed on his head. “Inu Yasha, what happened to your ears?”

He blinked at her in confusion for a moment, then snorted. “Nothings happened to them.” He pulled a silver chain and oval shaped locket from his shirt. On the front of the locket was imprinted a half moon with a single lightening bolt through it, his symbol. “Kagome’s camouflaging spell hides our appearances from humans.”

Iki nodded and then lifted an eyebrow. “Our?”

Kagome smiled as she led her mother off the small porch of the mini-shrine. “Mom, I want you to meet someone.” Her mother nodded and Kagome called over her shoulder. “Shippo.” 

Iki made a face. “I’ve already met Shippo, dear.”

Kagome chuckled as two men, two teens and a toddler appeared from around the corner of the shrine with Shippo following. “Mom, I’d like you to meet your grandchildren.” Kagome stepped forward and took the squirming toddler from the only female in the group. Iki stared at the girl, without her demonic appendages showing she looked nearly identical to Kagome when she’d left only a few weeks ago. Her long raven locks spilled down past her waist and her eyes were the most amazing shade of brown. They started on the outside as a chocolate that matched Kagome’s, the shade continued to lighten until the inner ring was gold. The girl blushed a little as she caught her grandmother’s stare.

Kagome, meanwhile, had moved past her daughter to place her hand on one of the males’ shoulder. He and the other two boys held a startling resemblance to Inu Yasha. They each possessed long silver hair and bright golden eyes. “This is our eldest son, Seidaiichi.” 

The young man, who looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties, offered Iki a small smile and bowed his head in greeting, his loose silver locks following over his shoulders. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” He kept his arms folded over his chest in a very Inu Yasha-style pose. Iki returned the small smile.

Kagome continued, placing her hand on her other son’s shoulder. “And this is our second son, Isamashii.”

The man, who looked nearly the same age as his brother, flashed his grandmother a charming smile that made her heart want to melt. “We’ve heard a lot about you, grandmother. It’s good to finally put a face with all those stories.” In contrast to his brother his hair was pulled back and tied with a leather strap. It seemed to sharpen his already chiseled features.

Kagome moved on placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “And this is our third child, Mine.” (A/N: Mine is pronounced me-nay)

The girl smiled and bowed to her elder with a graceful air. “Pleased to meet you.”

Iki smiled as she stepped forward to lift the girl’s chin. “She looks just like you, Kagome.” She pushed a lock of hair from Mine’s eyes. “How old are you, dear?”

Mine blushed and glanced at her mother. “Um, a hundred and sixteen.”

Iki flinched. The girl didn’t look more than 16. Kagome chuckled lightly. “She’d be about sixteen and half in human years.” She turned to the last boy and patted his shoulder. “This is Kanayesai, he’s our youngest boy.”

Kan grinned. “Glad to meet you, got anything to eat?”

Kagome glared at him, while Inu Yasha thumped him on the back of the head. “Where’s your manners? I know your mother gave you some.”

“I was hungry!” He half whined.

“You’re always hungry.” Isamashii pointed out.

“And you’re not!” Kan growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes and shifted the toddler’s weight on her hip. Iki pulled her gaze from the bantering boys to the little girl in her mother’s arms. “And who is this?”

Kagome smiled as she ruffled her youngest daughter’s hair. “This is Kaori, she’s just now eighteen months.”

Iki reached out to take the young girl with raven hair. Kagome hesitantly handed her over and glanced over her shoulder at Inu Yasha. He shrugged and sauntered forward to stand behind her. It was very uncommon for their children to allow strangers to hold them at such a young age. They would usually start wailing within the first minute. This made it extremely difficult to find a babysitter, until they were at least three. Only family, or adopted family as in Shippo’s case, could even think of holding them. Thus mother and father waited for the wailing to begin.

Kaori scrunched up her face and leaned away eyeing Iki. Kagome held her breath for the onslaught. It never came. Her daughter leaned forward and twitched her nose. She did this several times before she relaxed against her grandmother.

Kagome blinked in surprise. “Huh?”

Inu Yasha smirked as he slipped his arm around his mate’s waist and set his chin on her shoulder. “She must be able to recognize that she has the same scent as you. She can tell she’s family.”

Mine’s eyes lit up. “Does that mean I can finally have Saturday nights free?”

Inu Yasha turned his head to frown at her. “And just why are you so interested in having Saturday nights free?”

Mine dug the toe of her shoe into the thin layer of sod beside the well-house. “I was just thinking I could go out with some friends.”

Inu Yasha stepped back from Kagome and folded his arms. “These wouldn’t be male friends, would they?” His glower was instant.

Mine’s eyes flashed with anger. “You let Kan go running around with his friends! Why can’t I? I’m older than him!”

“That’s different.” Inu Yasha growled.

“Why? Because he’s a boy!”

He let out a frustrated sigh. “It just is, okay?”

“Papa!”

“No!”

“Inu Yasha!” Kagome snapped. She glared up at him and he shrunk back a step, his invisible ears flattening against his head. “Why don’t you and the boys go inside with Mom? Mine and I’ll be in, in a minute.”

“That sounds like a good idea. I’ll whip up some ramen. You do still like ramen, don’t you, Inu Yasha?” Iki chuckled as she saw his eyes light up. She turned and led the way into the house, the three boys and Shippo following. Inu Yasha paused to glance down at his mate before following as well.

She gave him a small half smile. “Go on, we’ll talk about it later. Keep an eye on Kaori for me and don’t let her chew on Mom’s furniture.” He made a face at her last comment but nodded nonetheless and followed his pups into the house.

Kagome turned to her daughter. Mine sat on the porch of the mini-shrine a pout in place and her arms wrapped around herself. Kagome sat beside her daughter and stroked her hair. “Now, now, Mine, you know how your father is. He’s very protective of you, all of you.”

Mine turned to her mother, angry unshed tears glistening in her eyes. “But he lets Kan run all over the city and never seems to care. Why am I so different? You and Papa were out on your own at my age.”

Kagome smiled slightly. “That was a different time and age. And he does care that Kan runs all over the city and is continuously in trouble, but he’s a little more willing to let him make his own mistakes.”

“Because he’s a boy.” Mine snorted and looked away.

Kagome sighed softly. “I suppose that’s part of it. He worries more about you.”

Mine shot to her feet and stomped a little away. She turned back with a frustrated sigh. “I’m not saying I don’t want him to be a part of my life. I love Papa, but I just want a little…freedom.”

Kagome smiled as she stood and took her daughter’s hand. She led her to Goshinboku. As they stood in its shade, Kagome reached up and traced her hand over the spot where Inu Yasha had been sealed five hundred years ago. “Freedom is a hard a thing to come by with Inu Yasha. He has lost so much in his lifetime that he guards what he has with a ferocity that I’ve never seen in another living being.” She glanced down at her daughter, who was nearly as tall as her already.

Mine gazed up at the tree and reached out to touch it with reverence. “So this is the sacred tree.” Her eyes softened. “Mama, I’m not trying to be difficult. I just….”

Kagome brushed a lock of raven out of her daughter’s eyes and rubbed one of her invisible black ears. “I know what you’re going through. Every young woman goes through these changes. I’ll talk to your father. I don’t see any reason why you can’t go out with your friends. You’re old enough to take care of yourself. But no boys until you talk to me, okay?”

Mine squealed, throwing herself against her mother. “Oh, thank you, Mama!” She leaned back and frowned a little. “Do you think Papa will let me though?”

“Don’t you worry about your Papa, I’ll deal with him. Now, come on. If I know your grandmother, she’s already making a huge home coming meal.”

Mine turned her head to stick her nose in the air. Kagome suppressed the urge to laugh at the very Inu Yasha-style pose. Her daughter’s eyes lit up. “I smell ramen!” Kagome couldn’t suppress the laugh as Mine drug her toward the house.

Inside, Kagome was greeted with an incredible sight. Inu Yasha leaned against the counter, a cup of instant noodles in hand. Her three sons and Shippo, each with a cup in hand, sat around the table with her mother, who still held Kaori in her lap. Kagome watched from her place in the doorway as Mine was provided with her own cup. They had all removed their charms and their black and silver ears twitched freely, making Iki smile.

The front door opened and closed. Sota and Gramps appeared in the opposite doorway. Both stared unabashedly at the assembled group. Gramps was the first to find his voice as he clutched his chest. “Oh, Kami, there’s four of him! Sota get my sutras quick, he’s multiplying!”

“Gramps!” Kagome screeched as she stomped over to the old man. “You will not use sutras on my children!”

Inu Yasha snorted. “No matter how useless they are.”

Gramps and Sota stared at Kagome. “What happened to you?” Sota finally questioned.

“I got older, you little squirt. Now give me a hug before I change my mind and give you a nuggie for old time sake.” Sota smiled at her attempt at humor and hugged her waist fiercely.

Gramps stared at her for another moment and then hugged her as well. Kan wandered over and sniffed the old man. “So, you’re our great-grandfather, huh?” He leaned away and snorted, then glanced over his shoulder at his father. “You were right, Pops. There ain’t much to him.”

“Hey!” Gramps scoffed. “You just wait till I get my sutras!”

“Kan!” Kagome scolded. Then she turned to glare at her mate. “Inu Yasha!”

He merely shrugged. “I was just telling the truth!”

“I’ll teach you!” Gramps stomped away to find his stash of sutras he kept just for Inu Yasha.

Kan lifted an eyebrow as he watched the old man tromp through the house. Kagome let out a little sigh as she wandered over to stand next to Inu Yasha. Sota was running around the table introducing himself to everyone and talking gibberish to Kaori. When Gramps returned he began to banter with Kan again, who seemed to find extreme pleasure in teasing the old man. 

A slow smile crept over Kagome’s lips as she watched them. She felt Inu Yasha’s arm wrap around her and his breath tickled the hairs on her neck as he leaned in close. “Are you happy, koi?”

She leaned into him, devouring his warmth and presence just as she had for a half a millennium. “Yes, I have my family with me. All of them.” She turned her head to gaze up into his molten eyes. “And you gave it to me, all of it. Thank you.”

He smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers. “No, Kagome, thank you. I can only accomplish great things when I’m with you-because of you. I love you.”

“And I love you with all that I am.” She rose up slightly to capture his lips in a kiss meant to show her gratitude, her love, her need, her worship of him. He returned it in kind baring his heart and soul to her once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's a little extra info, if you want to know. I figure demons age at the same rate as humans until they hit adolescence. This would be for survival purposes. Once they hit adolescences their aging begins to slow. This is how I figure it. And if its just too complicated ignore my ramblings.
> 
> 150-13 = 137 ; 18-13 = 5, thus 137 / 5=27.4 So, Inu Yasha ages 1 year for every 27.4 years that pass  
> 27.4 x 2 = 54.8 Shippo ages at half IY rate, so he ages 1 year for every 54.8 years that pass  
> 6 is his age in series +3 yrs since Kagome fell through the well +4 additional years to reach adolescence at 13  
> 500-7 = 493; 493 / 54.8 = 8.9 +13 = 21
> 
> The pups:  
> Seidaiichi means “magnificent first”, born the year they mated, appears 30.6 years old, actual age 496 years  
> 500-4 = 496-13 = 483 / 27.4 = 17.6, so 13+17.6= 30.6  
> Isamashii – means “Valiant”, born 5 years after Seidaiichi, appears 30.4 years old, actual age 491 years  
> 496-5 = 491-13 = 478/27.4 = 17.4, so 13+17.4 = 30.4  
> Mine = means “resolute protector”, born 375 years after Isamashii, appears 16.8 years old, actual age 116  
> 491-375 = 116-13= 103/27.4 = 3.8, so 13+3.8 = 16.8  
> Kanayesai – means “zealous son”, born 5 years after Mine, appears 16.6 years old, actual age 111  
> 116-5 = 111-13 = 98/27.4 = 3.6, so 13+3.6 = 16.6  
> Kaori = means “fragrant beautiful girl”, born 109.5 years after Kanayesai  
> Appears/actual age is 18 months
> 
> Currently  
> Kagome’s 36  
> 18+ (497/27.4= 18) = 36  
> Inu Yasha is 36  
> 150-13 = 137/5 = 27.4 500 / 27.4 = 18+18 = 36


End file.
